I am the Moon: 1st Chapters of Moon Series
by A. Marie Ben
Summary: How can the heir to the House of the Moon face all the evils that will have to be faced? Death and destruction. What happens when your family's greatest enemy becomes your greatest love? Prequal to In the Midst of Death and the Moon and Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

In the Beginning…

The silver light of night filtered through the trees and highlighted my figure. I stood alone in a clearing at the forest's edge. My long mane of pale silver hair; that matched the moonlight, blew in a soft wind. I stood alone observing that which belonged to those of my house. Everywhere I observed, that I beheld was mine somewhere in the future. My eyes landed on a lone doe nibbling on the succulent, sweet grass of a new spring. Flashes of a bloody end for the doe passed through my mind as my beast struggled against my restraints. I would not shed its blood this night I told myself firmly. I yearned for the healing waters of a nearby hot spring more. I very slowly backed away from the doe and her meal. I turned on my heel and walked toward the heat of the nearby pool. As I reached the water's edge, I had already started to remove my katana and obi. I only wore two layers of kimono and shed my outermost one. The second layer was one of the lightest silk and clung to my every curve. I opened it and it slid to the ground. I had found that too many layers were far too cumbersome in battle and I was a warrior. I pulled my mane from my back and slid it over my left shoulder. My hair covered my torso and I slid into the water. A soft sigh escaped my lips as the warmth spread through my sore limbs. My mouth was lax as I soaked and I knew I had a pouty look on my face. I had my great and terrible father's coloring but my mother's full and sensual lips.I was built tall and lithe like my father but I was full breasted with gently curved hips. I was somewhere akin to an elfin creature but of a much fiercer nature. I ran my clawed hands over my breasts down the flat plane of my stomach to the apex of my thighs. I exhaled slowly and brought my right hand back to my right breast and ran the pad of my thumb over my nipple. I released a very low moan that was barely audible. I flicked my thumb over my nipple several times till my hips jerked. I sighed as I continued to pleasure myself. I brought my left hand to my clitoris and rolled it between my clawed fingers. My breathing became heavier as I dipped a finger into my center. The water was a catalyst in my self pleasuring. A tightly wound coil began to unravel in my nether regions and I started to rub my clitoris in a circular motion. I attempted to keep myself fairly under control but it had been far too long since I had done this. The coil snapped and my body shook with its release as my finger slipped from my center and I cried out karuson. My clit throbbed at the strength of my orgasm. My porcelain skin was flushed and I managed a low growl. I lifted my hand and stared at it. I realized that I really needed to find a suitable rutting partner. I refused to mate at such a young age. I was only one hundred and three summers. I was the daughter of the mighty Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and his mate Augusta Orlovich. My mother was a foreign youkai and had won my father's devotion after a long and difficult period in both of their lives and nations. Mother was as fair as Father but had midnight black tresses whereas my father had pale silver. My father's eyes were a golden citrine; my mother's were the color of sable. My own eyes had taken on both of their characteristics and resembled the stone; cats eye. I bore the markings of my father's house; a crescent moon adorned my forehead and stripes upon my cheeks. Although my mother was not an inu-youkai, I did inherit some of her abilities. First and foremost, I was inu. I had my true form, that of a great ethereal dog. I had inherited _ALL_ of my father's abilities. I was named his heir above my twin brother because I shared so much of my sire's power. I was first born and had been trained to carry a great mantle that had been started by the great Inu no Taisho. It was a tremendous thing and a tremendous honor; I was the heir to the Western Lands and I was known as the Moon.

I had my head laid back against a flat rock when I felt a powerful aura approaching. I gently lifted my nose and scented the air and cursed under my breath. Some creature was masking their scent. I quickly jumped out of the spring and had managed to put on my innermost kimono. I grabbed my katana and whirled around into me to meet my unwanted guest. He was raven haired with unnaturally dark green eyes. His skin was as pale as mine. He had similar markings to my own except they were blue. His hair fell loosely to the middle of his back. He was a youkai and he was powerful."How dare you intrude?" I hissed."I dare what I choose bitch!" he replied smoothly."Who are you that you wander these lands?" I growled."I do not answer to you or anyone. Cease your threats bitch."I knew that my eyes were bleeding crimson. No one dared to speak to the heir of the West in such a disgraceful manner. All feared the Western Lord and his progeny."I suggest you leave now if you wish to keep breathing." I Dakkasou was slowly seeping to the tips of my claws as I bared my fangs."My, my you are a feisty little bitch." He replied in a rich voice.I moved quickly and had my claws wrapped around his throat. He threw me off himself with ease. I managed to swipe his perfect left cheek and drew copious amounts of blood. He snarled and grabbed my hair and slammed me into a large tree. I took my blade and actually cut through my mane to release myself. His own eyes had bled scarlet and he was snarling back at me. He appeared unarmed as far as any weapons but I knew better. He was a powerful youkai and his abilities were yet to be discovered. I proceeded to rush him and managed to knock him back a bit. I managed to get my poison to the surface of my claws and I shredded his upper right arm. I gouged as I deep as I could. He threw me back in a rage. I flipped so that I landed on my feet. The unnamed youkai rushed me and managed to pin me to the same tree. His left claw was illuminated a blue color that he pressed to my throat. My skin felt like it was on fire and I shrieked in rage and pain."I would hate to continue to mar your beautiful flesh but I will if you do not submit!" he whispered into my chest was heaving and I spat in his face. He bit my ear to chastise me like an errant pup. I brought my knee up and actually made contact with his groin. He howled in pain and I smirked at his discomfiture. He grabbed my throat and threw me to the ground. He made to straddle me but I jumped to my feet. I willed my katana to me and grabbed it by its hilt and stabbed the intruder in the leg. Both of us were bleeding and battered but I refused to give up."You are a powerful little bitch. I shall enjoy burning your flesh from your bones!" he snapped as he stood shakily."You can try!" I retorted."You arrogant whore!" he seethed back."You trespass on my lands. You are a dishonorable cur!" I said haughtily."Your lands? Well, since when can a youkai not pass through this territory?" he asked narrowing his eyes."It has been that way since my grand sire's time. Who in the Kami's do you think you are?" I asked him."I am Katashi. Who is the bitch that dares speak to me?" He condescended."Enough speech! Leave or I will finish what was started!" I stated vehemently."You can try." He stated mocking eyes flashed and he came at me again. He was not masking his scent any longer and I made out that he was inu. His markings were similar but not the same as mine so I knew he was not of our clan. Inu were not all that plentiful on the islands because of our territorial and dangerous natures. We were some of the most powerful youkai known in existence, my sire and grandsire being two examples."Ah but you are a beautiful bitch. It is too bad you will have to die. I did rather enjoy the show I saw." He said blood lust was reaching a fever pitch; I had to physically stop myself from changing into my true form."You have no idea, to whom you speak, do you?" I snapped."Should I care?" He remarked in a bored tone."I am Asuna. Daughter to the Lord of the West and you just signed your death sentence." I remarked in anger."Well my LADY. I am going to have to reschedule my death. I would very much like to face you in an open forum where your demise will be advertised to all!" He said anger got the best of me and I threw some of my toxin in my claw and threw it at the cur name Katashi. He was gone in a blur and that same nearby tree received a hole from my wrath.

I stormed into the Western Palace in a tirade. I was on a mission to track down and destroy Katashi. Disgust filled me as I recalled his touching my person. I imagined devouring him whole in my true form. A devilish smirk played upon my lips that sent a neko-youkai scrambling. Smiling in this clan usually meant imminent death. I entered my quarters and started to discard my bloodied kimono. My mother knocked on the shoji screen door to ask for admittance.

"Come." I called out.

The Western Lady, my mother entered. My mother was a Russian youkai known as an uppyr. She was a vampire like creature that could walk in the sun. She fed from any source of blood but youkai were her favorite. Her eyes were a light sable-brown. Her hair went past her hips and was as black as midnight. Her eyes were large and surprisingly gentle. Her nose was small and very straight and a full sensuous mouth. She was tall, almost five feet eight inches. Still my sire stood a head taller.

"Why are you battered?" she asked.

"There was an inu of unknown origin just wandering our lands." I answered.

"Was he powerful?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, but I managed to do some damage to him." I said smiling wickedly.

"Asuna! You are the heir. Your father would not approve of you tackling a powerful youkai without his aid." She chided me.

"Mother, I was not going to stand around while he insulted my honor and my House!" I fumed.

"Daughter, you are not your uncle Inuyasha. You must not run around without thinking through your moves."

"I am thinking. I am thinking that as soon as I can track him down I will destroy him. Father would condone that."

"Let us ask him then." She said forcefully.

"Alright. I need to change to be presentable." I growled quietly.

"I will be in your Father's study." She said sliding open the shoji door.

"I shall be there shortly." I snapped.

She left without making a sound and I grew irritated. My mother was a powerful youkai in her own right but she adhered to decorum and tradition more than my esteemed Father did. I went to my black lacquered armoire and threw open the door. Inside were many formal kimonos and informal battle haori and hakama. I slipped into a simple black haori with gold embroidery on the sleeves of sakura blossoms. I pulled on a plain black pair of hakama. I tied a dark yellow-gold obi around my waist that I slipped my katana into. I slipped into a pair of plain wooden clogs and braided my long silver hair. I threw my bloodied kimono into the corner knowing that a servant would clean it up. I slid open the shoji door and head to my father's study.

It took me ten minutes to reach the study and I knocked on the screen.

"Enter." Replied the baritone of my father.

I entered and bowed at the waist to my lord and sire.

"You are injured." He stated.

"Hai my lord." I replied.

"Your mother has told me of the intruder. You will tell me your account." He commanded.

I took in a deep breath and composed my countenance. My father was a fearsome creature. He could have been a Kami the way he looked. His face hardly ever betrayed his emotions. His name meant `aristocratic assassin' and he lived up to his name.

"I was bathing in the nearby spring when I sensed a powerful aura. I told the intruder to leave and he refused. I attempted to make him leave." I stated unemotionally.

"Did you injure him?" He asked arching a silver brow.

"Hai!" I said smirking.

"You intend to go after him?"

"That was my intention my Lord." I answered.

"Hn." Was all he said as he leaned back against silk pillows.

I waited patiently for his decision and stared at the tapestry behind his head.

"I will accompany you till the border." He stated.

"I thank you my Lord." I said as I bowed again.

I saw my mother's eyes flash red. I knew she was going to argue with my father and I decided to vacate the ensuing battle. My mother protected her pups like a wild animal. Even though we were grown, it did not seem to matter and she had killed to protect us before. Our immediate family was very close but we were extremely formal. My mother had passed on the ability of telepathy to her pups and my brothers and I usually communicated that way.

`I will chap your hide later Daughter!' she snarled in my head.

`Till later then Mother!' I thought back.

She snarled again in anger and I shut her out. I was perfectly capable of hunting down the bastard, Katashi. My father had trained me every day in his dojo from the time I was five summers. I was more than equal to the task and I intended to make the cur bleed! Several hours passed and I met my father at the gate to the outer palace grounds. I bowed and he barely nodded and we left the Palace of the Moon.

We traveled for several days heading toward the border. Most of the time was spent in silence or sparring. We ended the second day in a particularly brutal match.

"You are not controlling your emotions Asuna!" he chided me.

"I am trying father!" I growled.

"I can anticipate your next action by the look in your eyes daughter." He instructed me.

Lord Sesshomaru had beaten me squarely and I was angered. I wanted to best my sire in a spar but had not yet mastered the ability. My mother was right in saying that I was hotheaded like my hanyou uncle. I adored my Uncle Inuyasha whereas my father barely tolerated him. I did find that my father was rather stoic, but I knew he loved his pups. I just wished to best him once, never mind he was centuries older than me. I went and sat beneath a sakura tree and looked off into the distance.

"Who do you think this Katashi is my Lord?" I asked him.

"Hn. It may be that he is from the continent." He remarked sitting himself across from me.

"He is inu and quite powerful. His yoki was quite suffocating." I stated.

"The continent then." He commented.

"Why do you think he is in Japan?"

"Power." Was his answer.

"Our clan's power?"

"He would not be so unintelligent as to face this Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Was my response.

I closed my eyes to rest, as tomorrow we would be reaching the border and I would be on my own. I relished the patrols that I ventured out on. I normally changed into my true form and was free. When I was at court, I was expected to be the next Lady. In the wilds; I was myself.

"Tomorrow, Katashi filth. I will find you!" I whispered succumbing to sleep.

My father had left me at the border to return to the palace. He understood that I needed to prove that I could take down an enemy. If and when I took my place as the ruler of the West, then I had to be strong. I had no doubt in my abilities but I also knew that either my father or one of his trusted generals would be close at hand to defeat any perceived threat against Lord Sesshomaru's heir. I made my way further to the east and easily picked up Katashi scent. The scent was barely detectable which meant that he had passed this way a few days ago. I pondered his possible reasons for being on the islands. I imagined that he either intended to raise an army or make an alliance either through treaty or mating. The West was the undisputed power in all of Japan and my father the most powerful taiyoukai. I toyed with the idea of heading to Edo to visit with my Uncle as I hardly ever got to see him. He and father had a very uneasy truce that my mother had been responsible for. Inuyasha had mated to the Miko Kagome and seemed very happy. I had three cousins that were quarter demon. The longer I thought on the idea; I intended to see it come to fruition. I changed my direction a little more to the north to Edo. I could travel with a yoki cloud but preferred to traverse the land on foot. I traveled stealthily for three more days until I reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. I made sure to allow my aura to be felt so as not to alarm my Uncle. From a distance, I smelled very much like my father. I was not made to wait long when I saw a red streak come to a halt in front of me.

"Oi, wench!" he greeted me.

"Uncle!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Where is the asshole brother of mine?" He asked conversationally.

"Uncle!" I admonished him.

"Asuna!" He said making a face.

"Hn." Was my response.

"Come on then. Kagome will want to see you." He commanded.

"How is your mate Uncle?" I asked.

"Bitchy as usual."

"Uncle Yahsa, could you not insult everyone and everything?" I asked

"Keh, I s'pose so."

I blew out a warm breath in irritation. My father was right in that he really was inelegant and foulmouthed. I looked at him while we walked. He still wore the robes of the fire rat. He looked so much like father that it was startling. His ears were cute, which I imagined irritated the hanyou to no end. I started brooding about Katashi again when I was brought back to reality by my uncle waving his hands in front of my face.

"I apologize. I was contemplating my enemy's whereabouts." I said.

"Enemy? What's going on?" he asked in concern.

"Have you heard of a rogue inu wandering about?"

"Not really. Is this youkai dangerous?" he asked

"I consider him so. He was trespassing in the West." I answered.

"You want to take him out because he set foot in Lord Icicle's territory?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uncle Yasha it is a matter of honor. He was powerful but if he was honorable, he would have come to palace and presented himself before the court."

"Keh. Whatever!" he said dismissing the subject.

"How are my cousins?" I asked changing the subject.

"Akemi is going to be married to a samurai and the twins have moved to another village to be slayers."

"Slayers? As in kill youkai?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I mean my tachi used to track and kill youkai for the Shikon shards. What is the difference hunting down killers?" he asked surprised.

"The days of the Shikon no Tama are long past Uncle. Are there really that many dangerous youkai?"

"You are hunting one. What is the difference?" he asked annoyed.

"Touché' Uncle" I answered.

"Akemi is still in Edo if you wish to see her." He stated.

"I shall like to see her."

"Shall I do some checking on this inu for you?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yes, maybe I will be able to pick up his trail from here." I contemplated.

The rest of the way into Edo was in silence and that suited me. My uncle led me to his and Kagome's home. It could not be called a hut but obviously was not a palace. It was a two story dwelling that had housed their entire family. Kagome looked up from her writing and a wide smile spread on her face.

"Hello Aunt Kagome." I said with a half smile.

"Asuna, sweetie!" She said getting up and hugging him.

I was stiff and unused to too much physical contact but I allowed it nonetheless. Uncle Inuyasha was smirking at my discomfiture.

"Does my uncle treat you well?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course he does. You know I can still `it' him if necessary." She said warmly.

My eyes held amusement and a little jealously at their openly affectionate relationship. I was not sure if it was because she was ningen or if it was because they chose not to live as nobility. I sat myself at the low table and she poured me some tea.

"Gome, I am gonna go check on something for the niece here." He said as he was backing out of the door.

"See you soon then Yasha. Try and not disembowel anything ok?" she replied with a smile.

"Keh! Whatever wench." He said leaving.

My aunt was a very beautiful onna. She had long raven hair and unusual blue eyes. She was slight, barely over five feet and slender. You could not tell she had birthed three pups. Her lifespan had extended to that of my uncle due to their mating.

"As delighted as I am to see you, what brings you to Edo?"

"I am tracking down a strange inu youkai. I know almost the inu on the islands and he is not one of them. He arrogantly trespassed into the West and I am going to hunt him down." I stated vehemently.

"Asuna, he must have done more than trespass." She remarked.

"We engaged in battle. I was injured but not severely so. I will not be bested. It is bad enough that I am not strong enough to bring my father to at least one knee but to have a youkai from the continent even try to take me on! I will take his hair shove it down his throat so he will choke on it!"

"Dear he must have left quite an impression." She said in a hushed tone.

"I want to kill him is all." I said in shock.

"Are you sure?" she asked smirking.

"Aunt, he would be the last demon I would ever consider even being drawn to. He is a first rate bastard!" I growled.

"Ok, ok. I am just saying." She replied.

"Hn." I murmured.

"If there is information to be had then your uncle will get it." She assured me.

"I know he will. Where is Akemi? Uncle said she is marrying a ningen?"

"Asuna you realize that you are related to ningen. Your uncle is half ningen." She replied tersely.

"I am more than aware Aunt. Akemi is also part youkai. She will out live her mate and I know she does have some yoki." I stated annoyed.

"She is upstairs and he is a perfectly lovely young man. He is also here. Would you care to meet him?" she asked pensive.

"I would be happy to meet her mate to be." I answered.

I followed my aunt up the steps to the second level and saw my cousin and her soon to be mate. Akemi was slight just like Kagome but had Inuyasha's hair. Her eyes were a grayish-blue. Her moon light colored hair came to her bottom. Overall she was a beautiful creature. The young man was tall for a mortal. His hair was shorter as was the fashion of a samurai, with a top knot. His eyes were large and brown. He had a calm demeanor and truly was quite striking.

"Asuna!" Akemi shouted my name in excitement.

"Cousin." I said inclining my head.

"You look well. Your hair is shorter." She said with mirth.

"There is a story behind it that I well tell you later. Introduce me Akemi." I commanded.

"Still the lordly Lady." She said smiling.

I managed a small smile for her benefit and inclined my head to her intended.

"I am Asuna." I stated simply.

"I am Naoki my lady." He said bowing.

I approved of the ningen for his common sense and addressing me properly.

"Sit cousin; tell me of your travels!"

Kagome nodded and returned to the lower level. I sat with my back ram rod straight and stared at my cousin.

"Asuna is the heir to the West, Naoki. She is also a warrior." She announced enthusiastically.

I felt the ningen's eyes on me and saw them widen a little. He was holding his composure well being in the same vicinity of a youkai. I imagined he handled it well because of his devotion to my cousin.

"How is my uncle and aunt cousin?" she asked.

"My father is well. My mother is well. Mother is not very happy with me right now but it is of no consequence." I answered.

"Asuna's family acts as if they have no emotion my love. They act as if all are beneath them. In reality they are a wonderful and proud family. My uncle is a taiyoukai and the most influential in the land." Akemi explained.

"Akemi, I believe you are scaring your intended. He will wonder what he is marrying into. Come let us speak of other things." I admonished her.

She eyed me with no malice but with mischief. She was the sister I never had and I truly envied her in her informality.

"So then, what brings you to Edo?"

"A youkai."

"Youkai?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yes, he is inu. I was hoping that Inuyasha could help me gather information." I said.

"My lady! I have heard of this inu youkai!" Naoki spoke.

"Where?" I demanded as I stood.

"My fellow samurai have spoken of a black haired inu heading to the north." He said.

"Cousin, send the invitation to the palace of your upcoming nuptials. I will make sure we attend. I must continue tracking the cur down." I said quickly.

"Alright. I suppose good luck." She called after me.

I rushed down the steps and made it to the door.

"I thank you Aunt for your kindness. Tell my uncle I appreciate his efforts but the ningen has told me the information I seek."

Before she could reply, I was out the door and heading north. I used my yoki and created a cloud. I have you now Katashi, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

The North and West and the Lord of He Gang

I had to sleep. I hated that one weakness that all creatures required. Youkai could go many days without normal sleep but eventually even we needed to find somewhere to bed down and pass out. I had learned Katashi's scent like it was almost my own. I was definitely on his trail and would soon meet up with him. I had found a large Kunugi tree and settled beneath it. Katashi's scent filled my senses as I passed into slumber.

I was beneath the tree and I was not alone. I felt warm breath on my neck that moved to the shell of my delicately pointed ear. A tongue darted out and licked along the shell. Lips gently pulled my ear lobe into a hot waiting mouth, teeth gently nibbled. I moaned but still I did not move. My breathing became quicker as those lips moved slowly down the side of my neck to the pulse point that met at that juncture between shoulder and neck. My breath started coming out as panting. I waited for the biting sensation but was startled when feather light kisses were placed instead. I felt a hand slip inside my haori and cup my breast, it was being gently massaged and its weight felt. I felt a claw ever so lightly dragged across the nipple. I gasped in pleasure. By the Kami I was getting hot so very quickly. My haori was ripped open forcefully and a head bent down and captured that same nipple and starting nibbling and sucking. I let out a guttural moan. I wanted to see and I could not. My senses were being assaulted and I squirmed under the ministrations. My chest was bare and attention was alternated to my other breast. My beast was just below the surface, howling but I was only being allowed to reach a certain point. Unbearable heat pooled in my nether regions and I wanted to beg for release. Expert claws inched down to my hakama and undid the ties and my obi. Deftly one hand reached in and cupped my sex. I squirmed and a whine came from me.

"Yes!" I growled.

I knew my eyes were crimson and my fangs had elongated. I was biting my lower lip so hard that my own blood filled my mouth. Two fingers slid into my impossibly wet and scorching center. I was neither moving nor participating and I could not figure out why. Whines and moans continued to escape my lips. My mouth was captured in a heated and demanding kiss. This was meant to dominate and illicit obedience. I actually tried to fight it. My invisible lover's tongue swept across my lower lip and demanded entrance. My rational mind did not want to grant him access but my beast was devouring it all. Our tongues were battling and I know he could taste my blood on his tongue now. I heard a growl and the fingers in my center increased in pace. A thumb was added to my clit that rubbed in circular motions. I turned my head and broke away from the kiss and snarled. Kami I needed release so bad but this phantom was stoking the fires but no more. I wanted to buck my hips hard to meet the thrust of the fingers but I could not. I felt soft hair touch my upper thighs and the fingers slipped from me. I cried out in protest. I felt a tongue flick my clit and I groaned loudly.

"Please, please!" I whined.

I thought I heard a laugh but I was so far gone that I would not have cared. I felt the tongue enter me and I was sweating profusely. Moments later my clit was being sucked on and teeth dragging ever so lightly across it. It was throbbing and the tension was so tight in my body, I almost wanted to cry in utter frustration. The fingers slid back inside of me at the same time of the assault on my clit. I felt the vibrations of a growl against my center and the sensations threw me over the edge. Blood roared in my ears and I was blinded by the intensity. My whole body shook and my walls tightened and released the digits inside of me. I screamed my release and I startled myself awake.

I looked around for any signs of anyone and I was alone. The woodland creatures were making small noises but that was all. I felt wetness in my nether regions. I shuddered from the after effects of my release. My clothes were not affected and I stood up. I needed to find a spring so I could wash.

It took me a few minutes to find a small stream. I would have preferred a hot spring but I just needed to clean off the evidence of my arousal. I pondered the realism of my dream and decided that I needed a really good rut and soon. My last thoughts were of the idiot, Katashi. My eyes widened at the thought of him being my phantom lover and I scoffed at the idea. I could not deny the fact that he was a beautiful male. Looks were not everything and I would not be dominated by a foreigner or a male. I was the first female heir in recent memory and I would not be a demure bitch for anyone or anything. My father expected me to act in a similar fashion that he did, it served him well all these centuries. I removed my clothing and slipped into the cold water and lightly scrubbed my skin with my claws. Goose bumps were raised on my flesh but the water did not bother too much. I had shortened my hair in the battle with Katashi by a good twelve inches to where it came to the top of my rear. I finished my ministrations and slipped back to the shore and redressed myself. I slipped my katana back into my obi.

I made my way through the forest in the general direction on the Northern Citadel. I was in the ookami territory. I felt certain that I would not be turned away. I knew I would not have to wait long. I never had to when I did not mask my aura and scent. The more powerful youkai could sense not only what I was but who I was; lesser youkai just knew to get the hell out of the way. I saw a funnel cloud approaching a short distance away. I stood my ground and waited for the Prince of the Ookami.

"Oi! Asuna, what brings you this far north onna?" he said stopping right in front of me.

"Prince Kouga." I inclined my head.

"Answer the question Inu." He said irritated.

"I am searching for a foreign inu that did not present himself to my father. Have you heard or seen this youkai?" I asked.

"Hai! He is at the dens. Ayame' is entertaining him now." He answered.

"Prince Kouga, I ask that I attend to your lovely mate."

"Hai. What are you planning Ice Princess?" he asked.

"I will respect your house ookami." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine follow me then." He said taking off in a run.

I had to run in order to follow him. The Northern Citadel was actually very elaborate dens in which the ookami reigned. I was flustered and angry and wondered why my father continued to have an alliance with these beasts. My curiosity was piqued and I wanted to know why Katashi was hanging around the ookami. I was obsessed and needed to exorcise the obsession. I entered a solid rock valley. There were rooms carved out of the cliff face. It truly was a wonder but I still thought the ookami less civilized than the inu. Prince Kouga went in search of his mate. Moments later I felt that aura that I felt before. Princess Ayame and Katashi brought up the rear behind Kouga and I braced myself for any kind of altercation. The other inu stole my breath. I managed to control my reaction and stood by stoically. I managed a better look at him this time. His hair was so black it had a blue sheen to it. His eyes could be described as emeralds, ever changing. No crest adorned his forehead but his marks on his cheeks were a pale blue in color. He wore his hair loose and it spilled down his back. He had on a black silk hakama with a matching under haori. He wore an outer masculine kimono of sorts that depicted a garden with many smaller dragons. The main fabric was blood red with black, gold, and silver weaved throughout. He wore a smirk on his sensuous lips that I really would have liked to slap off of him.

"Lady Asuna." Ayame bowed.

"Princess." I greeted through clenched teeth.

"This is Lord Katashi. He is a distant cousin to my clan. He hails from the continent." She explained.

I stared him down and smirked at my soon to be prey.

"Hegang, Manchuria actually but who really cares." He piped in.

"You are ookami then?" I asked.

"Distantly. Mostly inu but come you knew that already Lady Asuna." He answered haughtily.

"You will finish the battle vermin!" I snarled.

"Lady Asuna, he is a guest of the North. As much as I cannot stand dog breath, he is still a guest." Kouga stated coming between me and my prey.

"No Kouga. I would very much like to put this arrogant bitch in her place." Katashi answered.

"You could try." I taunted.

Katashi rushed me and managed to knock me down. I growled very loudly and jumped to my feet.

"Rules Lady." He said

"Rules?" I asked surprised.

"None of our poisons. This will be a contest of strength and speed." He stated.

"What is the point in that?" I asked in shock.

"Well I can settle this little vendetta you have and I can go on about my business." He said smirking dangerously.

"You have the gall of traversing through Japan and do not present yourself to the Lord of the Inu? You insult his heir and trespass. Death is your only option." I seethed.

"What you see as my insults, I see as nothing." He answered.

"You came upon me remember?" I growled.

"How could I forget?" he answered thickly.

I realized at that moment that I had indeed met a very dangerous opponent. Ayame and Kouga stared at each other having no idea how Katashi and I met. The bastard had watched me in a weak and vulnerable moment and I could not forgive him of it.

"What angers you more Lady that I caught you or I did not kiss your feet?" he said sarcastically.

He had goaded me into losing my temper and I came at him with my claws. I wounded him the neck and he looked at me in surprise.

"Bitch!" he snarled.

"Quit stating the obvious." I taunted.

He tackled me to the ground and I saw the looks on the two ookami faces. They were dumbfounded and their guest and I did not seem to notice them at all. Katashi straddled my hips and had his claws around my throat squeezing the breath out of me. I bucked him off of me and went for his gorgeous and arrogant face. Both he and I were going feral and Kouga actually looked concerned.

"I want you." He snarled at me.

"Want me how cur?" I growled.

"Withering under me screaming my name as you submit to me."

"NEVER." I barked.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. I snapped my fangs at him and he took the opportunity to ravage my mouth. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and swept it along my fangs. I bit his tongue and tasted the coppery essence. He groaned and continued to posses my senses until I pushed him off of me. I slashed his face and blood welled up.

"ENOUGH!" Kouga yelled.

Katashi and I both stared at the ookami and I stepped back and bowed formally.

"I apologize Prince Kouga. I will take my leave of you and your guest. Have the courage to finish this cur." I muttered.

"Oh I will finish it bitch." He whispered back.

"Lady Asuna, I suggest you head back to the West." Kouga commanded.

"At once." I said turning on my heel to leave.

"I shall call upon you my Lady to finish what I started." Katashi called after me.

"See that you do filth. I look forward to gutting you." I answered.

I left the Northern Citadel and made my way back into the forest outside of it. I sat upon a large rock and pondered the turn of events. I was in trouble, very big trouble.

I had to get back to the palace as soon as I could. Katashi was going to come after me now. I would feel better in my territory where I knew every tree and stone. I lost my temper and allowed him too close; I did not listen closely enough to my father. Katashi wanted to dominate me because I was not like every other inu bitch. I did not roll over and bare my neck for every alpha male. I had a hard time even submitting to my own sire. He usually did not require it of me but I also was raised to respect his power. I had put myself in a precarious position because of my pride.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

Why did I have to lose my temper like Uncle Yasha? I would not succumb; I would be the master of my own world. There was no place in my life for weakness.

It took me four days to reach the Western lands from my foray into the North. I had slew several lesser youkai on the way to the palace and it helped my mood lighten.

I walked through the gates and yelled for Jaken.

"Yes milady?" he came before prostrate.

"Get me all the information you can gather on the ruling youkai of Manchuria. Tell my Lord that I have returned and to expect company." I commanded.

"Yes Lady Asuna. What else may I do for you?" He squeaked.

"You may do as you were bid. Be away with you toad." I said irritated.

Jaken scampered away I went to my chambers. I knew that my mother and father would soon be here to interrogate me of my actions. I shed my bloodied and dirty haori and hakama. I opted to dress as formal as possible and pulled out a kimono that was in the West's traditional colors. I pulled on my inner kimono of red silk. It was covered in Sakura blossoms, ribbons, and birds. I covered the red one with one of the whitest silk. It had the honey comb designs on the sleeves with blossoms too. I wrapped a wide red and gold obi around my waist under my breasts.

"Mayu!" I called for my maid servant.

"Hai my Lady!" she came to my side and bowed.

"Please assist me with my hair." I requested.

"Hai my lady."

She quickly grabbed traditional combs and started to pull my hair up into a very elaborate style. She also put blossoms in my hair, and greens tassels. I looked into a mirror and nodded my approval.

"Thank you Mayu. I expect that my father and mother will be here very soon, could you please see to it that there is fresh tea?" I asked the neko.

"Yes my lady." She said bowing and backing away.

I knew my parents would be in shock at my formal attire. My mother would actually be elated that I would be dressing like the lady I was supposed to portray. I did not wait long. I turned around and at the shoji screen door I saw my sire's outline. There was a sharp rap on the screen before it opened and my father entered, followed closely by my mother.

"We are having guests?" he asked arching a silver brow.

I bowed to him and straightened and nodded.

"What did you do?" my mother asked.

"Why are you dressed in state daughter?" he asked his curiosity piqued.

"I challenged the inu I spoke to you both about. It turns out he is a taiyoukai from Manchuria. He is also distantly related to Princess Ayame." I informed them.

"How exactly did you challenge him Asuna?" mother asked narrowing her eyes.

"I told him I would enjoy gutting him." I said bluntly.

"Why would you start something with another taiyouki!" she seethed.

"Mother, I am not a newborn pup! I can and will defend my honor how I see fit!" I growled.

My father raised a single claw to silence us and we did. I could tell my mother was fuming but I refused to allow her in my mind. She was glaring daggers at me and I stared blankly in return.

"We will receive this foreign lord when he arrives and then we shall see what happens from there. I imagine that if fighting will take place that it can be done in the arena." My father stated; matter of factly.

"Sesshomaru, NO!" mother started.

"Augusta, I will brook no argument. I have spoken and that is that." He stated.

My mother knew when he spoke with finality then there would be no arguing her point.

-Idiot. Do you want to start a war? - She screamed in my head.

-You were not there! - I pathed back.

My father could tell that Mother was speaking to me through telepathy and he narrowed his citrine eyes.

"Augusta, there are preparations to be made. Come now." He commanded.

My mother scowled at me and followed my father out of my chambers.

"Daughter you will be in my study within the hour." He commanded.

"Hai my Lord." I called out.

I could not tell if he was furious or merely annoyed. I would face whatever it was he desired and that would have to suffice. My mother hated conflict and tried with all energies to avoid it and stop it at every turn. Because of her, the West had enjoyed a very prosperous and peaceful time. At the appointed time, I made my way to my father's study and entered. He was sitting at his desk rubbing his temples.

"Your mother is beyond furious. I will not be sleeping well this evening." He said.

"My Lord, I did what I felt was right at the moment." I said quietly.

"Daughter, I understand only too well what you are doing. Understand that you issued a challenge and I cannot help you." He said with trepidation.

"He will not kill me my Lord. I am not sure exactly what his motives are but he will not kill me." I explained.

"When do you suppose he will be gracing us with his presence?" He said sarcastically.

"Before the day is out." I said.

"That is why you are dressed in state. I suppose I will have to follow suit." He said standing.

"Will Mother allow it?" I asked in amusement.

"She may yell and carry on like a harpy; but I am still the Lord here!" he said growling.

"Hai my Lord." I said bowing.

He left to attend to his attire and I went in search of the toad.

"Jaken!" I yelled for the kappa.

"Milady?" he scrambled to me.

"What have you learned?" I asked lifting my brow.

"It is rumored that a clan of Inu with great power left Japan during your Grand Sire's early reign. This Katashi's sire was named Takeshi." He replied.

My eyes widened as I knew the name. If these Inu were who I thought they were then they were indeed very powerful.

"Jaken, follow me. I need your assistance with some manuscripts." I commanded.

"Hai milady." He said following me.

Close to two millennia ago there had been three great clans of Inu. One had been absorbed into our own, The House of the Moon. The other had left Japan, probably to seek glory and power else where. The islands were not big enough to support too many beings of immense power. The Inu no Taisho had been almost a Kami. I went back into my father's study and went to a section on the far wall that pertained to the histories of Japan. I pulled down several scrolls and started to read. I was right about the Inu that had left Japan. There was no known whereabouts of the lost clan but I knew the current Lord of He Gang was here. I had the feeling that it was going to be a down right bloody affair with Lord Katashi. A chill went down my spine and I continued to read. I heard Jaken mumbling and I looked up.

"What are you grumbling about Kappa?"

"Oh milady. These Inu are powerful. They rivaled the Great Inu no Taisho." He squawked.

"I have met the current lord Jaken. I live to tell the tale. Fear not, your mistress will take him down." I said.

"Hai milady."

"Go on and get guest chambers ready, and Jaken…Thank you." I commanded smiling.

The kappa turned blue in fright and I laughed. He scurried out of the study and I chuckled. I left and went to the gardens and waited.

"Bah! Sheng, I cannot get that blasted bitch out of my head!" Lord Katashi cried.

"My Lord, we will arrive in the West very shortly. You will be able to punish her then. "She is the one who issued a challenge." Sheng replied.

"It is strange to walk the lands of my forefathers. I come here hoping to make alliances against the Mongols and I get into a spat with a noble's daughter." Katashi said irritated.

"Think of it this way my Lord, when you win the spar…make her father pay with an alliance." Sheng commented.

"See Sheng, this is why you are my advisor." Katashi said clapping him on the back.

"I live only to serve you my Lord." He said bowing.

"Come my man, you are my closet friend and advisor. You live to copulate with beautiful females!" the Lord said playfully.

"That I do my Lord that I do!" Sheng laughed.

"Tell me what you know of the Western lands." Katashi demanded.

"The current Lord is known as Sesshomaru. His mate is named Augusta. You have met the heir and they also have two sons; Youshiro and Osamu." He replied.

"Killing Perfection…Sesshomaru's sire must have thought a lot of him." Katashi joked.

"My Lord, I have heard he is like ice. They say he has no feelings and is as dangerous." Sheng said seriously.

"Sheng, I am offended! I too am a Taiyouki. I will charm the Western Lord. There will only be the bitch's blood spilt." He said imperiously.

"Do not underestimate her my Lord." Sheng warned.

"No worries my friend. I would never do that."

"I see the Western Palace my Lord." He commented.

"Good. Now I will be able to flex my claws." Katashi said yawning

I cannot wait to sink my claws into her delectable flesh, he thought.

"Daughter, your problem has arrived at the gates." My father said devoid of emotion.

"Yes my Lord." I replied.

I seated myself to my father's right at the banquet table in the Great Hall. My mother was to his left and my brothers to the right and across from me. Several members of the court were also present. An inu guard showed Lord Katashi's group into the hall. I looked at him as he entered and I wished he had dressed less splendidly. There were four including Katashi and they were all inugami. I stared Katashi straight in the eye and did not waver. My father stood up and inclined his head to the foreign lord and I followed suit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am Katashi, Lord of He Gang. This is my advisor Sheng." Katashi said with a bow.

"Lord Katashi, what do you want of this Sesshomaru?" Father asked directly.

"Well to the point, I like a youkai who speaks his mind." Katashi said amused.

My father started growling very softly and narrowed his glacial eyes.

"While in my lands you will address this Sesshomaru with the correct honorific. Do not use such familiarity." He commanded.

I smirked at Katashi and his obvious shock at my father's command. His own eyes took on a cold, haughty look.

"Well like sire like bitch." He said softly.

In a blur of movement, my father had Katashi lifted off the floor, by the throat. His eyes were scarlet and his marks jagged on his cheeks.

"Perhaps this Sesshomaru will take the opportunity to spill your intestines on this floor. Do not speak unless spoken to." He snarled.

"Put me down you over grown mutt." Katashi snarled in return.

Father threw Katashi over the table against a wall. The advisor, Sheng pulled his katana ready to strike.

"You will be dead before you could lift that sword." I said from behind Sheng.

My left hand was lifted and my claws glowing green from my Dakkasou. He dropped the katana and stared at me with pure hatred. Katashi picked himself up and stared at my father with anger.

"I am here to finish what was started by your heir. If I win her life is mine." He snarled.

"Hn." He said.

"I apologize for my outburst Sesshomaru-SAMA. I will be mindful of my manners." Katashi sneered.

"You will be shown to your chambers now." Father said.

I lowered my hand and my Dakkasou receded. My father nodded to me and I motioned for the foreigners to follow me. Katashi's yoki was ominous and suffocating and his man Sheng was willing me to the fires of Hell.

"This is your chambers while you stay Lord Katashi." I said glacially.

"I will wipe that look off your face bitch. I came here in good humor and your sire attacks me. I will bring you to your knees and you will beg me for death." He snarled at me.

"We shall see. You have made an enemy of the Lord of the West. He may decide to challenge you himself.

I promise you now that is one match you would not survive." I sneered.

"I shall see you in the morrow. Be prepared." He said entering the chambers and slamming the shoji screen.

I turned on my heel and followed the same path that I had treaded just moments earlier. I entered the Great

Hall and bowed to my father.

"Daughter you showed much restraint in not killing that vermin sooner." My father uttered in sheer anger.

"I am pleased that you see the situation my Lord." I said.

"You will follow this Sesshomaru into the dojo. You will win tomorrow." He commanded.

"Hai!" I said following.

I had a fine sheen of perspiration on me and I was breathing heavily. Father was using a regular katana as was I. He was a wonder with a sword and it took everything in me to block his attacks. He came at me with his demonic speed and knocked me back five feet. I managed to stay upright and he charged me again, our katana clashed and I back flipped to dodge an upswing of his katana. He nicked my upper right arm and then took a downward stroke that I blocked while holding the katana in both hands while I went to one knee. I whirled on him and struck him in his side. His eyes were narrowed and he had a ghost of a smile. I could tell he was pleased with this spar. I was panting to fill my lungs with air and he had barely broken a sweat. I had changed into a plain white haori and hakamas and father was just in his hakamas.

"I am well pleased. I have every faith that you will win this little contest." He said complimenting me.

"I thank you my Lord." I said bowing.

When Father was just among his family, he would drop his tendency to use the third person. When he was dealing with the court and others outside our family he would refer to himself in third person.

"I am going to freshen myself and retire. I bid you good evening.

"Hai. Meet me in my study in the morning after breakfast." He said.

"Hai sir." I bowed again and then left the dojo.

I was soaking in the family's private hot spring and resting. My arm had already healed and the skin was pink from where I had been nicked. I had scrubbed my hair clean moments earlier and it was fanned out behind my head on the side of the spring. My limbs felt heavy as well as my eyes. I closed them and I slipped into a light sleep. I was startled awake by a knocking on the screen.

"Who bothers me?" I yelled.

"Osamu. Cover up so I can talk with you."

"Hai. Give me a moment." I said slipping out of the water and putting on a plain black sleeping yukata.

"Come in brother." I said.

My twin brother slid the screen open and came in. He slipped his clogs off and put his feet in the spring. He looked up at me standing over him and grinned like an idiot. Osamu was more interested in art, females, and traveling. He showed from an early age that he shared no interest in helping to rule the West. I adored my brother but at times he was annoying.

"Sister you have gotten yourself in quite the quagmire." He said grinning openly.

"As usual you state the obvious. What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Are you going to be able to defeat this cur tomorrow?" he asked in concern.

"Do you honestly doubt my skill?" I asked astonished.

"No I do not but I have as yet to see his." He said seriously.

"He is strong but he has not the training of the Killing Perfection." I said smiling.

"You and Father are too much alike. You really are an arrogant female Sister." He said staring at me.

"What do you care about it? As long as it does not affect a rut or a trip, why do you care?" I asked insulted.

"Little things are what bother you Asuna. Occasionally, if you saw situations from a different perspective. I saw the way he looked at you. He was devouring you with his eyes." he said in a serious tone.

"Osamu, my honor has been affronted and it will be rectified." I said with a growl.

"I am not the enemy beloved Sister. I worry for you is all." He said getting up.

"Worry for your next feminine conquest Brother. I have everything under control." I said lightly.

"Hai Sister. I will do that and you watch your pompous back." He said sliding open the screen and leaving.

I watched him leave with a mixture of annoyance and affection. He was more pragmatic like our mother. My other brother was still very young as he was only forty two summers.

I walked out of the enclosed spring and went in the direction of my chambers. They were on the south side of the palace and I was in my own mind. I was just outside of my door when I was grabbed by my waist and spun around. I was shoved up against the wall and I was staring into a pair of now, familiar emerald eyes. My hands were behind my back and Katashi was exerting a lot of pressure against my body to keep me in place. He placed his knee between my legs and spread them some for leverage.

"You are a troublesome wench." He whispered.

His breath was hot on my neck and I shuddered. He looked at me with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He ran his tongue along my jaw and I instantly hissed in pleasure.

"You want me as much as I want you." He murmured as he placed feather light licks underneath my chin.

"Stop." I said trying to sound displeased. The command sounded hollow even to my own ears.

"No. By the Kami's I have wanted to taste you." He whispered again.

He moved his scorching lips and tongue to my collar bone and I moaned. He ran his claw up my hip from to underneath my breast and cupped it.

"I hate you." I hissed through clenched teeth. I was trying to ignore the fires he was raising in me.

"Do you? Do you hate me when I touch you like this?" he queried.

"I said stop." I uttered weakly.

He shifted me higher up the wall so that I would have to wrap my legs around his hips to keep from falling. He bent his head and captured my nipple through my yukata and nibbled it. I kept myself from moaning loudly and closed my eyes. I felt his desire for me pressed against my center. A feral growl rippled through his chest and my eyes snapped open. He lifted his head and I saw his eyes were starting to redden around the iris. He stared at me for just a moment and then he captured my lips. His lips were crushing mine in a passionate caress. His tongue demanded entrance and I succumbed. He explored my mouth thoroughly and sucked on my own. I was moaning uncontrollably against his mouth. The things he was doing with his tongue had me going wild and I ground my hips against his.

"Let my hands free." I replied against his mouth.

He released some pressure against me and I took my hands from behind me and grabbed both sides of his head and continued the passionate kiss. My own eyes were bleeding crimson and I was fisting my hands in his silken hair. He tore his lips from mine and pressed his mouth to the pulse point at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He was sucking on it and I knew he was fighting his beast from biting down.

"No." I hissed.

"Don't speak." He hissed back.

I was angered and impassioned but I was acting recklessly.

"Take me into my chambers." I cried quietly.

He pulled away from the wall and I continued to have my legs around his hips. He yanked the shoji screen open and slid it shut quickly. He was wearing a plain cream colored haori and short hakamas. My yukata was bunched around my pale legs, exposing all the way up to my thighs. Lust had taken over any good sense that I had and I pointed to my lavish futon. He laid me atop my heavy silk coverlet and covered my lips again with his own. My hands seemed to be moving on their own and I was untying his haori and I ran my hands over his sculpted chest. I ran my claws lightly over his skin and I tore my lips from his. His chest was vibrating with continuous growls. I skimmed my lips lightly over his own pulse point and worked the side of his neck to his chest. I wrapped my lips around one of his flat nipples and bit and tugged aggressively. I ran my tongue over the abused piece of flesh and I heard him snarl. I released it and looked up at him with a passionate glance. Unspoken emotions crossed his features as he grabbed my yukata and yanked it over my head. I was naked and his eyes were roaming over me with hunger. I placed my hands at the ties to his hakamas and started untying them. I pushed them down past his hips. He was fully aroused as I revealed him. I ran my hands over his buttocks and he closed his eyes in bliss. I grasped his erection and slid my hand back and forth. He gasped in air and let it out in a hiss. He pushed me back against the coverlet and spread my legs. He leaned against me and watched me with hooded eyes as he ran a finger up and down my opening. I was wet and aching. I shook when he inserted a finger into me. He continued to watch me as he added another and moved them in and out of me. His thumb grazed my clitoris and I let out a scream. I was squirming beneath him and his own face was contorting in pleasure.

"Take me." I demanded of him in a haze.

"No not yet." He purred.

"Damn you." I growled.

He applied more pressure to my clitoris and inserted another finger. I moaned loudly and my head thrashed from side to side. I grabbed his manhood and started stroking him to pay him back for denying me. His breathing was coming quicker as was mine and he pumped his fingers inside of me quicker. He pulled himself away from my grasp and lowered his head to my breasts and savagely started sucking my nipples. A delicious pressure was building in me and I was completely lost to it. I knew I was begging but I did not care. He removed his fingers and I lifted my head and snarled viciously at him.

"Look at me." He demanded quietly.

I looked at him and snapped my fangs. His eyes were completely red and he licked his fingers clean of my wetness. My breaths were coming fast and he lowered his head to my center and took my clitoris into his mouth. I bucked my hips as he sucked me hard and reinserted his fingers. The pressure exploded in my nether regions and I screamed my release. He withdrew his lips and fingers and slid up my body. Our bodies were pressed together and he lowered his mouth to mine and I attacked them. Instead of satiating me, I was more aroused than before. I tasted myself on his lips and he devoured me. I bit into his tongue to taste his blood and he groaned. I pressed my hips against his urgently and he took his knee and spread my legs a little. I felt him at my entrance and my breathing became erratic. He pushed into me and I arched my back.

"Kami, you are so tight." He groaned against my ear.

He met my maidenhead and he stopped.

"You are untouched?" he asked in shock.

"This shocks you? You did not scent my purity?" I answered thickly.

"No. I should have. You and I have been too busy trying to tear each others throats out." He replied groaning as I thrust my hips shallowly.

"Finish this." I demanded nuzzling his neck.

"Kami…no I should not." He said quietly.

He tried to withdraw from me but I wrapped my legs around his waist. I braced myself and I thrust again as hard as I could. He slid into me fully and collapsed against me. He growled so fiercely I thought for a moment he might try violence.

"So tight." He ground out in inu.

The pain was sharp and momentary. I could not believe he wanted to be honorable at this point. I thrust against him again and he met it. He started moving against me slowly and I impatiently tried to make him move faster.

"Onna you are insatiable." He moaned.

"Faster." I cried.

He sped up a little and I met him thrust for thrust. The pressure was building again and I was alternately growling and moaning. He would almost completely pull out and thrust into me. We continued with perfectly choreographed movements until I was gasping. He sped up and was pounding into me frantically. My walls gripped him and fluttered around him and I heard him snarling. He was controlling himself from changing as was I. He lowered his lips to my neck and I felt his fangs on my flesh at my pulse point. I let out a soundless scream as I fell into yet another orgasm.

"No, no." I kept moaning, trying to stop him from marking me.

I felt him thrust into me violently twice more. He stiffened and snarled his release as he spilled his seed. He tried to bite down and I put my hand between my juncture and his fangs. I hissed in pain as he bit into my hand instead of marking me. He released my hand and stared at me angrily.

"How dare you stop me?" he seethed.

He was still fully seated in me and I bucked my hips to dislodge him.

"I dare what I will. Get off of me." I snapped.

"You are mine." He growled dangerously.

"I belong to no one. We rutted nothing more." I said in a strangely calm voice.

He pulled out of me quickly and dressed himself in his hakamas. He was glaring at me feral and I knew he wanted to throttle me. I was sitting upright on my futon and pulled my yukata back on.

"You can leave now. We still have our challenge in the morrow." I stated coldly.

"You Lady Asuna are a cold hearted bitch. You gave yourself to me and now you will deny me?" he snapped.

"Hai. Now leave before I have a hundred guards here and drag you out." I said disdainfully.

"This is not over." He said vehemently.

"Oh hai it is." I replied.

He grabbed his haori and stormed out of my chambers. He ripped the shoji from the frame in his anger. I stared after him dispassionately. I refused to acknowledge any feelings toward him at all. I went to my father's study and fell asleep there. I knew I had made matters much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. All original characters are mine. I make no money from this writing.

In the Aftermath

Katashi entered his chambers in a fury. He looked around and growled.

"Why in the heavens did I come to this accursed place? That heartless bitch." He snarled.

"Sheng!" he called in a temper.

His friend and advisor came in from the adjoining room and stared at his Lord in confusion.

"My Lord." He said bowing.

"Stop with all the formality Sheng! I am in need of sake and your advice my friend."

Sheng called for a servant and ordered sake. A young inu scurried out and came back a few minutes later with a tray of sake. It was placed on a low table and the servant left. Katashi sat next to the low table and grabbed one of the small cups and filled it with the fiery liquid and downed it.

"I rutted with her." He stated.

"You what?" Sheng asked in surprise.

"I went to her rooms to talk reason with her. She had just come back from bathing and her scent was intoxicating. I hate my damn instincts; I only meant to taste her. She is wild and passionate, so unlike her outward persona." He said sighing.

"She is not cold while rutting?" Sheng asked shocked.

"She was pure. She had never been touched by a male." He said

"Katashi, what if she is pupped? You marked her, right?" Sheng sighed.

Katashi poured himself another cup of the sake and downed it. He looked bitter and looked Sheng directly in the eye.

"She stopped me. I will be damned if I will not claim that bitch as mine. I will kill any other that would try and touch her." Katashi snarled.

"Are you still going to go through this ridiculous contest tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have no choice. I need allies to face the growing threat from the Chinese and those Mongol bastards. It still surprises me that youkai would ally themselves with ningen against us." Katashi stated.

"Katashi, what if she is pupped?" Sheng asked in concern

"Do you honestly think I will hurt her, pupped or not?" He growled.

"How are you going to avoid it? This is supposed to be a bloody brawl." he commented.

"I am going to lay down rules before hand. Her father may be a block of ice but I have heard he is honorable. HE is the ruling lord and not her. She will have no choice but to obey his will. Kami Sheng, my beast is screaming to be joined with her again to finish marking her." He said pouring and downing another cup of sake.

"Katashi my friend…you are treading dangerous ground." He said.

"I know it. I wish I had not caught her scent a week ago, it has been a plague ever since."

"They are not like us Katashi. We actually love our pups and mates. I wonder if this is why your father left."

"Sheng, I have no idea why. I know I never wanted to rule. I know that I hate the Chinese and I will protect my lands from them. I wish I knew exactly what went through the great Tekeshi's mind twenty centuries ago. Bah! I need sleep. Thank you for your ear my friend!" Katashi espoused.

"Whenever you need it my friend." Sheng said bowing.

Katashi left the room and found his futon. His mind was full of her scent and memories of her moans.

"Daughter, why were you sleeping in my study?" my father asked waking me.

I looked up at him standing over me and blinked. His eyebrow was raised and he waited for me to answer.

"I was angry and tore my shoji off its frame." I said.

"Daughter that was childish but you know that." He said.

He was interrupted by a knock on the screen. He looked up annoyed and sighed.

"Enter." He said in his usual baritone.

"Milord." Jaken said throwing himself prostrate on the floor.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru does not have time for your sniveling." He said narrowing his eyes.

"The Lord of He Gang is requesting an audience now, milord!" Jaken squeaked.

"Show him in Jaken." Father commanded.

"Hai milord!" Jaken answered.

My father looked at me and scowled. I stood up to leave and he motioned for me to stay. I put on my emotionless face and stood still. I was still in my sleeping yukata and I was dreading the interview. I was glad that my Father was not paying much attention to me and I could explain why I was masking my aura. Katashi strode in casually and bowed to my father and stiffened when he saw me.

"I was hoping to have a private interview with you my Lord." Katashi said formally.

"Whatever you have to say to this Sesshomaru you can say in front of my heir." He replied in his ultimate bored tone.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." He answered.

"Continue Lord Katashi…there is much this Sesshomaru must do before the challenge."

"I wish for rules to be in place my Lord. I have many responsibilities in He Gang that require my attention.

I truly have no wish to kill or be killed. Whoever wins has the right to name their prize." Katashi stated.

I narrowed my eyes at Katashi and he kept his eyes averted and on my father. My father was obviously weighing what he had to say and proceeded to seat himself at his desk.

"Agreed Lord Katashi. What is it that you want of this Sesshomaru if you win?" he demanded.

"Your support in my efforts against the Mongols and Chinese." He stated.

"What are your efforts against these groups?" Father asked his interest piqued.

"I rule the majority of Manchuria my Lord. The youkai in Mongolia and China are trying to over throw my legitimate authority. My clan is originally the rulers of the North and I will say that the youkai on the continent and I do not see eye to eye."

"The ookami rule the North, where does your clan fit into history?" Father asked; his curiosity piqued.

"My sire was Lord Tekeshi." Katashi stated simply.

My father's eyes widened slightly at the familiar name of the great inu ruler.

"Why did he leave Japan and what is your connection to the ookami?" Father asked flatly.

"My sire fell in love and his sister was mated to Princess Ayame's grandfather." Katashi answered.

"Interesting. Agreed Lord Katashi. What are your rules?" Father inquired.

"A battle of skill Lord Sesshomaru. I have seen your heir's skill with a katana. She has yet to see mine."

Katashi said smirking directly at me.

I stared right back into his eyes and had to keep my traitorous body under control.

"This Sesshomaru agrees." Father accepted.

"My Lord…" I started to say.

My father pinned me with his glacial stare and I nodded my understanding. I bowed at the waist and took my leave. I went in the direction of my chambers. I felt a powerful aura behind me and I whirled around to face him.

"We have a contest to prepare for Lord Katashi." I said bluntly.

"In this short time I have known you Lady Asuna; I have come to the conclusion that you are a frigid bitch.

You will not be denying my claim to you much longer." He stated venomously.

"You do not know me Lord Katashi. You may be talented with that tongue of yours, it does not give you license over me. I am my own Lord and no one save my Father will claim me." I said icily.

"If you carry my pup then I damn well will claim you." He sneered.

"I will not carry your pup…have no worries on that account." I snapped.

"What are you getting at?" He asked angrily.

"I am getting at nothing. There is nothing nor will there be. I suggest you ready yourself for a very demanding contest Lord Katashi." I answered stiffly.

I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"I swear to the Kamis that if you carry my pup and you harm it, I will skewer you alive." He threatened with his eyes blazing red.

"Protect yourself; there is nothing for you here." I said snapping my fangs at him.

He shoved me from himself and I glared at him. I turned in the opposite direction and walked away. I entered my chambers and stared at my futon. My cheeks burned with the memory of coupling with Katashi. Lust, it was all lust I told myself. I busied myself with dressing for my sword play with Katashi. I found a navy blue haori that was snug and fit my torso like a glove. I picked a navy pair of hakamas that were low on my hips. There were sakura trees emblazoned on the lower half. My stomach was bared and the swell of my breasts were visible. I would ordinarily wear this only in the dojo but I figured that Katashi wanted me and I would use it to my advantage. I tied an obi low on my hips and slipped my katana in it. I went barefoot so as to have more contact and traction with the ground. I left my chambers and made a mental note to have the shoji screen fixed.

There was a small field that the court used for contests and sport. I made my way there and looked up at the dais. My mother, father, and two brothers were sitting there. Some members of the court were assembled around the field and they looked ready for the sport to begin. I waited stoically for Katashi to appear. I did not have to wait long. He appeared in only red hakamas. He too was barefoot and he had his raven hair tied back. Memories flooded my brain of the previous night and me running my claws along his chest and abdominal muscles. Heat flooded my nether region and I had to reign in my arousal. I caught my father looking at me strangely and I kept my composure. I could scent Katashi's desire also but it was faint. His pale blue stripes went up his wrists and I knew they wrapped around his waist till they met at his groin. I wanted to groan but kept my mask in place. Damn him! I thought angrily. He was beautiful and chiseled and I wanted him desperately. I quashed my hentai thoughts and got in battle stance. I drew my katana. It was forged just for me. It was light and infused with a fang from my father. It was not like the Tensaiga or Tetsaiga but it was a hardy sword. The blade was thin and curved. The handle was wrapped in leather that was dyed blue. The hilt was solid steel that was intricately carved with dragons. The scabbard was made of the wood of the God Tree and inlaid with blue jade. Katashi drew his blade and I noticed that the blade was thicker than mine and it was straight. The hilt of the blade was heavy and inlaid with gold and onyx. The hilt was intricately carved with inugami of old. It looked impressive and I wondered if it was a magic blade. His rules stated that this would be a contest of pure skill with the katana. Katashi's advisor, Sheng stood near the dais. My father stood and nodded for us to begin.

I began by circling around Katashi and he stood watching me with hooded eyes. We stayed like that for several minutes. I stepped forward and brought my sword down at an angle. He blocked it with ease but it put him at a disadvantage. I twisted in a semi circle and jabbed him in the gut with my elbow. It threw him back for just a second but he parried and brought his weapon around in an arc. I had to extend my arms and angle my katana downward to block his blow. He brought the blade up and I back flipped to avoid it. I landed a few feet away. I brought my own blade up, held in both hands to block a down ward blow. I released the end of my fang and brought my hand up and met Katashi's chin squarely. He recovered quickly and swiped to my side. There was a stinging sensation and I looked quickly and saw that he had cut me. I growled at my carelessness and lunged forward and stabbed him in the shoulder. I pulled my fang out and stepped back to watch him. He looked at me and smirked. Anger welled up in me and I sheathed my weapon. I refused to be dominated by this foreign bastard. A powerful wind blew and my hair was whipping in it. My father stood and stared in disbelief as did my whole family. My markings became raised and jagged and my eyes changed from their amber-brown to blood red and blue irises. My face elongated and a muzzle was appearing. Within just a few moments as the dust settled my true form had been revealed.

I was lithe and slender compared to the great Lord Sesshomaru but I was a sight. I stood about fifteen feet tall with long flowing silver fur. The crescent moon adorned my forehead. My ears were long with wispy silver fur. I lowered my head and growled at Katashi. He stepped back and looked up at me in awe. I snapped my jaws at him intending to bite him and sever a limb. He jumped back and avoided my attack narrowly. I lunged at him and knocked him down and pinned him to the ground with my paw. My claws were digging into his torso. Katashi grunted but with sheer strength and nerve threw my paw off. His eyes had bled red but he was not changing. He stood and pressed one hand to my paw and I yelped in pain. His hand was glowing blue and he burned my flesh. I snapped at his arm and managed to bite him. I had caught him off guard and my Dakkasou ate into the wound through my saliva. He shouted in rage and brought his katana back and stabbed me in my belly. He shuddered when it seemed he realized what he did and he dropped his weapon. My father was there in an instant and stood between me and Katashi.

"Enough!" he called out.

He turned to me and glared at me for transforming but I growled loudly at him. He in turn grabbed my muzzle and pulled my head down to level a lethal glare at me. He snarled at me and I slowly transformed back into my humanoid form. My side was bleeding pretty badly and my right forearm was burnt. Katashi looked no better than I did but he had managed to stay within most of his self imposed rules.

"Lord Katashi, this Sesshomaru declares a draw. Neither of you abided by the stated parameters." He stated loudly.

"I abide by your judgment my Lord." Katashi said bowing.

I refused to acknowledge Katashi and my father grabbed my arm and led me off of the field, back to the dais.

"Augusta call for the healer. She has been injured by a Yakedo miasma." He commanded.

My mother left the dais in search of the palace healer. I continued to stare straight ahead and say nothing. I heard my father's voice but it was not registering. A minute later I collapsed.

"What have I done Sheng?" Katashi said bewildered.

"She transformed and tried to destroy you. What could you have done?" Sheng said with repressed anger.

"Kami, she was beautiful was she not?" he said with admiration.

"Hai, my Lord. She is a beautiful killing machine." Sheng said bitterly.

"I need to get this wound bandaged and we need to be on our way." Katashi ordered.

"Hai." His friend replied.

I awoke to find myself in my chambers with nothing but a thin silk yukata on. My abdomen was wrapped and so was my right arm. I had transformed and tried to kill him. I was angry at my lack of patience and my recklessness yet again. I had ignored my father and went so far as to defy him publicly. I supposed if I wished to avoid his wrath that I could blame it on the loss of blood. I had not wanted to truly kill him but to prove a point. I was curious if my father would aid him since Katashi had won. I wanted him desperately and wondered if it was my beast that was driving me. I got up from my futon and threw on a dressing gown and left my chambers. I was heading to the great hall. I felt my mother coming up to me quickly and I turned to meet her.

-Were you trying to get yourself killed? - She pathed.

-No Mother. I inflicted quite a bit of damage on him did I not?-I replied in her head.

"You defied your Father. He is seriously angry right now." She said.

"Tell him I was obviously not thinking clearly." I snapped.

She grabbed my arm and made me face her. She searched my eyes and stared me down.

"You have not been yourself seen you met this inu. You have been excessively reckless and defiant."

"What do you want from me Mother?" I asked angry.

"I want you to face the truth. You will end up destroying yourself avoiding it!" she admonished me.

"I do not have the luxury of wants and desires. I am female in a male's world Mother. It was not Osamu born with power…it was me!" I snapped.

"What do you think it was like for me Asuna? You think because I am obliging to Sesshomaru that I have somehow become less powerful?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know your history Mother and I am not you. I cannot share all of myself because the outside world will try and destroy me. I realize that I am the heir because I have the most power of all his pups but how often is it that a Lord just hands his empire to a female?" I yelled at her.

"Sesshomaru would not make you his heir without preparing the way for you." She said.

"Sure. Tell that to all the other youkai in the world. I cannot show weakness by allowing personal feelings to enter in." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Do you not see that by denying those feelings and repressing them that you are endangering yourself? You may already have done so." She said.

"I have neither the time nor inclination to continue arguing with you Mother." I said trying to walk away.

"You are foolish if you think you can continue on as you have. You are pregnant." She said angrily.

"How do you know?" I asked in surprise.

"Foolish girl. You are my pup remember? I have masked the scent for now to give you time but Sesshomaru will find out. You need to figure things out and quickly." She replied.

"I do not need him." I said with a growl.

"Do you honestly think he will leave his own blood? He is a lord Asuna. You carry his heir. I have seen the way he looks at you. He wants you despite good sense." She said frankly.

"Good sense? All he wanted was and is to copulate Mother. I knew the consequences of my actions, but I will be damned to the seven hells before I give him MY pup." I snarled.

"You are complicating things further Daughter."

"It is my problem Mother."

"You make it our entire problem ASUNA." She snapped.

"I will take care of it Mother." I said calming down.

"Although it is not spoken aloud often, you are loved Asuna. We all love you." She said quietly.

"I have no doubts of that Mother but I am considered grown."

"I understand that my dearest daughter but it is not weakness to open your heart, your father did. I will stand by his side till the end of times. This Katashi seems different than most inu males." She replied.

"All inu males wish to dominate and control. That is their instinct; it is very hard to go against instinct." I said.

"That is a true statement. Let us enjoy a meal." She said leading me toward the Great Hall.

I pondered my Mother's statements and cursed her power of precognition. I had not stopped myself from getting pupped. I was going to have to stand my ground or I would lose the pup based upon Inu tradition. I realized that there would be a great deal of power in this little one. There were not that many taiyouki running around and the idea that two inu of great power coming together, that would create an upset of the balance of power in the islands. My problems kept mounting and I was getting a massive headache. My father was seated at the head of the table on a silk cushion and he narrowed his eyes at me. I proceeded to lower myself and bow prostrate in the hopes that he would cool off.

"I ask for your forgiveness my Lord. I was injured and in a blood lust." I said with my eyes downcast.

"You are forgiven. Do not ever defy this Sesshomaru in front of others again!" he said coldly.

"Hai my Lord." I answered.

I rose up from my prone position and took my place at the table. My mother sat to his right and me to his left. My two brothers sat across from each other and exchanged glances. My father stopped eating and made sure he had all of our attention and spoke.

"This Sesshomaru has decided that the West will aid the Lord of He Gang."

"My Lord, how do you intend do aid him?" I asked.

"You will be heading a small army to Manchuria." He replied coolly.

My life kept getting more and more complicated and I wanted to scream in rage. I looked at my father and nodded. I would not get away with arguing with him after my stunt that morning. I picked up my chop sticks and stabbed a lentil and shoved it in my mouth. My mother looked at me but I refused to open myself up to pathing back and forth. My brothers felt the tension but wisely kept their mouths shut. Osamu tried to path to me also but I shut him out too. I rose after finishing my bowl of chazuke and bowed.

"When am I to leave?" I asked coldly.

"This day." My father answered.

"Hai as you wish my Lord." I answered.

I left the Great Hall and went in the direction of my chambers. I entered and called for my maid servant. She scampered in and bowed.

"Mayu, prepare a trunk for an extended travel." I commanded quietly.

"Yes milady. May I speak?" she asked.

"Yes Mayu."

"You were magnificent this morning." She said in awe.

"Thank you Mayu." I said smiling gently.

She left me to follow my command. I slipped out of my rooms and went to Katashi's quarters. I put my stoic face on and knocked on the screen.

"Come." I heard him call.

I slid the screen open and shut it quietly behind me. He looked at me with a blank expression on face and I stared at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru has decided that we will aid you in your mission. I will be heading an army that will follow you and conquer your enemies." I stated dispassionately.

"You? Sesshomaru is sending you?" he asked incredulously.

"I have proven myself in battle several times and the youkai of the West will follow me!" I snapped.

"I am trying to distance myself from you and your sire sends you with me?" he asked in frustration.

"This is the aid that he offers, take it or leave Lord Katashi." I said devoid of emotion.

"I will take it bitch. If there were any other way then I would take that course of action." He said angry.

"We leave this day then." I said.

"I will be sure to treat the Lady Asuna as she deserves." He said sarcastically.

"This has gone beyond honor or dishonor Lord Katashi. I will do as my Lord commands and no more." I said narrowing my eyes.

"What happened to you in your life that makes you so heartless? He asked in anger.

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied smoothly.

"When you were in my arms you came alive." He said with passion.

"It was lust Lord Katashi." I said quietly.

"Your beast is not screaming?" he asked surprised.

"Why should it." I asked raising a brow.

"Why am I wasting my time?" He muttered.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Contrary to your behavior; we inu are naturally affectionate creatures Lady Asuna."

"Hn." I said in a bored tone.

He moved behind me and moved my hair from my neck. I stood completely still and he lowered his lips to my neck and placed open mouth kisses along it. My eyes fluttered shut and a sigh escaped my mouth.

"You true form is exquisitely beautiful." He murmured against my skin.

I fought myself from responding and stood there. I could feel his power just below the surface of his skin and I could not contain the chill that went down my spine.

"Do not mark me." I commanded.

"No, I will not mark you until you beg me to." He whispered.

"I do not deny that I lust for you, but that is all." I mumbled.

I knew my scent was radiating copious amounts of desire and I felt my guard coming down. He ran his hands up my arms and I leaned my head back.

"Take me. "He whispered hoarsely.

"What?" I asked him not understanding.

"Let me show you."

I nodded and he came around and led me to his futon. He lay down and brought me with him. I stared at him in understanding, he was giving me control. I slipped off my dressing gown followed by my yukata. I reached over to Katashi's hakamas and undid the ties. He was holding still but I could see that his breathing was coming faster. I pulled his arousal out and looked at it with overwhelming need. I leaned down and took him into my mouth. He about came off the futon and hissed in pleasure. I swirled my tongue around the head and on the underside along the vein. He continued to hiss in pleasure but restrained himself. I took the rest of him into my mouth and started to suck. I was mindful of my fangs and bobbed my head up and down. I fondled his sack and his thrust against me. A strangled moan ripped from his chest as I increased my speed and pressure.

"No." he cried softly.

I understood that to stop and increased the suction and slowly pulled his member from my lips. I spied him from underneath my silver lashes and saw his heartbeat at his pulse point. On instinct, I lifted my head and pressed my body against his. I lowered my lips to his and he lifted his head to meet those lips. The kiss was violently passionate; his tongue invaded my mouth and battled with my own. While our lips were trying to conquer one another, I straddled him and slid his member inside of my scorching core.

"Kami." He growled.

I sucked in my breath and thrust my hips against his. He threw his head back and snarled in passion. I slid back and forth starting to build a momentum. The position was erotic and gave me a feeling of power. He placed his hands on my hips and made me thrust harder. I was close to coming to fulfillment and I could see that Katashi was close too. He sat up while I still straddled him. His eyes were crimson but I saw the battle he was raging against his beast. I reached between us and rubbed my clitoris. My eyes turned scarlet and he and I were staring at each other as I started to tighten and convulse around him. His hands gripped my hips harder and I moaned loudly. My fangs started to lengthen and my instinct took over. As I shook from my orgasm, I wrapped my lips around his pulse point and bit into it viciously. His powerful blood filled my senses and I almost passed out. He roared as he spilled inside of me. His mouth was at my pulse point but he did not bite down. I sat back a little and stared at the wound where I had marked him. I leaned down and licked it. Katashi and I both shook. My beast was still in control and I licked along his jaw. His eyes had returned to their green and mine stayed red.

"Asuna." He murmured.

I growled low in return but did not speak. I had lost all control and my beast was not going to be reigned in as it normally would, it was happy to be entangled with its mate and was not leaving.

"Asuna." He tried to call me forth but my beast whined.

I growled while I bared my neck, and he shook his head no at first but I thrust my hips against his and he groaned. The battle returned to his features as he tried to maintain control but I kept moving against him. I kept my neck bared to him. His eyes were bleeding red but he still maintained a shred of control. I took both hands and grasped his back and pierced his flesh with claws. He roared in pain and when he looked at me; his eyes were fully changed and his beast was in control. I kept thrusting against him and he matched them with his own. I bared my neck to him again and he snarled. He put his fangs to my pulse point and bit in. We both came at the same time and I collapsed against him.

"I need to sleep." I said in a whisper, barely audible.

My beast had decided on its mate and I could not undo what was done. Katashi's breathing had evened out and I heard a light snore. I too passed into a deep sleep, limbs completely entangled with my mate's.

I do not know how long we slept and I hoped that the servants had the good sense not to bother us. My beast had betrayed me and I was a mated inu bitch. I sighed and my mate stirred beneath me. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. I decided to hold off telling him of the pup. I could mask the scent well enough for awhile. I needed to force myself to get up and finish preparing for my campaign to the continent. I disentangled my limbs from his and retrieved my yukata from the floor.

"Leaving?" he asked sleepily.

"There is much that needs to be done." I replied.

"Are you running away again?" he inquired.

"No Katashi. I am not running away. I tried to rein my beast in but it has chosen and forced my hand. You are my mate, not my master." I replied coldly.

"I have no wish to be your master onna. I would not know anyone who would put up you!" he sniped at me.

"There is an alliance between our lands and a war to prepare for; I suggest we gather arms and not worry on personal issues." I commented.

"Do as you well Asuna. I do not wish to spend centuries with someone who despises me." He said sighing.

"I intended to do my will." I said stepping away from the futon and the door.

"Can you open yourself at all except during mating?" Katashi called after me.

"When there is a reason to." Was my reply as I exited the chambers.

I was sitting at the table in my chambers that served as my desk. I had a map of the continent spread out and I was studying the area of He Gang. I felt my father's yoki and turned on my cushion and waited for him to enter. The Lord of the West entered my chambers and nodded at me. I bowed stiffly and waited for him to speak.

"You mated him." He stated.

"Hai. My beast chose him my Lord. I should have consulted you, I am truly sorry for that." I replied.

"We youkai can not always control our instincts and cannot always rein in our inner natures. You could have done worse." He said sitting.

"I do not know how to proceed in this area. Give me a battle, I will fight. Give me an enemy, I will slay him. Give me a mate?" I said shaking my head.

"You are not the typical inu bitch Daughter. The Kamis gave you the abilities to rule. Our society does not change because we the youkai do not change. When your mother birthed you, your yoki was present as a newborn pup. Your path was destined but it is fraught with many obstacles." He stated.

"I did not want a mate. I am not ready for this. I had no intention of mating a lord. The nobles will think this a political match." I stated annoyed.

"The nobles will do as this Sesshomaru wishes."

"I have been pupped." I said quietly.

"That usually happens when you mate." He said matter of factly.

"Do you love my mother?" I asked.

"Hai." He answered.

"I have no idea how I feel about Lord Katashi." I lamented.

"You will figure that out. You have centuries." He said.

He stood and the father-daughter moment was over. I stared ahead and put my chin in my clawed hand. I willed myself to stand and proceeded to dress in a plain white and red haori and white hakamas. I tied a red obi around my waist and slipped my katana in it. I slipped on a pair brown kid skin half boots, I then braided my hair. I went into the barracks to inspect the troops I would be taking with me. Hideaki, the General of the Army of the West stood by at my disposal.

"My Lady!" he exclaimed bowing.

"Hai Hideaki. Are the men ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yes my Lady. I must say there is an excitement amongst the ranks. We have not seen action in awhile." He said smiling.

"Ah yes, there is nothing like slaying an enemy." I said dispassionately.

"My Lady, may I be bold?" my general asked.

"Hai." I responded.

"Lord Katashi. Is he really the son of the Tekeshi?" he asked in awe.

"Yes general, he is." I answered.

"Amazing."

"Finish any last minute preparations. We leave in one hour." I commanded.

"Hai my Lady. It will be as you command." He replied while bowing.

I had looked into the latest intelligence on the foreign issue. The Chinese were ruled by a Ming emperor, their old nemesis the Mongols had actually made an alliance against the Manchurians. The curious thing was just how much land and power Katashi had. He was on the verge of an empire. He was as an informal of a lord as I had ever seen. The leader of the youkai that was opposing Katashi was named Bai Gu Jing. This youkai was known to eat the flesh of ningen. It was a surprise to me that the ningen emperor of China, Zhu Yijun would ally himself with such a creature. The intelligence was not completely clear and there were indicators that Jing was a shape shifter. That type of youkai was rare and it was not heard of in Japan since the evil hanyou Naraku. Katashi and I had much to discuss about the situation. I sighed and realized that I may not be able to hide the pup's existence for more than one moon cycle.

I met my general and father in the courtyard. There was a cart to carry supplies and various as sundries. I looked up and saw Katashi emerge from the eastern entrance to the palace. He was followed by Sheng and the other two inu. He was wearing a pein-fu...a long tunic to his knees and pants that came to his ankles. The tunic was a dark forest green with black bottoms. An obi was tied around his waist that was black with dragons woven into it. His hair he wore loose. His katana was secured in his obi and the overall effect was incredible. He had the air of rule but also of a warrior. I noticed two serving wenches that were casting appreciative glances at him and I started growling. Katashi and my father both looked at me strangely and I had an overwhelming urge to rip the bitches' throats out. I made my way over to my father and him. I glanced at the bitches with my eyes flashing red as a warning and they scurried away. When I looked again at my father and mate they were their normal color.

"I will send regular correspondence my Lord." I spoke to my father.

"Excellent." He replied.

I bowed to him and then motioned for the soldiers to head out from the Palace grounds. I looked at Katashi and raised an eyebrow.

"I have made arrangements to leave by ship in Niigata in three days time. While you were in the North did you garner any support for your cause?" I asked.

"Kouga and Ayame pledged some wolves. I just need to send word to have them meet us at the coast." He replied easily.

"I prefer you in a haori and hakamas." I stated flatly.

"Do you?" he asked in surprise.

"Keep your voice down. I am masking the mating scent. It would do no good to your enemies to find out you had a mate. It would also do no good if they found out who I was." I said without emotion.

"Always in control, is that it Asuna?" he asked me quietly.

I ignored his question and continued on with my diatribe.

"How is it that your Inu kin know so little of your vast territory? How can you traverse this land or any other and act like you do?" I asked.

"A personal question; I am in shock." He replied in sarcasm.

"I have better things to do with my time than waste it bantering with you Katashi. If you cannot answer my questions then I will move on and plan strategy."

"I am a private youkai. My lands were given to me by my father. He rivaled your grand sire in power but left to pursue my mother. She was the daughter of the then current Lord of He Gang. My parents mated and produced me. My grand sire was killed in battle ten centuries ago. My own great father was killed a little over two centuries by the very youkai that I am battling now."

"Jing." I said simply.

"Hai." He answered.

"I am getting a better understanding of your situation." I said.

"Are you." He stated putting a clawed hand on my shoulder.

"Do not touch me, I cannot think." I hissed.

He pulled his hand back and looked annoyed. I looked up at him and glared. He was much more open with his emotions than I was used to dealing with. When he was not angry, he was openly pleasant and that went against everything I knew.

"It is not wrong for me to want to touch you. It obvious you yearn for It." he murmured.

"For Kami sake Katashi." I hissed again.

"As you wish my Lady." He said stiffly.

My inner beast was displeased that I had turned away our mate but I was not going to be distracted from my mission.

"I do prefer you in a haori and hakamas." I stated again looking at him thoughtfully.

"I cannot follow you Asuna." He said mildly annoyed.

"They are easier to take off of you." I whispered.

I walked ahead of him to speak with Hideaki. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Sheng had moved to speak with Katashi in my vacancy. I looked ahead and smirked.

"My Lord." Sheng said.

"Hai my friend." Katashi answered.

"The Lady Asuna seems friendlier?" he queried.

"I honestly have no clue Sheng. She warms up for a moment then turns glacial." He replied shaking his head.

"Are you sure she is not pupped?"

"I would have scented that already if she was." Katashi responded.

"Her mother is rumored to have the power of illusion and that she passed it on to her daughter." Sheng returned.

Katashi narrowed his eyes and looked at his friend and then shook his head.

"Why would she keep that a secret?"

"Because the mating was not completed." Sheng offered.

"Hai my friend about that. She marked me." He remarked.

"My Lord? She marked you?" he said in surprise.

"Hai. I also marked her." Katashi said sheepishly.

"Are you sure she is mentally stable?" Sheng offered.

Katashi barked with laughter and clapped his advisor on the back.

"I have had the same thoughts my friend." He said smiling.

I heard Katashi laugh and I turned my head and saw him smile. My heart skipped a beat at the sight and I forced my eyes forward. I inclined my head to Hideaki and spoke.

"You served my father while he hunted Naraku correct?"

"Hai my Lady."

"Naraku was a shape shifter, how powerful was he?" I asked arching a brow.

"Too powerful Lady Asuna. He tapped into the Shikon no Tama. It took your great Father and your uncle's tachi to destroy him." He replied.

"The youkai we are to face in Manchuria is a shape shifter. There is much uncertainty about his power and abilities. I will not lie; I believe we will have to garner much support to put an end to him." I stated.

"I can go ahead into Manchuria my Lady. I can gather intelligence on what we will face."

"You were having the same thoughts as I. Go on ahead; you can use your yoki to get there faster."

"Hai my Lady." He said bowing and then moved on ahead.

I was remembering my Chinese history. The ningen Ming dynasty started in 1368. They had started out powerful and very organized but at this point they were corrupt and falling apart. The century before the Mongols had controlled most of Asia and parts of Europe. They had even tried invading Japan but that had failed miserably. I knew that the Inu no Taisho had even helped repel them. I felt that Katashi was poised to take on a lot more power. I was curious if he truly appreciated the situation fully. I needed more information but every time I got within a few feet of Katashi; I had a difficult time concentrating on the issues at hand. The trip to Niigata was going to be long.

We were still a day away from the port of Niigata and I made every effort to stay with my soldiers and away from Katashi. My beast was screaming in me but I ignored it and continued to plan and pour over charts and maps. My father had taught me to never walk into a battle unprepared, Katashi was my only exception. He actually seemed to keep himself busy as well and only a small hand full of words was spoken. I practiced with my katana against one of my oldest friends; he was of a lesser noble family in the West. His name was Yuudai and he was superior with a blade, he was also inu. Yuudai had gray eyes and dark silver hair that he kept pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was taller than me and wore the colors of my father's house. We were circling each other with our katana raised; ready to strike.

"Come now my Lady, strike me down." He taunted.

"Yuudai you talk big." I replied lightly.

He brought down his blade down and I blocked. I spun around and nicked his side. He looked at me and smiled; he swiped downward and he threw my balance off. I grabbed the front of his haori and flipped him over my back. He jumped up easily and knocked my blade out of my hand. I held out my hand and moved my katana into it with my will.

"Not fair my Lady. We all do not have your power."

"All is fair in war my friend."

"And love." He said smirking.

I moved quickly and knocked him down and he grabbed onto me and pulled me with him. He released me and stared down at me.

"You are finished my Lady." He said amused.

"Hai. My father taught you well." I grinned.

I heard the snarling first and sat up quickly. Yuudai followed suit and stood behind me. Katashi stood there with his eyes crimson and snarling like he was rabid.

"Go back with the others Yuudai." I commanded.

"Hai my Lady." He said heading in the direction of the soldiers.

"Calm yourself this instant." I commanded of him.

"No!" he snapped at me angrily.

"Not here Katashi!" I cried.

"Not here then but we talk now!" he demanded.

He grabbed my arm and took me rather forcefully into the forest and away from our group.

"You will unhand me now; I allowed it because you are out of your head." I seethed.

"You belong to me." He snarled ferociously.

"What is it that you think Yuudai was doing Katashi?" I asked icily.

"It is not a stretch of the imagination Asuna."

"I have known him since I was a pup. He is one of my trusted men. Leave your petty jealousy somewhere else." I sniped.

"You have masked your mark and my scent. You are lying to me and everyone else. As far as any youkai is concerned you are unmated." He remarked in fury.

"I have explained my reason; use your head that the Kamis gave you. I will not remind you that you were chosen by my beast and not me." I said jerking my arm from him.

"You separate yourself from half of you. Your beast is you Asuna." He snapped.

"I am not going to be insulted by you or anyone, rein yourself in or I will do it for you." I threatened.

He grabbed my upper arms in anger and I jerked forcefully away from him.

"Do not even think to chastise me. You are a lord and I am a lady. I am your equal." I snarled.

"You cannot give anything to me can you? You smiled at that inu. I am your mate and you show another emotion. I will not do this anymore. Remove the mask on the mark and scent." He demanded.

"No." I said flatly refusing.

"I will make you." He threatened.

"How? It is not in your power." I laughed without mirth.

"I am going to find a way of absolving this joke. You will continue to lie to yourself and everyone else. I will not spend my centuries with a heartless bitch." He yelled.

"I had no intentions of spending centuries with anyone." I said furiously.

He raised his claw and struck me in the cheek. I was knocked backward. My eyes instantly bled red and I struck back. I clawed his chest and wounded him.

"Stay away from me." I sneered.

"Yes, I will stay away from you. I care not if you whore yourself to every male in your small army."

"Bastard." I snarled in rage.

I was so blinded by anger and hatred in that moment that I did the one thing I knew I should not have. I lifted the mask from myself and let him scent my condition. He whirled on me and pressed me against a large tree.

"This is as close as you will ever get to this pup." I remarked in hatred.

"You will not keep me from what is mine." He snarled in a low tone.

"I already have."

He backed away and looked stricken.

"I have never in my four hundred years met anyone as hateful as you." He said emotionless.

"I will not be controlled." I said spitting at his feet.

"No, you will not be loved." He said walking away from me.

I looked around in the darkness and a single tear rolled down my cheek. He thought of me as betraying him and I thought of him as if he was dominating me. I sat down and nestled myself in front of the tree. I set up a barrier so that I could be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no money from these writings and all original characters are mine.

Traveling and Encountering the Enemy

I had hurt him and I could not deal with the guilt. I never had to feel guilty about anything and I truly had no idea how to handle it. We would be in Niigata tomorrow and aboard ship for about three days. I had to make a truce with him or I was going to go mad with the guilt. I brought down my barrier and went back into the encampment. I allowed myself to feel his aura and I tracked him down quickly. He was with his advisor Sheng and it looked as if they were partaking of sake. I stood about twenty feet away and stared at him. The soldiers had put up large tents to act as barracks and shelter. Katashi was sitting outside an opulent tent. He had changed and was in a black yukata, I realized that he favored that color. My heart was wrenching and I raised my head and went before him.

"We will speak." I said.

"There is nothing left to say my Lady. If you care to sit and have some of your father's wonderful vintage, then by all means sit." He slurred.

"You are drunk." I stated flatly.

"Yes, yes I am. I intend to get drunker still. Sit please." He said sweeping his arm in an arc.

I stared frigidly at Sheng and he stared at me with contempt.

"Remove yourself now!" I thundered at Sheng.

Katashi straightened and looked quite angry. I turned my glare at him and he shook his back and forth. I raised my claw and slashed Sheng's face. He stood to defend himself and Katashi stood between us.

"These youkai may be your people but Sheng is mine. Do not ever raise arms or claw against him ever!" He yelled.

"I told him to leave. Amongst my brethren he will obey or he will die." I stated with venom.

"Sheng, please leave so that I may speak with the West's bitch." He said insulting me.

I could feel the ire of my youkai subjects around me. Sheng stared at me as if he wanted me dead and I stared straight through him.

"I wish to speak to you alone." I asked Katashi in a low voice.

"Why not here, Lady Asuna." He stated as if my name were poison.

"Fine then." I seethed.

"Speak onna. You speak well." He slurred again.

"Yuudai." I yelled.

"Hai my Lady." He bowed as he came forward.

"Assist Lord Katashi into the tent." I commanded.

"Hai." Yuudai answered.

"Do not touch me if you wish to continue to breathe." Katashi snarled.

"Then remove yourself into the tent Lord Katashi." I stated.

Katashi growled fiercely but did as I bade. He moved inside of the tent and I followed. I put up a barrier to give a little privacy, as I was not used to my private affairs being so public. I moved behind him and moved his raven hair off his shoulder and bared his mating mark. He tried to flinch away from me but I lowered my lips to the marred flesh and sucked and licked at it. He growled but I continued with my ministrations.

"I apologize. I am regretful of my words." I murmured against his skin.

My beast was purring at the contact. He continued to flinch but I held onto him.

"I am sorry, please I am asking for you to forgive me."

"Unhand me." He replied.

"No." I mumbled.

"Asuna do not." He sighed.

I ignored him and bit into the mark. He stiffened and I was letting instinct guide me. I needed my mate's forgiveness and I intended on getting it. I tasted his sweet blood and licked at the wound. He shook but tried to remain unaffected. My hands came around him at the waist and ran my hands up from his abdomen to his chest. I could feel his muscles ripple under the silk.

"Katashi; please." I said begging him.

"You will be the death of me!" he exclaimed as he pulled me to face him.

He lowered his head and possessed my mouth. I cried out against his lips. He pulled back and stared at me. I knew my eyes were moist but I would not shed the tears. I was trying to show him emotion and it seemed he accepted. He kissed me again, but this time it was slow and passionate. He lazily ran his tongue along my fangs. He gently starting sucking on my bottom lip and I moaned. He tore himself from my lips and breathed.

"Asuna." He groaned.

"Let us relax for now. You are right. I have grown up repressing my beast. You must understand this is the way I am." I whispered.

"I confess, I do not understand; but I have time. We have time if you will allow us to." He murmured.

"I do not understand your ways either, but I want to try. Something in me is screaming to make you understand." I said laying my head to his chest.

"Koi, it is your inu nature. When we reach Manchuria I will show you my true form." He mumbled.

"You have drunk too much sake." I stated admonishing him

"Hai, I have and I intend to finish the bottle. You sire has excellent taste." He said chuckling.

"I will not join you in that endeavor. I hate that vile drink." I said in disgust.

"Lift your barrier that I may partake." He commanded grinning.

I lifted the barrier in annoyance but decided to leave well enough alone. I knew that this would not be our last fight but one of many. I stood to leave and he looked at me with passion that left me breathless.

"I came to the islands to find allies; I did not expect to find the mate of my soul." He whispered to me.

"You are drunk and speak nonsense. We will be in Niigata in the morrow." I uttered.

"Lie with me." He demanded.

"After your sake maybe. I do feel it would be wise to keep our mating secret for now." I said.

"I do not care about that right now, send Sheng to me." He cried.

"Hai." I said leaving.

I exited the tent and found Sheng nearby. I stared at him and bade him to come over to me.

"Katashi asks for you and the bottle of sake." I stated coldly.

"Hai, Lady Asuna." He said as coldly.

"I do not answer to you, nor will I ever. Do not make the mistake of coming between my mate and me again." I said dangerously.

"As you wish Lady." He said narrowing his eyes.

I went in the direction of a nearby stream. I would hunt; that would dissipate some of this energy. I was falling in love with Katashi and I was more frightened by that thought than anything I had ever faced.

I returned a couple of hours later, I was invigorated. I had taken down a boar in my true form. The raw meat had been Kami sent. I entered the tent that Katashi occupied and found him on the futon. He still wore the black yukata and he was lying on side. I could scent the sake and it disgusted me. I had never developed a taste for it and truly could not fathom the allure. I shed my clothes and went to the futon and lay next to him. I spooned his form and set a barrier around the tent. I ran my claw through his hair and down his side. I sighed and realized he was addictive. I wondered what his court was like and how they differed from the Western one. He was fast asleep and I hoped that he would wake easy in the morning. I let sleep take me and was soon out.

I was awakened by my neck being nuzzled. I felt his need pressed against my back. I ground my bottom against his front, it was all the encouragement he needed and he slipped inside of me. I gasped at the different angle and he hissed in pleasure. His hands were busy cupping my breasts; then they were pressed against my abdomen. He continued nuzzling my neck and moving against me. Sighs and pants escaped my lips.

"Mother to my pup." He murmured against my neck and held my stomach.

"Please." I cried out softly.

He thrust into me harder, responding to my plea. I was pushed over the edge into the abyss. I cried out softly with my release and he followed suit. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck and I did not move. My limbs were heavy in the moments after our joining.

"Mmm. I do not wish to move." He said breathing in my scent.

"Nor I but that will not get us to your home." I replied lazily.

"Ugh. I need to bathe." He said slipping from me and putting his yukata back on.

"There is a stream about a kilometer into the forest." I replied.

"Then if you would care to join me?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I think not. I would ravish you." I answered honestly.

He laughed gently and went to the opening of the tent.

"You will have to lower the barrier." He said.

I stretched lazily, still naked and still very hungry for his body. I shook my head at him and snaked my way to him and pressed my body to his. I kissed him and my hands grasped his buttocks.

"Kami Asuna." He groaned.

"I must release you." I sighed.

"I will never tire of your touch." He said blissfully.

"Hn." Was my reply.

I slipped away from Katashi and lay back down and covered myself with the coverlet, I lowered the barrier so that he could leave. After he was gone a short while, I forced myself to dress in a pale blue haori and hakamas. My obi was of a midnight blue. I left my hair free and slipped out of the tent unnoticed.

We arrived in Niigata at the end of the day. My small army consisted of one hundred of the West's best warriors. The Northern dens had also given us thirty ookami warriors. There were fifteen ships at our disposal. Niigata was an emerging port city that faced the Sea of Japan. The city was on the outskirts of the Western Lands and had a large ningen population. The Tokugawa shogunate issued red seal patents to the ships sailing to and from the continent and my father took a cut from the profits. It worked out well for the ningen to have the support; albeit quietly, of the most powerful youkai lord in Japan. The ships would be inconspicuous when we landed in Lushun at the mouth of the Bohai Gulf. The general air amongst my men was one of anticipation. There was nothing like spilling blood to get a youkai up and ready for anything.

Niigata was a small city that was made up of merchants both ningen and youkai. It was mostly a haven for both groups but my father did have to keep a small contingent of soldiers as a police force in order to maintain that tenuous peace.

I made the decision to stay in the city for the night and leave in the morning with the tide; that would give us our greatest speed. The city boasted several inns and I chose the largest.

I arranged for Katashi and me to have adjoining rooms. I was going to attempt to keep up pretenses but I knew that quite a few of my youkai brethren already knew that the Lady Asuna was mated to Lord Katashi. I put a hand to my abdomen and felt a sudden thrill run through me.

The local magistrate was a neko. Though inu and neko were natural enemies in the wilds, they were useful creatures in administrating areas. His name was Fukuda and I called upon him for fiscal and other information. I satisfied my responsibilities as the represenetive of government and went down to the docks and inspected the ships. The ships were Atakebune**.** They were truly more suited for coastal blockades but they were heavily fortified vessels. My officers had modified them with sails but they were also under oar power. The sun was setting and the colors were glorious oranges and reds. I looked over the sea and knew that the peace was being replaced with violence and gore.

We were on the water for three days. In the down time; I kept myself busy with preparations. The ningen were likely to attack in an organized fashion whereas the youkai would lie in wait…waiting for what they supposed was a weak moment. I wondered at the lack of attacks during Katashi's absence. There had been minor skirmishes but not direct battles. I was apprehensive about entering Katashi's lands and not having enough information on Bai Gu Jing. I was also apprehensive in appearing in Katashi's court. I was reading reports that Hideaki had dispatched. Jing rivaled Naraku in sheer evilness. Hideaki has reported anecdotal information of entire villages being slain; the gore had been terrible. I was getting uncomfortable with the situation and I wanted to find a quick solution to this problem. I was starting to have symptoms of pregnancy; I was ravenous all the time except I did not keep the food down. I continued the mask the scent but within two moon cycles it would be evident that I was pupped. I also kept Katashi's scent off of me, he was not pleased but we did not argue on the topic further.

The following day, land was sighted and we disembarked at the village of Lushun. I was surprised and shocked at how the ningen and youkai alike fell prostrate before Katashi. They treated him as if he was a Kami. I held myself in check when other females touched him. I had to turn my head and not look. We made it as far as Zhuanghe the first day; the village was along the coast. We stayed at the village inn for the evening. I laid on the futon and wished for more patience. I had wanted to tear out several bitches throats today and I was cold to Katashi. I knew as soon as he finished his duties he would be here to talk to me; I was in no mood for it. I rolled to my side and read more on my mate. He was three hundred ninety eight summers. He had never been mated before and apparently was much loved by his peoples. I wondered how much love was supplied by rutting partners. I should not care but I did. He knocked on the shoji door and entered.

"You are not eating." He remarked.

"I do not feel up to it." I snapped.

"The pup needs the nourishment." He said firmly.

"Do not command me Katashi." I said flippantly.

"Asuna, what bothers you?" he asked sitting next to me.

I threw the papers I had been reading at him. I hissed in anger and rolled back to my side away from him.

"This is just biographical information about me, what ails you about this?" he asked smirking.

"Your people touch you too much." I snarled at him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You get angered when I practice my skill with one of my warriors but your people touch you." I accused him.

"Asuna, you are acting irrational. Koi, I have a good relationship with those that I rule."

"You get jealous of males around me but if a bitch touches you." I snapped again.

"I saw how that warrior looked at you. I could scent his intentions." He replied calmly.

"That is fine. The next bitch that touches you other than me will have her throat ripped out." I growled.

He laughed and lay beside me. I tried elbowing him but he nuzzled my mark and I calmed.

"I am afraid and I hate being afraid. I hate double standards and I absolutely hate walking in blind to an enemy's clutches." I said.

"We are not walking in blind. I have tried the diplomatic route and I see the proverbial handwriting Asuna.

I went to Japan to get support from a familial clan. I will not allow the skirmishes to get worse." He replied smoothly.

"You realize that I am a liability to you. You act as though there is nothing wrong Katashi. I cannot sense much apprehension in you at all." I stated.

"You are my mate. You cannot do anything but bring me strength. I do not feel apprehension because it will do no good."

"I do not understand you at times. Knowledge is power and that same knowledge can be used against you." I said sitting up.

"Do you doubt that I could protect you?" he asked me surprise.

"I am not some helpless pup that cannot defend itself. If I remember correctly, I did substantial damage to you in our little contest. I do not need your protection." I replied.

"Why is my desire to protect you so offensive?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Because it means you think less of my abilities. It means you do not think of me as your equal." I said.

I had actually been honest with him and without being horrible to him. I disliked myself in my weakness. I cursed my beast for forcing me into a situation where I had to care!

"Kamis Asuna! You are the most powerful inu bitch I have ever seen. You have abilities I have never seen.

My desire to protect you is because I love you." He said forcing me to look at him.

"Do not say that." I said suddenly angry.

"That I love you?" he asked confused.

"Yes. There is no room for love right now. Do not make things so easy for your enemies." I said thinly.

"Fine, I will not say it. I can think whatever I wish. Now can we have a meal?" He said in good humor.

I stared at him in disbelief. He was naturally good natured and was free with his emotions and it truly boggled my mind.

"I want to hunt. I am not keeping this ningen food down." I said standing.

"I will hunt with you." He said also standing.

"Why?" I said exasperated.

"Because I promised to show you my true form." He said winking at me.

I thrilled at the idea and nodded. He pulled me to him and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

Will you allow me to hunt for you without seeing it as a slight against your abilities?" he asked against my lips.

"Yes, I would be honored." I said back.

He gave me one of his dazzling smiles that made me weak in my knees. Yes, I would have to rip out any bitch's throat that would touch him. He pulled me behind him and we slipped out of the inn like two errant pups. We went in the direction of the forest. He led me a few kilometers until we came to a small river. He had a rebellious gleam in his eye and I realized that he enjoyed the freedom as much as I did.

"Close your eyes." He commanded quietly.

"Why?" I asked arching a brow.

"Because I want you to." He said tracing my mating mark with a clawed digit.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was thrilling at our little adventure and I was being overcome with desire. I felt him step back from me and the air in the area changed. I recognized the pressure of yoki and knew he was changing; I obediently kept my eyes closed. A few moments passed and I felt a rather large nose sniffing me. I opened my eyes and smiled rather wide. He was black as I thought he would be. He was larger than I was in my true form. His eyes were red but his pupils were not blue…they were green. His fur was the blackest black and long. I reached out and touched his side and he lowered his muzzle and pushed me a little with his nose. I smiled at him and rubbed the fur between his eyes. His eyes held a sparkle in them as if he was amused. He was heavily muscled but sleek.

"You are magnificent." I said in awe.

His tongue came out and licked my face. I placed a chaste kiss on his nose and proceeded to peruse his body. Yes, he was magnificent. No one would know his true power because he kept it hidden. His was always at the surface but just below. He was always underestimated I surmised, and that would prove fatal for his enemies. His ears were twitching and he lifted them. He lifted his muzzle and sniffed the air. I realized that he had caught the scent of prey. I recognized the change in his air. He looked behind me and stared me down.

"I will stay here. Go and catch our meal mate." I said softly.

He took off in a run and I sat down by the stream. I was not used for anyone hunting for me but I found it pleasing. I had been alone for a few minutes when I felt a very strong aura that was not Katashi's. I stood up slowly and looked around. I could not see anything but that did not mean something was not there. I put a claw on my katana and moved further into the trees. I could not pinpoint the direction of the aura. The presence was malevolent and the pressure was getting stronger. I allowed my Dakkasou to rise to the surface of my left claw. I had not mastered changing the Dakkasou in a weapon of energy as my father had. I could grow it into a ball of pure acidic poison and throw it; that had served me well in the past. The aura passed and I slipped my katana back into its sheath. I reabsorbed my poison and decided I was better served standing. I leaned against a tree and waited. Not even a moment passed and I was knocked flat on my back.

I snarled in surprise. Above me was a thinning mist and a female youkai stood over me. Her hair was black with white streaks. Her eyes were black and opaque. She was thin, almost skeletal. She wore a formal robe of black and white. Her hair almost came to the ground. Her aura was pulsing and it was sickening.

"So you are my new enemy." She stated smirking down at me.

I got my wits about me and rolled to my side and quickly pushed myself up off the ground.

"And who in the seven hells are you?" I sneered.

"Ah well I go by many names but you may call me Jing."

I was getting sick to my stomach and I realized that all the reports were wrong. Bai Gu Jing was female and she was a creature from the netherworld. I stared at her with contempt and waited. She seemed to be circling me.

"You are a curious creature. You are inu, that I have no doubt. You stink like the dog you are." She said laughing.

"Why accost me here and alone?" I asked arching a silver brow.

"To return something you obviously lost." She said smiled.

I grew apprehensive and my mind grew concerned for Katashi. She reached into her robes and removed the head of my general Hideaki. She rolled it to me and it touched my feet. I was growing sicker by the minute and I wanted to disembowel her.

"These will be my lands. You would be wise to understand that. He tasted so sweet. It must have been his foreign blood." She stated with a smirk.

I prayed to the Kamis for Hideaki soul and I put my claw to my katana ready to strike.

"You really are a tiresome creature, consider this your warning. I would feast but seeing as I have already eaten for the night, I will spare you. I imagine I will be seeing you again, you inu are terribly persistent."

She said licking her lips and staring at my general's head. I rushed her intent upon stabbing her with my blade but she vanished in mist. I heard laughter and it finally stopped. I turned my head away from the severed head and vomited. Hideaki had been a loyal and courageous warrior. His eyes were still open and I bent down and closed them. I could not bring myself to pick it up and my hands were shaking. I vomited till I was dry heaving. I had not counted on such a personal attack, the enemy knew more than what we had anticipated.

I moved away from the head and went to the stream and cupped some water in my hands and drank trying to get the bile out of my mouth. I hated to leave the area but I intended to get the army up and moving. I intended to be in Katashi's capital of Shenyang no later than tomorrow.

I moved away from the stream and used my yoki and turned into a ball of light. I was almost instantly back at the inn. I transformed back into my humanoid form and a little ningen man jumped up frightened.

"Calm yourself. I need you to find me your Lord's advisor, Sheng." I said gently.

"Hai my Lady!" he said running.

I went into the inn where my officers were and went to Yuudai's room. I knocked sharply on the screen and waited for him to answer.

"Come." I heard the sleepy reply

I entered and he rose up from his futon and bowed. I inclined my head and spoke.

"Hideaki is dead; you are the new general. I need the warriors roused and ready to mobilize in the hour."

"My lady?" he said getting off his futon.

"I met the enemy. She delivered me Hideaki's severed head. We need to meet up with Lord Katashi's army as soon as possible."

"Hai my lady. What shall I do about the general's remains?" he asked quietly.

"I will need you to retrieve it and we will burn his remains. He deserves to rest well in the netherworld." I commanded; my face blanching.

"Hai my lady."

I turned on my heel and head to my own room. I was sick again when Sheng came to my room. He walked in and I looked up at him. My eyes had watered from the vomiting and he was surprised.

"My general has been killed. I met Jing tonight. Katashi is hunting in the forest." I managed.

"My lady have you been harmed." He asked with concern.

"I see you know about the pup." I observed.

"I grew up with Katashi my lady, we are as brothers." He said defensively.

"There is no more animosity Sheng. I am his mate and I accept him. I need you to find him." I requested.

"Hai!"

"He is in his true form." I stated.

"I understand." He said leaving.

I went to window and stared out. It had begun.

I watched as the small blaze burned hot. Yuudai had returned with the general's head wrapped in his haori. We honored him so that he would find peace. I buried my claws into my palms in overwhelming anger. I had sent him to his death and I would be the one to tear the bitch's head from her body. Blood dripped onto the ground from my palms and I continued to stare at the flames. Yuudai came and bowed before me. He looked up at me and I saw his eyes were troubled.

"Speak." I said bitterly.

"Hideaki was a seasoned warrior my Lady." He stated.

I knew his thoughts for they were my own and I growled in response.

"Our enemy is a shape shifter." I stated.

"Hai my lady. The men are ready and awaiting your command." He said

I looked him and nodded. Katashi was not yet back, and I refused to continue to stand around and do nothing.

"You know the way to Shenyang. Go there and I will meet you there. I am going to meet Lord Katashi and

I will travel with my yoki. Get yourself there safely Yuudai." I said.

"My lady, may I speak?" he asked.

"Hai."

"I honor you and will defend your interests and those of the West with my life." He stated.

I sighed and nodded to him. He turned around and gathered the men and left. I was getting nervous at my mate's absence. I did not even wait to reach the forest; I transformed and went in search of Katashi and Sheng. I put my nose to the ground to catch his scent. I caught it quickly and followed it in a run. I followed along for what seemed like hours and found him. He had just taken down a stag and it appeared that he was going to return to me. I transformed back into my humanoid form and walked to him.

"Sheng, where is Sheng?" I yelled up at him.

He looked down at me with his red eyes widened. There was a little blood on his mouth.

"Katashi, Hideaki is dead. Jing is here and Sheng is missing." I stated.

He transformed as well and looked at me concerned.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I will fill you in on the details later but we must find Sheng. I have mobilized the troops and sent them on ahead to Shenyang."

"Where was Sheng headed?" he asked.

"To find you." I said.

He took the news and went to the stag.

"You will eat first. You have not had enough nourishment for the pup." He said.

"Katashi, I really have no wish to eat at this moment. I want to find Sheng and move on to your castle."

"And I really have no wish to lose my mate and pup to starvation!" he thundered.

"Your anger is understandable. Nothing will happen to our pup. I cannot eat anything right now. Jing met me back at the stream and gave me Hideaki's head. I do not want anything to happen to your friend too." I reasoned with him.

He looked physically ill and his face was contorted in rage. He was fighting himself with concern for me and his friend.

"Fine, come then. I am not leaving you alone again." He said extending his hand.

I took it and we traveled back toward the small village. We could find no sign of Sheng. Katashi was angry and ready for violence. I kept him calm till we were out of the village.

"We can use my yoki and get to Shenyang quickly." I stated.

"You have used much of your strength today changing forms several times." He said bleakly.

"Trust me. I know my strength and we will be fine." I said nonplussed.

"Asuna I have abilities too." He said.

"Get us to Shenyang then." I snapped.

"I have to hold you." He said tiredly.

I took his arm and a great wind blew up around us. The sheer power was suffocating; there was a great pressure and roaring wind. My eyes widened when the winds died down and I saw that the scenery had changed. We were standing next to a three story palace. It had the sloping roofs and palm tree ornamentation on the eaves. The doors and railings were red and lattice work was white. The roof tiles were hammered gold. The grounds were immaculate with a small pond in front. Palm trees dotted the landscape along with other indigenous trees. I stood in awe and looked at my mate. He appeared exhausted and forlorn. I saw a young inu female stop in her tracks; she had been carrying trays of food.

"Master Katashi?" she yelled excitedly.

"Jun." he acknowledged.

"Master you have come back to us. I will get your room ready." She said bowing and scurrying toward the palace.

I arched my brow at the small female and then regarded my mate. He was looking more than tired and I held onto his arm.

"What ails you?" I asked quietly.

"That takes a tremendous amount of yoki. Come let us go in." he said.

"Hai. You must sleep. The troops should be here by tomorrow. I will find Sheng." I said vehemently.

We walked over a small bridge on a path that led into the palace. His servants were beside themselves seeing their Lord. He was truly loved and it amazed me. I wanted to preserve this for his future. Inside the palace, he traveled a maze of corridors until he made it to a massive set of doors. There were dragons carved into the wood. Where the handles met were the claws. The doors were stained a rich cherry color. He pushed the doors open with me in tow. We entered a massive chamber. The ceilings were high and vaulted. There were tapestries depicting inu of old in battle scenes. There were lacquered panels on the wall with portraits of different youkai nobles. His furnishings were sparse but lavish. Instead of a futon; there was a cherry wood bed that stood in the middle of the room. I was behind him and proceeded to wrap my arms around his middle. He sighed and I started undoing his haori. I pulled it off and went for the ties of his hakamas.

"Asuna." He said quietly

"Do you have a spring or bath here." I asked gently.

"Yes, through that door." He replied inclining his head to the left.

"Come." I commanded.

I took his hand and we went through the door he indicated. Instead of a hot spring, there was a large tub that was filled with hot water. The tub looked to be made of marble. I went over to the edge and brought him with me. I finished untying his hakamas and they fell to the travertine floor. I ran my hands over his body and I nodded at the tub. I undid my own haori and hakamas and they fell to the floor. Katashi had gotten in and I joined him. The water was very hot and I moaned. The events of the day had been maddening and I was ready to rest myself so that I could face the dangers. Katashi looked almost dead on his feet. I figured out that his teleportation ability was one rarely used. I turned him a little and I started kneading his shoulder muscles. I heard him moan and a rush of heat coursed through me. I quashed the desire and concentrated on massaging his sore muscles. I pressed my chest against his back and moved his hair off his shoulder and placed small kisses around his elfin ear. I took the lobe into my mouth and gently sucked. I felt him stiffen a little and a shudder ran down his back. I ran my tongue along the shell to where it pointed and back down to his lobe. He sighed in pleasure and I ran my hands down his chest. I wanted to make his worry and concern evaporate for a little while.

"Tell me what happened with Jing." He demanded in a whisper.

"I will Katashi but not right now. Your palace is well guarded and barriers in place?" I asked very gently.

He nodded and I could discern he was not used to my gentleness. I continued to knead and run my hands along his chest while his back was pressed against my chest. I bent my head and ran my tongue along the mating mark. I could scent his arousal and it drove me further. I let one hand wander further and grasped his erection and he threw his head back. I stroked him several times and he was hissing his pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked at me; they had started to bleed red. I claimed his mouth and kissed him very slowly and he responded with an almost savage need. I sucked on his lower lip and he growled against my mouth. I continued stroking him while my lips worshiped his. I had to pull away to breathe.

"Asuna, I need you now." He growled low.

I stepped away from him and came around to face him chest to chest. He was seated on a ledge in the tub and I proceeded to straddle his hips He spread my nether lips being sure to graze my clitoris, I sucked in my breath. He placed himself at my entrance and he guided me down. I cried out at the sudden fullness. He kept his eyes on me and I sighed. We sat there like that for a moment and then he thrust in me. I knew my face contorted in intense pleasure and he bent his head forward to capture a nipple into his mouth. He tried to increase the speed of his thrusts but I stopped him.

"No, slowly I want to savor you." I cried.

He nodded but I could tell his resolve was not strong. I lifted myself slowly and tightened myself and impaled myself again. I did again and again; I was moaning quietly and he growled each time. I closed my eyes in bliss and kept him and me at an agonizingly slow pace. My breathing was quickened as was his. I opened my eyes to look upon Katashi's face; he was straining and growling very low. His eyes were fully changed and I knew mine were close.

"I need more, Kamis I cannot keep this up." He cried savagely.

"I want you screaming my name and withering under me." I said repeating his statement from the ookami dens.

He grabbed my hips and thrust my body down with more force. I cried out and met his thrusts. I kept my walls tight and he was growling fiercely. My body was tightening and the coil in my belly was getting tighter but I kept myself controlled; I was concentrating on his ultimate pleasure. I still kept the pace slower than he would have liked and I was watching him lose control. I snaked my arms around his neck; using it as leverage.

"I need to loose myself Asuna. I need to take you harder." He bit out.

"Hai. Take me harder." I breathed out.

He lifted me off of himself and bent me over the side of the tub. Katashi reentered me swiftly and hard. I cried out as he pounded into me. He himself was hissing and growling his pleasure. He thrusts were coming hard and sharp and I moaned out his name. He reached down and sought my curls and found my clitoris and massaged it. I was gasping as I was thrown into a mind shattering orgasm. My walls clutched and fluttered and he lost himself. He thrust three more times and spilled his seed into me. My name spilled from his lips as he bent down and took my juncture and bit into my mark.

"I love you." I cried softly.

He slowly withdrew from me and I turned around and stared at him. He captured my mouth with his and devastated me with its intensity. He pulled away from me and we stared at each other. I had given him my love and I knew that everything was different; it was not just lust.

He picked me up still naked and took me to his bed. I lay on my side and he lay down beside me spooning with me. He was running a hand through my hair and I lazily looked around.

"Tell me about what happened." He whispered.

"Bai Gu Jing is female. She is a skeletal being from the Netherworld. She knew about our alliance and returned Hideaki's head to me." I said almost inaudibly.

"Kami, I am sorry. I should have been there." He said through clenched teeth.

"I went back to the inn and roused the troops and sent them here. I sent Yuudai to retrieve Hideaki so that we could cremate his remains." I said.

"Go on." He prompted.

"I sent Sheng to find you and then I found you." I finished.

He wrapped his leg around mine and held me. The idea that mates loved one another was a fairly uncommon idea. My father had mated for love but I knew that his own sire had done it for political alliances. My grand mother was a cold hearted bitch of epic proportions. My father could not stand to be in the same room as her. He had sent her away long ago. I had figured that I would not mate or at least mate for political reasons.

"I will find Sheng since I am the one that sent him after you." I said.

"We will find my advisor together." He replied.

"She is a fearsome creature Katashi. Her yoki is suffocating."

"There are rumors that she is a fallen Kami." He stated.

"I will need access to your library after we sleep." I said.

"After we eat and sleep." He quietly demanded as he placed his hand on my lower abdomen.

"Hai." I agreed.

"Did you mean it?" he asked of me.

"That I love you?"

"Hai." He said.

"Hai. I still think is against better judgment but by the Kamis; I love you." I told him passionately.

"You have finally given yourself to me." He said equally passionate.

"I have given myself to you?" I queried.

"You have given me the most precious part of you my love, your heart." He replied kissing me.

I lost myself to his lips and sighed happily. I wanted this to last but I refused to raise my hopes until Jing was dead.

I watched in horror as Hideaki was decapitated. Blood spurted from the neck and his body fell; lifeless to the ground. I watched Jing walk over to his corpse and dip her fingers in his blood and lick it off her fingers. She almost reverently lifted his head and chuckled. I could do nothing; I was in the shadows. Jing lifted the head up for closer inspection and laughed again joyfully and started singing a child's nursery rhyme in Chinese. I vaulted up into a sitting position; sweat poured down my brow. I had screamed out Hideaki's name. My chest was heaving trying to get in a lung full of air. Katashi sat up next to me and put his lips to my mark and nuzzled my neck to calm me. I had only had a handful of premonitions in my life. My mother had them all the time. It was unnerving to know that she knew things before hand or about situations. It took so much strength to see what she saw; I doubted I had that strength.

"I saw Hideaki's demise." I whispered.

"How? You were not there." Katashi said gently.

"I was there; just now. I saw it. We have to stop her no matter what. She has no honor." I stated emphatically.

"Are you a seer?" He asked in astonishment.

"Hai."

"We must rise." He said taking my hand.

We were both still naked and I looked at him askance. He raised a brow at me then laughed.

"You have no clothes here." He said stating the obvious.

"We arrived before my trunks. Perhaps your serving wenches have something that will suffice?" I said.

"Hai. You would also look good wearing my clothes." He said smirking.

"Hand me a dressing gown of yours for now." I said.

He went to a wardrobe and opened it and pulled out a very elaborate dressing gown that was black. It was edged in fur and motifs of dragons. He handed it to me and I slipped it on. I stood and swayed on my feet. I was dizzy and felt as I was falling. I shut me eyes and another vision passed before my minds eye. I saw Sheng; he was bound and being tortured. He was deeper in the forest of Zhuanghe. I opened my eyes and they were red. I growled at the vision and looked at Katashi. He stared at me in concern.

"Get me some clothing and armor. I have seen Sheng and he still lives." I said snarling.

"Another vision? Alright, I will be back momentarily." Katashi said leaving me to get a servant.

I was going on instinct but I had a feeling Katashi was right and Jing was a fallen Kami. I wondered if the other Kamis were sending me these premonitions to help stop her. I shuddered at the sheer madness this creature displayed. Defending honor and family was worth killing for but not for sheer pleasure like she did. I enjoyed slaying my enemies that were truly evil. Katashi returned with his hands full. The wench by the name of Jun followed him with a green quju; it was similar to a haori but crisscrossed the chest and tied at the sides. It was edged in black. The sleeves were loose and slightly gathered. He also had a pair of ku; they were short cropped pants that were green. He also had leather and bronze breast plate armor. He carried a pair of black clogs and handed them to me.

"Thank you Jun." he said as the wench laid the clothing down.

"Hai master." She said bowing

"Jun this is Lady Asuna. Her word is law as is mine." He said.

"Hai my Lord." She said reverently.

I nodded my head to her and she bowed and left. As soon as she left and the doors shut; I dropped the dressing gown and started dressing. I braided my silver hair to keep it out of the way. Katashi was attending to his own clothing as I finished. I went to the bathing room and retrieved my katana and slipped it into the sash that was slung around my hips. I reentered the room and slipped the armor over my clothing and tied it in place. Katashi had dressed similarly and was tying his own armor in place. His clothing was black as was his armor. I came up behind him and tied his hair back at the nape of his neck. He slipped his katana into his sash and turned and faced me.

"Is your katana a magic blade?" I asked curiously.

"Hai. I can channel my yoki through it." He said surprised at my question.

"Mine is forged from my father's fang but I have yet to reach its full potential." I stated.

"You are young still." He replied smiling.

"Hai but I still would like to be able to channel my own yoki as well." I said heading for the door.

"Did you see where Sheng is?" He asked following me.

"Hai. He is still in the forest surrounding Zhuanghe." I said.

"Alright." He replied.

"I will transport us there; it takes less of my yoki." I said firmly.

"Hai." He said reaching for my hand.

I transformed him and me into my energy sphere and we traversed the distance in just a matter of minutes. I transformed us back into our humanoid forms and Katashi looked amazed.

"You continue to surprise me my love." He said.

"My father made me channel certain abilities. I remember being in his dojo with him training as a very young pup. He has been molding and shaping me my entire life." I said with pride.

"Did he ever just sit and play with you?" he asked.

"Why would he do that? I had Osamu and my ningen sister Rin for that." I laughed.

"You had a ningen sister?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. Father married her to a noble within the West. She is happily settled in her house with pups of her own." I said.

"I am surprised that a taiyouki of your father's renown would raise a ningen child." He stated quietly as we walked.

"Rin is special. Father brought her back from the Netherworld with Tensaiga. It is a very long story that revolves around Naraku and the Shikon no Tama." I said quietly.

"I have heard some of the stories. I have also heard stories of your hanyou uncle." He replied with a smile.

"You will meet Uncle Yasha. He is a force of nature. Father and he still fight rather openly. Their father mated a ningen and produced Inuyasha. Father's mother is by far colder and more calculating than I have ever been. Father banished her before I was birthed." I said.

"I will have to hear these stories. You history is fascinating." He replied with interest.

"I will have to hear yours as well. Your house was obviously open with your emotions." I said distantly.

I was recognizing the area that we were entering and I put a clawed digit to my lips to silence us. He nodded his understanding and put his hand to his blade. I released my Dakkasou and listened and scented very carefully. We stayed hush and continued to lift our noses and search the wind for Sheng's scent. We caught it at the same time as the wind changed direction from the south. I could scent a large amount of blood and prayed to the Kamis that we were not too late. I broke out into a run that was faster than a ningen could see and found Sheng; Katashi was right beside me. Sheng had been bound to a large conifer tree. He had been shackled with manacles that were oozing dark magic's. His belly had been torn open and intestines could be seen. He had been ripped open in so many places that I could not believe he still lived. His throat had been cut but he breathed; though barely. Jing had left him for dead and he very nearly had. Anger welled up in white and hot. Fury burned in my eyes as well as Katashi's. The bitch was making her move and we were scrambling. Katashi raised his katana and I got a preview of its power. The sword pulsed with a blue light and he smashed through the shackles. Before Sheng could fall to the ground; I caught him. I cradled his head on my knees and looked up at Katashi. Sheng's eyes rolled back in his head and he was passed out.

"I will transport him and me back to your palace at Shenyang." I said.

"I will be right behind you." He said rather calmly.

I could tell Katashi was starting to get into a blood lust and I looked deeply into his eyes. He nodded to me and I transformed Sheng and I and brought us back to Shenyang. I had set down within the palace walls and Katashi appeared just a moment later. He and I were both going to be exhausted before this day was out. I was using more of my yoki than I ever had to and I was carrying a pup. Katashi called for his healer and men came and brought Sheng into apartments next to Katashi's. I sent a runner to see how far Yuudai and my warriors were from the palace. My mate went with Sheng to find out the exact extent to his injuries and I went in search of sustenance.

I wandered around the palace for about an hour memorizing the routes and different rooms. There was a Great Hall on the main floor with a garden next to it. I entered and saw two inu bitches dressed in formal attire sitting at the table. Both of them had black hair and I assumed there was a familial connection with Katashi. They both looked at me with curiosity. They had eyes similar in color to my mate and no markings. I stared at them with a frank stare and one stood. It struck me that they were dressed as proper bitches were supposed to be and I was dressed as a warrior.

"Who are you?" the standing one asked.

"I am the Lady Asuna of the West. I am from the islands. Who are you?" I asked raising a silver brow with contempt.

"I am Xiu Jaun and this is my sister Annchi." She answered coldly.

She looked at me coolly and her eyes looked me up and down. She looked disdainfully at me and sat down.

"Arrogant bitch." I muttered.

"I know you not. My sister and I are cousins to Lord Katashi." She said.

"I see. Could you see to it that some venison is brought for the Lord?" I commanded.

"Who are you to command me, you Japanese sow." Xiu Jaun exploded.

"I am your Lady now. Lord Katashi is my mate." I said slowly.

They both looked at me in shock and the other sister stood and bowed to me.

"My humblest apologies my Lady. We will see to it immediately." Annchi said.

"See that you do." I said with as much disdain as I could. I pinned Xiu Jaun with a hateful stare.

"Never speak to me with such disrespect again wench. I am a Lady in my own right and you will respect that." I growled.

"Hai." She said looking down.

The runner that I had sent came into the Great Hall and bowed before me.

"My Lady, your army has arrived. There was a small skirmish outside of the city with Ming troops." He said.

"Causalities?" I asked.

"Hai. Only one of your men and the Ming were driven back. There were more than two hundred ningen dead." He answered.

"I see. Thank you. Go to General Yuudai and have him come to me. I will be in the Lord's chambers." I commanded.

"Hai my Lady!" the runner said.

The young inu runner left and did as I bade him. I was taking in that this area was heavily populated by inu. I had not seen a different species except outside of the palace. Xiu Jaun and Annchi were staring openly at me. I was sure they were not used to seeing a female with so much authority over an army.

"Have the venison brought to Katashi's chambers." I commanded of the sisters and I left.

I was glad that Yuudai had made it and with so few losses. Now that we were here, the enemy was on the move and preparing to invade if they had not already done so. I made my way to Katashi's doors but then went to the chambers that Sheng was being healed in. I knocked quietly on the doors and I heard my mate's voice say come. I pushed open the doors and walked in. I looked at Sheng upon a massive bed and his whole abdomen was wrapped in bandages. His throat had been stitched and the healer was putting a pungent salve on the awful wound.

"Has he been able to speak?" I asked.

Katashi shook his head no and I touched his hand. He looked at me gratefully. I leaned over to Sheng and whispered to him.

"I will avenge you. I will see to it that bitch dies by my hand."

Sheng's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he looked at me. I noticed his eyes were light blue in color and quite striking. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were almond shaped. He could not speak and I decided to path to him.

-I am truly sorry for putting you in this danger. - I thought to him.

His eyed widened at me and I nodded to him.

-Rest my friend. The army has arrived and we are beginning our offensive.-

His eyes shut again and his breathing was evening out. I looked at Katashi and he looked at me with curiosity.

"I took the liberty of ordering venison to your chambers. The army has arrived and Yuudai will be meeting with us to mobilize the rest of your army." I said.

"You have taken up the mantle of the Lady with amazing talent." He said in admiration.

I decided to shock my mate and I bowed from the waist. I looked up at him with mischief in my eyes. He brought out a side of me that was playful; even in the direst circumstances.

"I am retiring to our chambers. I am going to sit and eat. I shall see you soon." I backed away and left the room.

I walked next door and opened the dragon doors. I undid the ties of the armor and slipped it off. I noticed that my trunks had arrived and looked forward to wearing my own armor. I let me hair down and slipped off my clogs. I went to the desk against the far wall and waited on my meal and my general. I did not have to wait long as there came a knock and the inu girl Jun came in with a tray laden with venison and a pitcher of sweet wine.

"Thank you Jun." I acknowledged her.

"Hai my Lady." She bowed to me and left.

I attacked the venison with gusto as I was famished. I was still eating the succulent meat when another knock came.

"Hai!" I called out; my mouth full of food.

Yuudai came in and bowed to me. When he looked up; he gave me a brilliant smile. I grinned back as though we were pups again.

"I am not being dignified I know but I have not eaten well in several days." I exclaimed.

"Far be it for me to tell you what is dignified my Lady. I can scent that you are pupped." He said.

"Hai. I have been masking it but apparently it was not enough." I said looking away.

"Lord Katashi is your mate?" he asked quietly.

"Hai." I responded.

"I am happy for you my Lady." He said.

"We have always been friends Yuudai; I see no reason for that to change."

"Hai but I will have to keep my distance or your mate will kill me." He said bluntly.

"Hai, what news of your battle with the filthy Chinese ningen?" I asked.

"They attacked us about twenty kilometers outside of the city. They were well organized but there were no youkai amongst them. We decimated them." He reported.

"Good. I am well pleased." I stated.

"I will be meeting with Lord Katashi's general this evening." He said.

"Very good. Sheng was found and is recovering." I stated.

"Very good news my Lady. I am sure his Lordship is happy."

"Hai he is." I responded.

I looked down and I had finished the venison on the tray. I looked up Yuudai and laughed.

"Could you ask Jun to bring more for Katashi?" I said with a smile.

Hai my Lady." He said bowing.

He exited and I sat back against the chair I was sitting in. My feelings for Sheng had changed and I respected him. His unwavering loyalty to my mate made it so. I felt hatred brewing in me that would not be denied. I stood and felt much better after having eaten. I decided to find Katashi's dojo. I grabbed my weapon and exited the chambers. The moon was rising in the night sky and I felt dread as the war was starting to spill onto the steps of the palace.

Sheng lay in his bed in terrible pain and utter frustration. He looked upon his friend and Lord and tried to speak.

"Sheng do not speak yet." Katashi admonished him.

"Katashi my Lord." He whispered hoarsely.

"Sheng." Katashi said with regret.

"Lady Asuna is a telepath." He said barely audible.

"I am still discovering all of her abilities." He said with a grin.

"Water, please?" Sheng said breathing heavily.

"My friend you must stop talking. Your throat was cut. It will take you time to recover from this." Katashi said with a scowl.

He went to a pitcher and poured water in a goblet and brought it to his friend's lips. Sheng drank and then leaned back against the silk pillows. Sheng looked around and was relieved to see his own quarters at the summer palace. He looked at his childhood friend and felt relief. He had been terrified that the witch had gotten to him. When he had seen Asuna and no Katashi, he became careless. He Gang needed its Lord. He wanted to speak with Asuna again. Her way of communicating was much easier on him at that moment.

Lady Asuna, can I see her?" He whispered.

"Hai my friend. It would be much easier speaking through her." Katashi said.

Sheng nodded and closed his eyes. It took a lot of effort to stay awake and talk at all.

-Sheng- I thought to him gently.

He was rousing slowly and I pressed a goblet of a pain relieving teas to his lips. His eyes opened slowly and they looked clouded with fever.

"Drink." I commanded quietly.

He took slow draughts of the strong smelling liquid and he made a face.

"It does not taste very well but the healer told me that it would take the pain and fever away. Katashi needs you back in health." I said.

He was still making faces and I then put water to lips. He drank it without protest and leaned back and put up his hand signaling enough.

"You are a noble. You also act like a petulant pup." I said looking at his profile.

He turned his amazing blue eyes on me and scowled. I scowled back at him and he growled low in his throat.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating to me?" I asked with amusement.

He sighed angrily and I put a cloth to his head.

"I am not pathing because I do not particularly want you to strain too much."

He again scowled at me and I actually laughed.

"I ask your forgiveness for almost getting you killed. I also ask your forgiveness in the way I treated you while we were still in Japan. My honor demands that I rectify the wrongs I have done you." I said searching his face.

He scowled yet again and I relented; I opened my mind to him. I hated pathing because it was terribly intimate and I always stood the chance of passing on memories and feelings.

-What is it you are demanding to say? - I thought.

-I want to kill her myself. - He thought vehemently

-Get in line. - I laughed in his mind.

He looked thoughtfully at me and shook his head no. I got the impression of youth from him and I wanted to know more about my mate's closest confidant.

-How many summers are you?-

-I am two hundred sixty seven. - He thought.

-How long have you known Katashi?-

-All my life. His father adopted me when I was just a pup. My parents had been killed.-he thought to me.

He gave me a weak smile and I returned it. I saw why Katashi and he were so close. They both had the same open air about them.

-You wished me to relay a message to him?-

-To you both really. It really is probably a minor weakness but she feeds on fear.-He thought rapidly.

"Slow your thoughts. Your mind is racing." I commanded.

-I am sorry but your abilities it seems would be key in stopping her.-he pathed quickly.

"You give me far too much credit." I said with my voice.

He sighed in frustration and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Like I said a petulant pup." I smirked at him.

He glared daggers at me and I sat back amused.

"You are enjoying my weakness." He whispered hoarsely.

"Do not speak." I commanded.

I put the goblet with water back to his lips and he swallowed obediently. He again tried to speak and I put a clawed finger to his lips.

-We need you Sheng. We need you well in order to defeat Jing. Your brother needs you. - I thought to him.

-Then do not cut me off Lady Asuna. - He pathed strongly.

I put my hands to my temples and looked at him.

"Please do not scream in my head. This is why I do not like this ability and rarely use it. My mother used to scream while pathing and I would keep a headache." I growled.

He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at me. I stood and inclined my head.

"Sleep." I commanded.

He continued to glare at me and I slipped out through his door.

Katashi was away in the inner court organizing and choreographing the two armies into one. He and I agreed that we wanted to be mobilized within the week. I had put in my instructions and left to speak with Sheng as my mate had asked of me. I had to leave Sheng; I could not handle having that close of a connection. I was privy to his innermost thoughts and desires. My current responsibilities made me want to run away to the forest. I had too much to do and there were too many unknowns for my liking. I stood fixing to go into the chambers I shared with Katashi then changed my mind. I went back into Sheng's room. I went and sat by his bed and kept a cool cloth to his forehead. He was strong to survive the injuries he had sustained. There was great danger of infection especially with the injury to his gut. Youkai and ningen alike succumbed to bowel injuries. Sheng was a survivor.

"He will overcome this illness." The healer said behind me.

"Katashi will be glad of it." I said.

"Like two sides of the same coin those two." The old inu healer said.

"Tell me about them." I said.

"Ah well Sheng's father was a brave inu. He was brash and lucky with the females." She said chuckling.

"And go on." I said interested.

"Well Katashi was still young; when Sheng came to stay with the old Lord. Sheng's father went and got himself killed; Sheng's mother too. Well the old Lord adopted him and Katashi had a brother." She said.

"What about Katashi's mother?" I inquired.

"Amah well she died having the young Lord. She was always a fragile thing. Broke Lord Tekeshi's heart it did." She said sitting by me.

"That is unfortunate." I said.

"Hai it is. I will leave him to your care my Lady." The healer said bowing.

"Many thanks for saving Sheng healer." I said.

"Thank yourself my Lady. He will need another dose of the pain relieving tea soon." She said leaving.

I watched her leave and in turn watched Sheng sleep. I understood Katashi's feelings for his dear friend much better now. I would have to wake him soon to give him the foul smelling brew. I wondered what his great need to speak was about. I gently shook his sleeping form and he did not rouse. I did not wish to reopen his wounds so I dipped into his mind. My eyes widened in shock at what I was feeling. He was dreaming of the torture and it pained me to see it. The look of bliss on Jing's face as she injured an innocent made me hate her even more. I doubted that even Naraku had been this evil.

-Sheng, wake up.-

-No! - came his thought

-I know you hear me, now wake up! - I commanded through the telepathy.

One eye opened and he groaned in pain. Slowly he was roused and I pressed the goblet to his lips.

-Drink!-I commanded in thought.

-You drink that shit!-he growled in my head.

"You are predisposed to telepathy as well." I accused him aloud.

"Hn." Was he hoarse response.

"Do not speak. You are an overgrown puppy. Are you always this cross?" I scolded him.

He shook his head no and I laughed.

"Drink now or I will force it down your throat. I will not be accused of killing you." I threatened.

I pressed it to his lips and tilted the goblet up and he drank it. He was growling and groaning intermittently.

"Why are you fighting the medicine that will help heal you faster; and why are you being disagreeable with me now." I said as I pressed the water goblet to his mouth again.

-I have been disagreeable with you since I met you and I told you that crap tastes awful. - He pathed to me.

"You are very reserved in mixed company. You act like a spoilt child the rest of the time?" I asked staring at him.

-Why do you care what I act like? - He snarled in my head.

"Because I have the misfortune of being a sister-in-law of sorts to you. If you matter to Katashi you matter to me." I said glaring at him.

He turned his head away from me and frowned. I gently turned his head to look at me once more.

"When did you discover you had the power of telepathy? It is not a common gift amongst inu." I asked him.

-All my life.-he thought.

"You are too handsome to be frowning so. Tell me what exactly happened." I said in a serious tone.

-You mean besides being tortured? Well we had a picnic too.-He snapped in thought.

"Earlier you told me you thought my power was the key to destroying her." I replied changing the subject.

-Yes. You are obviously the stronger telepath and I have seen you use psycho-kinesis. - He thought.

"Minor abilities compared to others. What does that have to do with what she feeds on?"

-Turn her hunger against her.-

I looked at him thoughtfully and I saw why Katashi had him as an advisor. He was immensely intelligent and obviously very loyal.

"We shall discuss this as a battle strategy later on. It has merit. I must confess that I have seen much already in your mind. You do not shield well. I must teach you this for if you do not you are an open book." I said to him.

-Seen what exactly? - He asked in thought and narrowing his eyes.

"I am not discussing your personal memories and thoughts. Learn to shield so I am not so bombarded." I said in exhaustion all of sudden.

He actually looked sheepish and I put up my mind to stop his train of thought.

"I am very appalled at what happened to you at that monster's hands. I have seen it and the evidence thereof. There is no use in continuing to relive it. You have to mentally see a block to create one in your mind." I commanded.

-You are kind to spare my feelings on the matter. - He stated without words.

"It is because of me that you are hurt. I will not allow it to happen again." I said very quietly.

"I can instruct you in this matter so that you can better protect yourself. Right now you are an open book." I continued.

He looked at me and I stared right back at him.

"Try to read me." I commanded.

He shook his head no and I nodded yes.

"I know that you are still weak from your injuries but you need to do this Sheng." I said.

I was putting myself at risk by allowing him to access my mind at all. I already had a headache of massive proportions but if he was right about Jing then I needed to train him and quickly. I really did not want to be so familiar with him but there was no choice. I allowed my shields down marginally and I felt warmth and sensual prodding of my barrier. I allowed him in briefly. I gasped at his presence. He was powerful and his yoki spread like a wildfire. A shudder went down my spine and his power enveloped me. My extremities were tingling and I fought against him. I slammed my barriers up and stared him. He stared at me with his eyes wide. This had been too personal and I got up quickly.

"Stop." He whispered hoarsely.

"No! Do not speak. I am too tired for this now." I stammered.

His eyes were expressive and demanding I stay.

-Stay.-he demanded in my head.

"Sheng stop. I am in need of rest." I said straightening my back.

-You cannot handle it. You run when faced with emotion. - He thought to me narrowing his eyes.

"You are too unpredictable right now. I have a right to my privacy the same as you and your untrained power is too invasive." I said coldly.

"Liar." He whispered harshly.

"I cannot do this." I snapped at him.

-You will not do it. You are being a coward.-he accused.

My eyes flashed red and I glared at him. He was challenging me and I despised it. I hated being vulnerable and he knew that obviously. I nodded at him and sat further away from him. He stared at me expectantly and I dropped my shield. The warmth and power spread over me and I suppressed the shudder. The feeling of his yoki inside of me was almost palatable; I fought the feeling of euphoria. I dipped into his mind and I could see through his eyes. I knew he was feeling the same as I.

-Force me out. - I demanded.

He shook his head and it felt like I was being stroked in the most sensual of ways. I forced him back and he fought. He intended to educate himself thoroughly to stop Jing. He had felt weak and powerless at her hands. In his need to avenge himself, he was plundering me in a way.

"No." I moaned audibly.

-Just a little while longer.-he demanded of me.

I shook physically. He was forcing a bonding of sorts and I did not want it. He was pressing me shields to my deepest memories and I started to fight him almost like a wild animal. His power was stifling and I wondered of his heritage. He may be untrained in this talent but he was learning quickly. He pressed harder and I could not fight him. My head pounded and he knew me. It was like he was touching my every thought, want, and desire. I screamed in my mind and he retreated. He had completely possessed me and I pushed him back. I was angry and I decided to return the intrusion. He attempted to block me and I smirked as I as deepened the connection. It was his turn to gasp and moan. I had to fight my utter disgust when I felt his memories of recent torture. I felt the claws tear into my gut and a blade slice my throat.

"No." I cried out in pain.

Again he attempted to push me out and I pressed harder. The feeling of rapture was overcoming us both.

-Enough.-he cried out in thought.

I pulled back from his memories and we both physically spasm from the connection.

-Force me out. Visualize a barrier and keep me from speaking. - I whispered gently in his mind.

He did as I bade him and I was unable to access his thoughts anymore. I looked at him in the eyes and he looked away.

"You forced this Sheng. You are the one that made this happen." I said shaking with anger.

He shook his head and continued to look away from me.

"Damn you. You will not act as though this did not happen." I seethed.

His behavior was all too clear to me. I had learned more on Sheng than I had wanted. He was honorable but morose at times. He was used to getting his way and of course Katashi listened to everything he said. I turned his head towards mine and forced him to acknowledge me.

"You demanded this bond. You forced your way in. You made us feel this thing." I snarled.

I knew he was feeling the same violent turbulence of emotions as I was. I had demanded he not speak and he was not. I looked away and worked on repressing my emotions. The presence of his yoki mingling with mine had about sent me over the edge. He was strong and demanding; his desire for revenge had overcome his good sense. I would need him in destroying Jing as well as needing Katashi. I understood Sheng's behavior for it had been similar to mine when I had met Katashi; reckless and obsessive.

"There will be an end to her Sheng, I have promised you that. You will not have suffered in vain." I said quietly.

He lowered the shield that I had just taught him to use and I felt his thoughts brush mine.

"Do not do that." I whispered strained.

We did not physically touch but I was aware of every breath and movement. His desire to defend his friend and brother, revenge, and now me; I was awash in it. I shut my eyes and realized that he enjoyed this intimacy; no betrayal and in his mind no consequences. I had underestimated this inu and I would never do so again, he would not let me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no money with the writing of this fan fiction and all OC's are mine.

Chapter 5: The Siege of Tianjin

I stayed away from Sheng. Two inu males held me captive in a way; one had my heart and the other my soul. Sheng continued to get stronger and Katashi would spend time with him keeping him company. I spent time organizing supplies for the military campaign. I intended to leave in two days time and strike the Chinese a blow on their own soil. Jing would probably be around to wreak her malice. I was poring over maps of the region and Katashi came into our shared chambers.

"We will be ready as scheduled." I said feeling his aura.

"Hai." He said

"Will Sheng be well enough to travel?" I asked with an air of disinterest.

"Hai he will." He said.

"What bothers you Katashi?" I said turning to look up at him from my sitting position.

"You have been avoiding Sheng since three nights ago." He stated simply.

"He has not been well and I have been making preparations for a siege." I said flatly.

"You should not blame yourself for his injuries; he survived thanks to you." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stared into his beautiful eyes and forced myself to shield heavily. I loved this inu and this time in his lands had changed me forever.

"I will stop blaming myself. I do know that he is a great warrior and we will need his strength." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pressed his lips to mine and I sighed.

"As much as I would love to stay here and bury myself in your depths, I cannot." He sighed in frustration.

"I came here to help you stop these vermin and that is what I shall do. Being joined with you is just a bonus." I said looking up at him with a small smile.

He moaned and buried his nose into the crook of my neck and I sighed yet again. He reluctantly pulled away.

"I am leaving to go to Ansham. I would like you to meet me there with the rest of the army and Sheng in two days time." He stated.

"Hai. We will strike a blow and show the Han and the Mongol curs exactly who they are facing." I stated.

"I love you." He breathed into my ear.

I was instantly aroused and glared daggers at him for leaving me like this.

"And I you." I said kissing his jaw.

"Now I am leaving." He said pulling away from me.

I growled but let him go. I cocked my head to the side and watched him leave. I needed to face Sheng sooner or later and I decided now was as a good of time as any. I left the security of my chambers and went next door to Sheng's. I knocked and I heard a clear "come" and I entered. There by Sheng's bedside was Annchi. I nodded to her and noticed Sheng was asleep.

"He sleeps deep." Annchi answered the unasked question.

"I see. I will need to wake him soon and speak with him alone." I said softly.

"Hai my Lady." She said.

She looked at me with questions on her face and I sat and faced her.

"What is it you want to know?" I asked gently.

"How is it that you a warrior?" she asked with awe.

"I have been trained as such. I am a product of a taiyouki." I answered.

"I see. You give these lands an extra strength my Lady." She said standing.

"I thank you for the confidence." I said.

She bowed then slipped out of the room. I leaned forward from the chair I was sitting on and whispered in Sheng's ear.

"I need you awake for a few minutes."

He roused a little and I repeated my statement. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head and looked at me. My chest constricted but I kept myself extra calm and my mental shields firmly in place. I lifted the coverlet a little and checked the wound in his lower belly. I lifted his chin and saw that the wound in his neck was healing beautifully. His crystal blue eyes were perusing me and I ignored him.

"Have I passed your inspection?" he asked hoarsely.

"Hai. Can you travel in two days time?" I asked him emotionlessly.

"I will be ready." He replied.

"Good then." I said flatly.

I stood and pulled away my hand. He grabbed it and I stiffened. He searched my eyes and I tried to stare coldly. He knew me now and he saw through my front. I jerked my hand away and backed away from his bed. My heart was pounding in my chest; nothing was said and I fled his room. I fled back into my chambers. I went to the desk and sank into the chair. I had no idea what fate was playing at by allowing me to be tied to him in such a way. I heard a knock on the door and I called out "come". Sheng came in clad only in a pair of silk ku.

"What do you want of me?" I asked softly.

"I do not know." He answered hoarsely.

"There is no point in compounding the problem. When and if it becomes necessary to join again in such a manner then we will." I stated.

"That is not what you want and we both know it." He replied.

"Again what do you want from me?" I asked breathing harder.

"I have never known such passion or release. I want you to allow me to strengthen this ability." He stated.

"So you can join like this with another?" I asked angry.

"Kami no, I want to feel you." He replied whispering dangerously.

"You can return to your chambers and forget that you ever knew me in such a familiar fashion. We have a unique ability but I will not use it in that way." I said pointing to the door.

He approached me like the predator he was and I stood up. I truly did not want this to get out of hand. He came up to me and touched a stripe on the side of my cheek. My chest was heaving and I felt him pressing my mind.

"No." I groaned.

"Please allow this. I need this." He breathed.

"Sheng." I whispered in protest.

"I want to feel you." He said breathing along me neck.

"No. I will not do this. We are going to lay siege to Tianjin." I said roughly.

He did not touch me again but I could tell he was warring with himself. It was strange to know everything but still be a stranger.

"Laying siege?" he asked; his curiosity piqued.

"Katashi has mobilized half the army and he is on his way to Ansham. I am hoping that by creating a diversion we will take them by surprise."

"It is a good plan but what about the youki?" he asked stepping back.

"You and I have the ability to erect powerful barriers. It will disguise our half at least from the youki scum." I ground out.

"Hai. It is a good plan but we will have to disperse our numbers as to not draw attention. Jing has been moving back and forth from China to Manchuria." He said almost wincing at her name.

"Hai. I think it would be better if we left on the morrow. Can you travel?" I asked calming my racing heart.

"Hai I can travel." He answered.

"General Yuudai has traveled with Katashi to Ansham. It will be you, me, and General Ichigawa." I said calmly.

"Hai. I will see you on the morrow." He said bowing and leaving.

I put my shaking hand on the mahogany desk and blew my breath out.

We had been attacked but that did not surprise us. The attacking troops were mostly ningen and easily dispatched but there had been a small contingent of youki. I was facing a bear that was large and burly. I had my katana out and I had struck its left shoulder. There was blood all around the ground. It made a grab for my waist and I went to one knee and shoved up into the beast's ribcage. It howled in rage and blood sprayed everywhere. I fell to the ground and rolled a few feet and jumped to my feet. I let my Dakkasou come to the tips of my claws and I shoved my hand into the bear's chest. There was a hissing and popping sound as his flesh was eaten away by my poison. I grabbed his heart and he dropped to the ground in a soundless scream. I removed my hand and whirled to face another youki. I let my mind touch Sheng's and was assured he was winning. My blade was knocked from my hand and I went into a roll. I jumped up and was stabbed in my right shoulder blade. I yelped in pain but brought my elbow up and smashed the badger in the nose. I located my katana and willed it to my outstretched hand. I swung around and cut the badger in half. His two halves fell to the ground in front of me.

I felt it before I saw it. My eyes widened and I looked down at my midsection. I had been impaled by what felt like glass; it looked like a glass spear. Fear and dread spread through me. I heard the laughing and her disgusting voice.

"I told you inu bitch that we would meet again." She said laughing like a child.

I mustered every ounce of strength I had and I moved forward and un-impaled myself. Blood was pouring from the wound. I coughed up the red, viscous liquid. I turned to face her and showed her my most disdainful face.

"Yes you did. I must confess I have been looking forward to seeing you again." I said with a cold smile.

My vision was swimming but I remained awake. Her arm was the glass like spear. I whirled in a quick circle with my yoki and brought down my blade. I severed her arm and she screamed an unholy scream. I let my poison grow and I threw it at her face. I pushed it faster with my telekinesis and she did not see it coming. I feel to my knees and smiled.

"You awful monster. I will destroy you." She screamed at me.

"Your flesh is being eaten away Bai Gu Jing. I win this round." I said leering at her.

She used her other arm and slashed my gaping wound with claws. I felt Sheng coming up behind me. He jumped over me and managed to strike her in the shoulder. I was slowly losing consciousness but she shrieked and retreated into her mist. I felt better knowing she could be struck down. She was not invincible. I had not realized that tears were pouring from my eyes. I had no strength for my shield and Sheng was trying to reach me. I put my clawed hands to my stomach and they were covered in blood.

"My pup." I whispered in agony.

I was still being my typical analytical self when I realized that I was going to bleed to death. I felt myself being lowered and Sheng calling my name.

"We won?" I asked in a tortured whisper.

"Hai. You must stay awake. Asuna stay with me." Sheng cried.

"It will be alright. You must contact the West. My father will help. You must stop them." I said with a weak smile.

"You will not die." He said forcefully.

"I wounded her. I hope more painfully than she did to you." I said coughing up more blood.

"Hai, it looked as though you did." He said quietly.

"I am tired. I am going to sleep." I said almost inaudibly.

Sheng looked up from Asuna's prone form. There was so much blood. He yelled to two nearby soldiers to help him with her body. They were not far from Fuxin. He might be able to reach it in time.

"Set up camp nearby. I am taking the Lady Asuna to the village." Sheng commanded.

"Hai sir!" they replied in unison.

He carried her in his arms bridal style and moved at an inhuman speed. He knew that there was a ningen miko with some power in the village. Fuxin was one of several villages where youki and ningen lived fairly peacefully. It took him fifteen minutes to reach the village from the battle site. She had long since passed out. He doubted that her pup had survived the grievous wound. He mourned for Katashi; he would be beyond incensed. Asuna had been wearing armor wrought from youki bone and leather. It was a tough sturdy armor and it had been pierced like paper. Blood streaked her silver hair making it pink in some areas. Her skin was quickly losing any color. Her markings from her house stood out starkly against the quickly whitening flesh. He made it to the village and located the miko's hut.

"Miko! It is I Sheng from Shenyang." He called.

A small ningen woman pushed aside the screen in the doorway and came out. Her eyes widened at the inu holding a female inu.

"Bring her in now. We do not have much time." She exclaimed.

Sheng obeyed and went into the hut and laid Asuna upon a plain pallet on the floor. The miko ripped the hakama and haori away from the wound. She indicated to a pile of clean white linens with her head and Sheng retrieved them. He handed them to her and the miko packed the wound to stop the bleeding. Sheng watched as the miko healed some of the lesser wounds with her hands, which glowed a soft pink.

"Sit with her while I make a salve and pain reliever." She commanded quietly.

"Hai." He said sitting next to her almost lifeless body.

The miko began mixing pungent herbs. It took almost an hour to finish. She had a small wooden cup filled with a similar brew that he had taken just days ago. In a small clay bowl she had a paste that smelled equally revolting.

"Lift her head." The small onna commanded.

Sheng gently lifted Asuna's head and opened her mouth. The miko poured the disgusting tea down her throat. She massaged her throat to make her swallow. She then took the blood soaked linens and put the healing salve into the wound, then repacked it with clean ones. Asuna had remained unconscious the whole time.

"Now we wait my lord." She said looking at Sheng.

"What of her pup." He asked grimly.

"I am sorry. There was too much trauma." The miko said sadly.

"She is Lord Katashi's mate." Sheng said sadly.

The miko put a hand to her mouth.

"My poor Lord." She cried.

Sheng crossed his legs and sat by her, refusing to move.

"Are you learned?" he asked the miko in a quiet voice.

"Hai." She responded.

"Lend me some so I may write the Lord a letter." He said.

Sheng busied himself with a quill and paper and wrote a short letter to Katashi. Sheng cringed when he imagined his adopted brother and best friend reading it.

"Could you take this to a runner and have it sent to Ansham." He asked politely.

"Hai my lord." The little onna said taking the letter and leaving the hut.

Sheng brushed a few stray strands off of her lovely face. He was in love with her. He could not help it. He would never overstep his bounds but he warred with himself over it.

"Let her live." He whispered.

They had injured Jing grievously and he hoped bad enough to warrant time to recover. His thoughts kept straying to Asuna and their joining. He had felt utter rapture when he had touched her soul. He had never known such complete pleasure in his life; he had come to know all the intimate details of her. He wanted to touch her but refrained. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. He straightened back up and started the wait till she awoke, if she awoke.

Almost unendurable pain assaulted my senses. I tried to not to cry out but I did. I turned my head and saw Sheng sitting next to me. I moved my lips but no words were formed; I pathed to him instead. Even it was weak. I barely had any yoki and pain dulled my senses.

-Where are we?-

-You are awake! We are in a village called Fuxin. - He replied

-Tired. Must get the men to Tianjin Sheng. - I pathed very weakly.

-I must get you better as you did for Me.-was his reply.

I felt his yoki spread through me and I felt a little stronger. I gasped at the feeling again.

-The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. - I pathed.

-That is a crock Asuna. - He replied with a very soft thought.

I lifted a hand and he took it. I barely shook my head to him.

-You and Ichigawa need to meet up with Yuudai in Tianjin. - I thought to him.

"I will not leave you alone." He replied with his voice.

"Hai, you will." I said with as much conviction as I could.

I noticed a ningen onna at the fire in the center of the hut. I cried out in pain and waited for it to pass.

"I do not want to be awake right now." I pleaded.

The little onna came over to me and pressed a wooden cup to my lips as Sheng lifted my head so that I could drink. The scent and taste of the concoction was vile but I knew that it would cause me to sleep and I drank it greedily. If it was not considered such a weakness, I would have shed tears. I could not think too much of my pup. I was devastated more than I thought possible. Katashi would be enraged beyond belief. I had grown accustomed to the idea of being a mother. I completely let my shields down for Sheng; I needed his strength right now. I felt his yoki warming me and I slipped back into a coma like sleep.

Her face was slowly getting more color and Sheng waited on news from Katashi. He had sent word to Ichigawa to continue on to Tianjin. He had disobeyed Asuna but felt certain that Katashi would forgive him for staying with her. He had disliked her intensely the first time he saw her and could not believe how much that opinion had changed in the last several weeks. There had been a bloody battle between Katashi's half of the army and the Han Ming Chinese.

Her yoki had been ebbing and flowing with his yoki and he felt certain that she was borrowing his power to help build hers back up. She was still young for an inu, barely of age and yet she had experience beyond the palace fed bitches he was used to. He knew Katashi would be here soon to fetch them and he hoped she had gained enough strength. That had been in the ningen Miko's hut for several days and he still kept vigil. Many things were weighing upon his mind and heart and he knew that he needed to exorcise his feelings for this particular female. Now that he knew her truly all the others seemed to pale in comparison.

Katashi received the letter from Sheng. All that it said was that they were in Fuxin and that she was injured. Sheng had also informed him that Ichigawa had moved on to Tianjin and that when Katashi arrived he would join the general. Katashi had transformed into his true self and had taken off to Fuxin. He had ordered Yuudai to meet up with Ichigawa right outside of the city that they were to lay siege to.

Katashi entered the village back in his humanoid form and scented his mate and close friend in a hut. He came to the doorway and knocked on the frame. He pushed aside the reed mat that serviced as a door and entered. Asuna lay on a plain mat covered only in a light silk blanket with Sheng sitting near her. Her skin was sallow and she reeked of medicinal herbs. Katashi looked at Sheng in disbelief and he nodded his head for him to come outside. Sheng got up and followed the Lord.

"What happened?" he asked with barely contained fury.

"We were ambushed Katashi. I feel certain that we have a mole amongst the court. Jing was there. She is the one that did this to her." Sheng replied.

"The pup?" Katashi asked in a harsh whisper.

"No more my Lord. I am truly sorry. She nearly bled to death." He remarked quietly.

Katashi's hand actually started to shake with repressed fury. His eyes were completely red when he looked up at Sheng.

"What were her injuries?" he asked snarling.

"Jing impaled her my Lord. She had also torn open her belly." Sheng replied his own eyes reddening at the memory.

"She knew. That evil witch knew about our pup." He growled.

"Asuna took her down and injured her severely Katashi. You would have been in awe at her skill." He said eyes downcast.

"You did well to stay with her Sheng. Is she well enough to move?" he asked tightly.

"Not as yet Katashi. She woke up once and ordered me to Tianjin. I knew you would have had my head if I had left her."

"You are as wise as ever my brother. I should have stayed with her. I should have protected her." He said disgusted.

"You and I both know she would not have allowed it. She has been raised as a warrior just as you and I were. Her sense of honor forbade it." Sheng said.

"Her honor is not as important as her life. Kami, I love her and I would rather burn in hell than see her come to harm again. She can claw my heart out as far as I care. I will send her back to Japan if need be." He ground out.

"I can take her to the Winter Palace in He Gang." Sheng offered.

Katashi looked thoughtfully at his advisor and oldest friend and nodded in agreement.

"I am going to finish what was started and lay waste to Tianjin." Katashi snarled.

"Hai. I will be more than pleased when that takes place." Sheng agreed.

"When she is more recovered I will take her to He Gang and send you regular correspondence." He continued.

"I trust her life to you. If anything happens you are to take her back to the Western Lands." Katashi ordered.

"Hai my Lord." Sheng said bowing.

Katashi entered the hut and kneeled by the prone Asuna and pressed his lips to her crescent moon. He turned to the ningen miko and pressed a large amount of gold into her hand. He went back outside and snarled in complete rage. He looked at Sheng and nodded as he left. Sheng looked toward the north and his journey away from the war torn southern provinces of Manchu and He Gang.

I moaned as I came to. I looked around and caught an old scent of my mate. I looked up and saw Sheng. I noticed a plain cotton yukata had been put on me. He nodded to me and I blinked my gold-brown eyes. I tried to sit up and I felt bile rise in me. I laid back and closed my eyes.

-How long ago was Katashi here? - I asked Sheng

-Two days. - He answered.

-What are you trying to keep from me? - I asked.

"Nothing my Lady." He replied in voice.

"You lie." I whispered.

-You forget I know you too Sheng. - I whispered in his head.

-I know you know me. There is no point in getting put out about things right now.-he assured me.

"What have you and Katashi planned for me?" I asked bitterly.

"He wants you to convalescent at the Winter Palace." He said quietly.

"I need to be with my men." I said anger rising in me.

"You are weak still my Lady." He said calmly.

"It is now `my Lady'?" I asked with repressed fury.

-Asuna calm yourself! - He commanded in thought.

"I will not. When I can stand, I can wield my katana." I said growling low and dangerous.

"I will fight you to keep you safe." He warned me.

"You would lose." I seethed.

"My Lady, you dealt the enemy an almost fatal blow." He said proudly.

-It was not enough was it? - I cried in his mind.

-I am sorry for the loss of your pup. I tried to get you here in time.-he pathed.

"I will not lie around whilst someone else dies!" I thundered.

"You were injured far worse than I my Lady. We may be youki but we are not indestructible." He said with little emotion.

-What is wrong with you? - I cried in his head.

He looked at me thoughtfully and stared at me with a little pain bared in his eyes.

"I know I was injured severely. I was there remember? I was brought up to stand with my own and my own are on a field of battle without their commander!" I sniped.

"You do not understand do you?" he asked me with a little more emotion.

"Understand what?" I whispered.

"You have become more than just foreign aid. You have become this land's lady. You have become its soul!" he said emphatically.

-I love you. Katashi loves you. We would both die before we see you harmed again! - He thought to me with passion.

-There is no room for love. - I snarled in his mind.

"I have honor and this is not it!" I cried sitting up.

I fought off pain and nausea and stood with great effort. I stared at him and to my horror I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Miko-sama would you please give the Lady and I a moment of privacy?" Sheng asked the ningen onna.

"Hai my lord." She said bowing and leaving her hut.

-You want to substitute pain with fury. - He said as she left.

I put my hands to my temples and rubbed them.

"Get out of my head Sheng!" I snarled at him.

"I forced a bond between us; but do you truly wish to keep me shut out forever?" He asked searching my face.

"I wish for my katana and armor. I wish to be with my men in battle and I wish to have my honor." I raged.

"You are grieving the loss of your pup; I understand that but you are a female as well as a warrior. You have the right to feel its loss." He said compassionately.

"Do not pity me. I will not allow it!" I screamed at him.

"I would never pity you." He replied.

"Then do as I bid you." I roared.

"My Lady, I cannot." He said calmly.

I closed the space between us and I beat his chest with my fists. He wrapped his arms around me and I wept. He tucked my head underneath his chin. The movement had tired me out and I sagged in his arms. Sheng knew I did not want these feelings, he knew that is why I had cut myself off from them. Mates and pups took energy and emotion that I felt that I could ill afford. I had sunk so deep and I had to claw myself out. He picked me up bridal style and laid me back down on the mat. I turned my head and stared at him.

"When are you taking me to He Gang?" I whispered.

"I want to leave when you can travel. I cannot transport myself great distances like a taiyouki." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hai. Let me sleep for awhile then you can take me to the Winter Palace." I said in a tortured whisper.

I closed my eyes and fell into oblivion.

My eyes fluttered open and the pain was not as severe. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the small hut. I stood carefully and walked forward. I knew if I had not been youki there would have been no way I would have survived the impalement. I went to the doorway and pushed aside the reed mat and stepped outside. Sheng was sitting beneath a tree with his eyes closed. His hair was loose and framed his chiseled face. I smiled to see him resting but I was curious as to how easy it would be to rouse him. I went by his side and gently shook his arm. He did not waken and I slipped into his mind.

-Wake up! - I commanded

"Damn it all I just got sleep!" he grumbled.

"You are worse than pup when you are tired." I chided him.

"Asuna, I realize you like to compare me to a young one but I assure I am anything but." He growled.

"I see. So now you call me by my name. You are moody." I said sitting next to him.

"I have not slept in over five days. I normally try to go no longer than three. You needed the honorific earlier." He said stretching.

"Well then we can leave for He Gang now." I said annoyed.

I looked at Sheng through hooded eyes. He had on a pein-fu of cream colored cotton and a dark brown obi and a pair of geta. I was not shielding at all and he turned and stared at me. There was heat in his eyes and his lips were set in a grim line. I felt what he was experiencing and I sucked in my breath. A surge of overwhelming lust went through me and I slammed up my barriers. I stood up slowly and realized that I would not be able to effectively wield a weapon for at least a few weeks. He did not speak and neither did I. There was nothing we could say; we felt it all. I went into the hut and waited for the miko to return from gathering herbs. She returned about a half hour later with a basket on her arm.

"I see you are awake my Lady." She said with a gentle smile.

"Miko-sama, I cannot express my gratitude enough for your care of me." I said.

"I would do anything to help my Lord Katashi." She said bowing.

"We will be taking our leave of you now." I said standing and bowing to her.

I took my leave of her and joined Sheng outside. We went north toward the palace.

Sheng had arranged for a palanquin. It was very elaborate and carried by four burly inu males. I looked at Sheng in annoyance.

"Kami this is insulting." I muttered.

"Why is this insulting? Do you have enough yoki to transport us?" He asked.

"No I do not. I have never traveled this way. It is decadent and lazy." I said incensed.

"You have the attitude of a noble yet you do not travel as one." He remarked amused.

"I have abilities of a taiyouki. Why would I need this extravagance?" I said in irritation.

"You have been injured severely and you worry about the mode of transport? I might injure you further if I changed and you are still too weak to walk that far." He pointed out.

I shot him a look as the litter was lowered. He stepped up on it and helped me up. I rolled my eyes as it was lifted and we surged forward. I stared at him and wanted to hide my shame.

"How long will this take?" I asked perturbed.

"Two days travel." He replied with mirth.

"This amuses you?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Hai, it does." He smirked.

"You are used to this; you are also used to rutting with any female who would spread their legs for you. What else

Sheng? Did I get it right?" I snarled in a low tone.

His eyes flashed in anger and he narrowed them.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your concern my Lady." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh. Well then tell me is Annchi expecting you to mate her? I mean you have enjoyed her have you not." I said in a haughty manner.

"This is not a topic I will discuss with you my Lady." He started snarling.

I was furious at his superior attitude about the litter and also a little jealous. I was angry at not being able to go back to Tianjin and I was taking it out on him.

"Did she scream your name as you took her?" I said goading him.

"Stop." He commanded the carriers.

They stopped and lowered the vehicle and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps and into the forest. I was shielded so tight he could not have even pathed to me if he tried. He whirled on me and his eyes were red.

"Why in Kami's name are you taking your anger out on me?" he growled.

"I hate this situation. You were behaving as if I were beneath you because I abhor our mode of travel." I growled back.

"Why bring up my rutting partners; to make me lose my temper? It worked Asuna." He said taking a step toward me.

I did not back down and he got an inch away from my face. His eyes were blazing and I continued to stare at him with contempt.

"Go ahead and lose your temper." I dared him.

"You want to know if she screamed my name." he said dangerously.

"Hai. Did she moan like a whore?" I hissed.

He grabbed my shoulders and then released them. He turned his head and sighed.

"I am not doing this. I am not participating in your temper. I owe you no explanation of my rutting habits. I have been charged with taking you to He Gang and that is what I am going to do." He said staring at me with glacial blue eyes.

I did not waver in my glaring.

"You bound our spirits and you use the information that you know to amuse yourself. I will not have it." I snapped.

"I was wrong. I was enraptured and let it go too far. I wanted to posses you at that moment." He said.

"Well your amusement is over." I said walking back toward the palanquin.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. One hand was on the small of my back and the other was holding my chin. His lips were inches from mine. I could feel his breath and I shuddered in his arms.

"I want to touch you everywhere. I want to taste you. I want to feel your skin against mine as I make you cry out in bliss but I cannot. The closet I will be able is when my thoughts touch yours." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"I want to push you against that tree and lift up your thigh. I want to sear you with my lips and lose myself in your wetness." He continued in the same tone.

"Enough Sheng." I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Do you understand now?" he said releasing me.

"Hai. We need to get to He Gang." I said straightening my back.

"Hai we do. Can we not argue the whole way there?" he asked.

"Hai." I replied.

We went back to the litter and continued on our way.

We made it to He Gang in less than two days. Sheng and I had kept our conversations light. We also kept our barriers in place and stayed away from pathing. My mind wandered back to what Sheng said in the forest and I burned on the inside. Things had not gone as planned at all in Manchuria.

When we arrived at the palace I was surprised. It was influenced by the Russian onion domes and traditional Manchu architecture. It was a brilliant blue and white on the outside. The roof was also done in gold as the summer palace was. I was ushered into the palace by the servants and installed in Katashi's chambers. The room was done in brilliant blues. The furniture had been stained black. There was also a large bed instead of futon. There were tapestries of ancient inu warriors adorning the walls. The servants fussed over me and I detested it. I made up my mind to spend as much time in the dojo as possible to rebuild my strength. I sent couriers to the front lines to find out what Katashi and the army were doing. Sheng was about the palace but I did not see him alone or for long. I was angry with him again for ignoring me and acting contemptuously. Katashi was a very light hearted individual whereas Sheng was petulant and moody at times. His memories of other females were driving me mad. I knew that I had too much down time and I was obsessing again.

I was wandering the palace on my third of medical exile. I found the library and intended to learn all I could on these areas nobles. Sheng was reclining on a chaise reading. His navy blue yukata was open and his chest was visible. He also had on a pair of ku the same color as the yukata. I wore a simple silk tunic that came to my knees. The sleeves were split at the shoulder to elbow so that my upper arms were bare. The edges of the tunic were edged in the red honey comb pattern of the House of the Moon and the rest of it was white. My hair was free and hung down my back. He looked up and nodded to me and I inclined my head to him. I could see that same heat that I saw back at the village. He sat up and put down the scroll he was reading. He stood up to leave.

"Now who is running away?" I asked raising a brow.

"I am keeping temptation at bay." He answered bluntly.

"I do not wish to be away from you like this." I said honestly.

"It cannot be helped." He said.

"Fine then. I think I saw a bitch down the hall. Why not go and keep yourself busy." I said angry.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Is this what you want me to do?" he asked thickly.

"I do not want you too far from me." I said.

"You will not let me in but you want me close to you. Who are you kidding Asuna?" he said letting go of me.

I put the back of my hand against his face and rubbed his cheek.

"Let down your barriers." I commanded quietly.

He tried to shake his head but I put my other hand to his other cheek. I let my yoki go and it flowed against his skin.

"Kami Asuna." He groaned.

I was unshielded and I pressed against his conscious mind. He closed his eyes and moaned. Our power was mingling and I felt Sheng as if he was in my own body. It was pure feeling and it was like the night in Shenyang. I withdrew and I was shaking in almost pure bliss. I could not imagine what it would be like if we actually physically joined. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me to him once more and pressed his lips to my mine. It was savage and raw. He nipped at my lips and sucked my lower one. He ran his tongue along my fangs and I opened my lips to him and he plundered my mouth. He sucked my tongue and I groaned with hunger and raw need. My hands had reached inside he yukata and splayed them across his chest. The tips of my claws dug into his flesh a bit. He groaned at the small violence and tore away from my lips. I cried out at the loss of mouth.

"I must stop." He growled lightly.

"Please." I whispered against his juncture of neck and shoulder.

I lapped at his pulse point and ran my tongue up his neck.

"We cannot do this. Asuna pull your beast back." He said groaning.

"No, I cannot Sheng. Kami, I am burning." I whispered against his flesh.

"Reign in your beast onna." He breathed heavily.'

"You do not want us?" I asked nipping his ear lobe.

"More than I can say, you must pull in your primal self." He commanded gently.

I ran my tongue along his lower lip and took it into my own and suckled on it. I moved my lips down his neck to his collar bone. I was nipping his skin as I went. His breathing was becoming heavier and he grabbed my shoulders and tried to gently push me away. I knew my beast had taken control but I did not try and stop it. The burning was consuming me.

"Asuna clear your mind. We cannot do this." He said clenching his teeth and groaning.

I ran my hands across his chest and leaned my head down and took a flat nipple into my mouth. I pulled it with my teeth and nibbled on it. I could not understand how he kept his control. I pushed the yukata off his shoulders and I lifted my head and pressed my body against his. His blue eyes were bleeding red. I pulled up the hem of my tunic and reached my hand down to my center and coated a single claw with my own juices. I brought it to his mouth and traced his lips with it. He snarled viciously and took my finger into his mouth and licked it clean. He hands reached up and held the side of my head and crashed his lips against mine. I ran my claws up and down his bare back and I drew blood. Both of us were breathing heavily. Sheng ripped the front of my tunic open and bared my body. He pressed his fangs to my neck and dragged them along my flesh till my shoulder. He was almost snarling as he sucked and nipped a trail to my breasts; he brought his hands to them and cupped both globes. He used his thumb and flicked a nipple. He dropped his head and took the peak into his mouth and suckled it. My hands were shaking lightly and I brushed my thoughts and yoki against his and a guttural snarl was ripped from his chest. His hair brushed against my other nipple and I moaned. Warmth was spreading along my limbs and I was already close to completion.

"Sheng…Kami…" I cried out repeatedly.

He sat me down on the chaise and spread my legs open wide. He held onto my thighs and lowered his head and darted his tongue against my engorged clitoris; I growled my pleasure and he flicked his tongue against my clit over and over and I was shaking. He tasted my center and put his tongue inside and I cried out. He then took my clit and suckled it hard and I completely lost my mind. I shook my head side to side alternately growling and crying out. He slipped two fingers into my center and slowly removed them and quickly moved them in and out. He growled against me while he suckled me. I released more yoki and Sheng cried out against my center and I came undone. My muscles tightened around his fingers and my body shook violently from my release. He tasted my release then pressed his mouth against mine. I tasted myself on his tongue and lips. He pushed me back so that I was lying down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Koi." He whispered.

"I need you now." I demanded quietly.

I untied his ku and shoved them past his hips roughly. I grasped his member firmly and stroked him back and forth. His forehead was still pressed against mine and he groaned as if he was in pain. I knew he was trying to retain control; I ran the pad of my thumb over the head of shaft and felt his own wetness. I brought my thumb to my lips and licked his essence off. He was shaking a little with strain. He thrust in my hand and I tightened my grip just a fraction and he bit back a snarl.

"Look at me." He demanded in a whisper.

My eyes were scarlet and I stared him in the eyes.

"Your beast is still not under control." He groaned as I pumped him faster.

"We need you." I begged him.

I pulled my leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. I knew he could scent my essence and his eyes bled back to red. He was fighting himself and I and I guided his staff to my center.

-Do this. Make us one…Please. - I pleaded within his mind.

He plunged into me and I cried out.

"No shielding." I managed.

He nodded his agreement, unable to speak. He rolled his hips forward and I gasped. He pulled all the way back then surged forward. I mewled in rapture. He took my hands into his and tightened his grip when he thrust and rolled his hips; I met each thrust with one of my own.

-Release your yoki. - I pleaded silently.

He released his again and I gasped loudly. My claws had dug into the back of Sheng's hands and I felt blood and arched my back. He gnashed his teeth and held back a guttural snarl. My skin was electrified and he and I were sharing everything in the coupling. I bared my neck on instinct and he pressed his mouth to my pulse point but kept himself from following the urge. He thrust harder and faster; pushing us closer to the edge. He pulled a hand free and reached down and very lightly stroked my swollen nub and I started to scream. He covered my mouth with his and my body spasmed and clenched his member. He continued to thrust till he went rigid and I felt him release his seed. He lifted his head and snarled as he released. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him seated within me. He collapsed against me; breathing raggedly.

"Kami forgive me." He whispered.

I arched under him as my body experienced aftershocks and his body jerked with mine. I could not speak and I felt lethargy overcome my limbs. I knew instinctively his limbs were leaden.

-Koi, I will need to leave your body at some point.-he thought sleepily.

-Not yet. - I whispered through our bond.

"I might have to transport us out of here." I said aloud.

"I could sleep for a week." He mumbled.

"You can do that." I said with a ghost of a smile.

"You did not shred my clothes; I will slip out and get you a yukata." He said.

"I have to release you first." I said coyly.

He groaned as I moved under him and I continued my torturous movements.

"You are going to make me work more?" he asked joking but then groaned.

"Hai. I will make you work for my favor." I said as bliss overcame me.

Sheng and I started our cycle of ignoring each other all over again. I could feel his overwhelming guilt but I refused to see it as anything but an intense rut that I got out of my system. I would have been lying if the thought of Sheng rutting with another bitch did not appall me. I could live with myself.

My injuries were almost completely healed and I had a large circular scar of pink. I began practicing in earnest in the dojo and found an unforeseen side effect of the coupling. I was able to realize my blade's full potential by channeling both Sheng's and my yoki. I had accidentally destroyed half of the dojo by releasing my pent up feelings and the fang responded by letting loose a fury of power. Sheng and some servants had come running in at the ruckus and I stood there completely pleased for my efforts.

I had spent two and half weeks at the Winter Palace and decided to return to Katashi and our combined armies. I had received word that the siege was going well and in our favor. There had not been a word from Bai Gu Jing but I knew she would resurface. I was dressing for battle when I felt Sheng's presence behind me in my chambers. I turned and leveled a stare.

"You are leaving then?" he asked in his petulant way.

"Hai. I have languished enough. I want to thank you for binding us. I can now unleash my fang's true power." I said coldly.

"I love Katashi as my brother and I gave in to my base desires." He said morosely.

"I love him too; but I was there and I will not act as if it was something to be ashamed. Like I said Sheng, I thank you. I now have the power to defeat my enemies." I said with as much disdain as I could.

"We are no longer able to shield from one another. That is part of the reason for my absence." He said in anger.

"I already know that. I also know how much you loathe the both of us right now. Take yourself recrimination and

shove it to the depths of hell." I growled at him.

"You feel what I am feeling yet you act as though this is nothing." He said anguished.

"You forget I am from Japan. Lords are allowed concubines and lovers. This is nothing to be ashamed. Of course I will refrain from being around you. I would not want to interfere in your self torture. I am for the battle front; are you coming with me or will you travel at your own pace?" I said emotionless.

He felt my anger and there was no point in relaying it in words.

"I will come with you." He said.

"Good then. I travel by my yoki cloud." I said.

He and I said nothing as I produced my yoki cloud and traveled to Tianjin and my revenge.

It took three days to reach Tianjin. Sheng vacillated between petulance and good humor. I had come to the conclusion that he had been spoiled as a pup. The more I learned of Tekeshi and his opulent court the more I knew why he left Japan. The former lord had been affectionate and over indulgent; he was not a typical youki lord. I wanted for nothing but I knew that I may end up ruling one day. I was regent in his absence and that meant that I had to be strong and infallible. I alternated between utter ecstasy and complete exasperation with Sheng. I had the luxury of separation of thoughts with Katashi and that was a relief.

I arrived with little fanfare and kept my aura masked. Sheng separated from me as we entered the army's camp; it was easier to deal with his constant spiritual presence when we were not too near each other. I felt the eyes of everyone and I nodded. I made my way to the commander's tent and slipped in. There stood Yuudai, Ichigawa, and Katashi conferring over strategy.

"I believe my presence is overdue." I said.

All three males looked up in surprise at my voice. My yoki had strengthened exponentially and the ability to mask my presence as well. Katashi's mouth almost dropped open in surprise.

"The palace in He Gang has done wonders for my health Lord Katashi. I am here to finish what I started." I said smirking.

"Leave us." Katashi commanded Yuudai and Ichigawa.

Yuudai and Ichigawa bowed and left the tent. He looked at me with his green eyes smoldering. He closed the distance between us and crashed his lips against mine. It was a desperate kiss born from separation and fear. I pulled away after a couple of minutes and smiled gently up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am well. I am more than well in fact."

"How so?" he lifted his brow.

"Sheng and I have been able to combine our mental abilities and surprising results have occurred." I said modifying the truth.

"How?" he asked curious.

"That night in Shenyang when he spoke to me through telepathy, some sort of bond was formed." I said carefully.

"Explain." He said getting anxious.

"Katashi, it is a mental bond. My mother is an Uppyr youki and I suspect Sheng has a blood relative that is one as well. They are well known in Russia; the point is that most of their power involves spiritual power. I have never tapped into it as my mother tried to teach me. It was by accident that Sheng and I both tapped into it. The point is both him and I have increased the abilities of our yoki." I stated to him.

He looked at me pondering what I said and nodded.

"What kind of increase in power?" he asked.

"I have released the power of my fang. Your dojo in He Gang did not fare well." I said raising a brow.

He actually broke into grin and looked me up and down.

"You are acquiring your taiyouki abilities." He said proudly.

"Hai. I fully intend to take advantage of it and destroy Jing once and for all." I said vehemently.

"I am glad you are here but I must confess I would prefer you safely away from battle." He stated in a serious tone.

"You cannot and will not ask that of me. I have given up too much to be here now!" I said implying much.

"Hai, that is the reason I do not want you here!" he said frustrated.

"The pup is gone. I cannot change that but I will make them pay for what they did. You also need to clean house at your Summer Palace. You were betrayed by someone at that court. That is the only way Jing would have known to strike me." I said in a dangerously low tone.

"I hate your matter of fact attitude. You state things when there are other factors in play." He said angry.

"What factors Katashi? It is fact that I was pupped, it is fact that you and I are mates, and it is fact we have strong feelings for each other. It is fact that I was struck to deal your lands a decisive blow. If you allow them to use what happened outside of Fuxin then that strategy worked. They are doing exactly what I said they would do before we left Japan. I will not be kept in the wings. I am warrior Katashi, not a consort. I am a leader and my place is to lead." I stated impassioned.

"Asuna, I do not wish to lose you." He said challenging me.

"You cannot protect me, do you not see that? If we are to have a future then we must change the present." I said stoically.

He looked at me hard. My attitude was going against his natural instincts, but I did not care. I knew that Jing could gather more arms and allies and strike us harder.

"You can be so cold." He said in complete frustration.

"I am being logical." I snapped.

"I am not going to win this argument I see." He replied.

"No you are not." I said simply.

"Fine. I will move on. We have them blockaded at the Hai He River and the Bohai Gulf. There have been skirmishes along the city walls. There is an immense barrier surrounding the city though." He sighed.

"Jing." I growled.

"Hai. I do not know of anymore youki that would have that much power." He stated.

"Why would she be in a city full of ningen?" I wondered aloud.

"Perfect cover for a shape shifter." He replied.

"Hai it is. I am going to send for my aunt. She is a powerful miko; she was the Shikon Maiden a century ago." I stated.

"How quickly could she be here?"

"Two weeks minimum. They are in Edo and it takes a full week to travel to get to the West at normal speeds. If Uncle Yasha were to come then he may cut it down a few days." I said thinking aloud.

"The infamous Inuyasha." Katashi stated intrigued.

"Hai. He would be useful also. The Tetsaiga is a powerful weapon." I stated.

I sat down at the desk and motioned for quill and paper. I quickly wrote out a letter to my aunt and uncle requesting their aid. I called for a runner and had the message sent. I prayed to the Kamis that my Dakkasou had injured Jing enough that we had time to get my relatives here. I did not want to murder innocent ningen in the process of stopping a great evil. He stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I laid my cheek against it and sighed. I stiffened when I felt Sheng coming to the tent.

"Your advisor is here. I am going to visit my men and see to their morale. You and Sheng have much to discuss." I said standing.

"Stay." He said quietly.

"I will stay." I said.

Sheng came into the tent and bowed before Katashi.

"My friend." Katashi greeted him.

"Hai my Lord." Sheng said in greeting.

"You took good care of my mate." He said in good humor.

"She took care of herself Katashi. She is quite resilient." Sheng said emotionless.

"Hai she is. Did you commission the repair of the dojo?" Katashi asked with amusement.

"Hai. It will be repaired before your return. The power of your fang is very impressive my Lady." Sheng said.

I was growing more and more irritated with Sheng by the moment and wanted to box his ears for acting like donkey.

"Hai it is and I still want to thank you for that." I said arching my brow.

I felt Sheng's ire and I wanted to smile. He had been in his spoilt pup mode for awhile.

"Well it is no matter now. The fact that you are accessing your taiyouki abilities is fortunate." Katashi said.

I continued to look at Sheng for a moment then I turned my eyes to Katashi.

"Hai it is. I am going to hunt. I have not fed since we left He Gang." I said rising.

Katashi looked at me with a mixture of irritation and love. Sheng was feeling a tumult of emotion and I had to compose myself.

"Do you wish to be accompanied?" Katashi asked.

"No. I will not venture far. I do not want a repeat of Zhuanghe." I said firmly.

"Alright then. I will see you soon." Katashi said.

I nodded to him and left the tent. I went into the woods and transformed. I was hungry and had decided on a boar that I caught the scent of. I padded through the underbrush with little sound and great speed. I came upon the wild pig in a clearing of the forest. It was large with fairly long tusks, it had coarse brown fur. It was heavily muscled and dangerous. I narrowed my crimson eyes and crouched lower to the ground. I sprang forward and the beast took off. I loved it when they gave chase; it got my beast in a wonderful frenzy. The wild pig turned abruptly to try and stand its ground. My lip was curled and I was growling loudly. It made a threatening oink and charged me. I swiped the beast with my clawed paw and gouged its side. It shrieked in pain and I went for its throat. It tried to dodge me but I delivered the killing blow. I had wrapped my jaws around its throat and broke the boar's neck.

The siege continued while we waited for an answer in the form a letter or my aunt and uncle. The only thing about a siege is that it could last days or years. I truly had no wish to make it last that long; if necessary I would go in and find Bai Gu Jing myself and finish her off. The woods that surrounded the encampment had seen much damage from my fang and its power. Katashi seemed impressed and I was honored that he thought so.

In the sixth week of the siege I received my answer to the letter in the form of Kagome and Inuyasha. I felt their presence before I saw them. I took off in a run in their direction and met my Uncle.

"Oi wench!" he called to me.

"Uncle Yasha! I am honored that you and Aunt Kagome would aid me in this venture." I said bowing to him.

"Suna, stop that! I am not my stick in the ass brother!" he replied uncomfortable.

"Hello niece." My aunt called to me.

"Aunt Kagome." I said going to her and hugging her.

"Keh. So where's this big bad ass demon?" Inuyasha asked flexing his claws.

"Uncle Yasha, first I would like you to meet Lord Katashi and the generals." I said amused.

"Have you gotten less icy?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

His koinu ears were twitching and I turned my head to see Katashi and Sheng coming closer.

"Uncle Yasha that is Lord Katashi and his adopted brother and advisor Sheng." I said quietly.

"So?" he said in his typical fashion.

Kagome jabbed him in the ribs and he looked indignant.

"Don't make me say it." She threatened.

He cringed and his ears were pinned to his head. I felt Katashi and Sheng right behind me. I turned and bowed to him.

"Lord Katashi and Sheng, these are my Uncle Inuyasha and his mate my Aunt Kagome; the Shikon Miko." I said with a ghost of a smile.

Katashi bowed to my uncle and aunt and Sheng did the same. Sheng looked at me and I nodded. He felt my happiness at seeing my family. Kagome watched but said nothing.

"So are you an asshole like my brother?" my uncle asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished him.

"I have met Lord Sesshomaru and I swear to the Kamis I am not one bit like him." Katashi roared with laughter.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked quite smug. I glared daggers at him and he just returned the stare.

"Alright then let's get down to business. Where is Yuudai and the other General?" Inuyasha asked.

"This way Lord Inuyasha." Katashi said.

"I ain't no lord." He muttered.

"Technically you are but what shall I refer to you as?" Katashi asked non-plussed.

"My name." he answered.

Katashi leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I like him."

I nodded to my mate and he and Uncle Yasha went ahead. Sheng walked behind me and my aunt.

"What's going on? She asked intrigued.

"A lot has happened Aunt." I said.

"Care to explain?" she pressed me.

"Come this way Kagome. I have my own tent." I said motioning to the left.

Sheng looked at me with a brow raised and I growled low in my throat. He smirked then followed Katashi and Inuyasha. Kagome looked puzzled but followed me. I entered my tent and I sat upon a silk pillow. Kagome followed suit.

"That was the inu you were looking for wasn't he?" she asked.

"Hai. That he is. I mated him." I stated bluntly.

"Honey, I figured as much. You were acting like your uncle on that one." She remarked with a small grin.

"Hai, I was being reckless. My beast decided that I needed a mate and chose him. I followed suit. I went to Kouga's dens and we fought there. Kouga kicked me out and Katashi followed me back to the West. Well things went from there and now I am here." I said sighing.

"Sweetie he seems perfect for you." She said openly smiling.

"Hai he is. We fight all the time Aunt. Then there is Sheng." I said quietly.

"I got that impression." She said in whisper.

"What I tell you stays between us?" I asked staring at her.

"Hai! Inuyasha doesn't know everything. If he did Akemi would have never left the house." Kagome said in a conspiring tone.

I laughed at the idea of my uncle chasing after my cousin.

"You seem more at ease. You have always been so formal honey." She remarked.

"I suppose I am. Katashi has brought that out in me. I have a complicated relationship with Sheng though." I said in a tired tone.

"Go ahead. What you say to me is for my ears alone." She said taking my clawed hand.

"Oh Sheng already knows I am fixing to tell you." I said casually.

"How?" she asked astonished.

"The powers I inherited from my mother have manifested themselves." I said.

"Asuna how?" she asked confused.

"Sheng is a telepath also. We were bound somehow and I reinforced it physically." I said quietly.

"Uh ok. You are bound to those two inu and you did this why?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Following my instincts." I said sheepishly.

"Well those damn inu instincts. Well dear your mother is better able to help you understand than I. I do promise that I will keep my mouth shut." She said acceptingly.

"I have made a mess of my personal life I realize but the bond with Sheng has enabled me to release my fang's power." I said cautiously.

"That is a good thing then; but seriously honey listen to this lowly ningen miko. There is a reason for everything.

There was a reason I was brought back to the past and that was Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama, and to defeat Naraku. Falling in love and having a family was the bonus. You bear the markings of a taiyouki and therefore more pressure has been brought to bear on you but at the end of the day you are still an onna. You are a great inu-youki no doubt but remember that you are female. That means you can do anything those men can but you do it with an onna's heart." She said.

I listened with great interest; my Aunt was a great onna and miko. She and my mother were great friends and therefore I knew that her advice was something my mother would say.

"Again Aunt Kagome you speak with great compassion and I would be a fool not to listen to you. I have never thought you were a lowly ningen, you are one of the greatest people I have ever met." I said gratefully.

"I love dear. Your father has raised you like himself and that makes it harder for the rest of the world to see you as we do." She said with a small smile.

"I know. Father has prepared me for ruling; don't you see?" I said rubbing my temples.

"Hai, I see that and he has done an admirable job of it. You are just barely grown; you can and will make mistakes." She said comforting me.

"I was pupped." I blurted out.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I was attacked by the youki that I asked you here about. She is a shape shifter. She impaled me over six weeks ago." I said looking down.

"Asuna that was not your fault!" she cried.

"Yes it was. I have the training and knowledge that Katashi's enemies would come after those that he cared for. I told him such and yet I allowed myself to be pupped." I said quietly.

"You cannot blame yourself for what another did. Can you still have more pups?" she asked concerned.

"I had not thought on it. I mean I have healed; surely I can have more." I stated.

"I will have to ask your father's healer, he will know." She said reassuringly.

I closed my eyes for a moment and repressed the savage pain that stirred in my gut. I felt Sheng trying to sooth me and I was grateful.

"The youki has holed herself up in the ningen city of Tianjin. The barrier is powerful and I thought that between you and Uncle Yasha's Red Tetsaiga; we could break through. I do not want to murder innocent ningen. We are sending a message to the Ming and Mongols that He Gang will not be taken." I said changing the subject.

"Hai I am sure we can do it. When do you want us to attempt it?" she asked.

"On the morrow." I replied.

"Hai. Shall we join the men?" she said standing.

"Hai." I said joining her.

"You love them both?" she asked all of sudden.

"Hai." I said looking down.

"Honey it will work out." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It is no more of a situation than my own parents." I said.

"Hai that is true. I cannot believe how much Augusta hated Sesshomaru when she first made his acquaintance." She said remembering.

"I know but Naraku was trying to use my mother's power against all of you." I said.

"Hai that he was. Now I know your mother and father love each other fiercely." She replied.

"Too much at times." I said rolling my eyes.

We made our way to the command tent and entered. Katashi was at the desk and showing Inuyasha the area and the strategy. I heard an occasional `Keh' and Katashi laughing. Sheng was standing near the desk and I nodded to him gratefully. He nodded back and I felt a calm come over me.

"Uncle Yasha did you stop at the Western Palace before you left Niigata?" I asked.

"Hai. Your father is concerned." He said leveling me a stare.

"I do not want him rushing here Uncle Yasha," I said in annoyance.

"Like I can control what Lord Icicle does." He said.

Katashi snorted at the name that Inuyasha used to refer to my father and I glared at him. He looked amused and I could tell that he and Inuyasha were going to be friends. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at the men.

"You could try a little harder Uncle Yasha. He is your brother and my father." I said seriously.

"I will try as hard as he does, alright? I ain't gonna do nothing more." He said growling.

I rolled my eyes at the continued drama of the two Taisho brothers. My own siblings did not fight like this and honestly it was annoying coming from my own sire and uncle.

"Alright we have decided to hit them with all we got tonight after moonrise." Inuyasha said.

"So soon? I realize it is an element of surprise but do you think Jing even has any idea?" I asked.

"I think your poison probably injured her badly. Remember I have had a taste of the Dakkasou." Katashi said smirking.

"As I have had a taste of your blue fire my Lord." I said smirking back.

"Seriously what the hell is up with you two?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Uncle, Lord Katashi and I are mated. I have been masking the scent." I said.

"Oi, your old man know?" he asked.

Katashi burst out laughing and I raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of him. Sheng actually broke into a smile and Kagome about buried her head in embarrassment.

"Hai." I said quietly.

Katashi looked at me at the unexpected information and he raised an eyebrow in question. I continued to look at my Uncle in irritation.

"So he knows huh. I am surprised he didn't gut you for touching his heir." Inuyasha said to Katashi.

"It would not have been wise on his part. Lord Sesshomaru does everything with strategy." Katashi said.

I was getting highly agitated with the conversation and Kagome see it and Sheng could feel it and tried to calm me.

"So you pupped her?" My Uncle asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Katashi actually looked sheepish at the turn in conversation and I started shaking in anger and something else I could not quite explain. I knew Sheng wanted to hold me and I wished the same but he refrained.

"Uncle Inuyasha, I know you mean well but I wish for a change in conversation and back to Jing." I said keeping my temper.

"What happened Asuna?" he asked me directly.

My uncle was hanyou but he was not stupid. He was asking for the information because he cared. I lifted my head and stared at him; my pain was bared in them and he shook his head.

"Suna. I am sorry." He said.

"So you know my shame. Can we not get back on topic?" I said.

"Hai." He said.

"I wish to be alone. I am going to find the spring. I will return shortly." I said before anyone could say anything.

"Inuyasha how could you!" Kagome yelled at her mate.

"Gome come on, I could tell she was hurting." He said.

"I would have told you, you dolt. You know she talks to me. Did you have to bring it up in front of them?" she said irate.

"Keh whatever wench. I could scent the sadness on her. She was masking everything else." He snapped.

"I hate to interrupt, would you two care to be alone?" Katashi asked.

"Naw this is normal. I am direct and my mate hates it." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sheng could you follow Lady Asuna at a discreet distance and see no harm comes to her?" Katashi asked quietly.

"Hai." Sheng said leaving quickly.

Katashi looked at the Miko Kagome and Inuyasha and sat back and watched them. Asuna was like her uncle in temper and nothing else. He wanted to go to her but he knew now to let her calm down. He was still angered about the loss of his pup but he was taking the queues from his mate on how to react. He just realized that she was more upset about it then he originally thought. He knew Sheng would watch over as he needed to end this siege and go home, he hated war.

I was gouging trees in my anger and pain. I wanted revenge so bad I could scream. My uncle was observant at times and it was incredibly irritating. I clenched my hands into fists and gouged my palms with my claws. I knew Sheng was not far behind me and I stood still for him to catch up. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

-I am sorry. - He thought to me.

-I wish that losing my pup would not feel so. I cannot control the anger. - I sighed in my head.

"Time will heal that Asuna." He said quietly.

He pressed his lips to my neck and I sighed in contentment.

"We are going to have to find away to shield at least some." I pointed out.

"Hai, I agree. Your thoughts are distracting me as mine are to you." He replied.

"I know why you have been avoiding me but I do not completely understand your anger." I said.

"I am not completely sure myself Koi. I am angry at myself for touching you when I swore to myself I would not. I love you and I should not. I am angry at myself for forcing this situation. Take your pick." He sighed.

"I told you in He Gang that I do not feel regret. It has happened and we must deal with it. I cannot feel your regret and anger right now when we need to be concentrating on getting Jing." I said urgently.

"I understand Koi but I cannot help how I feel." He said brushing his lips against my neck.

"Then can you learn to rein them in? I can help you with that but you will have to meditate." I said shuddering from the physical contact.

"I will stop." He said backing away from me.

"I am not rejecting you." I said.

"I know that Asuna. We both know physical proximity will likely cause us to rut." He said seriously.

I sighed and knew he was right. I started back in the direction of the hot spring.

"Are you going to watch me bathe?" I asked.

"Maybe not directly but you know Katashi asked me to keep an eye on you." He said in an even tone.

"Hai as if I am a helpless little bitch." I said annoyed.

"No, because he loves you and are a highly desirable target." He remarked.

"Hai." I said.

"Keep your back to me for modesty's sake." I said trembling a little.

"I understand the need to keep up pretenses Koi." He said.

"Ah but I know you know that and I also know what we would like to do." I said lightly.

I slowly undid my haori and hakama and slipped into the hot water. I sighed with pleasure at the heat and for a moment my worries melted away.

"We are going to have to learn to shield or something." He muttered.

"Hai." I breathed.

I felt his own worry and lust but did not worry on it for the moment. I scrubbed my hair with the water and made sure I was clean. I pulled myself out of the spring and dressed in the same clothes. I had not brought drying linen, so the silk clung to me. I would change when I got back to camp. I put up a hand in warning to Sheng and he growled in annoyance. I shook my head no at what he was thinking and I started walking back to camp. He followed at a discreet distance and I went to my tent and changed.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Katashi, Sheng, and I were moving toward the barrier with stealth. We had Yuudai and Ichigawa leading a frontal assault on the main gates of the city. We heard the warriors attempting to break through the barrier and that was our go ahead to start our own spiritual assault on the shield. Inuyasha raised Tetsaiga and yelled, it glowed red and produced the Kaze no Kizu. Kagome released an arrow, and Katashi and I both released our own yoki through our fangs. The amount of yoki and spiritual energy was almost too much. The barrier seemed to strengthen then collapsed altogether. There was an explosion and we were all thrown back. I jumped to my feet and took off toward the city with all speed.

"Damn her!" I heard Katashi mutter.

Kagome and Sheng stayed behind and I could feel my mate's and Uncle's auras. They were right behind me. I was seeking out Jing's aura and I felt it weakly. She was in the center of the city but she was on the move. We had surmised correctly when we guessed that she was here. I stop and changed to my true form. There was the great wind and red pulse of energy that always accompanied my change. My uncle came to a dead stop as did Katashi. I looked down at them with my red eyes and I jerked my head north. Katashi nodded.

"Show off." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha come. She wants us to ride her back and keep our fangs available." Katashi said.

"You got all that from a look?" My uncle said sarcastically.

"Hai friend. I know your niece, my mate." He said.

I growled in annoyance and then both of them jumped to my back. I took off in a sprint and I heard Inuyasha yell. I barked and he looked at me.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady." He yelled down to me.

I curled my lip and growled fiercely.

"Down girl!" Inuyasha yelled.

I leaned my head back and snapped my jaws and leveled him a stare. We were almost to Jing and my Dakkasou was starting to come to the surface in my claws and saliva.

"Damn Katashi she means business." Inuyasha said.

"Hai. Jing is the one that killed the pup." Katashi said quietly.

"Damn. I am sorry." Inuyasha said.

I stopped and started growling so fiercely that my poisoned saliva was dripping from my mouth. Katashi and Inuyasha barely missed getting splashed with it.

"Watch it!" My uncle said up to me.

I looked down at him and snarled terribly. I wanted him to shut up and figured out why my father would get so annoyed with him. I stayed in my true form and tensed up. I felt Jing coming. I saw her mist and with my head and knocked Katashi and Inuyasha back. I surged forward and barely missed her. She reformed and I saw a terrible scar on her face and I smirked. Katashi stood up and helped Inuyasha up. Both males had their fangs drawn and Jing smirked.

"What a pretty little inu." She said as her transformed and slashed my forepaw.

I snapped my fangs at her and some poison was dripped on her. It burned and she screamed. I transformed and withdrew my own blade.

"You!" she screamed and came at me.

I managed to stab her left shoulder and Katashi tried to land a hit and she disappeared into her mist and reappeared behind Inuyasha. He whirled on her and barely missed an extension of her body. It looked like an elongated hand that was skeletal but tipped in lethal claws. Katashi brought down his fang and managed to cut off one of the "fingers".

She raged and she exploded and there was a stinging sensation on all of our skin. All three of us had small cuts and she reassembled. She grabbed me by my hair and brought a blade across my neck. It cut but not deeply. I took my fang with both of my hands around the hilt and shoved it backwards into her body. I channeled my yoki through it and she screamed and pulled away from me. She was panting and Katashi and Inuyasha came up behind me ready to strike again.

"Well then…little inu bitch, I am going to race you home. Whoever gets there first wins!" she said laughing in her little girl voice.

"What in the seven hells do you mean?" I said coming forward.

"Is mommy and daddy home? I shall send them the way of your baby." She said and her face became hideous; that of a dead thing.

My eyes widened and she disappeared into her mist. I heard her laughing and realized that we had to return to Japan and very quickly.

"The Western Lands are in danger." I said barely above a whisper.

"Hai. We have driven out of here but we must hurry." Katashi said.

"Oi, like we should have left already." Inuyasha piped up.

"Take me hands." I commanded the two males.

I transformed into my energy sphere and took Inuyasha and Katashi with me. I transported us back to the camp and to make preparations to head back across the Sea of Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Dealing in family dynamics

Homecoming

There was much to do and not enough time. The urgency to get back to Japan was overwhelming. I wanted the army to come with us but I was preparing to leave without them. I intended to call upon the Ookami dens to assist the West. I had no doubt in my father's skill, I was just not going to under estimate an enemy's need for revenge. This thing with Jing had become personal, for both her and me. I was conferring with Ichigawa and getting across the Bo Hai Gulf.

"My Lady it is a straight shot from Tianjin to Lushun but the tide is not on our side at the moment. We have to wait till morning." He said.

"Not even under oar power?" I asked hurried.

"My Lady, we must wait till morning to move the troops. It is not possible to move this many men without the tide." He said firmly.

"Fine. I leave without the men. Have them ready to move with first tide. I want you in the West no later than four days." I commanded.

"That is an almost impossible task madam." He said exasperated.

My eyes bled red and Katashi walked in, I turned on Ichigawa and had my hand to his throat.

"You will not question my orders ever. I said four days and I mean four days or your life is forfeit." I snarled in a very Sesshomaru like way.

Sheng came into the tent followed hotly by my Uncle and Aunt. Katashi looked furious with me and Ichigawa looked frightened.

"You are dismissed General." I said as coldly as possible and my eyes had yet to return to their normal color.

Ichigawa scrambled away from me and out of the tent. I turned on Katashi and growled.

"Do not ever threaten my general again!" he thundered.

"Do not threaten me Katashi. He is just as much my general as he is yours." I snarled fiercely.

"What is wrong with you? You do not get what you want through fear and threats of death! Ichigawa served my father and I will be damned if you treat him in such a manner." He yelled at me.

"Fine you separate our ranks, you make the decision. I will make the decision for mine then. I will be leaving now. Do whatever the hell you like." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Asuna, do not do this." He commanded trying to bar my path.

"Get the hell out of my way or I will hurt you." I spoke in a threatening voice.

Sheng was trying to calm me and I looked at him with my feral eyes and snapped my fangs at him. He was angry but controlling his temper. Katashi grabbed my shoulder and I reacted badly. I lifted my hand and put my claw through his upper chest. He looked at me in horror and stepped back from me. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha's eyes were wide. I tore at my mating mark with my claws and spit at Katashi's feet. His own eyes had gone red and I could feel the tension in the tent.

"Leave us." Katashi ordered.

Everyone fled and I arched my brow in contempt. My hand was dripping blood from the wound I had inflicted on him. He stared at me as though I had grown two heads.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What I need to do. You will not stand in the way. If you cannot agree with me than do so privately; not in front of others." I snapped.

"You are being reckless again and will get yourself killed." He said in a calm voice.

"Is it your family that is in danger?" I asked arching a brow.

"You are my family." He replied.

"I am not if you defy me in this." I said dangerously.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a low tone.

"You know what I mean. I will not be controlled this time." I stated.

"You would tear apart our mating because I am trying to get you to see reason?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hai." I said.

"Go then." He snarled at me.

I walked past him and out of the tent. I had to get to Japan and I knew that something terrible was on the horizon. I didn't have the time to explain everything to Katashi and his sense of order. I was fixing to transform into my energy sphere when Sheng came up and whirled me around.

"What in Kamis name are you doing?" he demanded.

"I am protecting my family. What are you doing?" I said sarcastically.

"You will tear yourself from us?" He asked.

"I will see you in four days." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You will see me now. I am coming with you." He said in a determined voice.

"Sheng that will take too much yoki." I snapped.

"Not with both of ours. You seem to forget that detail." He stated.

"Go and tell Katashi quickly." I sighed in irritation.

Sheng went inside the tent and came out quickly. He nodded to me and I grabbed his arm and transformed us. Even in this form it would almost a full day to reach the West.

Katashi continued to stare at the wound in his shoulder. She had gone mad. He could not fathom why she had become so feral. She had threatened their mating then sent Sheng to inform him that he was going with her. Kagome came to the entrance of the tent and poked her head in.

"Lord Katashi, I can heal that wound." She offered.

"Hai, that would be acceptable." He nodded.

Kagome came in and put her hands over the wound and her hands glowed pink with her spiritual energy. Katashi looked at the ningen miko and sighed.

"I know she is acting strange but her father raised her to always think of the West first. It was ground into

Sesshomaru when he was young. Duty and honor before safety and thought." She informed him.

"She is powerful there is no doubt but she thinks she has to do it alone. The only reason she took my advisor is because he strengthens her power!" Katashi said in anger.

"Hai, I know my Lord. She has had a mantle placed on her that I do not know she really wants it. I also know she is terrified right now." Kagome said.

"Terrified of Jing? She has much power but I feel confident that we will prevail against her." He said confused.

"A pregnancy changes a female my Lord. She was with pup and then she was not. Her body and mind has been through much. There I think that is much better." Kagome said finishing.

Katashi looked at her with a knowing smile and nodded. Inuyasha peeked his head in and nodded to the inu-youkai lord.

"Your mate is one of the wisest onna I have ever met Inuyasha." He said to the hanyou.

"She can be." Inuyasha said looking at his mate.

"We must get to the West as soon as possible." Katashi said.

"Hai. Much as I hate to admit it, my asshole brother is gonna need the help." Inuyasha said.

I made it to the shores of Japan. We were in the West but I had to rest. I had never been across the sea before and it had drained me of my energy. I sat upon the sand and looked up.

-Hai you were rather cruel. - He popped into my head.

I looked at him annoyed and sighed.

-I suppose I was. I cannot stand the idea that he sees me as weak. I cannot stand it when YOU think that of me. - I thought back.

"I do not see or think you are weak. I have the need to protect the female I love. Kami, you would try the patience of a saint." He voiced in utter exasperation.

"Come my moody half." I said standing.

I started in the direction of the Palace. We were about two hours from it on foot. I did not know if Jing could travel as quickly as I had but I would find out.

"You can stop feeling the anger now Sheng. I made Katashi mad; he will get over it." I said.

"When we reach your father's palace we are seeking out someone to help us shield. I am sorry I forced this bond." He growled at me.

"You do not mean that." I said lightly.

"Hai I do at times." He grumbled.

"When we reach the palace I will see to that you have a bath and a comely serving wench will be at your beck and call." I said.

I let him grab me and he turned me to face him. His hand held my jaw and he had me look up and meet his light blue eyes. He ran a clawed digit along my lower lip and a shudder went down my spine.

"I want you to be at my beck and call." He replied in a husky tone.

"I would love to but there is much to be done. Make do with another for now." I replied in his tone.

"You are being disagreeable on purpose. You know I want no other." He said bringing his lips closer to mine.

"You may want me but there are things we can do to cool our ardor for now." I said seriously.

"I do not want any other and I do not wish to cool my ardor for you." His whispered against my lips.

I tried to keep myself neutral and not give into my desire and I had to tear myself away from him.

"We have not the time to rut Sheng. I need to be in my father's study as soon as I can." I said urgently.

"Hai. I am sorry. I knew you needed me to be here but it is so damn hard to be around you and not make myself one with you." He said with candor.

"You already know I feel the same Sheng but I swore to you I would spill Jing's guts for what she did to you and me both." I said impassioned.

"Hai then let us be on our way then. I will meditate in the mean time and you keep your thoughts on battle strategy that should keep us occupied." He commanded.

"Hai, you are my soul you know." I said.

"Asuna that does not help." He laughed a little.

"Alright I will quit speaking when you do." I said staring him down.

We entered a forest that bordered the Palace and grounds.

"I have enough strength to form my cloud. Come." I said.

"Hai. I must say your abilities amongst even taiyoukai are extraordinary. I have seen very few that can equal your clan's power." He said impressed.

"I inherited almost all of my father's abilities but of course he has perfected them. He is not named the `Killing Perfection' for nothing." I said in awe.

"You idolize him." Sheng observed.

"I suppose I do. He has always been in control. I admire that in him more than I can say." I said with pride.

"Those same things you admire are what set him apart from our clan my love. He is always in control and ours has always followed their hearts. Neither way is wrong I suppose but it causes conflict when the paths cross." He stated.

"I am reckless at times but I usually have a very good reason why I choose the paths I do. I may be young yet Sheng but I have seen my share of battles as you well know. I have had to earn every male's respect and for them to respect the power I was born with. I honestly think the Kamis were amusing themselves when they bestowed me and not Osamu." I replied.

"Osamu is your twin. I am surprised he has not been trained in the ways of a warrior." Sheng observed.

"My father tried. My brother has caused conflict on his choices of leisure as I am sure you have." I said with a smirk.

I looked down and saw the palace. I descended my cloud; we landed and my yoki cloud disappeared beneath my feet. There were a few courtiers in the inner grounds and they were shocked at my presence.

"Jaken!" I yelled for the imp.

I heard the kappa's squeak and heard his feet shuffling towards me.

-Allow the toad to take you to guest apartments near my quarters. I will be there shortly and fill you in. I will also speak with my mother about the bond; she will know what to do. - I pathed to him.

He nodded his understanding and I looked down at my father's most loyal retainer.

"This is Lord Sheng. He is Lord Katashi's advisor from He Gang. Place him in chambers near my own. Also where is my Lord?" I commanded then asked.

"He is still yonder in his quarter's milady." He squawked.

"I see. It is still early." I observed.

I had been so obsessed with getting back to Japan that I did not notice how early in the morning it was.

"Hai milady." Jaken answered.

"Alright, please do as you are bid and I will go to my father."

I watched Sheng go with the toad and I felt a calm wash over me. He was good at comforting me without stifling me. I went in the direction of my father and mother's private chambers. I knew my parents well enough and knew that they could sleep like the dead; over a century together had not cooled the passion they held for one another. I was surprised my mother had not had more pups, she was also a different breed of youkai and that had something to do with it. I made it to their shoji screen door and rapped on it sharply. I heard no sound and I knocked louder.

"This better be good!" I heard the snarl.

"It is I, Asuna father. I am sorry to disturb you my Lord. May I enter?" I called through the door.

"Hn." Came the angry reply.

I smirked and knew my parents had a long night together for him to be so grumpy. I entered and bowed.

"What is wrong that brings you here unannounced?" he asked.

"My Lord. The creature Bai Gu Jing has made moves to come here to the West." I answered.

I saw my father's eyes widen just a fraction and he raised a perfect silver brow. My mother roused and rolled over and watched me through her black lashes. She sat upright when she noticed my appearance. I knew she knew there was much wrong.

"Sesshomaru could you please hand me my dressing gown?" she asked my father.

He reached beside the futon and grabbed her gown and handed it to her. She pulled it on over her yukata and stood.

"Come let us give him a few minutes to be presentable." She said taking my arm and guiding me out of the door.

We exited my parents' quarters and she turned to me.

"Close your eyes and open yourself to me." She commanded of me.

I did as she bid and she dipped into my recent memories and thoughts. I saw her stiffen and I had to stifle a cry. She was seeing everything from the time I had left the palace till now. I felt shame at first and she soothed me. She lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes and into my soul.

"It is alright now Asuna. You are home. My poor baby girl." She whispered.

I saw my father had exited their quarters. He was in his typical white haori and hakama. He had on his armor and his swords at his hip. He had heard what my mother had said and looked at us in expectation of answers. I knew there was sheen of unshed tears in my eyes and I saw my father's face harden. I never cried and he could see the raw pain in my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked

"Sesshomaru I will answer your questions. Let her go and get cleaned up. She is exhausted and in need of rest." My mother answered for me.

He nodded and I took my leave of them. It was times like now that I was grateful that my mother and I shared this particular power.

"You will explain what is going on, Augusta." Sesshomaru demanded.

"She has been through much my heart. Hideaki is dead. He was slain at the creature's hand. She has faced the enemy several times but her second confrontation led to her pup's demise." Augusta answered.

Lord Sesshomaru winced when he heard the news. Hideaki had been a valuable officer and his daughter had suffered greatly.

"How badly was she injured?" He asked coldly.

"She almost died. You would have been well pleased at her prowess. She has released the power of the fang you gave her." Augusta said with her eyes closed.

He knew his mate was seeing their daughter's struggles through her mind's eye. His eyes held a little warmth in their citrine depths at the news of his heir unleashing the fang.

"Where is her mate?" he asked with little tone.

"She left him in China at Tianjin. They had a nasty altercation." The Uppyr replied.

"I will speak to the worthless cur when I see him." He snapped.

"Sesshomaru, that is between her and Lord Katashi." Augusta replied sternly.

"Do not think to admonish this Sesshomaru mate! The heir of the Western lands almost passed on into the Netherworld. As a fellow Lord he has a responsibility to her and to this Sesshomaru." He growled.

"Do not take your anger out on me Sesshomaru. I realize that you are angry but it does not help when you go into your arrogant mode." She snarled right back.

"He will be dealt with. There will be no more discussing the topic." He replied roughly.

She suffers already Sesshomaru. She does not need her sire killing her mate. You know your daughter and she does not follow good sense at times."

"Too much contact with Inuyasha no doubt." He snorted.

"Do not blame your brother for your daughter's hot head. She is more like you than you seem to realize. The point of her coming back here was to mobilize the West against the threat from the mainland. That creature is hell bent on destroying your daughter." Augusta stated firmly.

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me!" his mate fumed.

"I will speak with my daughter when she is refreshed." He said reverting to first person.

"Hai my love." His mate answered.

I sank gratefully into my family's private hot spring. Mayu had laid out soaps and herbs. There was also a fresh silk yukata and drying linen. I thanked the Kamis for my personal servant, she had been with me for a large portion of my life and I adored her. I took a cake of jasmine smelling soap and washed my hair and body. I looked at the light pink circular scar on my abdomen and cringed. I heard Mayu reenter the bathing room.

"Do you need me to finish washing your hair my Lady?" she asked timidly.

"Hai that would be wonderful Mayu." I said quietly.

She took the cake of soap and lathered up my long silver hair again. She worked the suds through my length and took a pitcher of warm water and rinsed it. She then took out a tortoise shell comb and started working the tangles out.

"I have missed you my friend." I said.

"You have been my Lady." She replied.

I had a gentle smile on my lips as she continued to comb out my mane.

"Your scar is terrible my Lady. Is that when you lost your pup?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Hai. How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"I know you my lady. I know your scent. Before you left for the mainland I could scent the change in you even though you were masking it." She replied.

"You are a wonder. Yes this scar is when I lost the pup." I said sadly.

"You will be a mother my Lady. I feel it in my bones. You will be a wonderful mother." She stated.

"One has to be with their mate for that to happen Mayu." I stated bitterly.

"He will come, I am certain. I saw how he worshiped you. There is also that gorgeous inu next door." She said with a devilish look.

"Mayu!" I stated astonished.

"I am sorry my Lady. I overstep my bounds."

"No continue. What makes you think anything about Sheng?" I asked in surprise.

"Because I see him look longingly toward your chamber and I can smell his desire for you." She said.

"I see. How obvious is it that he harbors feelings?" I asked.

"Not at all my Lady. I know because I know you. I held you in my arms when you were just a pup. I have taken care of you all your life. Only your own mother could see what I do." She said quietly.

I looked at her with affection and smiled.

"That one in there will give you a pup if you let him." She said conspiringly.

I laughed with mirth for the first time in awhile. She was a relief to be around because she reminded me of all the good and right things in my life.

"I shall not let him do that if I can help it." I said leveling a good natured stare.

"Of course my Lady." She said bowing.

"I thank you Mayu for everything."

"Hai my Lady. Shall I send for the Manchu Inu?" she asked

"You can send him to my chambers if you would please." I said standing and getting out of the spring.

She bowed and left. I dried myself off and slipped the silk yukata on. I wrapped a plain white obi around it and I left the spring and walked to my chambers. I slid open the shoji door and went inside. Sitting at my low table was Sheng. I smiled at him and I slipped closer to him.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked him.

"Hai. Too comfortable. Your father's palace is beautiful." He said hoarsely.

"My father has requested my presence in his study, so I have to get dressed and go there." I said almost stupidly.

"Asuna." He groaned as he stood and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Sheng, I promise soon…I will be with you. I have to see to this though." I voiced.

He lowered his mouth to mine and proceeded to ravish my lips. I greedily accepted his kiss and allowed him into my mouth. I groaned with need but pulled back to regain my senses.

"My father is not known for his patience." I whispered.

"I will help you dress." He said.

He motioned to my armoire and went to it. He opened it and pulled out a Kelly green kimono. It was embroidered with finches and other small birds that were sitting in Sakura trees. He pulled out a lighter green obi and brought them to me. I was used to being undressed in front of him and not the other way around. He undid the white obi at my waist and it slipped to the floor. He opened the white silk yukata and ran his hands down my shoulders and it too slipped to the floor by my feet. He made sure that his hands brushed the tips of my breasts and I inhaled sharply. He helped me on with the heavier green kimono and brought his hand to the apex of my thighs and dipped a single finger into my silver curls. I was breathing heavier and he lightly ran the tip of a claw over my tight bundle of nerves and my hips bucked against his hand. He quickly jerked his hand away and closed the kimono and tied the obi around my waist. His eyes were tinged pink and I could see him fighting the urge to touch me further. I leaned against him and wrapped my lips around an ear lobe and suckled it for a moment.

"You need to see your father." He whispered roughly.

"I know." I whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. I reached up and undid his brown hair and fisted my hands in it. He was moaning against my mouth and I almost gave into the overwhelming desire. He released me and I had to take a step back. His blue eyes were shimmering with repressed emotion and I had to leave or I would end up in his arms on the futon. I turned away from him and left my chambers. I quashed the desire to be with him and knew I would be speaking with my mother very soon about a shield.

I went to my father's study and knocked at the screen door.

"Enter." He called.

My father sat at his desk with a map open with the main land and Japan drawn on it. He looked at me and I came to him and pointed at Zhuanghe.

"That is where Hideaki was killed. I had sent him ahead of the rest of the army to gather intelligence. Katashi's advisor was almost killed too. We recovered Sheng but Jing had delivered me Hideaki's head." I relayed the information.

"I see. Continue." He said.

"We made it Shenyang where Katashi has the Summer Palace. We planned the siege of Tianjin while there and we split up our armies. I was attacked outside of a village called Fuxin. Bai Gu Jing is a creature of the Netherworld. She has power that rivals the kind of Naraku." I said.

"You called for and Inuyasha and Kagome and they aided you against this creature's barrier at Tianjin." He finished.

Hai." I replied.

"I am absolving your mating with Lord Katashi." He stated firmly.

"My Lord he was not responsible for the tragedies. I will take full responsibility for my own actions. I under estimated the enemy." I said slowly.

"Your place is here. I made the mistake of letting you aid this cur. I will not let this continue." He said standing.

"Father I cannot allow you to dissolve my union. I love him as he does me." I said.

"I love you! I will not allow you to be put in such a situation again." He yelled.

"Will everyone stop controlling me and treating me like an errant pup?" I yelled back.

My father's eyes flashed red and I stood my ground. I was not willing to lose Katashi because my father had lost his temper.

"He will have to prove to me he is worthy of you. Until I am satisfied of that, he may not call you his mate." He stated with such fury that I stepped back.

"This Sesshomaru is Lord here and the heir will know her place." He snarled at me.

"I know my place my Lord. I am to be pushed around and told where I must go and what I should do. I am nothing but a bitch here for copulation and heirs!" I snarled back.

My chest was heaving and my mother ran into the study. My father looked down right frightening and I was horrified by his edict. My mother stood between myself and him and looked ready to strike us both down.

"You dare to speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner?" he seethed.

"I dare speak when I have nothing else to lose. You will not take my heart away from me as I cannot live without it. I cannot breathe if my soul is gone as well. You would destroy me worse than my enemy, you my own sire." I said almost sobbing.

"Asuna, calm yourself." He demanded.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Augusta reason with your daughter." He commanded my mother.

My mother crossed her arms across her chest and leveled my father a nasty glare. Her eyes had a predatory look that she got when she felt the need to protect her pups.

"You will apologize to her and ask her forgiveness for your arrogance." My mother commanded him.

"No such thing will take place." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Then you sleep alone now and forever. You will not treat our daughter as a commodity, no matter if you are trying to protect her or not. You trained her to be YOUR heir not a chip at a bargaining table. You are Lord here, that is true but you can be Lord by yourself." She threatened.

My father's face went completely blank and he stared at his mate of a century. He slowly nodded and I stood behind my mother and her love and protection.

"I will not absolve the union but he will face me, is that understood?" he said in a very measured way.

"Hai my Lord." I said bowing.

"You doubt my intentions daughter. I have nothing but respect for you. I have never viewed you as just any bitch.

You are worthy of these lands, my anger comes from a father's love for his daughter." He stated stiffly.

"I understand my Lord but the threat from Jing still exists. I do not know if she is on our soil or not." I said quietly.

"She has taken much from this house daughter. Nothing less than her death will suffice." He stated disdainfully.

"Hai my Lord." I said

"Meet me in the dojo in an hour." He commanded.

"Hai my Lord." I said bowing.

I had the feeling he was going to put me through a rigorous session as punishment for my outburst and to test my new ability. I left the study and went to the gardens. I was breathing heavily and I wished for this damned threat to go away. It was because of Jing that my life was in such an upheaval. I did not see my father losing his temper about my mating coming. I knew it was because Katashi and I had allowed myself to be pupped that was the central issue. My father felt strongly that pregnant bitches were to be protected unto death. I knew he felt Katashi had fallen down on his job to protect his progeny and Lord Sesshomaru was nothing if not honorable. He would exact a terrible retribution from my mate. The pup had not only been apart of Katashi's pack but my father's as well. This one of those moments that I wished that I had never met the Manchu Inu. I straightened myself when I saw my mother approach.

"He will not speak to me for quite awhile." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru is a great youkai but much to his own disdain he is not perfect." She continued.

"Mother I am sorry. You were right about everything." I said sadly.

"Asuna, I bear no ill will. I wish things had gone differently for you but they are what they are. Now you must learn to put back up the barriers you and your lover so gleefully tore down." She stated in a knowing voice.

"Yes, how do I go about that?" I asked sheepishly.

"You are in an incomplete mating. When he joined with you through the telepathy he initiated the process. Even though your father's heritage is dominant in you; you are still half Uppyr. Your lover also has Uppyr in him from somewhere. The bond that was started in Shenyang was still only partly completed in He Gang. You have not tasted his blood have you?"

"No, I have not. I was trying to avoid that complication." I said.

"Until you finish the process you will be unable to keep from each other's souls. I know it is my people's way of insuring the complete mating." She stated matter of factly.

"Damn this has just gotten even more complicated has it not?" I asked her.

"You would never let me fully train you my dear. I could not tell you if you would not listen." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You are telling me that I am mated to two different males."

"Hai. That is what I am telling you. You can mask the second very easily. You can be discreet." She stated.

"I need to separate myself from both of them and become a hermit." I muttered.

"You stood up to your father about your heart and soul. You cannot and will not separate yourself from them. You will manage because you are a taiyoukai." She replied.

"Go to him now. I will postpone your little visit to the dojo." She said with a smile.

"I love you mother." I said suddenly.

"I know you do my dear daughter." She said heading in the direction of the dojo.

I went back to my chambers and laid down on my futon. I really needed to sleep but I lay awake and knew I would have to finish what was started in order to get some semblance of peace.

-Where are you? - I pathed to him.

-I am in the chambers next to yours. I shall be there in but a moment.-he thought back.

-Do not knock, just come in. - I said in his mind.

He was in my chambers and at the foot of my futon in just moments. He was wearing a black haori and a pair of ku. His hair was still loose from earlier and my eyes roamed brazenly over his body.

"I felt your anguish and fear. I am sorry for your argument with your sire." He stated.

"It will be better later. I found out how to put up the barriers we need." I said looking him deeply in the eyes.

"How? I did not sense that conversation." He said curiously.

"My mother must have been shielding." I said smiling.

"She knows her own power doesn't she?" he stated as he laid next to me.

"Hai. We will have to have each other's blood." I said.

"How exactly?" he asked.

"I think we can manage without actually marking each other." I said.

"Can your beast honestly do that?" he asked doubtfully.

"I managed to avoid it once before." I said cautiously.

"I have never marked a female but I have never felt such a strong desire as I do with you." He said candidly.

"We have to do this without marking Sheng. There is no other way." I said.

"So what we are saying is that you and I will be mated in every sense of the word." He replied.

"Hai." I answered.

"You will have two mates." He said in disbelief.

"I did not start this you did. I gave into my instincts at He Gang but I was truly going mad." I said irritated.

"I know Koi." He mumbled.

"Quit talking and go with it." I said.

Before he could say a word I sat up and captured his lips with my own. I was going to do the bloodletting now before our beasts took over and we faced a direr situation. I took a claw and sliced into my right wrist. He scented the blood and stared at it. His eyes tinged pink and he lowered his lips to the wound and tasted my life force. He let out a fierce growl and I thrilled at it. He ran his tongue along the wound and I trembled under his touch. I shut my eyes and knew my eyes were changing. Now I was not certain of my decision to do the bloodletting now. I felt his fangs graze my skin and I moaned. He pulled away from the wound and I saw the conflict on his face.

"Why do you fight this?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I am trying to not compound my mistakes Koi." He whispered.

I realized he wanted this but could not separate his loyalties. I made up my mind and took the decision from him. I needed to be complete and the only way required me to mark him. My eyes had already bled red and fangs had lengthened. I moved with a speed born of desperation and I latched my fangs onto his pulse point and bit in viciously. He was stunned and sighed in pleasure. I drank of him for a moment and my beast took over. I lost my mind to the taste and I ripped open his haori and then his ku. He was coming alive under my onslaught and started disrobing me. I had the ku pushed past his hips and he pulled the obi off of me and pushed the kimono off my shoulders. I moved my stained lips to his mouth and a heated kiss ensued. I could not stop my hands from touching him everywhere, I pushed him back and I straddled his hips. I positioned him at my center and impaled myself. I cried out at the fullness and he growled slowly as I ground myself against him.

"Asuna." He cried out my name.

I wanted to be complete and I rode him wildly. He leaned forward and captured a nipple in his lips and tugged and rolled it between his teeth. I cried out and I thrust against him particularly hard. I could feel his need rising and knew he wanted to take me in the traditional inu way. I slowly clenched my muscles and pulled myself off of him. His snarl of pleasure told me all I needed to know.

"Kami." He grunted quietly.

I leaned down so I was on all fours and I could feel my body tightening in anticipation. He entered me swiftly and hard. I nearly sobbed my pleasure.

-Open to me. - He thought desperately.

I completely opened my mind and soul and I felt us join and a pleasurable wave of our yoki rolled off of us. He grabbed my hips as he thrust into me and I continued to cry out. He leaned over my back and latched onto the back of my shoulder-neck junction. I could feel his fangs graze me but he was not biting down. I clenched myself as tight as I could and I mingled our yoki again. He let out a tortured snarl and I egged him on in my movements and yoki. He bit into the pulse and I released so violently that I trembled terribly. I cried out loudly as my walls clamped down on him and I knew he was close. My walls clutched and milked his shaft and he thrust into me harder.

-I am close to my heat.-I thought to him in a haze.

"Hai." He bit out.

I felt him start to stiffen and he moved to pull out but I again spasmed around him and he spilled his seed in me. We both shook from the intensity of our orgasms. He collapsed against me and I could barely move and an intense happiness coursed through me. I was truly joined with him. He was mumbling and I turned my head.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Sorry. I tried to pull back." He said kissing my ear.

"It was my body. I cannot fault you." I replied sleepily.

"Can you shield against me now?" he asked.

I looked at him and realized I could feel him at will. He smiled wide and I captured his lips again.

"Are you going to go back to spoiled you mode now?" I asked seriously.

"I will attempt not to." He replied with a yawn.

I smiled gently and fell into a light sleep.

-Your father wants you in the dojo now and bring your fang. - My mother pathed to me.

I moaned and Sheng stirred against me. I slid away from him and put on a yukata and slipped down the hall to the spring and got a quick bath to scrub his scent off of me. I did not need my father slaying Sheng.

-Tell him I will be there in just a moment. - I pathed back.

-Hai.-was her parting thought.

I slipped back into my chambers and slipped on a cotton haori and hakama. I also slipped on a pair of geta and went to the dojo. I was braiding my hair as I entered the dojo. My father barely nodded to me and I inclined my head to him. My father and I both turned toward the door when we heard Jaken screeching `milord, milord".

Jaken threw open the shoji screen and prostrated himself on the floor.

"What is it Jaken?" my father asked coldly.

"Milord the Palace is under attack."

"Jaken get to the wall and coordinate with the general. This Sesshomaru will be there shortly." My father commanded.

"We will meet at the gate in five minutes." He ordered me.

"Hai my Lord." I said leaving the dojo and seeking my chamber.

I put on my spare set of armor since my other set had been rendered useless. I was strapping it in place when Sheng appeared at my open door.

"Will you fight for the West?" I asked him.

"Hai. I have my katana. I will need armor though." He said quickly.

"Go to the armory in the south wing. Tell them to fit you and quickly. I am meeting my father at the gates." I said.

"I will be there momentarily." He replied and left.

I Ieft my chambers and made my way quickly to the gates. My father looked at me and nodded. He handed me Tensaiga and I looked at him in shock. The fang of my grandsire pulsed in my hand. The sword of Heaven had accepted me to wield it. I nodded and Sheng brought up the rear.

"My Lord." Sheng bowed to my father.

"Hai." My father acknowledged.

Jaken came running to my father and started reporting of the enemy.

"Hordes of youkai milord." He reported.

Father nodded and moved to stairs that led to the top of the wall. I followed my father and noticed my younger brother Youshiro descending to meet us. He had a katana and armor on. I looked to my father in askance and he looked at his youngest son and narrowed his eyes.

"No." My father said.

"Father, I can help. I am ready." He said; his citrine eyes pleading.

"Go back inside Youshiro." I commanded him.

"Shut up Asuna! I can wield a katana as well as any." He said growling.

"Go back inside the palace, you are still a pup. Now!" I yelled at him.

"I will not be a coward like Osamu." He declared.

"You will obey your sister and your elders my son." My father said firmly.

I looked at Sheng and he nodded. He grabbed my younger brother firmly but not to hurt him and marched him back toward the entrance to the palace. My father nodded his approval and we looked on to the horde of youkai.

"This is not right. This is too easy." I commented.

"You are right. This is meant to be a diversion." Sesshomaru murmured.

He had drawn his own fang, the Bakusaiga. That weapon had been borne from my father's own power. Sheng was ascending the steps when my father released his tremendous yoki through his fang and destroyed the horde with a single strike. I was used to the sight but Sheng was beyond amazed. I looked to the remains of the lesser youkai and pondered where Jing was. She would be the only one with enough gumption to attack the Western Palace boldly.

"She is testing your strength." I commented looking up.

"Then the vermin must be disappointed in this Sesshomaru." He stated in a bored tone.

"She will rethink her strategy. I think that we should go after her." I said in a respectful tone.

"Hai, the hunt will begin after the Manchu Inu has shown himself to this Sesshomaru."

"Hai my Lord." I said bowing.

I made to give back the Tensaiga and he motioned for me to keep it. I slipped it into my obi and I followed my father back into the palace. Sheng hung back to give me privacy with the Lord of the West.

"How long will it take for the He Gang lord to land in Niigata." He asked stiffly.

"I am sure he would have left yesterday. He has his own yoki mode of travel but if he is traveling with the army he will stay with them." I commented.

"Is he traveling with his army?" he asked raising a brow.

"I do not know my Lord. When I left there had been a very nasty altercation between himself and I." I commented.

"Over?" he asked.

"I commanded his General to have the whole army on ships and in Niigata in four days." I said sighing.

"And he was angry for what reason?" He asked coldly.

"I threatened General Ichigawa." I said.

"Go on." He commanded.

"I have been having premonitions too. I knew that I needed to be here and I could not get him to see the urgency of the situation. His advisor came with me to look after me." I stated.

"He has much to answer for." He commented.

"Father please. He is a youkai of Japanese descent but he has not been raised as one. His clan is far different." I said pleadingly.

"The Inu no Taisho fought his father. They were originally both seeking to mate my mother. Lord Tekeshi was a fool and philanderer. He continued to follow a path of decadence and luxury." He said sneering.

"I am aware my Lord. Katashi is not as loose as his father. He is freer with his emotions but he is honorable." I said in defense of mate.

"We will see." He stated firmly.

"Hai my Lord." I said bowing and heading in the direction of my chambers. Sheng met me outside of them and I looked up into his worried eyes. He followed me in and I sat at the low table.

"My father is furious with Katashi. He feels that he has failed me as mate. He has threatened to dissolve the union." I said tired.

"How can he do that?" he asked in surprise.

"Did you not see the Bakusaiga?" I asked.

"That is his fang?" Sheng asked.

"Hai that is his fang that was created under his own yoki." I stated

Sheng sat down and his mouth dropped open.

"You father is not just a taiyoukai, he borders on a Kami." He said.

"He has surpassed my grandsire, the Inu no Taisho. Do you begin to truly understand the mantle I carry? There are times I am unsure if I can carry it at all." I stated.

"And your sire is angry with Katashi. Katashi has power Asuna, there is no doubt of it; but I think if faced with your sire he would be killed." Sheng replied with some angst.

"I cannot allow that to happen. Katashi has no heir for one and he is blameless." I said with fear.

"How will your sire deal with him you think?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Lord Sesshomaru speaks with purpose and rarely wastes any actions." I said.

"Katashi will fight him. I know my adopted brother well enough. He will fight and be decimated." Sheng said with worry.

"I think Katashi will be landing in Niigata soon. Will you intercept him for me?" I asked Sheng.

"Hai, I think I should." He said

"Take him to the North to Kouga and Ayame." I said thinking aloud.

"Hai." He responded.

"Be careful and keep yourself open to me please?" I asked in concern.

"Koi, I am not without my own power and I have yours to back me up remember?" he said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I have to worry. Jing is here and she did spill your intestines." I pointed out to him.

"She took me by surprise and I am more aware now." He answered.

"All the same I want my twin brother to accompany you." I stated.

"If that will make you feel better." He said smoothly.

"Osamu has heightened mental abilities like me so he would be able to sense imminent threats." I said.

"Hai my love. You must also take care. I refuse to come back and find you pierced again." He said lightly.

"I love you Sheng." I whispered.

He pulled me to a standing position and I kissed him desperately.

"Come back to me soon." I said.

"Hai I will." He responded.

I had spoken with Osamu and he agreed to go with Sheng to Niigata. My twin had been eager to get to know one of my two mates. I could not hide it from my twin with whom I shared my mother's womb. My father took the opportunity to train with me in the dojo and he was brutal. He would bring me to my knees and strike blow after blow. I managed to keep my defenses up and block most attacks.

"You will meet me on the arena field. I have a wish to train you in the use of your Dakkasou." He commanded.

"Hai my Lord." I said breathing heavily.

My father left the dojo and my mother glided in. She was ethereal most times and I could not imagine her anything but. She smiled at me gently and put a hand to my cheek.

"He will get over his temper. In the mean time you will have excellent training." She said sweetly.

"I have sent Sheng and Osamu to intercept Katashi at Niigata. Father is still very angry at him for what I do not know." I said.

"Pack is instinct and Sesshomaru feels the loss of your pup as you do I am sure. He and I have also lost three ourselves." She confessed.

"I had no idea Mother." I said.

"It is done my darling. Lord Katashi is going to have to face your father sooner or later." She said wisely.

"Better to face him head on and not slink away." I said.

"Hai. I know my mate dear. Just inform Lord Katashi not to be as disrespectful as he was last time. Go spar with your father and I will intercept your men." She said sweetly.

"You do too much for me Mother." I said gratefully.

"I am just glad that you are embracing my half of yourself." She replied.

I nodded to her and she left. I went to the arena field and prepared myself to be beaten to a pulp.

Augusta reappeared in the city of Niigata and made her way to the docks. Katashi would have been an idiot if he had not followed after Asuna. A small smile played on her lips and she knew he was not an idiot. She observed a large contingent of soldiers and knew her instincts to be correct. Katashi was here. Her mind brushed Osamu and Sheng's mind and went in the direction they were. Several of the soldiers stopped and fell to their knee as the Lady of the West passed. She came up next to Osamu and Sheng and they jumped in surprise.

"They have arrived I see." She said gently.

"Mother I hate when you do that!" Osamu snapped.

"Son you were not paying close enough attention. I brushed you and Sheng's mind." She commented.

Sheng bowed to her and she motioned him to rise. Inuyasha came up along with Kagome and Katashi.

"Aunt Kags and Uncle Yasha!" Osamu exclaimed.

"Hello Inuyasha and Kagome." Augusta said happily.

"Hi Augusta! So good to see." Kagome said.

"Keh! Good to see ya. How's asshole?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"So loving Inuyasha. Your elder brother is putting your niece through hell." She declared.

Katashi growled low in his throat and Augusta turned her light brown orbs to him.

"Your problem has spilled to our soil Lord Katashi and my daughter suffers her father's wrath because of you. It would be wise to face my mate and get it over with. Asuna had originally sent her brother and yours to take you to Ayame and Kouga but I am here to bring you to the Western Palace." Augusta said softly.

"I want to see my mate." Katashi said stiffly.

"I will take you to her but you must be warned that Sesshomaru has threatened to dissolve the union." She said.

"He has no right!" Katashi snarled.

"He is the most powerful taiyoukai in all these lands that pretty much means he can do as he wants." Augusta stated.

"What in the Kamis sake have I done to warrant him tearing apart a sacred bond?" he said savagely.

"In his mind you are responsible for the pup's demise." She said quietly.

Katashi's eyes bled red and he snarled feral. Sheng put a hand on his arm and Katashi stared at him.

"Katashi, she defends you but you must do this thing." Sheng said.

"Take me to my mate Sheng." He said viciously.

"Hai my Lord." He said bowing to him.

-Keep your counsel about Asuna young one. - Augusta pathed to Sheng.

He looked at the Lady of the West and barely nodded.

"I am going on ahead. Have Yuudai and Ichigawa get the troops outside of the Western Palace as soon as possible." Katashi ordered.

"Hai my Lord." Sheng said.

"My Lady; I will see you at your palace shortly?" Katashi said evenly.

"That would be acceptable." She said agreeably.

Katashi actually used his yoki and vanished in a great roar of winds and power. Augusta just faded away and reappeared at the palace and behind her Katashi appeared. His eyes were still red and Augusta whirled on him and snapped.

"Calm yourself and make peace you fool."

"He deigns to keep me from my mate, what would you do?" he asked.

"I would listen to one that knows him better than any other." She said sharply.

Katashi's eyes slowly changed back to green and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back waiting. He did not wait long before Sesshomaru leisurely came before the He Gang lord. Sesshomaru narrowed his citrine eyes at the foreign lord and slowly pulled Tokijin from its sheath.

"Explain to this Sesshomaru why you should not be run through?" he said seething.

I had to rush to the main courtyard of the palace. I felt Katashi's yoki and I knew that my mate would be disagreeable. I made it when I saw my father pull Tokijin and I yelled.

"No!"

I put myself between the youkai blade and Katashi. I stared up at my father and I knew my eyes were pleading. Katashi pushed me aside and pulled his own fang. Things were happening fast. Mother and I felt the shift in yoki and the overwhelming black power. Jing appeared out of her mist so fast that I did not have time to react. She had grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I tried to grab Tensaiga with my right arm and it felt so terribly cold. Pain spread down from my shoulder to my hand. My arm went limp by my side and she ripped at my throat with her claws. It had happened in a matter of a second.

"You see my pretty little inu bitch; the netherworld is so very, very cold. I am going to enjoy taking your life." She whispered in my ear.

"I am not dead yet whore!" I said pushing violently backwards.

My father was by my side in an instant and so was Katashi. Jing managed to separate herself from my person and my father grabbed Tensaiga and pulled it from its sheath and managed to bring it down and it came in contact with Jing's stomach. Katashi used his blue fire and burned her shoulder. She screamed an unholy scream and disappeared into her mist.

My father and mate turned to me and I saw the looks of horror grace their features. I looked down and saw my right arm shaking uncontrollably and turning a ghastly grey-blue. The pain was horrendous but I managed to stay upright.

"You see the danger?" I said to my father.

"Daughter." My father said with actual feeling.

"Asuna." Katashi said hoarsely.

I swayed on my feet and wondered what in the seven hells she had done to me. My mother had already fled to find the healer. Katashi caught me as I crumpled to the ground. My father's face was set in icy glare.

"Her life is mine." My sire said.

"Behind me Sesshomaru-sama." Katashi snarled in anger.

My arm continued to shake horribly and I was fighting the urge to pass out. My mind was screaming and I felt Sheng in a panic to get to my side. Katashi was holding onto me. The healer came rushing to my side and he looked nervous.

"My Lord Sesshomaru she has been infused with a killing miasma." The old inu said.

"How do we heal it?" My father said in a cold voice.

"I do not know if we can my Lord." The healer said shakily.

"Move her to her chambers." He ordered.

Katashi picked me up and carried me. He was followed by my parents and the healer.

"What is it entirely necessary to do your male posturing at that moment Sesshomaru?" my mother asked my father in a nasty tone.

"Not now mate." My father snarled.

"If she dies; I swear to the Kamis I will make you pay." Katashi said in a dangerous tone.

"Hn." Was my father's classic reply.

I wanted to scream the pain seemed to be spreading. Sheng had changed form and was close to the Western Palace and I cried out to him.

-Please hurry. Katashi and my father will kill each other. - I pleaded in thought.

We entered my chambers and I was laid on my futon. My arm was trembling every so often and the ashen color was spreading to my torso. My mother came to my side and brushed some hair off my face. I had deep gouges along my throat and tears started to slip out of the sides of my eyes.

"Kagome. She could heal her." Katashi offered to the healer.

"The poison first has to be drawn out Lord Katashi. It is not like Dakkasou; it is more like the poison of a snake." The old inu said.

Sheng came in while my treatment was being discussed and he came to my side. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he put a hand to my cheek. My mother looked at me and came over to me.

"You trust me my dearest daughter?" she asked quietly.

"Hai." I said

"Bare your neck to me my child."

I turned my head and bared my neck. She leaned down and put her fangs to my jugular and bit me. I gasped in pain but I knew she was doing her best for me. I realized her approach was sound and I endured her drinking my blood.

Everyone was transfixed and the healer was nodding his head at her actions. I could sense my father's discomfort and knew he was blaming himself for my injury. My mother pulled back and her lips were stained with my blood.

"Her blood is tainted with the stink of miasma." She said.

She motioned for Sheng to do as she had done and Katashi looked furious.

"Calm yourself this instant. He is part uppyr you fool." She admonished him.

"My Lord, I only wish to help her." Sheng said to Katashi.

Katashi nodded grimly and I felt Sheng bite into my jugular also. My first mate turned his head and I had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my mouth. Sheng drank my blood also and the trembling in my arm was less.

"No more please." I said weakly.

"Daughter we will need to repeat the process several more times." She said to me.

-You have given me an out Mother, you have made Sheng and I legitimate. - I thought to her weakly.

-Hai but we need to get you well.-she thought back.

The healer came forward and checked my breathing and my arm and looked up to all.

"The Lady Augusta has started to reverse the effects of the miasma." He declared.

My father nodded and Katashi looked grateful. My mother stood and went to the door.

"I assume Sesshomaru and Katashi need to speak." She said in a firm voice.

My father moved to the door and motioned for Katashi to follow. Sheng did not move and I looked at Katashi with pleading eyes.

"Please do not fight on my account. All this is my fault; Jing coming here and the pup being lost is my fault." I stated weakly.

"Koi, hush now. You must get well so we can go on the offensive." Katashi murmured.

I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

Lord Katashi and Lord Sesshomaru glared at each other from across the desk. They stood in the Western Lord's study. Augusta had seated herself on a chaise and stared at the male inu and she wanted to laugh.

"Sesshomaru please offer your son-in-law some sake." Augusta suggested.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate and a `Hn' was heard. Augusta stood up and went to a sideboard and poured three shots of the fiery liquid. She handed one to Katashi, Sesshomaru, and kept one for herself.

"Now Lord Katashi my mate will not say but I will. He is miffed that his only daughter lost her pup. He is feeling helpless and wants to blame someone; so that would be you. Now Sesshomaru, Lord Katashi is feeling overwhelmed by Asuna's independence and all that has happened. He loves her desperately and has since he first laid eyes on her. Does all this sound about right?" she espoused.

Sesshomaru glared at his mate and downed his sake. Katashi stared openly at his mate's mother then downed his own. Augusta sipped hers slowly and looked at the two males with mirth.

"Since both of you are going to be stubborn, I will finish this. Asuna is her own youkai. She was raised not as a lady but as a Lord. She is feeling weak and vulnerable and that is not a comforting place she likes to be. She will return to a reckless and strong headed approach sooner rather than later. I suggest you two mend fences before she walks away from you both. This Jing creature is a bold and brazen bitch. I suggest we gather round the table and figure out how to stop her. She seems to have taken a personal vendetta against Asuna." Augusta said.

Katashi looked at the Western Lady and nodded. Sesshomaru stared at her with his eyes hooded. Augusta looked at him and shrugged.

"Your mate is a wise onna." Katashi murmured.

"She has her uses." Sesshomaru muttered.

"I love your daughter Sesshomaru-sama. I would rather harm myself than have her come to harm again." Katashi said.

"This Sesshomaru loves his daughter also." He said plainly.

"I am saying I can and will lay down my life for her. She will not allow me to. She runs around and takes action without thought to all the consequences." Katashi continued.

"She is much like the hanyou in that respect." Sesshomaru observed.

"Your brother is reckless but has much honor." Katashi said

"Hn."

"I wish to be with Asuna now." Katashi said rising.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded.

Katashi shook his head and bowed. He nodded to Augusta and took his leave. Sesshomaru turned his head to his mate and growled low in his throat.

"You take liberties madam." He said coldly.

"I do what is necessary Sesshomaru. There is a great evil that has turned her ire against our pup and you wish to fight her mate. She is of age now my heart. Asuna has to make her decisions and you have to accept them." Augusta said.

"I know all this Augusta. I will therefore be leaving as soon as Yuudai and the rest of the soldiers arrive. I will make certain that the West is not impregnated again." He said flatly.

"Hai I think that would be wise." She said.

"Asuna's voice will be as my own." He commanded.

"She will want to go with Sesshomaru." She commented.

"Her arm will need time to heal. That wench from the Netherworld injured her fang wielding arm." He stated.

"Hai. She will go stir crazy." Augusta replied.

"Better here than on foreign soil." Sesshomaru stated standing.

"I had better go and remove more of the poisoned blood from Asuna."

"Hai" he responded.

Augusta went to her mate and looked up at him, she ran a hand through his silver hair and he looked down at her.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"Hai and I you." He said.

"You are still remembering holding Asuna and Osamu when they were just birthed. Your eyes betrayed you. The love and possessiveness was bared for me to see. I have never seen such a beautiful sight as when you helped bring our little ones into life." She murmured.

"Hn." He responded.

Augusta got up on her toes and pressed her lips to her mate's. A growl was ripped from the Western Lord's throat and he kissed her back.

"Mmm I will never tire of your lips my heart." She said backing away.

"Augusta." He replied in a very low tone.

"I am yours later. Anywhere and anyhow my love." She stated lustfully.

"Go onna." He growled.

I awoke with Katashi at my side. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. I lifted my arm a bit and growled as pain assaulted my senses. I again turned my eyes to Katashi and growled again.

"What have I done now?" he asked tiredly.

"You are a fool to try and face my sire. He is almost twice your age and has power to spare." I seethed.

"You would have allowed him to separate us?" he asked incredulously.

"I would not have done so willingly but I would if it meant it would save your life." I said angrily.

"Now you underestimate me. I would not have lost, I may have been maimed but I would have stood my ground." He replied.

"We need to go after Jing and fast. I cannot believe she made it into the palace grounds." I stated trying to sit up.

"Asuna your arm is still weak." He stated.

"Help me up." I commanded.

"Asuna!" he growled.

"Katashi, I have no wish to bed ridden again. You forced me to rest at He Gang and I will not do it again." I stated.

He helped me stand and I did sway a bit. I gritted my teeth and stayed upright. He had my arm and held me firmly.

"Could you help me take off my haori and such and help me put on a dressing gown?" I asked quietly.

"Hai." He responded gently.

He sat me down on my futon and grabbed my dressing gown from the other side of my futon. He untied my haori and hakama. He slipped them both off and he briefly looked at the scars on my shoulder and neck. I could feel his apprehension and I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"They are helping me. Do not get jealous for any reason." I said.

"I resent not being the one to remove the miasma. She started out as my enemy and she has turned her hatred towards you." He stated.

"My mother is a blood drinker. Her body can handle the toxins better than an inu could." I said reassuring him.

"Sheng too?" he said bitterly.

"I told you before we left Manchuria that I suspected he was part Uppyr. My mother confirmed it and yes his body can handle the toxins as well." I said.

"Hai I am being jealous. Can you blame me?" he asked annoyed.

"Hai I can, you are being ridiculous." I said trying to put on my gown one handed.

"Damnit!" I growled.

"Let me assist you." He said pulling my bad arm through the sleeve and then the other. He tied it at my waist and stepped back.

"Where is Sheng?" he asked.

"The guest apartments a few doors down." I said in response.

"I had not realized you two had become such fast friends." He said slowly.

"Being inside someone's head will do that Katashi. Can we discuss how we are going to track Jing?" I said irritated.

"Hai it needs to be discussed but I want to know about your relationship with my advisor." He said thinly.

"I know everything about him Katashi. I have seen every memory and almost every thought. Is that what you want to know?" I snapped.

"Hai it is what I want to know." He growled.

"I can tell you that I have seen his memories of you and some random bitch. I have witnessed his own conquests, is this really what you wish to discuss? Shall I describe the last encounter before me? It seems you and your adopted brother was busy." I said sarcastically.

His face actually burned a bright red and I knew I had hit upon some shameful memories of his.

"I was young Asuna." He stated.

"Well I know you and Sheng had a grand time together bedding as many bitches as possible. I am done discussing these things. I know Sheng and in knowing him, I know you." I said firmly.

"I am sorry then. I did not fully understand." He said sheepishly.

"I know his scent is all over me. Remember he was helping me not hurting you."

"Hai." He said.

"I am able to access his yoki as well as mine when needed. I explained this in Tianjin but now do you fully understand?" I asked.

"I am beginning to. It is an odd situation." He stated uncomfortably.

"Hai it is. It was done entirely by accident but it is due to the Uppyr in our heritage. You can stop acting sheepishly.

You are almost four hundred; I did not expect you to be celibate." I said in continued irritation.

"I would never have wanted you to see it." He stated.

"Katashi, I may have been untouched before you but that does not mean I was inexperienced." I said glaring at him.

He looked at me and sighed. He turned his head and I grasped his chin and made him look at me.

"Why are we even discussing this? That is the past." I said.

"I do not know." He answered.

I leaned forward and kissed his mouth lightly. He closed his eyes and I kissed him again. He was not responding and I kissed his jaw.

"Asuna you are still injured." He said repressing his desire.

"Hai I am and you are being cross." I said brushing my lips against his neck.

"Damnit onna." He said savagely.

I decided to teach him a lesson and I ran my tongue along his neck till I reached his mating mark. I sucked on the mark that I had made on him and he still repressed his desire. I was getting annoyed and I bit into it and felt his growl reverberate through his chest.

"Asuna, Kamis please do not distract me right now." He demanded.

"You need to feel how I feel. Are you not the one who said that we inu are naturally affectionate creatures. Did you not say that I was insatiable?" I whispered in his ear.

He groaned as I gently licked along the shell of his ear.

"Asuna please." He tried to gently push me away.

I straddled his lap and I ran my good hand through his black hair.

"You can get back to other things shortly." I demanded.

"Asuna, I want this evil witch gone. I am tired of fighting and I want to be able to relax and enjoy my life with you."

He said through clenched teeth.

I had to give my mate credit, he had quite a bit of control over his body and I was losing control of mine. I loved and hated my reaction to these males.

"Watch then while I pleasure myself." I said narrowing my eyes.

I untied my gown and ran my good hand down stomach. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and lightly kissed each finger. He was trying to placate me by giving in just a little. I ground my center into his and he growled in response. I was getting worked up and impatient.

"Asuna. You are in heat. I do not want to get you with pup just yet." He ground out.

"So while I am in heat, you would deny your mate?" I said almost in a purr.

"You are making this difficult. I am restraining myself almost beyond endure." He sighed heavily.

"You deny me?" I asked lustfully.

"For now I do." He said.

"Katashi!" I hissed.

"Koi, think rationally. I am doing what is best. You are injured and in heat." He stated breathing heavily.

I ground myself against him harder and he tried to dislodge me. I had gotten myself into a lust and I was determined to be satisfied.

"Make love to me." I demanded.

"Koi." he said.

"I need you and you tell me no. You have enough control to deny me what is mine but you mean to tell me that you could not prevent me from being pupped?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Kamis you are a passionate creature, but I cannot promise that." He said groaning.

I pressed my lips against his and he groaned beneath me. I darted my tongue and ran it along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak and I invaded it. I ran my tongue along his fangs then traced the roof of his mouth. He growled again and he pressed me back into the futon and ravaged my mouth back. I had wrapped my legs around his waist. I nipped and licked at him and his was gently opening my dressing gown further. He started to run kisses along my jaw and seemed to be mindful of my wound. He lowered his head and captured a nipple and suckled it. I cried out and arched my back. He tugged and nibbled on it and tweaked the other one.

"Kamis." I cried out.

He looked up into my eyes and watched my reactions. I groaned loudly and I heard him exhale his breath. His warm breath cooled my heated flesh and I moaned again.

"I will bring you to fulfillment Koi." He whispered against my breast.

My mind barely registered what he said and what he meant. I growled and looked at him. I reached between us and coated my left fingers with my wetness and brought it to his lips. I was counting on his inu instinct of scent. He darted his tongue out and licked my fingers and groaned.

"So sweet, Kami." he said suppressing a growl.

"Then why not taste more?" I whispered hoarsely.

His shut his eyes tightly for a second and he opened them and they were tinged pink. He softly growled and moved between my thighs and licked along my nether lips. I shook and he took my bundle of nerves and sucked very gently and my hips bucked. He darted his tongue rapidly against my nub and I gasped. I lifted my head to watch him and I sighed. My stomach started to tighten and I panted lightly. He looked up at me and caught my eyes. It was completely erotic and I could feel my body tighten more. He inserted two fingers and moved them back and forth while alternating sucking and flicking his tongue against my clitoris. I came undone and my muscles tightened and spasmed around his fingers. I cried out softly as I came. He brought his lips back to mine and bent to kiss me and I ravished his mouth. I knew that he had done what he intended and I was determined to finish.

"I need you." I begged.

"Asuna, not right now my love." He whispered against my lips.

With my left hand, I used my claws and sliced through his black silk ku. I grasped him firmly and watched his face as I began to stroke him. He was fighting his beast and I could see he was losing the battle quickly. I licked his chin and bared my neck to him. He pressed his lips to my mating mark and I mewled in pleasure. He bit in gently and I cried out again.

"Need you please?" I whispered

His eyes searched mine and they had bled red. He sighed and he slid into me. I gasped again feeling him inside of me. His eyes had bled red and I thrust against him gently. His arms were shaking with strain at not joining with me violently.

"Koi you have to help me, promise." He whispered fiercely.

"Help what?" I said in a haze.

"Not to lose complete control." He said straining.

I thrust against him shallowly and he groaned.

"Your blood still is tainted, you are weak. Help me." He whispered harshly.

"Stop talking unless it is to cry out my name." I growled.

I bucked my hips against his as gently as I could and he met my thrust with his own. His face was intense as he moved against me. His movements were agonizingly slow and I was gasping under him.

"Faster." I cried out.

"No!" He yelled out.

"Kamis, Katashi I am injured not dead." I growled to him.

"Suna." He moaned.

He continued to move against me slowly and I was building up to another release. I knew he intended to pull out before his own release and I was going to be damned if he did. I wrapped my legs around his tighter and we were grinding against each other so slowly that my nub was also being rubbed against. My muscles tensed up tightly and I was breathing quickly and crying out. He sped up just a little and my release was mind shattering. Katashi tried to pull out but I kept my legs wrapped tightly. My legs jerked as my whole body trembled.

"Asuna." He cried

My muscles had him gripped tightly and fluttered around his staff and I felt him stiffen and his claws gouged the bedding of my futon as he spilled into me.

"Just because I am in heat does not necessarily mean I will get pupped." I whispered to him.

"It is a good possibility." He snapped.

"Katashi I have not been with you since Shenyang, I needed to be you." I said irritated.

"Do you think I did not want to join with you? I am trying to prevent more problems. I need to get up." He said.

"Stay a little longer. I will behave myself." I said sweetly.

"Impossible." He said kissing each cheek.

"Do you wish to talk now?" I said flushed.

"While I am fully seated in you?" he asked surprised.

"Hai, why not?" I said.

"Kamis Asuna I cannot think clearly." He groaned.

"I am behaving." I said playfully.

"I swore before you would be the death of me." He said.

"I shall release you now. I want you to stay with me." I said in a tired voice.

"I had no plans of leaving yet my love." He replied.

"Katashi I want to be pupped. I want to bare you an heir." I said suddenly.

I know my confession took him by surprise and his emerald eyes widened a fraction. I had let slip a little feminine desire and it was not like me.

"Asuna, I want the same thing but I need to be rid of Jing. I do not understand her hatred of you but we both know she has an unnatural obsession with you."

"I know that now. I will take more precautions and protect myself more." I said as he slid from me. He groaned lightly as he did so.

"I am going to go with Lord Sesshomaru this evening to start hunting for Jing." He told me.

"I see." I said.

"Sheng will be here as well as your mother, Kagome, and Inuyasha." He said.

"So I am to be left behind." I said quietly.

"She is after you, it makes sense Asuna." He lay down next to me.

"I can wield my grandsire's fang, Tensaiga." I said.

"And that means?" he asked.

"It is the Fang of Heaven Katashi. It can strike down the pallbearers of the Netherworld and creatures of the Netherworld." I stated.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and waited for me to say more.

"The Inu no Taisho wielded the Tensaiga, Tetsaiga, and Sounga. The fangs of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. He passed the Tensaiga on to my father and the Tetsaiga to my uncle. Sounga could not be wielded by either son and so it was sealed into Hell. My father wields two other fangs as well; Bakusaiga and Tokijin. Both are formidable weapons themselves but I can wield the Tensaiga and that I believe will aid in Jing's destruction." I said sitting up straight.

"I did not know all of the history of your family, very interesting indeed." He replied thoughtfully.

"Katashi, I will consent to a heavy guard but I insist that I aid in the hunt." I stated firmly.

He looked at my injured arm; it still was an ashy color and it shook slightly. I knew he was weighing what I had told him and I also knew he wanted to shut me away until the threat was over.

"I could not consent to you aiding us until your arm is completely healed." He said.

"I know that my love. I also know that between my mother, Sheng, and Kagome I could be well in a matter of days." I said flatly.

"If you are pupped you will have to have a very heavy guard indeed." He said.

"Hai I agree. Allow me my honor and the right to defeat my enemy." I said firmly.

"I cannot resist you. You know this and use it against me." He sighed.

"Hai I do." I answered bluntly.

"I will speak to your sire on the subject and get his opinion. I know you will go against my wishes anyway." He said standing.

"Your clothes are unserviceable. I can have some sent here that will do." I said changing the subject.

"That would be prudent. I imagine your father will want my head when he finds that I have once again lain with you." He said pragmatically.

"He shall not do a thing. I will not allow it. I have chosen my mate and he will honor it." I said vehemently.

"He was still most cross with me." He informed me.

"Help me up?" I asked.

He extended his arms and pulled me up while I held on with my good hand. I grabbed my dressing gown and slipped it on with difficulty. Katashi tied the silk obi for me and I went to the door.

"I will have some clothes sent to you shortly." I said.

"Hai." He responded.

I left my chambers and walked slowly towards Mayu's room. She was going to have much work to do. I shook my head at myself. I knocked on the shoji door and waited for her response. She slid the door open and looked at me in shock.

"My Lady! You should not be up, I would have come to you!"

"I was tired of lying around Mayu. Could you have some clothing sent to Lord Katashi in my chambers?" I asked.

"Hai my lady!" she said bowing.

"Mayu, how long before my scent will change if I have conceived?" I asked quietly.

"Two days at most my Lady. Shall I pay attention?" she asked

"Hai." I answered quickly.

"Shall I assist you somewhere my Lady?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's study if you would not mind." I said.

"Hai." She answered bowing again.

Mayu took my good arm and assisted me across the palace to my father's study. She knocked on the screen and my father called out enter and we did.

"Daughter you should still be abed." He said standing.

Mayu bowed then left to do as I bade her.

"I would like to look at some of the scrolls on the Netherworld my Lord." I said.

"Hai. I will find what you are seeking." He said turning to face the wall of ancient scrolls.

"How soon till Uncle Yasha is here?" I asked quietly.

"The hanyou will be here in less than two hours along with Yuudai and the army." He answered.

"I wish to go with you and Katashi." I stated.

I heard him growl and I looked down at the floor. I knew my father well and I knew he would not be pleased with my demands.

"You are acting as a glutton for punishment." He snapped.

"I am acting with honor. I can wield the Tensaiga." I answered.

"My honor demands that I rectify the wrongs that I committed by allowing you to chase after the wench in the first place. You were not ready; I did not know the extent of her power. I should have gone in your place." He said angered.

"Father, I have learned from the battles I have had with her. If for whatever reason I am to become master of the West then I must face her enemies." I said stoically.

"Your logic is sound but I still have reservations." He said staring me down.

"My mate has said the same thing but I can and will be more prepared." I said.

"You shall have him and me both at your side this time. There will be no argument on that topic." He said with finality.

"Hai I understand my Lord." I said bowing.

He handed me a scroll and I read the ancient Kanji. It told of the different creatures and Kamis of the Netherworld. I was preparing myself with all the information at my disposal. My lessons on the Netherworld were just beginning.

I was pupped; there was no doubt about it. I did not need Mayu to tell me my scent had changed. I started the violent retching the next evening and even water passing my lips caused me to be horribly ill. I was furious that I should get sick this time as well. Mayu had come to assist me in my bath and had seen me retching.

"My Lady there is a brew that can ease these symptoms." She said.

"This is worse than before and much sooner." I replied wiping my mouth with a cloth.

"That would suggest more than one pup my Lady." She said knowingly.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Hai you are a twin and your Uncle Inuyasha produced twins as well. It only makes sense." She stated smiling gently.

"My father and mate are going to wring my neck." I said flustered.

"Mask the scent for now. I will bring you the brew so you can eat and I will get your mother." She said kindly.

"What would I do without you Mayu?" I said gratefully.

She bowed and left. I pondered the news and realized that I should have expected twins. I was a fool not to have anticipated it. I knew Katashi would be overjoyed but nervous as well. My mother came to the spring next and I looked up at her.

"I was horribly sick with you and Osamu as well. It should pass within a month or two." She said brushing my hair out of my face.

"How long is a normal gestation?" I asked perplexed.

"Typical inu pregnancies last seven to eight months and uppyr tends to last longer." She said matter of factly.

"So mine will be somewhere between the two?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Maybe not. Katashi is full inu so it may be the former rather than later." She replied.

I looked relieved when she said Katashi's name and knew I needed more care in my personal affairs.

"Hai these are his pups. When are you going to tell him and are you going to mask it longer?" she asked picking up a brush and running it through my hair.

"I have no idea. I convinced father and Katashi to let me assist them on the hunt for Jing. If they know I am pupped there will be no leaving the palace." I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked me arching a brow.

"Mother you are not an inu bitch. You have never had to sit and listen to the plotting and conniving that goes on in this very court!" I stated in irritation.

"Oh yes I have. I detest it. I have banished several of those bitches from court. They would have liked nothing better than to see me dead and take my place." Augusta said amused.

"You never speak of your longevity mother, what is the life span of your kind?" I asked curious.

"It is harder to kill my kind. We can live as long as any youkai." She said as she started to elaborately braid my hair.

"You will help mask my scent for now?" I asked.

"Hai but you will need to figure how to tell Katashi. I can ease the blow from Sesshomaru." She said.

Mayu brought me the herbal brew and I took the cup and drank it slowly. It was sweet and it did ease the nausea. I thanked her and looked at my mother.

"What if I tell Katashi now and demand I still go. He said my guard would be heavy." I said.

"Personally I think the sooner you tell him the better." She replied.

I stood up and put on a cotton yukata.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"In the dojo with Sheng." She replied gently.

I looked apprehensive about Sheng and my mother looked up and smiled gently.

"Asuna as I have stated before; you were raised as a lord would be. Lords have concubines occasionally." She said wisely.

"Hai but that is amongst other youkai." I stated.

"Set a precedent." She stated standing.

"Nothing ever really upsets you." I said amazed.

"Why should it? Things happen for a reason Asuna. I firmly believe in fate. I shall come and keep your other mate busy." She said quite cheerfully.

"Hai." I said heading in the direction of the dojo.

I got to the dojo and quietly slid open the screen and I saw Katashi and Sheng sparring. My mother looked over my shoulder and smirked. Both males were stripped down to their hakama and I sucked in my breath. Katashi's pale blue stripes were visible on his forearms and he had his black hair tied back. He was holding a wooden katana as was Sheng. I had to elbow my mother to keep her quiet. Sheng's hair was loose and his skin was glistening with perspiration and I felt my claws gouge my hands. My arm was slowly healing and my aunt had done a marvelous job of healing it to a point.

-They are magnificent.-she pathed to me.

-Hai they are.-I pathed back.

Katashi looked up and gave me his marvelous smile and I smiled back.

"Care to join us?" he asked.

"Hai. I need to build back up my arm." I said.

"Sheng I would like to train you some in your mental abilities." My mother piped in.

Sheng looked at me and I nodded to him to go.

"Looks as if I shall be getting another type of workout Katashi." Sheng said grinning.

"Take it easy on him my Lady. I have tired him already." Katashi said taunting his advisor.

"Oh I shall be gentle." My mother said winking at us.

I laughed and nodded to them as they left. I went to the wall and picked up a light katana with a dull point. Katashi eyed my choice and followed suit.

"You are going to try and best me I see." He said lightly.

"Hai. The last we dueled you won on a technicality." I said sweetly.

"I remember that you changed form and broke our stated rules." He said starting to circle.

"Hai I did. I had a desire for your flesh." I said wickedly.

"Oh I remember. You would have dismembered me if I gave you the chance." He said smirking.

I moved to strike and managed to push him back an inch or so. I pulled back quickly and fell into a battle stance.

"I was fighting myself. I did not want to admit I wanted all of you." I said honestly.

"I know. I also know I wanted to be mated to you the second I laid eyes on you in that hot spring." He said.

He struck a blow that I blocked. He was not going easy on me at all. He was very good with a sword but I knew he truly disdained violence.

"Why did you not just come out openly to me? Why did you hide yourself at first?" I asked curiously.

I managed to hit him in the side. He threw me back and I stepped forward and our katana clashed. Our faces were mere inches from each other.

"I was truly transfixed. I had never seen a female so comfortable with herself. You exuded your confidence." He stated bluntly.

He pushed back roughly and I whirled on him and the blades clashed again.

"Your form is excellent. I know you can be tougher. You are holding back." He observed.

"Quit talking and spar!" I snapped.

"I touched a nerve in you my love." He smirked.

I dodged several blows and landed two more and I pushed against his blade with my own. I used all my strength and pushed him back several inches. Nausea assaulted me again and my face turned white. I backed up and dropped my katana. I went to the side of the dojo and fell to my knees and proceeded to empty my stomach. Katashi had come over to me with a cool rag and pressed it to my head. I allowed him to scent my condition and he stiffened for a moment.

"Why would you spar with me when you are so newly pupped." He asked in a harsh voice.

"Because I can." I snapped.

"Asuna. You are sick." He said kneeling next to me.

"Katashi, you are stating the obvious." I said taking the rag from him.

"I knew you would conceive. I should not have rutted with you." He angrily said.

"Oh stop it. I knew what I was doing. You and everyone else seem to forget that I am grown. I want this. I want this for us." I said looking at him.

"Asuna there is time for us to have a family. There is still much danger." He said taking me into his arms.

"I am to have twins." I said quietly.

"You are giving me two hmm." He said calmer.

"Hai." I responded.

"You still want to come and hunt for Jing." He said.

"Hai I do." I said kissing his hand.

"I cannot dissuade you can I?" he asked in a whisper.

"No. I am quite determined." I answered bringing my lips closer to his.

"Koi I am going to end up taking you here." He said as kissed me.

"That would be new." I giggled.

"Hai but I would rather find your excellent servant Mayu and see if she can help you with this vomiting." He said standing and helping me up.

"I know that I will have to endure your over protection and I accept that." I said to him.

He let out a laugh and he pulled me out of the dojo towards my chambers.

"If that came from anyone else I would be offended but coming from you Koi, I accept your compliment." He said laughing again.

"I am so glad I could amuse you." I said annoyed.

"Asuna you are not exactly the typical inu bitch. I was in complete shock when you told me that you wanted to give me an heir." He said mildly.

"Well now I give you two." I said smiling a little.

He pulled me to him, I pressed against him and he lifted my chin.

"I honor you, you know that?" he asked.

"Hai." I said barely above a whisper.

"I am glad you know. Come let us make your stomach well so that you can nourish our little ones." He said gently.

"I can still spar with you." I said.

"Allow me some of my prejudices, indulge me on this topic and do not ask to fight unless absolutely necessary." He asked.

"I shall do as you ask in this. I will tell you I will not back down from a fight with Jing." I said strongly.

"You see your father and I will be there to cool your hot head." He said kissing my nose.

I growled lightly and we made it to my quarters. Mayu was there laying out a sleeping yukata and she handed me another cup with the herbal brew in it. I smiled at her anticipating my needs.

"You will need to drink this about every two hours at first my Lady. Your cousin Akemi is here from Edo. Shall I bring her to you?" she asked.

"Hai please do." I said.

She bowed and left. Katashi looked interested as I changed into my sleeping yukata.

"Akemi is Uncle Yasha's youngest. She is very beautiful and a quarter youkai. Uncle Yasha goes crazy when he thinks males are interested in her, she is supposed to be getting married soon. I imagine my uncle threatened to castrate him if he treated her wrong." I told him.

"Marriage? She is going to tie herself to a ningen?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. He is a samurai and quite nice really." I said.

"She still has youkai in her; I am surprised a ningen would marry her at all." He said shaking his head.

"Ever since the Shikon no Tama debacle the ningen in Edo treats my uncle quite well. In fact he protects them and they honor his family. Kagome is obviously a very powerful miko. Akemi shows spiritual power versus yoki." I continued.

"Your father does not mind all this?" he asked

"My father respects my uncle's choice of mate. Kagome has proven herself worthy of the House of the Moon. Uncle Yasha also does not tie himself to the West; therefore my father cannot say much." I answered.

There was a knock on the shoji and I called enter. Akemi slipped in and she gave me a beautiful smile. My cousin and I resembled each other enough that we would have been mistaken as sisters. Her eyes were blue like her mother's. She had a formal kimono and her hair was intricately twisted and on her feet were a pair of silk slippers.

"Did I miss the wedding?" I asked.

"No sweet cousin. I just figured if I was coming to the West than I should look the part." She answered winking at me.

She turned and stared at Katashi and smiled openly at him.

"So you are the rogue inu traversing the lands." She said mischievously.

"Hmm?" he asked staring at me.

"Akemi!" I warned.

"Oh my. Lord Katashi right? My sweet cousin the last time I saw her was on the hunt for a rogue inu." She said sweetly.

"Really?" he asked amused.

"Hai and she was most put out by this cur as she called him." She continued.

"Really, what else did your cousin say?" he asked crossing his arms and laughing lightly.

"Akemi!" I hissed.

"I could tell she wanted to be ravished by him. She was most put out but her eyes told a different story. When my fiancé said he knew of your whereabouts she was gone in an instant." She finished laughing.

My face was burning red and I mouthed to her I was going to kill her. She just beamed at me and seated herself upon my futon.

"I am Lord Katashi, I am the cur." He said laughing.

"You two mated I assume?" she asked raising a silver brow.

"Yes we did cousin. I am also with pup." I said annoyed.

"Asuna that is wonderful! Well Lord Katashi congrats on becoming a daddy!" Akemi said with mirth.

Katashi raised a brow and smiled widely at her informalness. He bowed to her and looked at Asuna.

"I shall give you two ladies time to visit." He said.

He came to me and put a hand to my stomach and kissed me lightly. He murmured `I love you' and took his leave.

"Kamis Asuna he is beautiful!" she cried when he left.

"Hai he is." I aid looking at the door.

"I assume you have seen your parents?" I asked.

"Hai of course. My dad would kill me." She laughed.

"You are so informal cousin." I stated.

"You know you love me for it." She laughed.

"Hai I do." I said seating myself on my futon next to her.

"Mother alludes to you and a complicated situation. She will not tell me so I decided to come and find out for myself." She said frankly.

"Much has happened cousin." I said sighing.

"Akemi, you can call me Akemi."

"Hai Akemi." I said tiredly.

"You just became pupped didn't you?" she asked.

"Hai."

"What is going on Asuna? Mother had said you were in Manchuria to aid this Lord Katashi." She asked me.

"You truly knew I wanted him back in Edo?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hai. You are never that intense unless you want something." She stated.

"I will explain all tomorrow. I am tired; I found out I am carrying twins." I said.

"I am happy for you." She stated with good humor.

I felt Sheng brush my consciousness and I smiled gently. He wanted to see me and I pathed for him to come.

"Katashi's advisor and adopted brother are coming to call. He has become a good friend. He wishes to meet you." I said to Akemi.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"He pathed to me." I said neutrally.

"Another inu that has your abilities?" she asked.

"He has similar heritage as I do." I said standing.

Sheng came to the shoji and knocked.

"Hai!" I called out.

He slid the door open and came in and bowed to me and Akemi.

"My Lady! Katashi says you are ill." He asked concerned.

He barely noticed Akemi and searched my face. I knew he was seeking an answer and I sighed.

"Can this wait till later Sheng?" I asked quietly.

"No my Lady it cannot. Are you ill?" he asked in a temper.

"Do not start your selfish attitude with me Sheng. Not right now!" I snapped.

"Why can you not answer the question? Why are shielding right now?" he demanded.

"Akemi could you please give me and Sheng a moment? Perhaps visit with Osamu and Youshiro?" I almost begged.

"Hai Asuna. I will be back in a half hour?" she stated firmly, more for Sheng's benefit.

"Hai." I said absently.

Akemi left and he glared at me. I glared back and he closed the distance and put a hand to my stomach. I gasped and he looked down at me.

"You are pupped aren't you?" he asked me viciously.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him in a fury.

"I know damn well that one is mine." He said.

"I cannot answer that as yet. I do not need to answer to you." I sniped.

"You were not going to tell me?" he demanded.

"Stop with the petulance it does not suit you." I sneered.

"Kamis Asuna! I am so furious with you right now I could skewer you." He said with fury.

"Sheng did you think I would have kept this long from you?" I asked surprised.

"I think you would have done what suited you most. You are very good at conniving." He said narrowing his eyes.

I was beyond furious and I slapped him.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Tell me now!" he demanded.

"Yes damn it, yes!" I snarled.

"Why did you not say anything? I suppose now that Katashi is here what we are is nothing." He said pushing me against a wall.

"If you think that than get away from me and never speak to me again. I am not your personal whore. I am doing and have done what I can with a difficult situation." I snapped.

"It is hard not to think when you leave out pertinent information. All it took was a thought Koi." He said heatedly.

"I had to think, alright?" I admitted.

"Think about what? You excluded me, what am I to think?" he said forcing me to look at him.

"I cannot do this right now Sheng. You demand too much!" I said.

"I have to live with sharing you, I will not be excluded. I am not as easily manipulated Koi." He said dangerously.

"Get your hands off of me now. I am going to find a way to release you from this ridiculous situation." I seethed.

"I questioned your mother on that topic. You or I would have to die first and I promise you that I do not plan on dying anytime soon." He replied.

"So do you plan on my death then?" I asked pushing him away.

"You are being obtuse Asuna!" he said with fury.

"I am pregnant ok? I am having two. This is what you want to know?" I said tauntingly.

He pushed me back against the wall and his eyes had turned blood red.

"You go too far." He snapped.

"Get out." I whispered furiously.

"If another bitch ever kept what you have from me…" he started.

"And what would you have done? I am not just any bitch, now get out!" I growled terribly.

"You are doing what you do best. I will get out. I will get away from you!" he said hatefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Saving my sanity. I wish I had died in the forest that night, it would be a hell of a lot less painful than dealing with you." He said in a dead calm.

"Do not threaten me." I said.

"It is not a threat. I will be leaving for Shenyang tomorrow. If I am not near you then I will not feel so." He said as his eyes changed back to his blue. My mouth dropped open and I was speechless.

"You win Asuna. You realize that you tried to push Katashi away too at first. I said I am not as easily manipulated.

Loving you is too difficult and I will not receive scraps." He said backing away from me.

I was shaking with repressed emotion and I stared at him.

"How is this supposed to go? I do not know, what am I supposed to do?" I asked almost tearing up.

"Tell the truth to me at least. You can share whatever you like with me yet you do not. When I am convenient to you; that is when you throw me something." He said sadly.

"That is not true and you know it." I cried.

"How would I know? You do not speak and you shield from me." He accused me.

"Go then. I do not need your sniveling, self righteous crap." I yelled at him.

He walked away from me and opened the door and away from me. I held onto the wall for support and I started to sob. I could face an enemy and be torn to pieces and survive it. Sheng walking away from me tore my heart out and I fell apart.

I had actually cried myself to sleep like some ningen onna. I knew he was gone and I could not bring myself to get up. Katashi and my father were leaving and I sent them both a message that I was not going. I had written that I saw the wisdom in staying behind and I needed to protect myself. Katashi tried to see me and I refused. I knew he was confused but I could not bring myself to face him. My father came to my chambers and he would not be denied. He was standing before me and staring at me. I did not even bother to hide my pregnancy.

"Why are you ensconcing yourself in your chambers?" he asked.

"My Lord, there is wisdom in your objections. I will stay here and not put myself to further harm." I stated in a toneless voice.

"You are not well." He stated in disbelief of my words.

"I care not my Lord." I stated in my flat tone.

"I am sending your mother to you. You will not see your mate?" he inquired.

"No." I said flatly.

"Asuna look at me." He demanded of me.

I looked up at him hollowly and he growled low in his throat. He turned and left my chambers and I laid my head back down.

"Why will she not see me?" Katashi demanded.

"Pregnant bitches are not always rational.' Sesshomaru said.

"How did you manage with your mate?" Katashi asked the Western Lord.

"Sake." Sesshomaru said unemotionally.

"I see." Katashi smirked.

"This Sesshomaru valued his life." He said with a ghost of a smile.

There was a soft knock on my screen and I did not answer. My mother slid it open and she closed it behind her. She came and lay next to me.

"I cannot breathe." I whispered to her.

"He has cut himself off from you." She stated brushing my hair back.

"One of the pups is his, I can tell now." I said.

"He feels as though you betrayed him. He was broadcasting quite loudly; I believe he wanted me to feel it." She said quietly.

"I feel as though I have been ripped asunder. I wish for death not to feel this." I stated clutching my chest.

"He is mated to your soul my darling. You are to halves to one thing. Sheng has shut off your bond. I will tear him to pieces when I find him. He must be feeling the same but he is too angry to feel the void." She said.

"I will die I know it." I whispered.

"No you will not die but it feels as though." She said standing.

"Come we are going after your wayward soul mate." She said.

"I will not." I said in pain.

"You will waste away and I cannot let that happen." She said firmly.

"I cannot continue this. I need to be released. I have not the strength to handle his severe mood swings. I want my life back before I met them. If that means death maybe it is preferable." I said angry.

"You speak nonsense because of the pain of his separation. You have the strength because I will lend you mine. Look at the situation in another angle. Sesshomaru and Katashi can hunt Jing and we draw her out by leaving

Japan." She said lifting my chin.

I nodded and she pulled me up.

"Come you will say what I tell you my darling." She said as she pulled me toward the study.

I nodded mutely and lowered my head. I was drained but full of hate for Sheng for ripping us apart. My mother pulled me into the study. My father and Katashi looked up. Katashi sat down his cup and came to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened in his arms. He looked down at me in surprise and a worried look passed over his features.

"She is not faring well with the pregnancy. It seems that the strain of carrying twins is sapping her yoki. My father still lives in Russia. I believe he can help her." My mother said smoothly.

"Our healer cannot help her or Kagome?" my father asked.

"No mate. I did not see her doing her last pregnancy for very long, she carried a single. She was tired was she no?" my mother said to Katashi.

"Hai at times excessively so." He said.

"Quit talking about me as if I am not here!" I screamed.

"Shhhh my darling." Mother said grabbing me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Asuna and I will be going home to Mother Russia. Her emotions are swinging." She said sternly.

I tried to fight my Mother's embrace but she held on fast. Katashi stepped back in confusion.

"Jaken!" my mother called to the kappa.

"Hai milady!" he said running in.

"Take Lady Asuna to her chambers and make sure she is sedated." My mother ordered.

"Hai my Lady!" the toad answered.

I followed Jaken back to my chambers. Mayu gave me a sleeping draught and I took it.

"That is not her at all!" Katashi paced back and forth.

"Lord Katashi, she will get better I assure you. I lost three pups myself. I was horribly sick with Osamu and Asuna." Augusta admitted.

Lord Sesshomaru shifted in his seat at such private information. Katashi stared at Augusta and had to sit.

"Is my seed killing her?" he asked quietly.

"No. Not yet. It is very important that I get her to where she needs to be. Look on the bright side, it gets her away from Jing and you can draw the whore from hell out." She said brightly.

"It is a good plan." Sesshomaru said.

"What about the pups? Can she travel?" Katashi asked in a small voice.

"I will not let one thing happen to her. You and Sesshomaru have come to an understanding I see." She said cheerfully.

"You are a strange creature." Katashi muttered.

"Hai she is. She is a formidable youkai Katashi. She has amazing strength." Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

"Hai, do what is necessary. Sheng has left to the front in Manchuria. I regret his loss at the moment." Katashi stated.

"I will see about that also whilst I am on the continent." Augusta replied.

"I owe you much my Lady." He said bowing.

"Find the creature and destroy her." She said.

"Hai." He said bowing.

My mother woke me and I glared up at her. She held a cup filled with the brew to calm my stomach. I took it from her and laid my head back down.

"Get up and I will help you dress." She ordered.

"I do not wish to get up. I wish to be left alone!" I snarled.

"You will be traveling and you will get up." She ordered again.

"Why should I beg him to come back to me? I did nothing wrong. Are you sure there is no way to release me from this ridiculous bond?" I asked in anger.

"I would have told you my dear if I did and save you this pain. I told you to become blood mates because eventually you would have gone mad. My father may know of a way other than death." She said.

"Hai that is what we will do. He can burn in hell for all I care. He forced this on me in the beginning anyway. I will not let a mere nothing destroy me." I said sitting up.

"Darling, what of his pup?" she asked

"I care not. I can make it to where he smells of Katashi, Kagome told me so. He does not deserve to know my pups." I said harshly.

"Asuna I know he loves you." She said gently.

"He walked away, I know him not anymore. He is dead to me." I said turning my head.

"That is the pain talking. You will care later, if this gives you strength then so be it." She stated.

I walked to my armoire and pulled out a red haori and hakama and white obi. I dressed myself quickly and sat in front of my mother and she twisted and braided my hair into an elaborate design. She stuck decorative sticks in to hold it in place. I slipped my fang into my obi and left Tensaiga where it was.

"Father will need it more than I." I stated.

"Hai."

"I am saying goodbye to Katashi." I said leaving my chambers.

I went to the dojo and saw my mate as he sparred with my father. It was an impressive sight. I growled lightly to get their attention and Katashi looked up and smiled gently. I bowed to them both and waited for my mate to speak.

"Are you any better?" he asked searching my face.

"I am not wishing for death at this moment." I stated flatly.

"Talk to me?" he asked.

"I cannot explain. It feels as though I am going to die. I have a hole that I cannot fill. It is not you; I will get better and be myself." I said coldly.

He nodded trying to understand and took what little I said. He took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm. I looked up at him gratefully but left a moment later.

"She tries." Sesshomaru said behind Katashi.

"Hai I can see that but there is such blackness that I cannot take away." He replied sadly.

"Hn."

My mother transported us both to the mainland. I recognized Zhuanghe; I realized she had transported us from my memories. I looked around and shuddered at the memories. She laid a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"I can transport us to Russia now if you wish." She said gently.

"Hai I think that would be best. I have a wish to meet my grandsire." I said.

"He is rather ghastly at times. I have not been to Russia in over two centuries." She stated with a look on her face.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well my dear, I decided to travel. I heard rumors of other youkai around the world and I wish to see them. Uppyr are

a secretive group and pass themselves off as mortals. It is odd to you I know. We are known as daemons in that part of the world." She explained.

"Where in Russia do you hale from?" I asked deeply intrigued.

"A city called Novgorod. Come hold my hand." She commented.

I did as she bade and moments later we were in a strange foreign land. The architecture was far different and involved more stone than in the Far East.

"My father is Stasio. He is a prince here. Russia has many prince and princesses. The ruler is called Czar. The czar now is Boris Godunov." She informed me quickly.

We were in an alley of a city and I saw horses going by. The place stunk of refuse and ningen bodily fluids. I wrinkled my nose and looked at my mother in complete horror. She was too elegant for such a filthy place. She was dressed in a kimono and her black hair done elaborately. I noticed all the other females in dresses and I was in my hakama and haori. I shrugged and figured if my grandsire could be of use then I would deal with the smell. She led me to an opulent house and she knocked on the door. I felt youkai behind the door and waited. The door opened and a very ordinary looking female uppyr answered.

"Hallo?" she asked.

"Hallo, I am relation to Prince Stasio. Could you please tell him Augusta is here?" she asked sweetly.

"Yah. You will wait here for my master." She said shuffling away.

`Disgusting." I said under my breath.

"Asuna, temperance my child." She said.

Shortly a large burly creature came in. He was deathly pale and had a goatee. He could only be described as meaty. My golden-brown eyes looked him up and down with disdain. He wore a heavy coat of fur and black trousers and boots. I could see a small similarity between him and my mother. Recognition could be seen in his beady black eyes.

"You return to this house, have you no shame?" he asked my mother in Russian.

My mother had seen to it that her pups spoke Russian, Japanese, and several dialects of Chinese. We were born speaking inu but that was by instinct.

"Da, I do return. My child needs your assistance and you can put aside your pettiness for a few hours." My mother said back.

"You have mixed yourself to another type of daemon!" he stated in a nasty tone.

"Come mother, I would rather face Jing then stand in this creature's stink for any longer!" I said growling.

"You mixed with a dog?" he asked in disbelief.

My mother looked non plussed but I was beyond furious. I moved directly in front of him in a matter of a second. I had wrapped my clawed hand around his throat and squeezed. She put a hand on my shoulder and I released him. He glared at me and made to hit me but mother stood between us.

"Stasio, My daughter has need of information is all. Can you act like a gentlemen or will you be yourself?" she asked with contempt.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to know if there is a way beyond death to break a soul match." She stated simply.

"I know of no such thing. Once the binding of blood and soul have occurred only death can break it." He replied.

"What if one mate seals off the other?" She asked.

"A horrible void." He answered.

I turned my eyes down and growled low. There was no way out of this thing with Sheng.

"Why is it you ask this thing?" he demanded.

"That is my business and I will not share it." I stated coldly.

"You are as much of a pest as your mother." He said nastily.

"Enough you two." My mother commanded.

"What if I may be able to help?" Stasio said.

"You said there was no way except death." I replied.

"You are not of pure Uppyr blood. There may be a way out." He said disdainfully.

"Stasio you speak in riddles, can she be freed or not?" my mother asked.

"Your brother may be of more use, he knows of these foreign daemons." He said stepping back.

I looked at my mother in surprise at the mention of a brother.

"Where is Viktor?" she asked quietly.

"He is upstairs. He knows to stay with his kind." Stasio remarked snidely.

"Then I will visit with my brother then be out of your house." Mother said agreeably.

"What country did you whore yourself to?" her father asked.

"I believe that shall remain my secret Stasio. I am happy and wish for no more contact than necessary." She said as she started to mount the steps.

I followed closely behind her and she laughed merrily in my head. I looked at her.

-I told you he was ghastly did I not? - She pathed to me.

-I truly had no idea. My humblest of apologies for asking you to come here.-I replied in thought.

"Ah well. It will remind me why I never return here and why you were raised as you were." She said lightly.

I felt a strong aura as she stopped in front of a solid wooden door. She knocked and we heard a loud Da?

"It is I, Augusta." She called out.

The door immediately opened and a tall creature that resembled my mother strongly looked at us.

"Augusta?" he asked in disbelief.

"Da it is, Viktor. Do you have a moment?" she asked.

"You have not returned to us in over two centuries, who is this?" he asked looking at me.

"This is my daughter, Asuna." She introduced me.

He looked me over and I inclined my head very little. He was obviously very curious but he was staying polite.

"How can I assist you?" he asked my mother.

"Stasio says you know about foreign daemons. Asuna is half Uppyr and half Inu youkai. She has been soul matched and seeks to break the bond."

"How would an inu youkai break a match?" he asked.

"Removing the mating mark. It is a match more of tradition than by spiritual energy." I answered.

"I am truly sorry but a soul mating cannot be undone, they say in death but that is not true. Souls that are bound in such a manner will spend eternity together." He said perplexed.

"Great just great!" I muttered.

"Her soul mate has cut himself off from her. She suffers and I am inclined to inflict the same kind of pain onto him." She said sickly sweet.

"How is it that she is soul mated to an inu youkai?" Viktor asked truly interested.

"He has Uppyr in him. He is a Manchurian Inu but we do not know his lineage." Mother replied.

"I see. So these two dog daemons have our kind in them and they mated." He said pondering.

"Da." She said.

"Death would free you in this lifetime but you would bind to him forever in the afterlife." He commented.

"So you are saying I will never be free?" I asked irritated.

"Da.' He answered apologetically.

"I thank you Viktor, I take my leave of you now." She said.

"Augusta will I ever see you again?" he asked sadly.

"Da at some point." She replied taking his hand.

She grabbed hold of mine and she transported us back to Manchuria. We were in Shenyang and I saw my mother yawn.

"Too much yoki?" I asked quietly?

"Hai. I will need rest and find a meal." She said.

"This is the palace of Shenyang. I have been meaning to find out who betrayed Katashi and me." I said firmly.

"I do not sense him here." She said closing her eyes.

"He cannot transport the way we can. He is a powerful youkai to be sure but he is not a taiyoukai." I said.

"I would not be so sure. He still young himself. It took combining your yoki to release your fang." She commented.

"Hai this is true." I said thoughtfully.

"Who do you think he really is?" she asked cocking her head looking at me.

"I would love to find out." I remarked.

"Well show me Katashi's lovely palace." She said in a happy tone.

"Hai, this way." I said motioning for her to follow me.

"Which palace is his favorite?" she asked me.

"The one in He Gang, it is known as the Winter Palace." I answered.

"Would he stay with the troops or would he retreat you think?" she asked as we entered the palace grounds.

"He would stay for a week or two then move on. All his memories are a jumble. It is hard to sort them out." I said.

"Well we shall make ourselves comfortable and flush out the traitor. Then when he shows himself, I will show him the amount of pain he has put you through." She said too cheerfully.

"I do not wish him harm. I do not know what I wish. I know the pain in my chest gets unbearable at times. Right now my hatred of him is fueling me." I said confused.

"I will lend you my yoki, I can do that. It will ease the burden. He is a fool to separate himself from you and his pup." She seethed.

"I told him to leave." I stated sadly.

"You told him to leave your room, nothing more. I like him Asuna, I really do. You are right when you say he is arrogant and self centered at times. That is why I question his lineage." She said.

"Mother he has a true inu form. I know he is mostly inu and we know he is uppyr too but why would he not know his own heritage?" I asked.

"We shall look into it. I suspect he was a love child or something of that nature. I think politics must have been involved." She observed.

"Hn." I responded.

We had made it to the gate of the palace. When they saw who I was they immediately threw open the gate. I was giving orders for rooms to be readied. My mother needed blood and I was tempted to just give her mine.

-I will find my own sustenance daughter. - She thought.

-Hai. - I returned.

I went to Sheng's rooms and entered. I looked around for any personal effects. I went to his wardrobe and opened it. I looked through his clothing and admired his style. It was simple and elegant and it suited him. I ran my fingers along the silks and cottons. In the back of the wardrobe I found a miniature of an onna who resembled him. She was obviously inu and beautiful. Her hair was the same color as his and her eyes were a darker blue. Her forehead had a small crest of a bolt of lightning. I stared at it and knew she had to be a taiyoukai. She looked like a hime but I could not place the crest. Why had Sheng not inherited her crest? I put the miniature in my hakama and shut the wardrobe. I looked around more and found nothing else. I had a feeling his rooms in He Gang would have more. I ran my fingers along his coverlet and sighed. I left his rooms and went to Katashi's rooms. I lie on the bed and put my hand to my chest. I hurt and I could not speak of it. I wanted to hate him for starting this mess but I could not. I wanted him close enough that I could feel his aura at least. Bastard, I thought. He had not given me time to explain about the pups but I suppose he was being jealous and had felt deprived of information. I allowed myself to weep and I blamed it on the pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no monies from the writing of this fan fiction. All original characters are mine.

"…" talking

-…- pathing

Lessons in History and the Past

The scent of tears was heavy in the room. I dragged myself from the bed and went by the window. We had been at the Summer Palace for over a week. The palace servants were perplexed by my melancholy. My mother was actively searching for the mole but she kept a low profile. She was so generous and sweet, the servants and retainers opened up to her. I would every so often force the brew that enabled me to keep down food. My mother would brush against my mind just to strengthen me. I could see the worry on Jun's face every time she would inquire after me. She reminded me of Mayu and I would muster a weak smile. The pain in my chest was ever present and it weighed heavily. I kept a vigil by the window and searched the horizon for my errant mate. My mother breezed into the room and picked up brush and started to run it through my hair. She would do this when I was upset as a pup and it still calmed me.

"I do not know why you have not sent that bitch Xiu Jaun packing." She commented as she plaited my hair.

"I despise her sister Annchi more." I said hollowly.

"Why is that? She is sweet." My mother asked in surprise.

"She desires Sheng as her mate. She has given herself to him numerous times." I said.

"I see. Well despise her then but remember he chose you." She said calmly.

"No, he left me." I said angry.

"Hush now. Your pups will be able to soon feel your emotions." She stated soothingly.

I looked up from my self pity.

"Have you masked our presence heavily?" I asked raising my brow.

"Oh hai. No one would know we were here." She said laughing.

"He comes." I said standing.

I went to the window again and saw him on the outskirts of the grounds. I also saw Annchi heading towards him. He was reading correspondence, he enjoyed reading immensely and he was deep into the letter.

"I swear I will kill the bitch!" I seethed.

"Go to him but keep your aura masked." She commanded.

I stealthily moved through the palace and made my way to the garden where he would have to pass. Annchi was there already and she had a smile on her pretty face. I could not help the change in my eyes. She was unknowingly challenging me and my beast wanted to rip her limb from limb.

"Sheng." She whispered.

He looked up from his reading and I had to stop from crying out. He looked tired and worn; and yet still beautiful. His hair framed his face and he wore a light brown pein fu. He stared at

Annchi and smiled a little.

"Hello Annchi. Have you fared well?" he asked.

She came to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Anger consumed me and he did not stop her affections. I had to keep from spilling my own blood at the moment. My beast was clawing at me. Annchi reached up to draw him into a kiss and I did see him stiffen but he did not stop her.

"Bastard." I snarled in a whisper.

He looked up but he could not sense me. I had hidden myself well and my aura masked. Annchi kissed him deeper and I could not stop my hatred. I left my place from behind a garden sculpture and walked away from them both.

"You did not say that Lady Asuna was here!" he whispered harshly to her.

"So?" she answered.

"Annchi I cannot do this now." He said pulling away from her.

"What? I have not seen you in months!" she cried.

"Enough!" he said.

I felt him coming after to me but I kept walking. If he had even tried to open our bond I would not have felt it. He grabbed my arm and I jerked away from him violently.

"Do not touch me." I hissed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me in a harsh whisper.

"You are killing me. Then I suppose that is your plan after all. I said do not touch me." I yelled.

"Hush now. This is not the proper place for such a private conversation." He said in a nasty tone.

"You let her touch you. I hate you." I snarled at him.

He grabbed me and I allowed him to drag me to his rooms. He pushed me in roughly and slammed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Now I have no idea. How many bitches did you bed on your way here?" I asked in a raw voice.

"Asuna!" he snarled at me.

"You cut yourself off from me. I have felt as though I am dying. It hurts, can you not feel it?" I asked almost in tears.

"Hai I feel it." He answered.

"I wish I had let you die. I hate you." I screamed at him.

"So you keep saying." He said sarcastically.

"You let her touch you." I cried.

"You are making no sense." He growled.

"Who betrayed who? You did not answer the question about bedding any bitches." I said calmer.

He turned his head away from me and my stomach clenched painfully. I pushed past him and went to my rooms next to his. I burst into the room and grabbed my fang and slipped it into my obi. I held back the overwhelming anguish that was assaulting me. My mother could feel the turbulence in my feelings and she came over to me. I held up a clawed hand to keep her at bay. I moved to a basin and threw up.

"We leave. There is nothing for us here." I whispered wiping my mouth.

"Daughter. Force him to talk." She said.

"No. I am done. He betrayed me on the basest level. I will live even if I continue to whither inside. That creature will not destroy me." I said my chest heaving.

"Asuna, I am sending him in here. Try one more time for me?" she said calmly.

I nodded to her and she went to Sheng's chambers. I waited and a moment later he came in and would not look at me. I was shaking with repressed rage. My mother shut the doors and placed a barrier around the rooms.

"How was this supposed to happen, hmm?" He asked painfully.

"I wanted to explain to you what happened. You came in determined to fight with me." I said.

"I told you that I wished to be away from you. You could not honor that?" he asked.

"So you bed as many bitches as possible?" I asked in a raw voice.

"What I do on my time is my business. You kept yourself from me." He snapped.

"You said that before on the way to He Gang." I said in a bitter laugh.

"Ah yes He Gang. Well your inactions have proved that anything that has happened is meaningless." He said just as bitter.

"You are a whiney pup. You think this has been easy on either of us?" I said in a nasty laugh.

"I think you get what you want from it." He answered.

I moved closer to him and slapped him. He snarled at me.

"The only THING I get out of this situation is my heart ripped from me and you making me cry. I do not cry and I have shed more for you than I did as a newborn pup!" I nearly shrieked at him.

"Calm yourself." He commanded me.

"No. I want to know who you bedded." I demanded of him.

He scoffed at me and went to the other side of the room. I was so angry that I would have gleefully killed Annchi right then.

"Asuna, I made a terrible mistake. I should never have forced this bond. I was selfish, I can admit that. There has been much damage done but I am trying to give us some sort of out." He admitted.

"We are mated in the most sacred of ways. We have been bonded in this life and the next." I said hollowly.

"You lie." He hissed.

"Why would I lie? You said you feel the pain. Our souls are bonded and when you cut me off…" I started to say.

"I will not live as second to no one. I have tried to make this situation work and it will not." He sighed.

"You have not tried. You go and fuck whores. You are mated to me!" I snarled.

"Leave it alone Asuna." He said dangerously.

"I am bearing your pup. You are mine." I said in a low tone.

"Why could you not tell me that in the first place? Why did you keep that from me?" he asked.

"I never had any intentions of keeping you from this." I replied in pain.

"Do you not see that you did? You were masking the scent and shielding from ME!" he snapped.

"I needed privacy." I whispered.

"From me. I see." He said with sarcasm.

"For Kamis sake Sheng! There are other thoughts on my mind." I said in exasperation.

"I am trying to tell you that I keep nothing from you. I have bared myself completely and you will not do the same." He replied in anger.

"We completed the bond to be able to shield you moron." I snapped at him.

"Not when we created life. You know how I feel on that subject." He said tonelessly.

"So you cut yourself off from me? You had no thought what it would do to our pup?" I said again in a raw voice.

"I did not know." He said in a tired voice.

"You were loved by Lord Tekeshi, why would you feel abandoned?" I voiced his old memory.

"I am not discussing this. You have made it clear where I stand in your life Asuna. I am done with this." He said looking forlorn.

"Fine if you will not discuss the problem then discuss your behavior after you left me." I said snappishly.

"You are obsessed again. I am not discussing anything more." He stated defiantly.

He was right that I was obsessed and I wanted him to hurt as much as I was. He did not expect me to come at him and I slashed his face with my claws. He grabbed my hand and went to shove me backward and I took him with me. I landed flat on my back with him on top of me. My tongue darted out and tasted his blood. I saw enough of his memories and I tried to kick him off of me. He lowered his lips to my ear.

"Did you see what you wanted?" he whispered harshly.

"Get off of me, you are being cruel." I cried.

"No you want us together and here we are." He said viscously.

"Do not do this." I whispered as I could see his intentions.

"You are so used to telling everyone what to do. You cannot handle when you are confronted." He condescended to me.

"Sheng stop." I demanded.

"No. You want me to open myself again so I am." He said as he untied my hakama.

"Not like this." I whispered hoarsely.

"Ah but you see, this is my terms." He said in such a harsh tone.

He lowered his head and licked his mating mark on me. I could not breathe evenly and my body was betraying me.

"Stop being cruel please." I begged.

"I am going to make you open up completely to me. I will take what I need from you." He whispered.

He had undone his own ku and he slid into me. I cried out. I was furious with him at the same time as wanting him. He bit down hard into the mating mark and he invaded my senses. He was inside of me in every sense. I tried to push him out mentally and he pressed on. I was gasping as he forced our bond open. I cried out as his yoki melded with mine. He was rolling his hips against mine and I arched my back to meet his thrusts. He had my hands clasped in his and he lowered his mouth to mine. He growled low in his throat and I just panted. He was dominating me and punishing me for his pain. He was my equal in arrogance and pride. I had met my match when it came to will. He looked down at me and I saw raw emotion. My breath hitched and he kissed me desperately. Sheng's eyes were his normal icy blue and mine had stayed the gold-brown they were. I thrust my hips against his with force and I forced a groan out of him. He sat up without breaking the connection and I was straddling him. He bit into my mark again and I shook against him.

"You are mine." He growled loudly.

"Sheng." I cried as he thrust into me hard.

He was holding me to him and murmuring against my skin. My claws dug into his back and I was trying to hold on. I had to throw my head back and moan. He was nipping and biting my skin gently. My body was tightening in bliss and he pressed me again with his yoki and I fell into an orgasm. He continued to thrust into me and I was trembling violently. Sheng moved my chin so that my eyes were locked with his.

"You feel me?" he asked roughly.

"Hai." I responded barely comprehending.

"I am yours." He ground out.

"Hai, hai." I cried repeatedly

"Asuna look at me." He demanded.

I had shut my eyes and I opened them again. I stared him in the eyes again and I felt him stiffen as he spilled himself. Sheng's face contorted in intense pleasure and I was mesmerized. He surged his yoki again and I trembled around him again. He kept my face focused on him and I groaned loudly and mumbled incoherently. I collapsed against him and he held me close.

-Now you know I have touched no other. - He said within my mind.

I felt as though I could breathe again. The physical pain was gone and I was furious with him but he already knew it. He truly wanted to be joined like this and be as one. He hated when he could not feel my spirit. The complete mating had brought us as close as two individuals could be.

-You were rather brutal.-I whispered in his head.

-No more brutal than you have been with me. - He thought.

I slipped off his lap and he placed a hand on my stomach. He pressed his lips to my abdomen and a thrill went down my spine. He muttered mine against my skin.

"Why did you let me think you had rutted with another bitch?" I asked as I put on a silk yukata.

"To hurt you." He said lazily.

"Kami you are a brat." I said severely.

"Hai, I know. I grew up in this opulent court, remember?" he said lying on the bed.

"I am still furious with you." I snapped.

"Hai I know." He said closing his eyes.

"You rut with me and you sleep?" I asked him incredulously.

"Sleep with me." He replied barely lifted his head.

"How are you so calm?" I asked in disbelief.

"You already know that answer. I would also like the miniature of my mother back." He said lightly.

"I hate you!" I sneered.

"No you do not. I made you angry. You hate it when you are dominated." He stated.

"You still see nothing wrong with leaving me?" I asked quietly.

"Lye with me." He demanded.

I sighed and went over to the bed and lied down next to him. He pulled the yukata up until my thigh was bared. He was lightly running his claws along the smooth flesh.

"I want my pup more than I can say. I want you more than I can say. When you shielded from me, I knew you were hiding the truth. I would lay my life down in this lifetime or any other and I knew you were holding back. I have given myself completely to you and I needed the same from you." He explained.

I stared at him and I looked away.

"I am split do you not see that?" I said bitterly.

"You and I share something that no one else can. I am a selfish creature. I will not be denied the one thing that ties me to you so completely." He stated gripping my thigh.

Warmth spread through me as he combined our yoki again. I stiffened against him and he kissed my neck.

-Kami!-I cried in his head.

He ran his hand up my thigh to my stomach. He spread his fingers over my stomach and I felt his yoki wash over me again.

"You are trying to bond with the pup." I stated surprise.

"Hai." He whispered.

"Your mother was beautiful." I stated.

"Hai." He answered.

"You were young when she was killed." I said.

"Hai." He whispered again.

"What about this fascinates you so?" I asked curiously.

"I am going to be able to watch you grow heavy with my pup." He said in awe.

"I have to return to Japan." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"No. I am not going to let you put yourself in danger. Katashi is fool for even considering it." He growled.

"You are telling me what I will do?" I said in anger.

"Hai I am. I will be writing to Katashi this very day and informing him that you will be retreating

to the Winter Palace and I will protect his interests." He said arrogantly.

"And what makes you think I am going to do this?" I asked in a fury.

"Because you love me." He stated bluntly.

"Hai I love you but I am not giving up my freedom." I said sitting up.

"I will not be thwarted in this. You carry my future as well as this land's in your belly." He said logically.

"Damn you." I growled.

"See I can win you over with my charm." He said pressing me back down.

"You are manipulating me." I said irritated.

"Hai I am. You are good at it yourself." He whispered against my ear.

"You intend to rut with me again." I stated warming up to him.

"Hai. I have missed you terribly. I will never be cut off from you again." He licked my ear.

"Sheng." I whispered.

Sheng was snoring heavily and I slipped away to find something to eat. I abhorred he could manipulate and read me so well. He was demanding and arrogant. He was also kind, loyal, and loving. He was almost my same personality in the male form and that was why we clashed so violently. Our passions ran high and so did our rages. I was wearing a yukata with a dark green dressing gown. I was padding lightly to the kitchens and I overheard my favorite inu sisters. I masked my aura and scent and listened.

"Annchi I have sent your letters. Did you really see that whore here?" Xiu Jaun said.

"Hai I did. Sheng could not get to her fast enough. I hate her. I hope Jing destroys her." Annchi seethed with hatred.

"She will. I have no doubt." Xiu laughed.

"Sheng has not touched me since that Japanese slut came here. I know he wants me and I know I will be his mate. What can be stopping him?" Annchi cried.

I closed my eyes and dipped into Sheng's mind.

-Wake up. - I cried urgently.

-Koi, I will soon! - He pathed back in irritation.

-Fool! Wake up! - I snapped.

I could see him sit straight up and he was irritated.

-Listen through me. - I commanded.

"Do you think Katashi is sharing his whore?" Annchi asked her sister.

"Sheng and he share everything else." Xiu laughed.

"Yuan will be here with the Han in two weeks time." Annchi whispered in a giddy tone.

Sheng had moved so quickly that he was by my side in a moment, he wore only a ku. I pulled away from him and grabbed the dirk that I carried when not dressed formally. I was behind Annchi in second and she screamed. I held the dagger to her throat and I cut it a fraction.

"You are the one that sent word and had me attacked outside of Fuxin!" I seethed dangerously.

Sheng appeared beside me and his eyes were red. Annchi and Xiu were cowering like lambs in a slaughter. My mother appeared in a few minutes and she glided over. I was breathing heavily so as not to kill the deceitful bitch where she stood.

"I shall get the information you seek." My mother said walking up to Annchi.

I backed away and my mother came close to her and turned her head and lowered her mouth to her neck and bit into her jugular. Annchi screamed in pain and my mother drank from her. I kept quiet but I actually enjoyed watching her suffer. My mother pulled back and her lips were stained red. She had not killed the traitorous bitch and I was disappointed.

"There is a complex scheme afoot. These chits were in it for power and prestige. This little bitch wanted you Sheng, obviously. This Yuan is a minor general in Katashi's army under Ichigawa. He has been the one in direct contact with Jing." She said.

I was shaking terribly and I let my Dakkasou seep to the tips of my claws and I shoved my hand into Annchi's chest. Sheng tried to stop me but it was too late. Her heart was dissolving in my hand.

"That is for my dead pup. This is also for Sheng and his torture, and for betraying your own family. Sheng would never have been yours; he belongs to this Japanese slut." I whispered into her dying ear. Her eyes widened as she died and I threw her away from me.

My mother nodded her approval and Sheng appeared horrified.

"If you wish to die by my hand then I would suggest you lie to me." I said growling terribly.

"Hai." Xiu said terrified.

"When did you send the correspondence and to where?" I snarled; my yoki was almost swirling about me and my eyes had long since bled red.

I knew my features were slowly changing. Sheng put a comforting hand on my shoulder and he away from me.

"I sent them this afternoon and they were going to Kyoto." She screeched in fear.

Kyoto was a major city in the West. Ningen and youkai alike called it home. It was sixty miles south of the Western Palace. I narrowed my eyes and pulled from Sheng's yoki as well and produced the energy whip that I had been trying to produce without success for awhile. My mother's mouth dropped wide open at the display of power and I flung the whip at Xiu and cut open her belly, it had been a similar wound that Jing had inflicted on Sheng. I withdrew the whip and it disappeared. Sheng again was horrified and held my wrist.

"Enough." He whispered.

"Sheng her beast is in control." My mother whispered harshly to him.

I jerked my wrist out of his hold and went and knelt by Xiu's prone form. She was crying terribly.

"You will not die, but you will suffer as your Lord Sheng did. I should cut your throat. You will be brought before Lord Katashi and he will pass judgment on you." I hissed.

I stepped back from her and my beast receded and my eyes returned to normal. I called for a guard and the healer and had Xiu taken away. I walked by Annchi's body and spit at it.

"Burn it." I ordered a guard.

My word was followed to the letter and Sheng hung back a bit. I made my way back to my rooms and sat at the desk. I started writing a letter furiously in Kanji. My second mate came up behind and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You should have spared them and left their fates to Katashi. They were his cousins." He said quietly.

"Sheng you would do well to remember this, I am the Lady here right now. My word is as Katashi's. I speak for him. You are his brother no doubt but you serve as an advisor." I said in a very cold voice.

"Asuna, I have served as regent for him numerous times. Those were his cousins." He said firmly.

I stood up and whirled on him. I was furious again and I pinned him with a hateful stare.

"They were responsible for Jing's torture of you, the death of my pup, General Hideaki's demise, and they betrayed their clan. What in Kamis name did you expect me to do, throw them a party?" I said frigidly.

"They were his cousins; he should be responsible for their demise." He said.

"Sorry that your lover was killed? I stopped her heart in my hand Sheng." I replied in a nasty tone.

"In the seven hells no! I never loved her. I am advising you of the right thing." He said defensively.

"You should know that I will be going back to Japan." I stated.

"No you will not." He said furiously.

"You will not stop me." I said coldly.

"Like hell I won't" he threatened me.

"Things have changed Sheng!" I yelled.

"You will not put yourself or either one of those pups in danger. You will be going to He Gang so that you can birth them safely." He snapped.

"I can fight and quite well." I said seething.

"You can hold the fronts here in Manchuria in safety. I will not lose my family." He snarled in my face.

"Sheng." I barked in anger.

"I will hear no more. I no longer feel shame in my feelings for you and I will fight you to save you. I do this for myself as well as Katashi." He said stepping back.

"You take too many liberties." I said sharply.

"Hai I do. I protect what is mine." He said.

"I will eventually have my way." I said seating myself.

"Over my dead body, I will send the letter with mine. I believe it would be faster to send it by way of your mother." He said with his hand out.

"Hai do not tempt me." I said handing him the parchment.

"I feel your anger and rage quite well Koi. I know you are fantasizing of maiming me right now. You will forgive me later." He said taking the parchment and heading for the door.

"When are you kidnapping me to He Gang?" I asked raising a brow.

"This very night, I suggest you prepare yourself." He stated starting to leave.

I picked up a small vase and threw it at his head. It shattered and he smiled.

Sheng and I were in He Gang for almost two months. Katashi and my father were crisscrossing Japan in search of the elusive Jing. She had taken a blow when her sources within Katashi's army and palace had been exposed. The enemy had gotten careless and we had exposed that weakness. I shifted in the bed; my belly was swollen some from the pups. Sheng moved next to me and laid a hand on my stomach. Even in sleep his was protective. We always started out in separate rooms but he would seek out my bed before the end of the night. He always tangled his limbs in mine and usually kept a hand on my belly. Our bond had grown tremendously and it became natural that he was always with me. We still fought horribly and I usually committed a small act of violence. I still felt that my place was in Japan and he was determined that these pups would be birthed in complete safety and isolation. There were times our fighting ended in intense rutting. Somehow in front of servants we remained as we should and we would fight about mostly political matters. I missed the Western Palace immensely and I wanted to go back. I knew that Sheng wanted me here also to have me to himself. In the outside world he had to share with Katashi. I fell into a fitful sleep and I was soon gripped in a nightmare. I was seeing past events I was sure of it. I saw a hanyou in a darkened castle. He had long black hair and crimson eyes. His humanoid form was beautiful. His chest was chiseled and his abdomen defined. I briefly saw a spider shaped scar on his back. I felt such terrible malice coming from him and shuddered. I was vaguely aware of hands on me but I could not tear my eyes away. The creature seemed to sense my presence and turned and he seemed to see me.

"What are you?" He asked.

-You see me? - I asked surprised.

He held a katana in his hand and stared openly at me. My mouth was in the shape of an `o' and we stared at each other.

-Naraku- I breathed.

He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. It was him; I was sure of it. I was not solid I was also certain of that.

"Are you a spirit?" he asked coolly.

-I do not know. - I answered honestly.

"You bear the markings of Sesshomaru, who are you?" he said smirking.

-You cannot use me hanyou, you may put aside those thoughts. - I said frankly.

"How do you know my thoughts?" He asked.

-This is not real and you no longer exist. - I stated.

"How can you know? It seems I am the one corporeal." He said with a nasty smile.

-Because you died over a century ago. - I said breathing.

"I promise you wench that I am very much alive." He said laughing.

I woke up in a sweat and Sheng had his hands on my shoulders.

"Koi you were talking in your sleep." He whispered in my ear.

"I had the strangest dream." I said.

"You said the name Naraku. Why were talking about the underworld?" he breathed into my hair.

My hand was shaking and I did not understand the vision. It seemed too real and vivid.

"I want to go home." I said.

"Koi. I know you miss the West but He Gang is safest." He said nuzzling my neck.

"I am missing something Sheng. I dream about Naraku and it means what?" I whispered.

"Try to regain sleep." He prompted me as he laid me down.

"Sheng I am missing something." I whispered again as I closed my eyes.

I was dressed the next morning in a bright red kimono with sakura blossoms all over the hem and edged the sleeves. I had on a pink obi. I was sitting in the library reading scrolls and books about Japan. Tekeshi may have transplanted himself to Manchuria but his collection was almost exclusively Japanese. Both courts spoke Japanese which I found odd. Sheng had decided that he needed to hunt and was in search of sustenance that only chasing prey could give. Sheng's name was Han for victory, Katashi's name was Japanese and I was even more curious about Sheng's heritage. He truly did not know his history and did not seem to care. His miniature of his mother was all he had; her name had been Jia Li. She was Chinese obviously but from where? Katashi kept his libraries current and I was thankful for that. I was reading about the great Shikon no Tama debacle. In this particular volume Naraku was given a whole unit. There were no portraits of him but I knew what he looked like in his humanoid form at least. I was curious if the Kamis were trying to tell me something. Surely there was a tie between Jing and Naraku. I eliminated the idea that Jing was Naraku but there had to be a tie. They were both shape shifters and Naraku's name meant underworld and hell; Jing was a creature of the Netherworld. It meant something it had to. Naraku had sworn he was alive, but when he was killed he had technically attained youkai status. The creature I saw was hanyou. If Naraku were alive what power could he possibly be after? The Shikon no Tama had been destroyed supposedly through an unselfish wish. I wanted to see Katashi and I wished to grill my relatives for information. I knew Katashi and my father had made it to Okinawa. The southernmost islands had only recently come under the control of the ningen Satsuma clan. I growled lightly and I felt stirrings in my belly. I looked down surprised and growled again. I again felt small movements and I smiled. My pups were showing life and it thrilled me. As much as I detested hiding out, I wanted these pups more. I was a pregnant bitch and Sheng was an over protective male. Sheng returned with a satisfied smirk on his face and I could tell he had taken some large prey. He had changed into a sleeveless vest and ku the color of his eyes. I wanted to devour him on the spot and he smirked at my hungry gaze. He captured my lips and he embraced me. I showed him my dream that I had and let him feel the pups through me. He thrilled at the latter and put an ear to my stomach and growled softly. He could hear their tiny heart beats and he looked up at me with a look of utter happiness.

"I am glad that you are pleased. What about my dream?" I asked sitting.

"Koi, I do not think it was a dream but it makes no sense." He replied.

"I could get more information if I was in Japan." I stated.

"Asuna you are safest here. I know you hate it. I know you are a great warrior but this is too important." He said nuzzling my neck.

"You could stay with me at all times. It is not general knowledge where I have been. I know this means something Sheng." I said imploring him.

"Can we discuss this more tomorrow?" he whispered into my ear.

"Hai it can be discussed tomorrow; but I wish for a real discussion and not a placation." I said running my hands over his bare arms.

"Meet me in my rooms please." He said shivering under my touch.

"Hai, you go first." I stated lustfully.

I loved him; I hurt without him. I had to have him close to me not to suffer that sucking void.

Death was almost preferable to that pain.

I was back in the castle. I wandered around and the darkness was foreboding. I decided if I needed to be here then I would use the situation to my advantage. I felt his presence before I saw him; I was still in a phantom state.

"So you have come to haunt me again." He said with curiosity lacing his voice.

-Hai. - I whispered in his mind.

"Who are you?" He said narrowing his eyes.

-I am Asuna. Are you androgynous? - I thought.

He laughed with genuine mirth and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shall I prove that I am male?" he asked wickedly.

-You are a shape shifter, my question had merit.-

"You are related to Lord Sesshomaru some way; the markings obviously give you away." He commented.

-He is my Lord. - I thought.

"How is it you are here?" he asked standing.

-I do not know. - I answered.

"I have never seen a female inu, this is intriguing." He whispered.

-I cannot be used for your malice Naraku. - I said.

"Are we done yet with the games?" he asked annoyed.

-I am not the one playing games, you on the other hand are notorious for it. - I thought to him.

"You know about me and I detest not having information." He said in a low voice.

-I cannot help the circumstances. - I stated.

"You are a curious creature." He said as he circled me.

-The same could be said of you. You a hanyou who was created asexually. - I said.

"Hai I suppose I was. Again you know all about me and I nothing of you. You said last time that

I had died over a century before. That would mean you are obviously from a distant time." He replied.

-It matters not from when I come. I am here and I will not be denied. - I said in a demanding tone.

"Full blooded youkai, you think you can order me around?" he snapped.

-What are you gonna do Naraku, try and absorb me? I think not. - I said.

"I tire of the conversation." He said in another low tone.

-I have a need to converse with you and that is what I shall do. - I growled.

"You are an inu. All bark and no bite make for a grumpy puppy?" he said in a demeaning tone.

-Funny. I am not a half breed. - I said smirking.

He came closer to my phantom self and it seemed he would try and strike me.

"Ask a question and I will see if I care to answer." He smirked.

-What do you know of the Netherworld? - I asked.

He looked at me thoughtfully and it again struck me of how beautiful this form was. I did not understand his need for the Shikon.

"Strange question." He said.

-Answer it. - I demanded

"I have never been to the Netherworld; but according to you I have been dead a century so maybe I could inform you later?" He said sarcastically.

-Why in the seven hells would the Kamis show me this, you are worthless! - I said irritated.

"What ails you so Asuna?" he asked intrigued.

-I need to know the tie to Jing. You must know something!-

"Jing? I have no idea of whom you speak." He snapped.

-Bai Gu Jing, you do not know of her? - I thought desperately.

"No." he said firmly.

-I have no use to continue a pointless conversation. - I sneered.

"You are quite an arrogant bitch. You must be his progeny." He stated.

-It is not arrogance when I know I am superior.-

"Really? What makes you think so?" he asked dangerously.

-Because I have no need to slay innocents! - I said haughtily.

"I make a place for myself. Self preservation means that I have to seek power." He informed me.

-You make choices that have destroyed lives. Why is your existence more important than your enemies? You have made the decision to have those enemies by destroying those lives. Because

when you were human you desired power and a miko. You took into yourself evil to control. - I said.

He looked at me and I could tell he was highly angered and desperately curious at the same time. I looked at him thoughtfully and wondered again at the reason I was here.

"It could be that I am just evil." He stated.

-I suppose that could be the case, so why answer any of my questions? - I inquired.

"I am curious as to my demise and ways to prevent it." He said simply.

-I cannot and would not help you in that course of action. - I stated.

"So why stay?" He observed.

-Because I have yet to wake up. - I replied.

"You are asleep?" he asked surprised.

-Hai. That is why I think none of this is real and you really do not exist. - I said.

"But I told you last time, I am very much alive." He said coming closer.

-I still do not believe it. - I stated.

"You are a comely wench." He observed.

-I care not if you find me attractive. - I snapped.

"I was making an observation." He stated stepping back.

-I do not resemble a certain miko. - I said cruelly.

"You speak too much on what you do not know." He said angrily.

-I go now. - I said fading away.

I sat up from my prone form and realized it was morning. Sheng was snoring next to me. I slipped from the bed and went to the window. I looked out on the landscape and wondered if these visions were real. They seemed real but I could not be sure. I needed to get back to Japan and speak with those that had known Naraku best, his enemies. I knew there was something I was supposed to know but I did not see it as of yet.

Sheng finally relented and we were returning to the Western Palace. I had conditions placed on me and he would not allow me out of the grounds. I hated all the restrictions but I tolerated them for the pups. I had sent word to Katashi and my father that we had returned to Japan. Sheng knew I missed Katashi and I knew he did too. I did not know how long they would continue to be gone but I really wanted to give birth in the West.

I continued to pour over the histories from a century before and I was becoming obsessed with finding a connection. I had no dreams for quite awhile and I was convinced that it had just been dreams and not visions. There was much known on Naraku and there was also much not known. I intended to piece together the puzzle. I intended to travel to Edo and visit Onigumo's cave. I was going to have to outmaneuver Sheng but I knew I could; I knew every rock and every tree in the West.

I swore Mayu to secrecy and I slipped out of a secret passage that led into the forest that surrounded the palace. I masked my aura and moved stealthily. I was shielding very lightly but maintained a light opening with him. I figured that I could maintain the head start by about a day and I knew he would come after me. I sighed and wished I could birth the pups soon so that I could regain some semblance of normalcy. I kept to traveling by foot until I got out of the Western Territory and then I would change to using my yoki cloud. I kept a firm hand on my fang and continued moving east. I reached the border and I created my cloud and took to the skies. I looked down as I passed and saw rice patties and small villages.

-Where are you? - came the thunderous thought.

-I am busy. - I returned.

-Asuna you are keeping me from finding you, where are you!- Sheng thundered.

-I am fine. There is something I have to do. I am masking heavily. - I replied.

-Where in the seven hells are you! - He snapped in my head.

-You are giving me a headache. - I pathed angrily.

-You are thinking headache now! - He snarled in my head.

-If you cannot be reasonable then I will cut off communication. I shall be back at the Palace

shortly. I am on hunt. - I thought to him.

-You think I could not have hunted for you? - He snapped.

-I think I wanted to do it myself. I am perfectly capable. - I thought calmly.

-Damn it all onna! - He growled loudly in my mind.

-You will forgive me. - was my sickly sweet thought.

He continued to growl and throw a mental temper tantrum and I continued to ignore him. He would have a hard time tracking my scent and I would have to listen to him on a tirade when I got back.

-Stubborn bitch! - He thought.

I ignored him and he snarled viciously. I knew he was going to start searching and I mentally shrugged.

I landed easily and outside of Edo the following morning. I was going to visit with my aunt and uncle after I visited the cave. I was looking for the entrance and had to remove foliage that had overgrown the front. I stepped into the dank hole and I had to suppress a shiver. The place still had a terrible aura of evil. I could not reconcile the intelligent hanyou with this awful dread I felt in this place. I sat down and decided to try and force a dream vision. I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep meditative state.

I looked around and I was in the dark castle. I wandered the halls and made my way toward the hanyou. I slipped through the shoji door and observed him leaning against a wall resting. I watched him as he seemingly slept and moved closer.

"I never sleep heavily." He said with his eyes still closed.

-How do you even know I am here? - I thought to him.

"I feel your yoki, it is insufferable." He answered opening his crimson eyes.

-Like your own is much better? - I thought staring him down.

"I am feared and yet you do not, why is that?" he asked in a nasty tone.

-I am not afraid of much hanyou. Circumstances are what they are. - I stated.

"What answers do you seek, I have none." He snapped.

-My presence bothers you. Good, you need to feel uncomfortable.-

"You have not come in awhile; I had thought you had had enough." He smirked.

-Your games? No not yet but I will let you know. - I thought contemptuously.

"I hate your presence yet I find I look forward to it." He stated bluntly.

-Because I do not fear you and you cannot try and take my power. You hide and let others do your work for you. It must terribly lonely. - I said.

"You are a presumptuous bitch." He said thinly.

-Hai I am. - I replied.

"Why do you not corporealize. Surely you can if you can project yourself here." He commented.

-Project myself? - I asked.

"How else do you explain your presence?" he asked.

-I truly have not questioned how I have been appearing to you. I still question if you are in fact

real. - I stated.

"So you come to my presence to annoy me?" he asked.

-Why can you not answer a statement without asking a question? - I asked of him.

"Because it is my nature." He said.

-I will not put myself in harm's way. If I am projecting as you suggest, I have no clue as to how.

- I commented.

He stood and started to circle me as he did last time. I looked at him with a raised brow and he smirked at me.

-Are you trying to figure how to best me?-

"I want to face you for real." He said wickedly.

-You want to punish me for speaking the truth. - I stated.

"Maybe. I could judge your strength." He said.

-I am a taiyoukai and one that you will never know. - I said standing.

"You have never confirmed if you are his child or not." He said narrowing his eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared back at him.

-Lord Sesshomaru is lord of the inu and I am inu. - I said.

"With his almost exact markings?" he asked in disbelief.

-It tends to be an extended family. - I lied.

"Why are you not waking yet?" he asked pointedly.

-Because I sit in a cave and I am under my own violation this time. - I said without emotion.

"What cave is that?" he asked suspiciously.

-Onigumo. - I breathed.

His eyes had darkened and seemed to glow. I could see his claws flexing and I smirked. He really was too easy. I looked away toward the window and whispered Sheng. It seemed my furious mated had found his errant one.

-Goodbye Naraku, I am being summoned. - I said lightly.

"Who would summon you?" he asked in nasty tone.

-My mate. - I said as I faded out.

I woke out of my self induced trance and stared up into the stormy eyes of Sheng. I gave him a lopsided grin and he snarled in response.

"Why are you here?" He thundered.

"It is a cave and I am well sheltered. My uncle and Aunt are less than a thousand feet away." I replied.

"I want to tear your hide." He growled.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" I said staring at his mouth.

"Asuna quit trying to seduce me, I am thoroughly angry." He said in an angry whisper.

I sat up and very lightly kissed his mouth. He was furious and I could feel it reverberate through his body. I stood slowly and took his hand put it to my stomach. He felt the pups under his touch and his face relaxed a little.

"I had to do this and I need you to understand that. I would never answer to anybody but my father under normal circumstances." I said.

"I do not dominate you to control you per say. I have been asserting authority to protect you from you at times." He said angry.

"Oh yes of course, forgive me. I need not yourself inflated male inu pride." I snapped.

"You cannot accept that you are a pregnant bitch and the males in your life are at a heightened sense of duty. Why is it wrong for us to want to not only protect you but those precious pups?" he said in a fury.

"Things are not happening Sheng or have you not noticed?"

"Hai I have noticed. I have also noticed that the female I have given my heart, mind, and soul to likes to put herself in constant danger." He snapped.

"What are you going to do? Punish me? I think not." I commented.

"Arrogance!" he snarled.

"Fact." I said smirking.

"You use your condition to manipulate again. I was raised that the bitch submitted to her alpha." He said furiously.

"You are not my alpha my father is." I said devoid of emotion.

"I may be one of two mates but I am still your mate. I will make you listen to reason." He said grabbing me roughly.

My breath hitched and what normally followed our tirades was a very intense rutting with him trying to make me submit. He looked down at me and smirked evilly. I wondered at his change in demeanor and it dawned on me that he had no intentions of doing the norm. I shoved at him in anger.

"You want me to take you." He said smiling openly.

"I enjoy our time together." I stated through clenched teeth.

"Too bad. Are you coming?" he said walking away from me.

I stared daggers at his back and could not believe that the bastard had bested me. I growled at him and he laughed. I followed after him and realized what was my punishment would be, lack of intimacy. I wanted to claw his back at the moment. He had earned a place as an advisor because of his superior intelligence and he had turned it against me.

I was in a foul mood and still wanting to kill Sheng. He became merciless and went so far as to be suggestive and still deny me. He refused to sleep in my room and I became even moodier. He would stroke his yoki against mine and withdraw it. I was seeing red literally. We had returned to the Palace and he avoided me, always touching my mind but not my person. Unfortunately several windows did not fare well under my claws. I was going mad with surges in my hormones and I would have gleefully raped him at that moment. My mother would give me a knowing smile and I wanted to plan his murder.

"Bastard!" I muttered as I lay in my bed alone again.

I closed my eyes and snarled as I fell into a fitful sleep. I was again at the dark hanyou's castle and this time he seemed to be expecting me. He was not in the room he normally occupied but in what seemed as a Great Hall. I cocked my head to the side and watched him as I normally did. He was fingering the infamous Shikon no Tama and he looked up at me. His eyes were glowing in the near darkness and he moved stealthily toward my phantom self.

"I wondered when you would return." He stated.

-I did not intend to return; apparently you are to teach me something. - I replied.

"You are mated. I am curious about that." He demanded.

-Why? It does not affect you. - I said in surprise.

"You annoy me. I do not like being annoyed." He said menacingly.

-I cannot help if my being mated annoys you. Why does it bother you? - I asked.

"Because I find myself anticipating your little visits. You do not fear and wish for my death as so many do." He stated.

-You brought those wishes upon yourself. You want what you cannot have. - I pointed out.

"Your mate, I want to know of him." He commanded.

-What do you want to know? - I asked leaning against a wall.

"What is he?"

-He is a male inu. - came my answer.

"How many damn dogs are there in this world?" He said irritated.

He sat against the same wall and continued to play with the jewel absentmindedly. I searched his countenance and sighed.

-There is a whole wide world of youkai Naraku as you already know. - I said.

"Hmm. You were not pleased that you were found last time." He observed.

-I was not pleased. - I replied.

"Why?" he asked deliberately.

-I am pupped and he is overly protective. - I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You are pregnant? I did not see that. Interesting." He commented.

- I see no point in this turn of conversation. - I said in irritation.

"I know that you are a female inu in the household of a bitter enemy. You are a taiyoukai expecting puppies and you are mated. Tell me more." He said sarcastically.

-They are not puppies, they are pups. - I corrected him.

"They? Do you inu have litters? - He snorted.

-I am not ookami! I am a twin and they run in the lineage. - I snapped at him.

"You have a twin." He said goading me.

-Hai. I know what you are trying to do and I will tell you no more. I am not your enemy. - I said exasperated.

"Oh really, you know what I am trying to do." He snarled.

-Let us speak of you. You said you are male. How do you know? Do you even know your true form? - I asked him sarcastically.

"Hai I know my true form. I also told you that I could prove that I was male. Care to find out?" he said dangerously.

He was challenging me and I enjoyed the banter. He thought of himself as intimidating and I wanted to laugh.

-How are you going to prove you are male when I am in this state? Show me something that can shape shifted? - I said laughing.

"You are an insufferable bitch." He snarled.

-Truly how could you prove it? You are also stating the obvious. - I said with a smile.

He was glaring at me in anger and something I recognized, hunger. I could not tell if he wanted my power or me. I was intensely curious and I stared right back.

-You want me. - I stated.

"I want to dominate you, there is a difference." He said bluntly.

-Ah yes. You would be male then. Only males feel the need to dominate and punish powerful females. - I replied.

"Are you powerful?" he asked with interest.

-I told you I am a taiyoukai, what do you think? - I snapped.

"I wonder what it would like to run these hands up your thighs?" he said thickly.

-Smooth. - I said taunting him.

"I really would enjoy killing you." He muttered.

-I am sure. I have enjoyed killing my enemies. - I said looking at him.

"You have killed? That surprises me. You have such a high and mighty attitude." He commented.

-Very recently Naraku. The difference between you and me is I will kill to save my kin. You kill because you enjoy the suffering. - I retorted.

"You are related to Sesshomaru and you do not enjoy death in of itself?" he asked haughtily.

-You do not know Sesshomaru-sama as well as you think you do. He may be cold but he is not purposefully cruel. He has reasons for every move he makes. - I stated emphatically.

"Spoken like a true servant of his lord." He said snidely.

-You do not know me. - I said angry.

"That is correct. It does not mean that I do not intend to try." He said in a purr.

-I take my leave of you then. - I said.

"Remember Asuna that you appeared to me." He said.

-I do not forget. - I said as I faded out.

I lay on my side and contemplated what had been said and shook my head. I wondered if it was possible to actually go there. I again shook my head at the ridiculous notion and figured that I must be tapping into something supernatural. He seemed real enough but I realized I was playing with fire. I was determined to leave well enough alone and focus on a way of destroying Jing. She had been quiet for too long and I imagined that she was regrouping. Naraku was a shape shifter and I grew curious as to what I could learn from him about that. I went through the motions of being catered to and pampered and I hated it. I should have been on a field of battle or at least in the dojo. I saw to endless amounts of petty disputes and quarrels between villagers and copious amounts of paperwork. I detested the confinement but knew it was best for my little ones. I wrote a letter to Katashi complaining of Sheng's overzealous care of myself and that he would be most pleased with the results but if his advisor ended up dead he would know why. My answer came in the reply of himself and my father for a brief respite. Sheng seemed thoroughly happy to see his brother/Lord as did I.

"You truly mean no sign of her at all?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hai that is what I am saying." Katashi repeated for the fourth time.

He had his hand to my belly and grinned like an idiot. I was halfway through my pregnancy and I was round now. I stared up at him and he kissed me fiercely.

"I have missed you more than I can express." He whispered.

"Hai I have missed you too. Do I not look like the perfect palace bitch?" I said teasing.

"You look more beautiful than I can say." He said in almost awe.

"You forgive me and understand why I had to kill Annchi?" I asked searching his eyes.

"I would have preferred to dispatch her myself but I concur with your decision." He answered.

"I left her disgusting sister alive for you to deal with." I said in a nasty tone.

"Hai I will do that when I return to Shenyang. Sheng tells me you wish to remain here and birth the pups in the West. I still think you would be better served to remove yourself back to He Gang or Shenyang." He said.

"Do you realize I have seen more of your Winter Palace then you have this past year?" I asked.

"Hai but you are my mate and the Lady also, why should you not?" he asked in return.

I growled low in my throat at the more questions answered with more questions.

"I am staying here for now. Sheng can get over his prideful nature and learn to deal with me as I am." I said for Katashi and Sheng's benefit.

I heard a growl in my head and Katashi had barked a laugh at my statement.

"That will happen when the Netherworld freezes over." He said with mirth.

"He was not pleased by my statement." I said slyly.

"I think I find this bond amusing. Well you can path to him that I find it hilarious because it is so true." He laughed.

"He wants you to meet him in the dojo and back up your words." I said with a small grin.

Katashi kissed me lightly and took his leave. Sheng and I were finding our balance with each other and the situation at last. I decided to take the opportunity to visit with the dark hanyou. I was at the mercy of my pregnant body and its need for extra sleep.

He was making it harder and harder for me to find him when I came or he was just not here. I wandered the lonely castle and sought him out. I was disgusted at my fascination with him but I still came here to this place. I felt his aura and I instinctively knew he had not sensed mine. I moved and found him taking a bath. The thought made me want to laugh. His eyes were closed and he did not look like the bastard he was. I kept my eyes averted from his naked form and I surged my yoki to make him react. His eyes opened and he seemed surprised at my nearness.

-You do sleep. - I said.

"Occasionally as well as bathe." He replied in contempt.

-Did I disturb you? You were not doing much- I said with a smile.

"Do you always come upon unsuspecting males at bath time?" he snapped.

-No it usually happens to me. - I said with a grin.

"You are almost too happy. Did someone give you a chew toy?" he replied in sarcasm.

-You could say that. - I replied wickedly.

He looked at me and noticed that even in this state I was attempting modesty. I kept my head turned some. He growled and got out of the spring and wrapped a yukata around his body. I had glimpsed taut and rippling flesh and it made me shiver for my recently sex starved body. I knew he sensed the change in banter and he turned and looked at me.

"You want me too." He replied.

-I want what you can provide me. - I corrected him.

"Is there a difference?" he said raising a brow.

-You want to dominate me and I want your knowledge. It is simple and without strings. - I said thoughtfully.

"But I cannot dominate what is not here now can I?" He snapped at me.

-This situation unnerves you and it suits me just fine. - I thought.

"You are a little used to getting what you want and I am in no mood to play games with you." He snarled at me.

-I need your knowledge. I may be able to find a way to meet you in reality but you will not try and take what is mine; that includes my power through absorbing and my pups. You will not attempt to use me in any way shape or form to beat your current enemies." I commanded.

"What makes you think I will play by your rules?" he said.

-Because you are a curious creature as is I. - I stated bluntly.

"When would you make this attempt?" he asked.

-Within my day. It would require me to travel. I mean it Naraku, I am a telepath I will be able to sense deceit. I will slay you myself. - I said fiercely.

"I will go agree to your terms for now." He said.

-Will your barrier recognize me? - I ask.

"Strange question. I can let whoever pass that I wish." He replied thoughtfully.

-Fine. - I stated as I faded.

I awoke with a plan and trepidation. I was going to need my cousin's help.

I stood at the Bone Eaters Well listening to Akemi going on and on.

"Akemi I know what I am doing." I snapped quietly.

"Are you sure?" she asked hotly.

"The Kamis would not have shown me this if this was not supposed to take place. Your mother is here because of a twist of fate." I said emphatically.

"Hai I know but the past? You will not tell what exactly?" she implored me.

"No but I know the key to the present is in the past. I feel it." I stated.

"Take the beads and use your will as a catalyst. You are a powerful telepath, I have no doubt you will make it work." She said.

"Uncle Yasha will not notice them missing right away?" I asked concerned.

"He takes them off now and then, he wears them most of the time but he does not always remember things." She said winking at me.

"Thank you. Sheng will come looking for me; you do not know where I am going. My connection will be cut off from him and he will likely be livid. Tell him I passed this way and I needed some medicine for the pups." I said.

"Hai. Will he kill me?" she asked in fright.

"No. He is beyond honorable. He will kill me!" I said laughing.

I hated to do what I was about to do but it could not be helped. I brushed my mind against his and knew he slept. I whispered my love and he moaned in his sleep hazed mind.

"Alright, I go." I said taking the beads.

I pictured the timeframe strongly in my mind and willed it so. I easily jumped into the ancient well and felt the magics flare around. I kept the image thoroughly ensconced in my mind and projected it. There was a huge surge of yoki and blue light and moments later I landed at the bottom. I clutched the beads in my hand and jumped out of the well. Everything looked similar but my cousin did not stand there. I masked my aura heavily and I clutched my chest. The pain from my cutting off Sheng was a very palatable thing. I knew he would jump from sleep and be enraged. He would have to deal with it. I was in Edo of that I was certain. I moved swiftly and headed south. It would not take me long to reach the location of the castle. I had my fang at my waist and looked down at my swollen belly. I looked about as pregnant as a ningen would at six months. I was not so heavy yet that I was too exhausted to move but that would be very soon. I knew I could reach the castle in half a day's time. If Naraku's enemies knew how close he really was than they would be most unhappy. I doubted that Naraku would have believed his own senses. I know I doubted mine.

I traveled at a very stealthy speed for over half a day and reached the barrier. I placed my hand to it and felt his yoki. If I pressed it with my own he would recognize it but I also risked others knowing of my presence. I lowered my masking and pressed my yoki strongly against the barrier. I sensed a rippling but it remained intact. The hanyou would be notified and I had no doubts that he would come for me himself. I settled myself against a nearby tree and waited patiently. He wasted no time in coming and I sat there non plussed and serene. He appeared out of a black miasma and stood before me. He actually stared at me in utter disbelief.

"I see you recognized my yoki." I observed.

"You are real." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Hai I am quite real." I said standing fluidly.

He stared at me openly and continued disbelief. I was overcome with mischief that I firmly blamed on Katashi and I reached up with my clawed hand and closed his mouth. He stared at my wrist and the marks that wrapped around it. I pulled my hand back and he circled me.

"Usually it is I that circles my prey, stop it is unnerving." I snapped.

"Hai it is you, the same damn mouth." He said standing still.

"I shall remind you that I remind so many others. You are not my lord and master." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You are a powerful wench." He said sensing my aura.

"Can we remove ourselves to your castle so that I do not raise alarms here?" I asked tersely.

He reached out and touched my cheek. I jumped at the contact and looked at him while raising a brow.

"Do not think I will allow you to use me for power. Try it and I will make you regret the day you became a hanyou." I said coldly.

"You are most definitely related to Sesshomaru. "He said jerking his hand back.

Again I was filled with mischief and I placed myself within inches of his beautiful and terrible face. His eyes searched mine for my motive and I put my hand against his chest and pushed him backwards. He grabbed onto my arm and we went through his barrier. I managed to stay upright and he had me closer. There was a forbidden shiver that went down my spine and I pulled away.

"It is time to speak Naraku." I said as I walked toward his hidden dwelling.

"You are a mystery." He stated.

`Hai it is better that way. I will meet you at your castle. I prefer to travel there alone." I said transforming into the sphere of light.

He met me moments later and I reappeared as my humanoid form. I went to his Great Hall with no instruction and sat against a wall. He followed me in silence. He sat himself about ten feet away and faced me,

"I want you to train me to fight you. I want you to teach me to think like you." I stated bluntly.

"To the point, fine. What is in it for me?" he asked interested.

"Survival." I said leaning forward.

"I see." He replied thoughtfully.

"I will give you the information that it will take to survive." I said.

"What does that take?" he asked.

"We have time, you will train me first and then I will share." I replied.

"What makes you believe I will cooperate?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"You are a selfish creature and wish not for death." I said shrugging.

"What vendetta do you have against this Jing?" he asked.

"She has personally attacked me and mine and I will see her cowering before me when I gut her." I said venomously.

"What could she have done?" He asked intensely curious.

"She killed my first pup and nearly killed my mate." I snapped.

"You do this for family." He stated.

"Is there any better reason?" I asked in return,

"I would not know; I accept your terms." He replied.

"My original terms stand also. You will not harm myself or my pups or try and absorb our powers." I said.

"I prefer to survive so I shall abide your terms." He said.

"I need to know more about you first." He said firmly.

"I am Asuna." I said simply.

"More wench!"

"I am a daughter of the House of the Moon." I said snappishly.

"Answer me the truth!" he yelled.

"I am my Lord's firstborn." I growled.

He stared at me in utter shock. I was the child and niece of his two bitterest enemies and he knew my knowledge was sound.

"You bring yourself to me when you are his child; you are either very brave or very stupid." He commented.

"Pup. I am his pup and I am just very determined." I replied.

"You must want revenge badly to betray your family." He observed.

"Not betraying them exactly. I will not help you win; I am just insuring your survival." I said honestly.

"You are a curious creature." He replied smoothly.

"I require sleep. I have to rest more often because of the pregnancy." I said standing.

"I will show you to some rooms." He said cordially.

"I will sleep in your room and you will watch over me as I sleep." I demanded.

"Excuse me?" he said turning around in surprise.

"I have to be most careful here for myself and my pups. You have superior ability in barriers therefore I will be shielded by you. I am assuming you have recently faced Inuyasha and you are hiding out to heal from your wounds?" I inquired.

"Before this is done you will tell me everything." He seethed.

"Maybe or maybe not. I intend to tell you just enough." I said.

I followed him to his room and I recognized it well. It was sparsely furnished and I raised my eyebrow.

"You lack comfort." I stated.

"I prefer to keep things simple." He remarked in an angry tone.

"Can you at least have a futon laid down?" I asked annoyed.

"Can you lose your high and mighty attitude?" he sneered.

"Lay a futon down please?" I asked nicely.

"Hai I think I can manage." He snapped.

His face betrayed his indignation and he left the room and motioned for me to follow. I felt the oppressive aura of a couple of his incarnations. There was heavy malice in the air.

"Could you send your minions away? They are insufferable." I said.

He whirled on me and pressed me against the wall. His eyes were flashing and I smirked. I could feel his dark power rippling and I stared at him.

"Understand you are on my turf inu. You should not make too many demands for it might displease me." He stated.

"You will find yourself dead before too long if you do not unhand me. You may be the high and mighty Naraku but I hold the cards hanyou." I replied icily.

His face showed his contempt and sheer anger at my audacity. He let me go and motioned for me to follow. We went to a part of the castle that I had not been previously and he led me into a larger more spacious room. There was a large futon in the center and a wardrobe on the fall wall.

"These are your sleeping quarters, when you are humanoid that is." I said approving.

"I thought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were pests, you are a pain." He commented.

"Why would you fall for Kikyo of all women?" I asked.

"Onigumo did; Not me Naraku." He growled.

"I do not understand how you separate yourself from your ningen half. If this Onigumo is your ningen half then he is Naraku." I said looking at him.

"Sleep. I will keep watch; your lessons begin on the morrow." He said dismissively.

I chuckled and removed a small bag from my haori and looked over my shoulder.

"May I have privacy to change?" I asked.

"You do not sleep in your collar?" he replied flippantly.

"Your quips are clever but not in the least insulting. I find it uncomfortable to sleep in armor whilst in my condition." I said sweetly.

He walked out of the sleeping room and slammed the shoji shut. I could see how he could be frightening but I had picked a time when I knew he had been injured. I was trying to time everything perfectly. I undid my armor and then I slipped off my haori then pulled my sleeping tunic over my head. I found it easier to pull something over my head then tie it at my waist right now. I undid my hakama then slipped them off. I laid my fang next to the futon. I held my chest as a wash of pain coursed through me from the cut off bond. I sighed then lied down and shut my eyes. I was exhausted from all the activity and knew that my little adventure could not take long. I was not sure how long I could handle the separation from Sheng. Guilt washed over me as I had left both Katashi and Sheng with no notice. I fell into oblivion.

I was roused from sleep from soft caresses on my thighs. I was in haze and called out Sheng's name. I heard soft laughter and I was fully awake. I stared down at Naraku and he grinned wickedly.

"Lesson one inu. You must always be aware." He said as he sat back.

"You wake me to say that?" I snarled at him.

He chuckled at my temper and continued to stare at me.

"Your mate's name is Sheng. That is Chinese." He remarked.

"Hai." I said glaring at him.

"You talk in your sleep inu." He told me.

"What do I say hanyou?" I said disrespectfully.

"Katashi. You also said the name Sheng." He said raising his brow.

My cheeks burned and I looked away from him. He waited for me to speak and I looked back at him. I absently pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to braid it.

"If I am to help you understand your enemy I must have something to go on." He snapped.

"Katashi is my mate also." I admitted.

He looked at me in surprise and waited for me to continue.

"Katashi is an inu lord in China. Sheng is telepath as well and we bonded accidentally." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Well what tangled webs you weave." He laughed.

"Shut your filthy mouth hanyou." I roared.

He pressed me back into the futon and glared at me.

"How much better do you think you are inu? I will not be hanyou forever and when that happens

I will lay waste to whatever I wish." He said dangerously.

"That is your ultimate weakness HANYOU. You believe your right to lay waste as you put it makes you enemies wherever you turn. You care not and that makes you a bastard." I said up to him.

He again sat back and glared at me. My face was set in stone and I clutched my chest.

"What ails you?" he growls.

"That is none of your business. Jing was originally after Katashi and his territory. We mated and I allied myself with him against her. I moved my soldiers to China and that is when she attacked me personally. Since then she has been after me." I condensed the story.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood and went to the window. He looked out and then turned to me. He was intelligent I could see plainly. It was such a waste for him to obsess over the damn Shikon no Tama.

"You said it yourself when you said she was after this Katashi. You mated him then made an enemy of her." He said.

I looked up at him and the truth of the situation dawned on me. I could not believe I had not seen it sooner. I even wondered if Jing had shifted her appearance to one of Katashi's former rutting partners. I hit the futon in anger and realized that Naraku had seen the truth of the situation.

"I am her rival." I said simply.

"Hai." He answered with a smirk.

"I am glad you are enjoying my discomfiture." I said.

"Think as to why she made a military incursion against the Chinese inu." He said prompting me.

"She has a legitimate link to his title." I said shaking.

"Hai." He said in a low voice.

I started shaking violently and in a fury. I looked up at Naraku and my eyes had gone scarlet. He appeared intrigued and my yoki was overwhelming. I wanted to change to my true form and reined in my beast. A tear actually slipped out of my eye and I stood.

"Your first mate has been careless. His behavior has dishonored you, the daughter of the Great Sesshomaru." He laughed.

"Do not speak anymore or I will melt your tongue from your mouth with my Dakkasou." I

threatened.

"You came here to learn to defeat your enemy. I have only lead you to the truth." He said smirking.

"I wish for you to do something for me." I said calm.

"And that would be?" he answered.

I pulled my tunic away from neck and exposed my mating mark to Katashi. He looked at me surprised.

"Control your miasma and rid me of this!" I hissed.

"This will hurt horribly." He said coming closer to me.

"I care not. Be warned, control it and do not harm my pups or you will be harmed." I hissed again.

I saw the black miasma surround his claws and he sank it into the juncture. I bit back a scream and kept myself stoic. My soul was in anguish and I wished for Sheng. I was a fool and my mind screamed that I wished I had never met the Manchu Lord. He pulled his claws away and I looked at the wound that replaced the mating mark. I pulled away from him and turned my back to him. I was scrambling as to what I was going to do.

"You need to lose in order to live. You have to give up the Shikon no Tama. You will not survive its completion." I said in a whisper.

"What?" he said in surprise.

"There are powers that will gained on all sides and yours will not be powerful enough even with the jewel. You have a choice." I said.

"What powers?" he demanded.

"I told you I would not tell you that. You have fulfilled your end of the bargain. I have fulfilled mine. I have no reason left to be here. Give up the cursed jewel." I said moving away from him.

I hid my face and tears spilled from my eyes. I again blamed my pregnancy on my failure to control my emotions. I felt him move closer and I turned on him. I held his jaw in my hand and willed him to be stupid.

"Do not attempt to manipulate me right now. You will not use me to gain anything for that fucking jewel." I snarled.

He seemed surprised at my feral behavior and I jerked my hand away. I backed away and grabbed my armor and began slipping it on over my tunic. He stopped me and threw it away from me.

"I will maim you." I said angry.

"You were right when you said your thigh was smooth." He said as if in a trance.

He moved to where he was standing behind me and cupped my breasts. I said and did nothing to stop him. He rolled my nipples through the silk and I groaned.

"I am no longer obsessed with the miko Asuna. I had not been for some time. You on the other hand; I will conquer you." He whispered into my ear.

"You will be unable to hanyou." I breathed.

He moved one hand and cupped my sex underneath the sleeping tunic. He felt my heat and slipped a finger between my lips and found my bundle of nerves. I gasped as he put small amounts of pressure on it and massaged it back and forth. My back was pressed against his chest and I moaned.

"Hai I will conquer you." He purred into my ear.

"You will never touch me again." I groaned.

He slipped a finger into my center and massaged my clit with his other hand. I was moaning loudly and hating myself for it. He increased the pressure and I was close to completion. He thrust his finger in and out and I cried out as I tightened around his finger. He sucked on my earlobe and I shuddered against him.

"I have released you from one and I will release you from the other." He whispered.

"I told you that you would never touch me again!" I said jerking away.

"We shall see." He said smirking.

"I am leaving." I said gathering my things.

"I suppose I shall have to try and find you in a century hmmm?" he replied.

"You will be dead. Nothing means more to you than that jewel and your selfish desires." I said brushing past him.

He allowed me through his barrier and I transformed into my sphere and went in the direction of Edo. It took me a half a day and I made it to the Bone Eaters Well. I grasped the beads tightly and jumped lightly into the well and the blue lights and magics surrounded me. The yoki surged and I landed at the bottom. I jumped up and landed right outside of the well. Sheng was sitting beneath the God Tree and I stared blankly at him. I reconnected the bond but with heavy shielding. He stormed over to me and the look of fury left his face. My expression lacked life and I walked in the direction of the village.

"What is wrong? Why are keeping me out?" He asked.

"I do not wish to share my feelings right now. I have to sort through them. They are not for you." I said blankly.

"Why do you stink of a poison?" he asked concerned.

I pulled the tunic away from my neck and showed him the healing wound where the mating mark was. His jaw dropped and I continued to walk. He forced me to stop.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"I have made my choice; you are my mate unless you go away with Katashi. He had made his legitimate pup a bastard by mating me. I will not be drawn in. This war with Jing is because of his own behavior and not mine. To hell with him." I said devoid of emotion.

"How do you even know?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Think about it Sheng. You and he used to bed everything that walked. He bedded Jing at some point and pupped her. Think about it. Why would she attack me all of a sudden? She has a link to his damn title and I became his whore! No wonder she killed my first pup, she was jealous." I said yelling and drawing attention from the ningen.

"Have you even discussed this with him?" he asked calmly.

"You know. You know in your heart that what I say is true. You two were notorious for fucking anything and I mean anything. Both of you almost brought down your own land. Get away from me." I snarled.

He looked at me dumbstruck because he could not deny the truth. I continued to walk away from him and to my aunt and uncle's house. I reached the home of Inuyasha and knocked on the door. Kagome answered and I entered and shut the door behind me. I handed her the Beads of Subjugation and went and sat down. She looked at me in total surprise and came and kneeled at my feet. I let go and started sobbing. She held me as I poured my soul out. Sheng wisely left me alone. The bleeding started shortly thereafter.

I was in Akemi's futon with my feet up. My aunt had ordered me onto strict bed rest and I listened. She wrote my father and sent it by way of Inuyasha. I was in and out if sleep and I felt Sheng's presence against my mind several times but I would not acknowledge him. I could not believe that Naraku had been right. I had hoped that he was playing one of his evil tricks, it turned out that my own stupidity had done it. My father was at the home of his brother in two days. I heard him call my uncle an imbecile and Lord Asshole was thrown out too. He came to my side and sat next to my form.

"You are bleeding your Aunt informs me." He stated.

"Hai. I want to go back to the Palace and I want the foreigners gone." I said in a tortured whisper.

"Can you inform me as to why?" he asked.

"This is not our war and I am no one's whore." I snarled in a low tone.

He raised a silver brow at me and prompted to me to continue.

"I have recently discovered that Katashi had a pup by Jing. I do not know if there was subterfuge on her part but I am sure he must have known he pupped her. My own pup has therefore lost all rights to He Gang by order of birth. I will not let him use us to maintain his own Lordship." I said in a tortured whisper.

"You have confirmed this?" he asked tightly.

"Hai through Sheng. I have much to explain and I beg my lord's forgiveness." I said a tear sliding down my face.

"I have nothing to forgive. We will move you to the West as soon as you are stable. The Manchu will leave this land and never return." He said thinly.

"Sheng is my mate by virtue of the bond that was formed through our telepathy. I have given him the choice of either standing by me or running away with his Lord." I said tiredly.

"You mated in the Uppyr way did you not?" He asked

"Hai."

"I should have allowed your mother train you better. I will speak to him myself." He growled.

"Right now I wish to remain mated to Sheng in name only. I have removed the Lord of He Gang's mark from me. He will have no further ties to the West at all." I said blankly.

The great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru put a hand on my cheek and made me look up at him.

"This Sesshomaru supports and stands behind his heir's decisions." He said formally.

I looked up at him gratefully and he bowed and left me to my aunt. Uncle Inuyasha came in and sat down next to the futon.

"His mightiness has ordered that I am to guard you with my life or it is forfeit." He said smiling.

"Uncle Yasha he is just being protective."

"Naw wench, he's bein a dad." He said grinning.

There was uproar at the dissolving of my union with Katashi and he was forbidden to see me. It was not common in youkai society to dissolve any union. Sheng was threatened with his life if he left and he too was forbidden to see me. I was in Edo for another week and my father fetched me himself to the Western Palace. I was determined to finish this pregnancy out and get on with my life. I now knew why the Kamis had me seek out my father's old enemy. He showed me the way to free myself. I loved Katashi and I could have forgiven him and Jing but the fact he already had an heir that displaced our own pup was unforgivable. I was the daughter of a very powerful lord myself and a future ruler in my own right. My pups would be first no matter what.

For the next few months I avoided Sheng like the plague. He was suffering by association and I

just could not bring myself to be in the same room. I demanded that Akemi move to the Palace and she relented. I shared my apartments with her and we became closer. I confided the whole Naraku incident to her and we wondered if he did indeed perish. I believed he did because there was nothing on the dark hanyou and the jewel was in fact gone.

The pups decided to arrive in late winter. I had been sitting with Akemi and Mayu when my water broke. I was mortified when it happened. Birthing was no easier for female youkai then it was ningen onna. Akemi and Mayu brought me to my futon and Mayu ran to my parent's chambers.

"My lord! Lord Sesshomaru!" she called.

He appeared and slid open the shoji door.

"Hai Mayu?" he asked.

"My lord the Lady Asuna has gone into labor." She said bowing.

Augusta came up behind Sesshomaru and wrapped a dressing gown around herself and left her quarters. She sailed down the halls to her only girl's chambers and let herself in.

"Akemi when did her labor start?" she asked.

"Her water broke just a little while past Aunt Gusta." Akemi answered.

My mother knelt by me and took my hand. I was having mild contractions that did not faze me too much yet.

"You are doing well?" she asked me.

"Hai." I said.

"They will get harder my darling but follow your instincts." She ordered.

"Hai." I said clenching my teeth a little.

My father came to my door and knocked.

"Hai?" I called.

He came in and nodded to me. I nodded back and he exited. The males had very little to do with births and therefore my father showing himself was an honor.

"You need to rest as much as possible so you will have the strength to push later." My mother informed me.

"Hai." I responded.

The labor started out calm with little discomfort. I knew the stories that even birthing brought youkai to their knees. I opened my mind to Sheng to allow him to feel his pup. The surprise he felt and relief was almost overwhelming. I was gripped by a powerful pain and I sat up. My stomach clenched so tightly and pain gripped my lower back.

"Kami." I gritted.

"Shhhh it will pass. Then prepare and it will come again." My mother warned me.

I continued on with the contractions several minutes apart for quite awhile. I managed to rest a little and I honestly thought I would be lucky and this was the worst of it.

I was screaming and was getting no relief between the pains. My eyes had bled red and I was going to need a new futon. My claws had lengthened and I had gouged the bedding. My mother was sitting me up and I would snarl and scream alternately.

"I want Sheng in here now." I yelled as a contraction gripped me fiercely.

My mother nodded to Mayu and she left to bring Sheng to me. I gripped my mother's hand so tightly. I thought I might have broken it. She smiled at me sweetly and I growled.

"I will dismember him." I snarled.

She laughed and I glared at her. She brushed my hair off of my face that had become drenched in sweat.

"Milady your mate is here." Mayu said coming into view.

Sheng came to my side and I grabbed his hand and gripped it fiercely. My claws gouged the back of one hand and he winced at the pain. I panted for a moment and looked at him. My eyes were burning and cried out.

"Tell me you did not know that he had another pup, tell me the truth." I cried out as another pain gripped me.

"I did not know. He was careless I know but he loves you." He stated.

"It does not matter; what matters is that you did not lie to me about something so important." I cried again.

The pains were coming on top of each other and I could not breathe through them. I had a horrendous pressure in my lower abdomen and my eyes widened.

"I have to push, Kami it hurts." I almost screamed.

"Asuna listen to me. When the next one starts you need to push through your bottom dearest." Mother said calmly.

"You do it." I screamed at her.

"She threatened to dismember you earlier Sheng, I would step back." Mother told my mate.

"No I will remove those parts that make him male!" I snarled.

Sheng's eyes widened a little and my mother laughed.

"I told Sesshomaru that he would never touch me again and that I would remove his so he could never find them again." She said with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

I cried again and I gripped Sheng's hand tighter and bore down. My teeth were clenched so hard that I wondered if I broke a fang. I was swearing in my mind and Sheng tried to calm me and I snarled in his head.

"Kami it hurts. I would rather be stabbed." I said bearing down again.

"I know darling. Just follow your instincts." She urged me.

I felt blood in my hand and saw my claws had deepened the wounds in Sheng's hand.

"Would this be easier in my true form?" I asked.

"No my dear. If you wanted to change I guess you could but it will not lessen the pain." She observed.

"I am sorry for hurting you." I said to Sheng.

He nodded to me understanding my double meaning and he kissed my hand. Mayu looked up at me and Sheng.

"Do you wish to see the pup born?" Mayu asked Sheng.

He looked at me and I nodded. He moved to my legs and another pain gripped me.

"My Lady keep pushing. There will be a horrible pain as the head passes. Bear down my Lady." She said instructing me.

My face was scrunched in concentration as I pushed with all my strength.

"Alright my lady, do not push for a moment. Reach down and feel your pup's head." She instructed me.

I reached down and felt a lot of hair. Tears actually poured from eyes and I looked at Sheng. He looked up at me and his eyes shone.

"Alright push my lady." She commanded and I did.

I felt the hot burning pain as the head passed and the shoulders passed. Mayu motioned for Sheng and he held a small fur blanket and all of sudden there was a wailing. I looked down and there was a tiny inu pup wiggling.

"My lady you have delivered a boy first." She commented.

His hair was brown like his sires and he bore the markings of the House of the Moon. There was a tiny crescent moon on his forehead and striped on his wrists, face, and around his tiny hips. He was wailing and Mayu cut the cord that had tied him to me. He was wrapped in the blanket and brought to me.

"Hiroto." I murmured against his tiny cheek.

I nuzzled his little neck and he calmed immediately. I handed him to my mother and she brought him to Sheng.

"You will bring him to Sesshomaru." She commanded.

"Hai." He said as he gingerly held Hiroto in his arms.

He lowered his head and inhaled his scent. He looked at me and looked truly happy. He took our son and went to present him to my father.

I looked at my mother and she smiled.

"He is perfect. Your body will give you a break at it prepares to birth the second pup." She said gently.

"Hai. He is Sheng's son." I whispered.

"Hai I can see that. He must carry his scent as well." She said.

"Hai very strongly." I said mesmerized.

"I like his name very much. Had you thought on it before?" she asked.

"No. It suits him though." I said looking at my door.

"They will bring him back soon. You can either feed him yourself or we can find him a wet nurse." She said smoothing back my hair.

"I will feed him myself." I said.

"Good girl." She said smiling.

I sat up straighter and the pains were starting again. I looked at her and mouthed `break'? My body was gearing up for the other birth. I motioned for some water and Mayu brought it to me. I sipped it and knew if I drank too much that I would end of vomiting. I felt a rush of wetness again and looked down between my bent legs.

"It is the second water my dear pay it no heed." My mother said as Mayu started to change the area underneath me.

"I have to push." I cried.

"No it never happens that quickly." Mayu said in surprise.

"I have to push now." I cried.

"Lady Augusta, do you think the pups are identical?" Mayu asked quickly.

"What, what do you mean?" I asked scared.

"They would have shared the same bag of water and there would not be much of a second labor." She replied.

"Identical as in they are the same?" I asked shocked.

"It is not common amongst youkai but it does happen." Mayu said.

"I have to push." I cried.

"Oh my lady I see the head. This pup has brown hair also." Mayu told me.

I looked at my mother shocked and I thought I had been certain that I carried different sired pups. That in of itself was rare but not unheard of either. I bore down and my mind screamed to Sheng. I felt his concern and I knew my father and he were both coming to my chambers.

"Alright my lady, I know you are tired but push down as hard as you can." She exclaimed.

I bore down with all my reserved energy and screamed in pain as the burning sensation took place again.

"Kami it burns so bad." I cried out softly.

My father and Sheng entered with Hiroto in his blanket. My father's eyes widened and looked at my mother. I saw her mouth identical to him. Sheng handed the first pup to my mother and he came and took my hands.

"Alright my lady. One more big push and this pup will be here." She ordered me.

I reached down and felt the pup's head and I cried out a little more. I looked at Sheng and it hit him that these were his pups and his alone. He ended up with a stupid grin on his face and I wanted to slap him for smiling while I was in pain. I bore down again and I felt the pup slide out.

"He is perfect my lady. He looks identical to his big brother." Mayu said with a huge smile.

I stared at my second son and he did indeed have the same markings as his twin brother. Both pups had an abundance of dark brown hair and citrine eyes that mirrored my own father.

They wrapped him in a similar fur blanket as Hiroto and they brought him to me. I held out my arms and nuzzled his neck. He was calmer and only mewling and he instantly calmed.

"Kazuo." I whispered to him.

I handed him to my father, who then in turn scented him to memorize it and looked down tenderly at his grand pup. He actually smiled a little and then gave him to Sheng.

"You are cemented to this house and this pack. You belong to us." Lord Sesshomaru said to my mate.

Sheng nodded and bowed a little. I put my hands out to have both of my pups. Hiroto and Kazuo were brought to me. I looked at them closely and started a continuous low growl that seemed to keep them content. I felt a large amount of yoki from both and I smiled gently. They were both taiyoukai and that reassured me. They looked identical and I was trying to discern any differences at all.

"They will need different colored gowns. Hiroto has a little more hair than Kazuo but that is all I see. Even their crests are in the same place." I said astonished.

"My lady I will see to their clothing now." Mayu said bowing.

"They are perfect." Sheng whispered to me.

"Hai they are perfect." I agreed.

Sheng and I had talked at length about the past issues and we agreed to start anew. My futon had been replaced and my sons slept between me and my mate. Hiroto wore a tiny gown of dark blue and Kazuo wore an identical one of red. Sheng slept peacefully for the first time in three months. He had not been treated badly but he had not been allowed to see me. I had begged his forgiveness for my anger and feelings of betrayal. I looked up at my window and noticed a shadow that was not natural. I stared at it and got up quietly and went to it. I recognized the yoki and I stared in complete shock.

"Naraku." I breathed.

Nothing was said and it disappeared. I stepped back and wondered at the occurrence. I wondered if it was the past or I had made it possible for him to survive after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no monies from the writing of this fan fiction and all OC's are mine.

Consequences of Mercy

I was in the dojo with Sheng and we were sparring. It had been a week since the birth of my boys and I was determined to get into shape again. I was smiling at him as he struck against my sparring katana.

"You could not tell you had given birth recently." He said smiling.

I grinned back at him and I struck his katana and he pushed me back. He was very adept at fighting and was a good sparring partner.

"I feel almost normal again. They are perfect are they not?" I asked him.

"Hai. I have never seen such perfect pups." He agreed.

"Are you happy here? You do not regret staying here?" I asked him seriously as I parried.

"I am happiest when I am with you and our sons. I was miserable when we were separated." He answered honestly.

I smiled at him and felt that things had worked out for the best. The dojo door opened and my mother and Mayu were holding the boys who were rooting. I grinned and went and sat against a wall and pulled open my haori. Mayu and my mother brought me Hiroto and Kazuo. I was able to feed both of the twins; one to each breast with a little help. Sheng came and sat by me and watched as his sons fed greedily. The boys would not sleep unless they were next to each other. Their tiny claws clenched and unclenched while they fed. My mother and Mayu left us in peace. Hiroto was a screamer and was louder than Kazuo. I had a feeling he was going to be the leader and Kazuo the follower. I closed my eyes and let the calm wash over me and Sheng felt it too.

"I love you Koi." He said.

"Hai and I love you too." I whispered.

I was content for the moment and pushed away any and all worries.

I was carrying Kazuo and Mayu followed closely behind with Hiroto. I was going to see my father as I had been summoned. I knocked on the shoji door of his study and he called enter. Mayu followed me in with my first born and I took him in my other arm and sat down with them in front of my father. My father looked at me with pride and I smiled a little at him.

"Motherhood suits you." He commented.

"Hai. I find myself wondering if my life began when I birthed them." I said happily.

"Katashi has demanded the pups and his former advisor. This Sesshomaru advised him that Sheng has claimed the pups as his own and will not be returning to He Gang." He said.

"Hai and he his reply?"

"It required a threat on this Sesshomaru's part. He was informed that Bakusaiga would be used." He said with an evil grin.

"I thank you Father." I said bowing my head.

"You still love him." He observed.

"Hai but I love and have loved Sheng more. The uppyr binding that took place has forever tied me to him." I said.

"Your mother and I have a similar binding. Not as intense but then I am not a telepath." He stated reverting to first person.

"Hai. She has told me." I said smiling.

"Your mother speaks too much." He growled lightly.

"My mother worships the ground you walk on." I commented.

He looked at me and nodded. I knew my father may not be as free with his emotions but the passion he and my mother had for each other was an example that I had carried with me. At one time, I did not believe I would have the same type of mating. I was immensely gratified that I was wrong.

"Can you tell me more about the dark hanyou?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked in utter shock.

"I was reading the histories and your accounts of the era is all and I was curious." I lied.

"What exactly is it that you want to know?" he asked raising his brow.

"What were his powers exactly? Did you actually see him expire?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He was a shape shifter as you know. He had some mental capabilities that would have rivaled yours. He was superior in barriers and had the miasma. He was intelligent but very greedy. I saw him pass on to the Netherworld when your Aunt had shot him with a purifying arrow along with the Wind Scar and Bakusaiga." He explained.

"The Shikon no Tama, what happened to it?" I asked.

"It was wished that the undead miko would have peace in the afterlife." He said.

I nodded and kept listening.

"That was the wish. Does anyone know what Naraku wanted besides to become full youkai?" I asked.

"It was assumed that he wished for the miko." He said arching his brow.

"Hai of course." I said.

"Anything else?" he asked me.

"No my Lord. I thank you for handling the affairs of state for me in this matter." I said standing up.

I bowed and left. I walked outside of the study and saw Mayu waiting for me. I handed her Kazuo and carried Hiroto. I went to my chambers and called for Akemi.

"Mayu I will require a wet nurse for the pups for a day or two." I said.

"Hai my lady. You are leaving?" she asked laying both pups next to each other.

"Hai but just for a day or two." I said.

I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my fang and an extra katana for Akemi. I slipped off my kimono and grabbed a black haori and matching haori. They were edged in gold thread that depicted roses. I grabbed a black obi and continued to dress. I wrapped the obi around my waist and slipped in my fang. I took out my dirks and slipped them in my boots as I put them on. I pulled my armor over my haori and turned as Akemi came in. I threw her a white haori and green hakama. I handed her the spare katana and motioned for her to follow me.

"Uncle Yasha has trained you to use a katana, no?" I asked.

"Hai he has. I am also well versed in the bow." She answered.

"Of course. Have you developed your spiritual powers?" I asked.

"Some." She answered.

"Alright. Dress we leave shortly. We are going to solve a mystery." I said whispering.

"The hanyou?" she whispered back.

She jumped up and clasped her hands excited. I grinned at her enthusiasm and went to find Sheng. I opened to him and knew he was in the library.

-I am going to go for a day or two to Edo to visit with Uncle Yasha and Aunt Kagome.-

-Do you wish for me to come? - He thought back.

-No, would you stay here and help supervise the pups care? - I asked sweetly.

-Hai. You are up to something. - He growled in my head.

-Hai but nothing bad. I am really just spending time with Akemi before her wedding to the ningen and enjoying moving without being pupped. - I thought back.

-Ah I see. Please do not come back injured. - He whispered in my head and brushing his yoki against mine.

I gasped and growled in pleasure.

-I am not quite ready for that yet. - I purred in his mind.

I could feel his chuckle and I turned and Akemi was ready.

"Come cousin, we put an end to our little mystery." I said.

We stood in the ruins of the old castle. I moved around the familiar surroundings and tried to feel anything.

"Come this way. He slept in the back of the castle." I said.

"Hai. Tell me cousin, was he as beautiful in his humanoid form as I have heard." She asked curiously.

"Hai. He had long wavy black hair. His eyes were burgundy and his body was cut as if from a rock." I said.

"I have always been curious." She said wistfully.

"He was evil Akemi. He caused your father to lose fifty years of his life." I stated as we made our way further into the ruins.

"He tortured your mother Asuna. You are still intrigued though." She retorted.

"Hai I suppose I am." I sighed.

"Did he really take liberties with you?" she asked.

"Hai, I was upset and I did not stop him." I said.

"Well it would be interesting to find anything left." She said.

"You are untouched." I commented.

"Hai." She said blushing.

"That is a good thing Akemi, ningen men place a higher value on it then youkai males do." I said gently.

"Inu males are not?" she asked.

"No not normally, our family maybe." I answered.

"Did you enjoy the hanyou's touch?" she asked embarrassed.

"Hai. I hated myself at the same time. He knew what he was doing that I am certain of. I did enjoy it in a way." I said honestly.

"Do you believe you when he said he wanted you?" She asked.

"No. I was another youkai that he would try and absorb my power. He used manipulation to get those powers." I explained.

We entered his old sleeping chambers and I flashed with old memories. I saw him sitting there and speaking with his old incarnations. I saw him staring at the Shikon. I also saw him touching me; the look of hunger on his face was intense. I opened

my eyes and stared at Akemi.

"Some of his memories haunt this place. I want to find any other old castles and I want to visit Mount Hakurei-zan." I stated.

"I found this." She said.

I inspected a piece of a youkai puppet. I touched it and I saw the puppet and Inuyasha fighting. Tentacles flowed out of the baboon pelt and the flash ended.

"Your father fought this particular puppet." I said.

I went to the opening of the castle and remembered the barrier that had surrounded this very castle.

"We will return to the West for a few days then head to the next known castle. It is near the Ookami dens." I said.

"Hai." She said.

I took her hand and transformed to my energy sphere.

We left every second or third day and we were gone no longer than two days. Sheng noticed my pattern but kept his counsel. He was giving my body enough time to heal completely but he was dropping all kinds of innuendos and touches. I was burning for my mate again and forgetting the pain of birthing. I was getting ready to begin the hunt anew at Mount Hakurei-zan. Sheng grabbed my waist and spun me around. The twins were sleeping in the next room next to each other as always.

He ran his hands up my bare stomach and cupped my breasts. I moaned at his touch and he nuzzled my neck. He began licking and nipping along my shoulder and pressing his yoki against mine.

"You are going to make me come quickly." I hissed in pleasure.

"Hai. I want you to run around on your little errand and come back to me burning." He said roughly.

"I want you now." I demanded.

"Not yet Koi. Just a little longer. I want you to think about me plunging myself into you over and over." He said in a sultry tone.

He bit gently into his mating mark he had put on me and I shook against him. He withdrew and I wanted to not leave my futon for days. I growled and continued to dress as he smirked at me wantonly. I put on a dark grey haori and hakama. I tied the black obi and slipped in my fang as I usually did. I pulled my armor on and tied it into place.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"History." I said smiling.

He smiled back and it struck me again how beautiful he was, my face was burning at my hentai thoughts and he grinned wider.

"Go find your history." He whispered as he ran his tongue along my ear.

I shoved him back gently and strode past him. I met Akemi at the gates and I created my yoki cloud. We took to the skies. Akemi looked happily around and I laughed at her joy. My own powers I took for granted and realized that hers were different from mine.

We landed at the crumbled remains of the once magnificent Mount Hakurei-zan. We walked into a cave at the base. This battle had taken place after I had appeared to him and the memories were ensconced in the crumbling rock. I placed a hand on the cave wall and I saw Naraku in his weakened state. I gasped and it ended.

"This place is choking with residual yoki even a century later." I murmured.

I placed my hand against the wall again and I saw Naraku and Kikyo on a cliff. He was whispering terrible insults to her and he injected her clay body with miasma. I shook and jerked my hand away again.

"Akemi, I do not think he could have survived the combined attacks of your mother's arrow, Bakusaiga, and Tetsaiga." I said sadly.

"Why the sadness?" she asked.

"Because it was such a waste. He craved to be a full blooded youkai and yet he was powerful as a hanyou. I detested him and liked him at the same time." I said hitting the wall.

"In the end he got what he deserved cousin." She stated.

"Hai I know. I also know I felt his yoki the day of the twins' birth." I said.

"I am intensely curious about him but I am wise enough not to ask questions." She responded.

"I have met him and I am still curious about him." I said laughing a little.

"Maybe that too was residual." She offered.

"Hai. I want to camp here for the evening. I scented a hot spring nearby." I said.

"Goody. A bath is an excellent notion." She said.

"You go first; I will erect a barrier around you." I said.

"Asuna, I can erect a powerful enough barrier." She said laughing as she took a change of clothes out of a small bag.

I nodded and sat against the cave wall and she made her way to the area I indicated. She left me and I closed my eyes and concentrated on Naraku. I was at the original castle but he was not there. I looked around and saw nothing. I came back to myself and sighed.

"You kept your end of the bargain, why did you not heed my words?" I whispered.

I heard a sigh on the wind and I jerked my head up. I looked around and wondered at the noise. I heard it again and I followed it deeper into the cave. I heard breathing but I knew damn well there was no one there. I looked along the cave wall and found my name in Kanji etched on the wall. I touched it and I saw Naraku etching it. He had transformed into his youkai form. There was a look of intenseness on his face that I was unsure of. I wondered if he was trying to leave me a message. The flash ended and I stepped back. I was being allowed to see through premonitions the story and I was thankful. I heard the breathing again and searched the cavern for anything.

"Are you a spirit? Is that it Naraku? Your ningen half could have tied you here." I said to no one.

I once again sat down and tried to reach into the past and I could not. I wanted to know what happened exactly that it was eating me alive. I had another flash of him alone. He was half dressed and his stomach muscles flexed. He was in his fully humanoid form and he appeared asleep. He moaned my name and the flash ended. I had to talk to Akemi and I was confused. I wondered if his move to kill Kikyo had been driven by a twisted desire for another.

I found her bathing and called for her to let me in. She lowered her barrier and I had another flash. Naraku had been in this place. I flushed hotly and came and sat by the spring.

"He is all over this place. He had spent a tremendous amount of time here. I found my name carved into the cave wall down there." I said bluntly.

"Asuna, Kami do you think we should leave?" she asked.

"I know not. I wonder if his spirit is tied here. I may be able to reach out in sleep. "I said.

"Are you playing with fire again?" She whispered.

"No. I do not think he lives Akemi." I said staring past the rocks.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"More history." I murmured.

I fell asleep against the cave wall and I saw the battle that took place at this mountain. I felt a wave of purifying power wash over me as I slept. I saw him standing arrogantly against my father. There was a look in his eye that I knew. He knew more about Sesshomaru then he let on. He had wisely kept his mouth shut and taunted the Western Lord in other ways. I saw him again at the cave wall inscribing my name. There was a hole in the wall further back that I saw him slipping a scroll into. I knew he knew his fate yet he continued on recklessly. Why, I wanted to scream at him. Why could he not accept his own power? I awoke with a start and went even further down the passage and found the hole. I reached in and pulled out a very old scroll. I opened it gingerly and read.

"_If you are reading this then history has happened as you said. I wish you had never come to me. I desire your touch and your presence as I have never desired anything, even the Shikon no Tama. You awakened that which I have tried in vain to destroy, my ningen side. I rage as I write this to you because it is not I. I cannot get the feel of your skin out of my mind and I wish for your death. You have raised the two sides of me at war with one another and it is intolerable. I want pain and pleasure for you and I regret you. I hate you and desire you at the same time. In finding your truth you have raised questions for me. This is my weakness and I hate you for it. I want badly to hear your voice laced with malice that I seek out your sire to see the resemblance, I hate you for this. I know that I will not be around to see you again so I continue on in a vain attempt of purging you from me. This is my bleeding half ningen heart writing this accursed letter. You will be the death of me."_

I gripped the aged letter and I stared at it in disbelief. I could not believe he had written it. I of course had become a little obsessed with his memory as well. There was a forbidden attraction and I recognized the pattern in which I attracted males; they liked to dominate and try and make me respect and fear them. I liked to break them as they tried to break me. I had tried to save the idiot if had had just listened! I mourned the loss of his intelligence and what he could have been. I wished he had purged himself of his evil ways. I refolded the scroll and put it in my haori. I went back to where Akemi slept and settled in. I closed my eyes and willed myself into sleep. I was aware but helpless in my dream state but I focused myself to project. I appeared as my phantom self and saw him reclined staring at a mirror that I recognized as Kana's. He looked up in utter disbelief and growled.

-I took you to have more intelligence you moron. How long has it been for you since I have seen you last? - I asked.

"More than three years." He answered maliciously.

-You have reached your full power? - I asked.

"I hate the very sight of you. Unless I can wring the life from you, leave me alone." He snarled.

-You have written the letter and left it in the ruins of Mount Hakurei-zan? - I asked him.

"Yes. I have killed Kikyo and injured your sire and almost killed your uncle. It has been a very good three years." He said with a nasty grin.

-Shut up Naraku.-

"What are you going to do hmm inu? You are there and I am here." He sneered.

-Goodbye Naraku. - I said fading out.

I woke up and knew I would have to see him once last time, I felt it necessary to try and save him. He had actually honored our bargain and he had ended up dead. I shook Akemi awake and made her join me in my energy sphere. I went in the direction of Edo and the beads.

I stood just beside the well a century earlier. Akemi had spirited the beads away for me and I had passed through the well. I knew that the castle that Naraku occupied at this point was on the largest of the northern most islands. It was situated near the ningen city of Kushiro. It took me three days to reach it by my yoki cloud. I had to mask my aura again so as not to alert my family in the past. I made it to the castle and I looked for a weakness in his barrier. There was always a small portion that one could get through if determined enough. It took me hours to find it but I broke through undetected. I masked heavily again and felt his presence in the castle. I followed my nose and it led me straight to him. I pulled open the shoji screen door and nearly yanked it off its sliding mechanism. He jumped up in surprise and I balled up my hand into a fist and rushed him with a speed to fast to see. My fist connected with his jaw and sent him back a few steps. He looked up at me and snarled.

"How dare you." He seethed.

"You are an absolute moron. I gave you the out idiot." I growled at him.

He grabbed my black haori and pulled me to him. He was in his fully humanoid form and as beautiful as ever. He crashed his

mouth against mine and I growled feral. His tongue invaded my mouth and our tongues dueled for dominance. His hands reached up and fisted my hair. He shoved me away from him and slapped me.

"I will do what I like and when I like. I do not remember asking for your permission." He replied in a disrespectful tone.

I smiled at him as I held up the Shikon no Tama that I had stolen from his haori.

"You devious bitch." He remarked coldly.

I threw the cursed jewel away and it hit a wall and rolled somewhere. He grabbed my haori again and ripped it open. His crimson eyes roved over my chest in hunger. He pushed me backwards and I landed on my rear. He went to his knees and then pressed his chest to mine. I took my claws and slashed his cheek and neck. Blood welled up and dripped out of the wounds. He pressed his thumb to my wind pipe and I brought my knee up and landed a blow to his own taut backside and he fell flat against me. The wind was knocked out of me and he looked down at my mouth and then ravaged it again. He ran his tongue along my fangs and sucked and nibbled my lower lip. I groaned into his mouth and he intensified it until he bruised my lips in its intensity. I used my strength and pushed him off of me. He looked surprised but determined. I rolled over to my side and started to crawl away from him when he grabbed an ankle and pulled me to him. He cut open the knot that held up my hakama with his claws. He pulled them down past my hips and he finished untying the white obi and exposed my flat stomach. He leaned his head down and darted his tongue into my belly button. I gasped at the intimacy and fought him. I brought my knee up and caught him squarely in the chest. He pulled back and I managed to scramble away. I got up and he grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully. I let my Dakkasou seep to the tips of my left claws and reached up and slashed the right side of his neck. He shouted in pain and shoved my back against a wall. I ripped open his haori and slashed at his obi with my claws. His chiseled chest was exposed and I leaned forward and took a flat nipple into my mouth. I sucked and bit it without drawing blood. He inhaled sharply and I got more aggressive and nipped and sucked along his chest. Whatever this was, it was desperate and violent and based totally on instinct. My hakama had slipped off and he pressed himself against my body and I wrapped my legs around his narrow hips. I still had on my haori but it was ripped open. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me again. This one was demanding but less violent. I untied his hakama and put on leg down to steady myself and worked his hakama past his own hips.

"Now who is the greedy one inu?" he whispered in a raw baritone.

"Shut up." I growled low in my throat.

He wrapped a hand around my throat and I snapped my fangs at him. He squeezed a little and I wrapped a hand around his.

"I will take your life half breed."

"Arrogant bitch." He said in a strained whisper.

He put his engorged member at my center as if taunting me. I met his bluff and thrust down with a roll of my hips. He was inside of me and his eyes widened a fraction. He hissed in intense pleasure. He was large and the pressure was deliciously wicked. I was wet and he had slid in easily enough. He did not move for a moment as if he was collecting himself and he surged up inside of me hard. I wanted to scream in pleasure and pain. He thrust upward into me harder and I met them with my own. I was concentrating hard and I had sheen of sweat covering my skin. He was the same and it was raw and brutal.

"Down." I growled out.

I wanted him deeper and he pulled me from the wall while still connected and laid me on my back on the edge of the futon. He rolled his hips hard and I moaned. He continued to pound into me hard and I was losing myself to the pleasure he invoked in me. I grabbed his forearms and gouged them with my claws. The violence seemed to excite him further and he reached between

us and pinched and rolled my clitoris between his thumb and forefinger. The pressure snapped in me and I cried out loudly as I my body released. My vaginal walls clutched and fluttered and tightened around his member. He continued to thrust into me and I realized I was going to come again. He gently brushed the tips of my breasts with his claws and I felt myself start to tighten yet again. I could feel his pace quicken and get more erratic and he again applied light pressure to my clit and I came undone yet again; it was so hard and it blinded me in its intensity. I could feel his breath quicken and he tensed and I felt him reach his own mind shattering release. I let out a guttural grown that was followed closely by him snarling and panting. He collapsed against me and my chest was heaving from the single most intense rut of my life. I made a move to dislodge him and he did not allow it.

"I want you again." He groaned into my ear,

I searched his chiseled face and thrust against him. He features contorted in pleasure and he slowly withdrew and turned me so that I was on my stomach. He buried his staff in me again and I groaned. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back and thrust into me. I started a steady growl that I had a time controlling. He leaned his head down and started to lick my neck, I ended up digging my claws into the futon and the floor beneath.

"Are you still going to kill me?" He cooed into my ear.

"If you do not shut up I promise it will slow and painful." I growled.

"Now that is an idea." He said huskily.

He shifted a little bit and slowed his thrusts. I gasped at the slow penetration. He was in no hurry and the coil in my belly started to tighten again. It was going to be an explosion I knew and I tried to urge him on to make him speed up. I heard him chuckle and grew angry. He was building me up for something; he always was the master strategist.

"Can you not lose yourself for the moment?" I said in a horse whisper.

"Oh and how would you have me lose myself?" he purred.

"Let me up and I will show you." I said with gasp at a hard thrust.

He slowly withdrew again and I hated the sense of warmth and loss. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and then pushed him none to gently flat on his back. His look of surprise was priceless when I mounted him and impaled myself. He lifted his head and he groaned.

"Hai that is what I mean." I said leaning down and whispering in his ear.

I ground myself into him hard and leaned back and grasped his sac. His eyes rolled back and he snarled softly. I was pleased at his responses and ground against him harder. He had sweat that drenched his brow. I took a single claw and ran it down his sternum and blood welled up, he hissed in pain. I leaned my head down and lapped up the blood with my tongue. He groaned loudly and I spied his responses through my silver lashes.

"You are as wicked and depraved as I." He groaned.

"Hai. Do you want to see how wicked I can be?" I murmured against his chest.

I latched onto his other flat nipple and was none too gentle. I bit into it and tasted the sweet blood. I flicked my tongue against the tiny wounds my fangs left behind. He thrust up and I met it with grinding my hips. I was losing myself and sped up and moved against him as hard as possible. I leaned down and took his mouth again, slowly kissing him thoroughly. I memorized his taste and scent. He was actually moaning under me and it thrilled me. He sat up and his gaze was intense. We were moving in perfect unison and I was biting back my own sounds of pleasure. I put my hands on his shoulders and he grabbed my hips. This position had my bundle of nerves being dragged against in a most intense way.

"Moan for me." He demanded.

I shook my head lightly and he growled. He pressed my hips down harder and thrust harder. He reached between us and pressed my clit in circular motions. There was no room but he had managed anyway. I started panting and he grabbed my wrist and sank his fangs into it. My orgasm hit suddenly and intensely. I shook violently and I knew that I had to be impossibly tight. I screamed his name and he himself went rigid and spilled his seed. I heard my own name on his lips and we totally collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

I woke up after a short period of time and realized that my release had been so powerful that I had passed out. Naraku too was sleeping and I studied him. He looked like a dark angel and I doubted that he hardly ever slept deeply. Our limbs were still tangled and I was actually a little sore. I really did not want to wake him but I had to get up. I slowly moved and he grunted in his sleep. I hesitated but then I brushed some hair off his forehead. I went to brush more when he grabbed my wrist.

"You really should sleep more often." I commented.

"You should hold your tongue." He snapped.

"Let me up." I snarled.

He allowed me to disentangle myself and I crawled to the other side of the futon. I laid my head down and felt heaviness overcome my limbs.

"Are you intending to sleep?" he asked in surprise.

"Hai and so should you." I said yawning.

He opened his mouth to speak then shut it. I lay on my stomach and looked at him. I was still very naked as I shed my torn haori.

"I have not rutted in months. I am exhausted." I stated bluntly.

"You are going to sleep?" he said dumbly.

"Hai I am. Sorry I normally do not have an encounter like this and run off." I stated with a smirk.

"Fine." He said lying down next to me.

"If you are going to stay awake could you at least reinforce your barrier? I found the weak spot on the south side of the castle." I murmured.

I felt his eyes on me and I shifted under his gaze.

"I am not truly prejudiced against hanyou. You have angered me in the past and I used the term to insult you as you have by calling me inu." I said with my eyes trying to close.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked suspicious.

"If I said you were easy to read would you believe me?" I said.

"No." he said flatly.

"I am a telepath and so are you." I said yawning again.

"You can hear my thoughts?" he asked dangerously.

"Occasionally, you are very good at shielding. You let your shields slip every so often." I said rolling to my back and stretching.

"Why are you not afraid?" he asked in a low tone.

"Because I want to sleep and I know you do too. What happened was simply divine and I really would like a repeat." I said honestly.

He looked at me like he could not recognize me and I sighed.

"For Kami sake Naraku. You have to admit that was mind blowing." I said irritated.

"Hai. Too good." He admitted.

"Alright since you do not wish to let me sleep, why do you not ask the question you really want to know?" I said.

"Why did you come back?" he asked searching my face.

I held out my hand and willed the Shikon no Tama into my hand. It flew across the room and landed in my palm. I closed my fingers around it and looked at him.

"This is the reason. You did not listen to me. You were honorable and held up your end and I feel as though I have not." I said dropping the jewel between us on the futon.

"I choose what I want and you cannot force a change." He snapped.

"I can try and reason with you." I said.

"I am twisted and evil remember?" he replied.

"You are also fiercely intelligent, arrogant, powerful, and stupid." I said sarcastically.

He went to strike me and I caught his hand. His eyes were burning with something I was not sure.

"So you came back because your honor demands it?" he sneered.

"Hai." I said.

"I do not need your pity." He said starting to stand.

I pulled him back down and pushed him onto his back.

"If I pitied you I would never had bothered to try and warn you again." I said straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" he gasped as I ran my hands up his chest.

"Giving you incentives to listen." I said.

"You are intent upon rutting again." He said grinning.

"Hai it shuts you up." I said haughtily.

"You are the most complex female. You are nothing like either of the other two dogs." He said as I grasped his emerging erection.

"Oh I am like them both but I take what I want." I said thickly.

"You have been born to rule. You are his heir. He made an onna his heir." He said in surprise.

"You deduce very well. Now shut up and enjoy me." I said before I took possession of his lips.

He finally slept and slept deep. I was out of my mind exhausted but I got up and took the disgusting Shikon with me. I intended to hide the damn thing and that would cause him to change tactics. I had put on a black kimono and took off on my yoki cloud. I went to the last place any one would look, Mount Hakurei-zan. I went into that same cave and threw it into the bowels of the crumbled mountain. My history did not change but I was hoping that just enough did. He would be furious and I hoped he burned to want to take out his revenge for my betrayal.

I made it back to his castle and gathered my things. He still slept deeply and that shocked me. I went to the shoji door and I heard his voice.

"Do you always run away?" he asked in a sultry tone.

"Hai I do. It is what I am best at." I said mockingly.

"What was this?" he asked raising a brow.

"Lust or passion; maybe both. Take your pick." I said.

"I do not intend to pick anything." He said in his regularly sneering tone.

"Good I see you are doing what your best at. Good luck." I said and I left.

I had returned to the Western Palace and my own era as quickly as possible. I made sure that everything was still the same and much to my relief it was. I was acting if I was a Kami and I did not want to change what was good and right. I wanted the fool to survive and try something different. Before I had returned I had cleaned myself thoroughly so as not to have any scent left on me. I would fantasize about the rutting simply because it was so imprinted on my mind. Hiroto and Kazuo slept peacefully and I sighed happily. Sheng slept in our futon and I went and slid up his body. He mumbled love you in his sleep and I dipped into his mind and started planting evocative images. He moaned gently and I brushed my yoki against his and he moaned louder. I smirked as I continued to let him sleep but I began giving him feather light touches on his neck and his lower body. I was enjoying the carnal torture I was playing on my mate and he eyes snapped open; they were clouded with lust and he kissed me possessively. I had slowly learned how to keep a small part of my mind to myself with my mother's help. It was small and secluded and it was all mine. That is where I had locked my memories of Naraku and only I could access them. Sheng continued to make love to me and I gloried in the emotions.

I relaxed in the hot spring with Akemi chatting away to me. I had fed my sons and already practiced in the dojo. I enjoyed my cousin's incessant chatter and looked up at her.

"You were supposed to be already married." I commented.

"Hai but I broke it off." She said surprised.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her arching my brow.

"Your father approached me on behalf of a lesser inu noble.

"Who?" I asked in shock.

"You know Yuuto?" she asked.

"That is Yuudai's younger brother. He is gorgeous." I said pleased.

"Your father said he was infatuated with me and wished to court me. My other relationship has been non-existent." She said quietly.

"Because of me." I said.

"No because of me. I want to be here. I want to be inu. I see it every day I look in the mirror and see my silver hair. My father does not understand but your family has always accepted me more so than the twins." She said passionately.

"Well your brothers at taijiyas. I think you belong here too." I said.

"Did you find him?" she whispered so low I barely heard her.

"Hai." I said quietly.

"Shall we go and speak of things elsewhere?" she asked.

"Good idea." I said getting out of the hot spring and dressing quickly.

"Meet me at the gates." I said.

"Hai." She said dressing quickly.

We both went and got dressed properly and met at the gates. We walked into the forest and I sat on a rock.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I went to him and I struck him and called him an idiot." I said.

"What else Asuna." She demanded.

"We battled a little then ended up rutting like we were starved." I said shrugging.

"Kami. He did want you." She said with her eyes open wide.

"Hai. It was incredible. I should not be so enthusiastic. I stole the Shikon and hid it." I said shrugging.

"It was found at Mount Hakurei-zan, you did that?" she asked astonished.

"Hai under his nose. I wore him out. I think to defeat Naraku it would require rutting him to death." I said smirking.

"Do we know if he survived?" she asked.

"I think we should go back to Mount Hakurei-zan and look around." I stated.

"Would he not be furious that you betrayed him?"

"I am counting on it." I said standing.

"Why did you try and save him again?" she asked curiously.

"Because for once in his miserable existence he was honorable and kept to his word. There was something in him worth redeeming." I said standing.

"To the Mount then?" she said following me.

"Hai to the Mount." I said.

We stood again at the base of the crumbled mountain and looked around. I went back to the cave and I would still get the flashes of memory but the air was different, more sinister.

"He has been here in the past century. In fact I would say he has been here recently." I said with my chest heaving.

The yoki was strong and familiar. I went to the hole that was hidden and looked to see if there was a note and there was. I pulled it out and it simply said Asuna. I actually cringed a little and knew he was furious. I knew he was alive because his scent was on the note itself. Akemi came to the back of the cave and I handed her the paper. She looked at it and stared at me. All of a sudden I felt a familiar menace. I handed her my fang and pushed her.

"RUN." I hissed.

She took off and I released my Dakkasou into a whip and whirled on the youkai that was fast approaching. It was not Naraku but something insidious. Out of a grayish mist appeared my nemesis that had been dogging me since Manchuria. Bai Gu Jing stepped forward and sneered at me. She was attractive in a soul sucking disgusting way.

"You did not think I would let you slip between my fingers did you pretty little inu?" she said in a manic laugh.

"I care not what you think you Netherworld wanna be." I sneered.'

"You took him from me." She snarled.

"Why did you not just say you had rutted with him and saved us all this drama?" I snarled.

"And miss an opportunity to kill the heir to the Western Lands of Japan?" she asked stepping forward.

"Why come to this place?" I asked distracting her.

"Because you come to this place." She said laughing again.

I arced the energy-acid whip and struck her the leg. She grabbed the wound and released her sharded glass attack. Small pieces of glass imbedded in my skin. I pulled my dirks and wished I had kept my fang. I contemplated changing form and looked around and I did not have enough room to move.

"Damn." I muttered.

She morphed her hand into a short sword and came at me. I blocked her with my dirks and threw her back. She sliced my upper arm and I flinched in pain. I was really wishing I had kept my fang. I could not channel enough yoki through these small daggers. I grew an acid ball and threw it at her feet and acid exploded around her feet. She screamed as it burned her. There was a large rock and I willed it to me then I pushed it towards her. It smashed her in the face and I did it again followed by another acid ball that exploded and she screamed as small bits of flesh were eaten away.

"DUCK!" Akemi yelled.

I ducked and a purifying arrow sailed past my head and hit Jing through her palm. Her hand seemed to disintegrate and she screamed. She morphed her remaining hand into a glass spear and intended to impale Akemi but I jumped in the way. It went through my neck and my jugular. Akemi screamed and I lifted my claws and shoved it through her chest. I did not find her heart but I had burned a hole through her. She screamed and she withdrew quickly into her mist and disappeared. I backed up against the wall and felt my neck and looked down and saw my kimono drenched in blood. I hated her damn impalement technique because I always seemed to be on the receiving end of it. Akemi climbed down from her perch and dropped her bow and arrows. She rushed to me and ripped her own kimono and pressed it to the wound in my neck.

"It will heal but more slowly than I would like. Her wounds infect easily." I said.

"I shall wrap the wound to keep pressure on it." She said concerned.

"Hai and that cousin was Bai Gu Jing. She really wants to kill me and I would really like to kill her." I said exhaling loudly.

"You showed me that note. My instincts are not as strong as yours but did I scent correctly and that was Naraku." She said.

"Hai."

"Does he live?" she asked looking at me.

"Hai." I said.

"Should we leave then?" she asked very concerned.

"No. I am going to transform for the night. I can be quite intimidating in my true form." I said heading back outside.

"Asuna are you trying to find him?" she asked scrambling after me.

"Hai." I called over my shoulder.

Akemi slept between my nestled up against my side She used my fur as a blanket. If Jing attacked again I was just going to eat her and be done with it. I kept up a low continuous growl that kept Akemi in dream land and me awake and thinking. I put my head between my paws. I saw a shadow moving across the entrance of the cave and I started growling louder.

-Get out of here now! - I thought to Akemi and she picked herself and ran.

I stood up and stalked toward the entrance and started growling and snarling loudly. I was hoping that a ten foot plus size inu would scare whatever was in the cave. I wondered if by throwing the Shikon no Tama down the cavern I had made this place a hot bed for lesser and rogue youkai. My ears perked up as I heard mumbling in the cave itself. I was going to have to change form if I was going to fit into the cavern. I willed myself to change and the pressure around me and the wind picked up and I appeared in the center in my humanoid form. I held out my hand and willed my fang to me. It came and I gripped its hilt and slowly entered the cavern again. I walked slowly and my senses were going crazy. I could swear I scented Naraku strongly. I was walking further back into the cavern then I had before. I also scented Jing which got my blood boiling. What I walked into would have shocked anyone. There was Naraku with a tentacle appendage wrapped around Jing's throat. I had been masking heavily and he did not sense me yet. I strained to listen and he was actually attempting to kill her.

"Get in line Naraku." I said.

He looked up at me with his crimson eyes and anger and passion were reflected. He looked almost the same but harder. His hair was tied back and he had on a navy haori and hakama. My neck was still wrapped in bandages and I moved forward.

"You ran into the wrong youkai you stupid bitch." I said slapping her.

Jing looked up at me in a rage. Her hand had not healed.

"Why are you attacking her Naraku?" I asked quietly.

"She attacked first." He bit out.

I could tell he wanted to attack me instead and punish me but I was going to settle my score.

"Where is her heart?" I asked looking up at him.

He pointed to her breast on the left side but a little higher than expected. My Dakkasou seeped to the tips of my claws and I stared at her. Her eyes widened and I leaned in very close so that our faces nearly touched.

"You see I sought out Naraku to figure you out. You are a stupid creature. You will watch me kill you." I whispered.

Her eyes widened in horror as I pressed my claws to where her heart was and they sank in as her flesh was being eaten away by the poison. I kept pressing until I felt her beating heart and I wrapped my poisonous claws around it and watched with intense satisfaction as it was eaten away. I let out my poison slowly so she would not die too quickly.

"This is for Sheng, my dead pup, Hideaki, and myself. Go back to which you came." I snarled so viciously that even Naraku stared at me.

I pulled my claws out and my hand was covered in blood and gore. The light slowly left Jing's eyes and I pulled her from Naraku's grasp and threw her with a sickening thud against the cavern wall.

"You are far more vicious than I ever gave you credit for." He said to me.

"I never lied to you. I said I could be." I said backing away from him.

"Well you are also a devious little bitch." He said glaring at me.

"You were not listening to good sense." I snarled.

"Did you intend to come to the past and bed me to steal the jewel?" he asked inching closer.

"I intended to keep you from killing yourself. You were being a huge moron of epic proportions. That jewel was not just cursed but turned everything it touched into monsters. You kept your word to me. My honor demanded that I try and give you a chance." I said as I started to head back to the entrance.

"Do you have any idea how the Backlash Wave and the Bakusaiga feel as they dismember your flesh?" he asked as his crimson eyes glowed.

"You eventually found the jewel did you not?" I asked in a pissy tone.

"Hai I did. I was able to wish upon the jewel also." He said grabbing my throat.

"Oh and what did you wish?" I asked hissing.

"To stay alive to make you feel the horrendous pain that I felt." He snarled.

"Have you been hiding out for a century?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I have been healing for the past century you bitch." He squeezed my throat harder.

"So this has become about me has it? You blame me for my father and uncle's hatred? You did that all by yourself by coveting a miko whore and trying to take what did not belong to you." I roared.

He let go of my throat and ran his thumb over my lower lip. He pulled me to him and kissed me desperately. I knew that it had been a century for him and just days for me.

"I am going to take you now and I am not going to be gentle. I have waited a century to feel you around me again." He whispered roughly.

He pushed me up against the cavern wall and pushed my kimono up so that is bunched around my waist. He freed himself from his hakama quickly and pulled me down hard onto his staff. I squeezed my eyes shut at the indescribable pleasure. He thrust into me so hard that it was painful and pleasurable at the same time. My legs were wrapped around his waist tightly and I was suppressing my vocal pleasure. He was not pleased at my lack of sound and surged into me harder.

I cried out savagely and I began to moan incoherently. I held onto his shoulders and dug my claws into them. He snarled at the pain and it fueled him.

"Touch yourself." He demanded hoarsely.

I looked at him and held his eyes and I did as he commanded. I touched my own clitoris and rubbed it in a circular motion. I did what I had not done the last encounter and my eyes bled red. Naraku looked at me and I could tell he would not last much longer. My fangs had lengthened and so had my claws. I quickened the pace of myself stimulation and I was thrashing my head side to side. I fell over the edge and came hard and I took him with me. He stayed buried in me while his heart slowed down. I brought my fingers to his mouth and he licked them clean of my essence. He withdrew and straightened his clothing and I pulled my kimono down.

"Satisfied?" I asked sarcastically.

"Were you?" he asked in retort.

"I have things that need to be done. Namely taking her body back to the West and presenting it." I said as I went back toward Jing's body.

"That was some display back there. I knew you hated her but you impressed even me." He said coolly.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

"Different places. It takes a lot to come back together after that sort of destruction." He snapped.

"Seek revenge and I will line up and take you on myself." I snapped at him.

"I will seek revenge on only you. Obsession is a patient thing." He said smoothly.

"I should know." I mumbled.

I looked up at him and actually smiled at him. He looked confused and stared me down.

"I am pleased you survived. I know not what is in store for you but you are free from the Shikon no Tama and the undead whore." I said.

"I do not understand you and I always understand my enemies. I will figure out your weakness." He said with narrowed eyes.

"I am not your enemy and you are being a moron again. You are a weakness." I said as I stared disdainfully at the body of Jing.

"Do you always talk so much?" he observed.

"Pretty much all the time. I am a future lord after all." I said grabbing Jing by the hair.

He stared at me as I dragged the dead body behind me. I turned my head and nodded to him.

"You realize your problems are just beginning and that is not even including my influence." He stated sardonically.

"I always have problems Naraku. I deal with them as they come. I imagine I will see you around somewhere. Next time it will be to kill me no doubt." I said walking away.

"No doubt." He murmured.

I had dragged the slut's body behind me all the way to the West. Akemi was disgusted and kept quiet. We made it to the gates and I called for them to open. Once inside I slid her body into the court yard. I had Jaken get my father, mother, and mate. I sat down about twenty feet from the cursed body and my family showed themselves. Sheng's jaw had dropped and my father looked very pleased. Mother stared at me and smiled.

"I stopped her heart." I said getting up.

Yuudai and some other warriors had come also and cheered me on.

"Burn her body. I do not want it to stink up the palace." I ordered.

"Hai my lady!" Yuudai said enthusiastically.

I trudged up the steps to where my family stood and bowed to them. Akemi had followed but kept quiet which was unusual for her. I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind me.

"We are tired and I we are going to clean up. See you in the Great Hall!" I called over my shoulder.

Augusta looked at her mate. Sesshomaru looked pleased and disturbed at the same time.

"You are concerned." She said.

"You are not? She brings the dead body of Jing here and offers up no explanation. Akemi looked as if she was going to be sick." He observed.

"Akemi is also a quarter youkai my love. Her instincts are not the same as Asuna. Asuna will also explain when we eat dinner. She pathed that to me." Augusta said looking up at her mate.

Sheng moved over to the Lord and Lady of the West and bowed respectfully.

"She wanted me to tell you she is sorry for running off." Sheng said with a small smile.

"My daughter speaks to all but this Sesshomaru." He said annoyed.

"She cannot path to you as well as she can to us. Quit being annoyed by that. Come the smell is awful." Augusta said moving back into the castle.

"Akemi talk to me." I said as we were in the hot spring.

"I have just never been around a dead body that long. It did not bother you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why should it? Akemi, I killed her. She tried to kill us first." I said.

"I know. I have never killed anything Asuna. I am neither a full blooded ningen nor youkai. It can be disconcerting to be giddy and guilty at the same time." She offered.

I looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. I compared her feelings to Naraku. His original letter had spoken volumes. I never had the nagging doubts and humanity of the ningen mind.

"I am sorry you saw me in a different light cousin. I am a killer at times, I will not deny that. I will say that I never kill without purpose or in defense of my family." I stated.

"I know that Suna. You have included me in a world where I truly do not belong." She said sadly.

"You would not be happy amongst the ningen cousin. You may have spiritual powers but you also have youkai abilities too. You will learn to be happy here. The West is the best for those of mixed heritage." I said.

"Hai I know you are right. Do you think you did the wrong thing saving him?" she asked.

I leveled a stare and nodded yes. He would be confused for awhile but the one thing I was certain of was that Naraku would make a name and a place for himself.

I looked up as I felt Sheng's presence against my conscious.

"My mate wishes to speak with me." I said getting out and putting on a yukata.

"You must be careful cousin; we have both been playing with fire."

"Very good advice, I will be sure to heed it." I said.

I left the hot spring and met Sheng in our chambers. He looked elated and angry at the same time.

"You are both pleased and displeased she is dead." I stated.

"I am displeased that I did not get a chance to inflict some damage on her myself." He growled.

"It just happened." I pulled away the yukata to reveal the almost healed wound at my jugular.

"You could have been killed." He seethed.

"No this time I was quite safe. I am a little worse for wear but my little cousin has a surprising amount of spiritual powers." I said smirking.

"Jing got purified too?" he asked almost giddy.

"Hai. She died in a very painful manner." I replied.

"I just wish I had been there." He said morosely.

"Sheng, I will see to it that you are sent out on patrols and such. Kami, join me at times. I get sick of sitting in the palace all day." I said touching his cheek.

"That would be fabulous. I am not opposed to a certain luxury of life but all the time is suffocating." He said kissing me.

"You wish to get out and hunt and change to your true form." I said smiling.

"Hai. Do you not?" he asked.

"Hai. How are the pups? I need to see them." I said changing the subject.

"They sleep. They both have changed form on accident. They are beautiful." He said with pride.

I grinned up at him at the mention of them changing to their inu selves. That proved that they would be powerful youkai in the future. I walked into their room and they were sleeping, one was humanoid and the other inu. I covered my mouth so as not to wake them. I stroked Kazuo's ear. He was in inu form and he whined in his sleep. I brushed a little hair off of Hiroto's brow. I looked up at Sheng and smiled at our offspring. I looked up at Mayu who kept vigil over the pups. I motioned for her to follow me.

"I will feed the pups their next feeding. Bring them to me in the Great Hall." I instructed.

"Hai my Lady." She bowed.

"Thank you for all you do Mayu." I said.

"Hai my Lady. We are proud of your for bringing down that despicable creature." She said proudly.

"I am proud to have done it." I said bowing to my faithful servant and long time friend.

Sheng followed me to the Great Hall and I seated myself near my father. Osamu, Youshiro, Akemi, and Sheng sat further down the long table. My mother sat next to my father on his right. Lord Sesshomaru stared at me and waited patiently for an explanation. I stood and bowed to my family.

"Akemi and I have been tracing our father's steps of the past. We had hit upon an idea of writing a very specific history of the Inu no Taisho's sons. We ran into Jing at Mount Hakurei-zan almost four days ago. She attacked and there was no alternative but to defend us. Akemi has shown great strides in her spiritual power and together we defeated Jing." I said looking around.

"You have been writing a history?" my father asked surprised.

"Hence my strange questions my Lord." I said.

Akemi looked strangely happy at my "recounting" events. I assumed it was the credit I gave her that she deserved.

"Interesting." My father said dispassionately.

"I will have the manuscript ready very soon. I want to make sure that the little ones never forget from whence they came." I said.

My father nodded his approval and seemed almost proud. He looked at Akemi and seemed to see her in a new light.

"Yuuto has asked to meet with Inuyasha, niece." Sesshomaru said raising a brow.

Akemi blushed to the roots of her silver hair and nodded to her uncle. Augusta looked proud and the evening meal was one of merriment.

I was lying under a sakura tree in the garden and my mother came and sat by my side.

-Your father is most pleased at your endeavors. He also thrilled that you defeated Jing." She pathed.

-I am relieved that she is gone. Although I think problems are now going to start with Katashi. His enemy has been slain. Did you

know that Jing killed his father? He must have either been drunk off of sake or she had disguised herself in order for him to have rutted with her. - I thought.

-You are dwelling daughter.-

-Am I? I love him still mother. His crime was that he did not tell me he already sired a pup. I know he knew. He is almost four hundred; I mean how could he have not? - I pondered.

-If you had been some lesser noble then his carelessness could have been overlooked Asuna. You are the daughter of the most powerful youkai in Asia and probably the world. You are not just nobody. Your offspring could and should take precedent. The fact that he has a pup from previous relations would have dishonored your pups born to him. You know all this and that is why you

dissolved your union. - She thought back.

-If I had been anyone else then none of this would have mattered. - I thought bitterly.

-You are not just anybody Asuna, I am sorry that this grieves you. You do us honor and I know your father is proud to call you his heir. - She said in mind.

-I have not always honored or made you proud. - I thought guilty.

-You try and do what is right. This I know, no matter what it is. - She replied.

-Hai I do. - I acknowledged.

-There will probably be some fall from the Manchu Lord but we will see to it. I mean you took his advisor as your mate, which must sting his pride. - She thought.

-Sheng's mother was a taiyoukai herself, I mean it was not beneath me to mate him. - I thought fiercely.

-Does Sheng know all this? - She asked.

-He does not remember. Katashi will want revenge. I know he still must think that the pups are his. - I mentally cringed.

-Your father wrote to him that they were not. It was mentioned that you and Sheng had fallen under some kind of spell or such. He was creative with the explanation. - She thought with mirth.

-Father did that? - I asked surprised.

-He and I had both a bit too much sake that night. Do not mention I told you. He cannot appear as though he has any fun. - She thought but smiled wickedly.

I laughed out loud and my mother patted my hand. Naraku was right when he said that my problems were just beginning. I did not need him to tell me that but it just compounded the fact that he was right. I had no idea what I was going to do or not do about him. I would get within a few feet of him and my brain turned to mush. I had been honest when I had declared him a weakness. Now I had to figure out how to turn him into strength.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Of Brothers and Mates

Father and I were back to back fighting a horde of Tsuchigumo youki. My thoughts drifted briefly on Naraku and I released a huge amount of yoki through my fang that threw me back into my father.

"Keep your power focused daughter!" he commanded.

"Hai!" I yelled.

The arachnids were surrounding us and I stepped forward and yelled. A huge surge of yoki again was released but this time I killed three. I released my Dakkasou and burned a rather large one. It screamed and spewed its venom at me. I quickly produced a barrier to protect myself and my father pulled Bakusaiga and sent a powerful blast that decimated the main contingent of Tsuchigumo. I stepped from his side and followed Bakusaiga's blast with one of my fang. The arachnids were destroyed. My chest was heaving from using so much yoki and my father looked down at me.

"You have to channel tighter and with more control; if not your own power could kill you." He said emotionlessly.

"It is not like Bakusaiga Father. This is your fang not mine. I am learning to channel through your power." I seethed.

"My fang is your fang Asuna. I passed my power to you through virtue of birth, use it!" he snapped.

"We beat them did we not?" I snapped back.

"Control your tongue." He commanded.

I was furious at him for admonishing me but knew he was right.

"Hai. I am sorry for speaking to you as such." I said softly and bowed.

"You are still young. I am proud of what you have accomplished thus far. Your fang has no name as of yet but it will." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you still going to have a fang commissioned for Youshiro?" I asked as we left the field of battle.

"Hai. He shows promise and is very impatient to learn." He said.

"Did you want us, the three of us I mean?" I asked.

"That is an ignorant question." He replied.

"Is it? Osamu sees the inside of a dojo rarely and he seems castigated much." I said quietly.

"Your twin is difficult to say the least but it does not mean I do not care for my pups!" he growled.

"I meant no disrespect Father. It just seems you are disappointed at times." I commented.

"Some of your behaviors have been disappointing. Your brother is impertinent and rude, you are more like me." He said looking down at me.

I looked up at him and saw regret in his eyes.

"How do you compare me to you?" I asked curiously.

"Pain early on in life. Too much responsibility and little freedom." He said.

"The mantle of Lordship." I said in realization.

"Hai. I have done my best to train you but you have still had pain." He commented quietly.

"I brought that upon myself my Lord. I am not a pup." I said sighing.

"You are my pup as much as Hitoro and Kazuo are yours." He said looking away.

"Do you think you have failed me in particular?" I asked astonished.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Your own father felt as such with you did he not?" I asked.

"It matters not. Come let us know what Yuudai has learned."

"Hai." I said following him.

I stood in the library and looked for a leather bound volume that I knew was hard to find. I think my father was the one responsible. Touga was the Inu no Taisho. There was much written but truly not much known. My father hardly spoke of his sire. I know because of my grand sire that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at odds. There were family secrets and family legends in that book.

"Damn." I muttered.

I gave up for now and decided that I would look later. I intended to go into the grounds surrounding the palace and practice with my fang. Osamu and I had drifted since I had met Katashi and I had regretted it. I decided to visit his chambers and I heard feminine laughter and moans. I rolled my eyes at his many female conquests. I did not know who more of a man whore was; my own brother or Sheng before we mated.

"Osamu cover up I am coming in." I called out loudly.

I heard Damnit very loudly spoken and I opened the shoji door. Osamu jumped up and covered himself and the female grabbed for her yukata.

"Hello brother, I thought we could speak. You may leave." I said to him then her.

My twin was a gorgeous piece of inu male. His hair was silver like mine and he did not bear the crescent moon but the stripes on his cheek. His eyes were those of our mother and were lazy and sensual. His pouty mouth was in a frown. He ran a hand through his short hair; it only came to above his shoulders.

"This had better be that you are telling me you are dying because if it is not I am going to kill you myself!" he snarled.

"Fuck your whore later!" I snarled back.

"Asuna you are one to speak. What do you want?" he said sighing.

"Do you have blue balls brother?" I asked amused.

"Kami yes, you bitch!" he snarled again.

"Well why do you not dress and join me in the gardens?" I asked sweetly.

"I will be there in five minutes." He said angry.

I walked out of his chambers and smirked on my way to the gardens. He was very angry but I wanted him to be willing to fight. I sat patiently below one of my favorite sakura trees and waited. To his credit he was out here quicker than five minutes and he wore white hakamas with a short yukata that was open. I saw his claws clenching and unclenching.

"I was about to come sister that was very cruel of you and needless to say my temper is short." He snapped.

"I want you to come with me on a campaign against Katashi. He has made moves against us." I said simply.

"I am no warrior." He said annoyed.

"Well you would be there in a more reconsince position. You have a way with females and in bed tongues have a way of wagging." I said.

"You want me to rut for information?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hai." I said staring at him.

"You have lost your fucking mind!" he snarled at me.

"I have? You are good at rutting around here. Why not put it to good use." I replied.

"Mating has dulled your senses and your common sense. Kami Asuna you are an idiot to even ask!" he muttered.

"You belong by my side brother. I would like for my womb mate to be by my side. You can help me defeat the one who dishonored me so." I said.

"You are manipulative Asuna."

"I have been told by many that. I can train you in our mental powers further." I stated.

"I will go ok? Can I go finish what I started?" he snapped.

"Go!" I said smirking.

"Thank you my Lady." He said sarcastically.

I was ecstatically happy that my twin was going to be there to help me and I intended to train him some, I wanted to fix him and my father's fracturing relationship.

I was frustrated and I wanted to lash out. Katashi was making a lot of noise and actually had the support of the Northern Ookami tribes. Kami, I would have to face him. He was angry and he still wanted to force the bond. I had made Sheng swear a blood oath that if he faced his former Lord, he was to say I forced the mating on him. Katashi knew I could be very persuasive. I spirited the pups to Edo and when it came time to face my former mate; I would be ready. I actually had Osamu in the dojo and training hard. He was good with a sword but I intended to make him better.

"Damn it Asuna! You are gonna take an ear off!" he yelled at me.

"It would grow back." I said laughing.

"You damn warrior types." He growled.

He thrust his katana at me and I blocked and swept him with my leg and knocking him on his rear. He glared up at me and I gave him my hand and he jerked me down.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"You state the obvious." I grinned.

"You are enjoying this." He groaned.

"Hai…I am the eldest." I laughed again.

"By what ten or so minutes?" he countered.

"I should have listened to you about Katashi in the first place, I am sorry." I admitted.

"Do not mention it. You seem happy with Sheng." He answered.

"Hai but I have made a mess of quite a bit; if you only knew." I said looking away.

"Why not try me, we are womb mates after all." He smiled.

"I would have to path it to you." I said.

-Go ahead. - He answered in my head.

-You cannot say a word, swear to the Kamis! - I pathed.

-I promise. You sound like me. - He replied.

-I have rutted with someone that I know is very taboo. - I thought.

-An ookami? - He thought jokingly.

-Worse! - I replied.

-Worse than an ookami? Just tell me. - He thought.

-Naraku. - I thought forebodingly.

"Excuse me?" he choked.

"Hai." I said looking down.

"He is dead!" he hissed quietly.

"Not in the past." I admitted.

"Kami Asuna!" he swore.

"I know Osamu. He was able to help me defeat Jing and he helped me figure everything out." I replied quietly.

"So you went back and rutted with him?" he said astonished.

"That was not my intention."

"How did you first go back?" he asked again in astonishment.

"Projection." I said.

He sat down and looked up at me in wonder.

"You have more abilities than mother and father put together. Mother cannot do that. You have developed your psi abilities far beyond what you should have been able." He replied.

"Sheng also has Uppyr in him. Our link enables me to amplify my own power." I stated.

"I want that Asuna. I want that kind of power. To hell with the inu abilities. Projection to the past? You are amazing." He stated.

"It has been a curse till I was able to control it. I did not originally appear to him by choice." I said.

"Well was it any good?" he asked amused.

"Oh Kami yes. He is like a drug. I guess the forbidden aspect makes it more exciting." I said looking at him.

"I would say yes." He laughed.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked him worried.

"Why? Kami no. I am proud beyond words. Big sister breaks the rules. You can teach me these things?" he asked me enthusiastically.

"Yes. You may need to find a mate and form the same bond that Sheng and I have."

"No mate. I enjoy my freedom." He stated seriously.

"There is freedom and then there is freedom." I stated looking at him in the eye.

"My you have changed." He said smiling.

"You will do this because you love me Sheng." I said patiently.

"You are asking me to betray us." He said angered.

"Kami sake I am trying to save your neck in case." I said flustered.

"You are asking me to be a coward. Asuna, I have never loved a female like I have you. I would die for you and you would not let me." He said touching my cheek.

"I love you. I cannot live without you, our pups need you." I whispered.

"You wound me with your pleas. Kami you would make anyone walk through the Netherworld for you. I cannot deny your wishes. I do this under duress." He said sighing loudly.

"You are not easily manipulated remember? I have to appeal to your parental senses." I said with a gentle smile.

"I am to say you forced yourself on me." He said in disbelief.

"Hai. It is sort of true; I mean I did seduce you in He Gang." I pointed out.

"I was so unwilling." He laughed sardonically.

"You asked me to rein in my beast if you remember." I said.

"Hai I did." He smiled.

"So it is technically not a lie." I said.

"Kami this is embarrassing." He said.

"I will not lose you, do you hear me. I will commit seppuku before that will happen." I said passionately.

"You are not ningen. Do not be foolish." He admonished me.

"Fine then do as I ask." I begged.

"You are actually begging me. I think I like you in supplication." He whispered.

"Kami Sheng." I groaned as he started an erotic mental barrage.

"If I have to say that you forced me to rut with you then you have to rut with me." He said seductively.

It felt as though I was being stroked from the inside out. I was already panting and he had not physically touched me. Our bond continued to strengthen and it was amazing.

"Lie down Koi." He whispered hoarsely.

I laid down on the futon and my back arched. It felt as though he was touching and stroking my breasts and nether region. It was as if my mating mark was being licked and he was inside of me.

"Sheng." I cried out.

I was shaking my head side to side and moaning. He still had not physically touched me and I was so close to completion. He threw me over the edge when he intensified the pressure on my engorged nub and made the phantom penetration harder. I screamed his name and I knew he was shaking himself. I trembled as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I opened my mouth to his tongue and he explored my mouth. He pulled away to get some air and grinned down at me.

"I have been meditating and practicing." He said with a devilish grin.

"I am speechless." I said coming down from my high.

"That is a rarity." He joked.

I lightly hit him and he caught my wrist. We looked at each other and I stared at his soft lips. I sat up and caught him in a kiss and plundered his mouth. I was going to have a very busy afternoon.

I was heading to Kyoto to see about rumors of Katashi's men on Western soil. I had taken Osamu and Yuudai with me. We had made camp thirty or so miles north of Kyoto and settled in. Osamu and I had been working on strengthening his abilities and his telekinesis was coming along quite well. I was mentally exhausted from all the training and needed sleep. I lay beneath a huge old oak tree and fell asleep. I also was going to use the opportunity to project to my twin. I fell into a deeper sleep and I managed to show my phantom self to Osamu.

"Asuna?" he asked suspiciously.

-Hai. - I remarked.

"This is incredible." He said in awe.

-It is easier to do in sleep; you have to be much focused though. - I said in his mind.

I shimmered in and out for a moment and looked at the forest.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

-I have to go see something. Go and wake me up. - I pleaded.

"Hai." He said standing up and going to my prone form and shaking me awake. I sat up and nodded my thanks.

"I will be back soon. Why not practice and try to appear to me later?" I asked as I stood.

I lifted my nose and scented a very faint smell.

"What are you scenting?" he asked curious.

"Nothing probably." I answered.

"Liar." He accused.

"I will tell you later." I hissed.

I left and went deeper into the woods. The scent was moving and I was thrilled and terrified at the same time. I pulsed my aura and I almost instantly felt hands come around my neck. There was no pressure behind it and I stood completely still.

"You are being reckless or do you crave my touch?" he cooed in my ear.

"Who is being reckless here? I am in my own lands." I retorted.

I heard him chuckle and he reached into my haori and cupped my breasts. I moaned under his touch.

"Did you send the Tsuchigumo against us?" I asked as he lazily dragged single claws across my nipples.

"No but is was amusing to see. You are quite the little taiyouki my beautiful little inu." He said licking the shell of my ear.

I shuddered under his touch and tried to keep my head clear, it was difficult because I would have just rather given in to my desire.

"What are you planning Naraku." I moaned.

"At this exact moment I am planning on tasting you." He whispered then dragged his tongue along me neck below my ear.

He had busied his hands with untying my hakamas. He slid his hands to my backside and squeezed and then slowly dragged my bottoms down.

"No armor today?" he whispered.

"You are in a strange mood." I gasped as he gently ran claws over my nestle of curls.

"I am always jovial when I plan torture." He cooed.

He spread my nether lips and felt the moisture there. He smiled lustfully and slid down my body. He stopped when his mouth was parallel to my center. He ran his tongue over my opening and I groaned. I looked down and saw him shut his eyes momentarily. He plunged his tongue inside of me and I was breathless. He licked me lightly then flicked his tongue over my clitoris and I started burning with lust so profound. My claws fisted in his ebony waves and I could see him eyeing me for my reactions. He continued to lick and flick his slick organ against my clit and proceeded to plunge two fingers into my wet and tight core. He pumped his fingers in and out of in time to his carnal abuse of my bundle of nerves. My claws scratched his scalp and he growled. I moaned his name and he sped up his ministrations.

"Naraku." I cried out quietly.

He suckled my clit and I yelped in surprise. I convulsed around his fingers and I released violently. He lazily licked my clean and slowly slid back up my body. He kissed me slowly and I tasted myself and I groaned.

"You want me inside of you do you not?" he whispered roughly.

"Kami yes." I whined.

"Not today." He said pulling away from me.

I stared at him as if he had truly gone mad. He chuckled evilly and I slapped him. He pulled me forward by the back of my neck and sucked my lower lip into his mouth. I clawed at him and he released me.

"You fucking bastard." I snarled.

"Language my lady." He smirked.

I pushed him and he did not expect it and he landed against the forest floor. I had turned the tables on him and I pounced. I pinned him and quickly tore the knot to his own hakamas and freed his erection. I grasped him firmly and my eyes dared him to move. I darted my tongue out and licked the head.

"Bitch." He groaned.

"Mmm yes." I replied as I busied my mouth.

He threw his head back and I grinned. He continued to underestimate me. He always had everything planned out perfectly. I dragged my tongue down his shaft and back up it. I had him grasped firmly at the base of his impressive girth. I took him into my mouth and sucked on his head. He growled so fiercely I looked up and saw his eyes were a more intense red. I refused to take all of him for now and he was straining. I continued to lick him up and down and sucked gently on the head. I reached down with my other hand and grasped his sac and rolled it gently. He tried to thrust into my mouth and let out a frustrated snarl. I ran my tongue up his shaft and pulled away and looked at him expectantly.

"It is not good to tease an inu, we can and do bite." I purred.

"Do not tease now, I want to hurt you as it is." He raged.

"You see I hold your sacred parts in my claws, who has the upper hand? Hmm?" I said and stroked him hard.

"Kami." He groaned.

I continued to stroke him and I moved my lips to inside of his right thigh. I took long licks and open mouth kisses. I was denying him and loving it. I was not vicious but I sank my fangs into a vein in his thigh and tasted his blood. I could feel him shuddering and decided to end his torture. I moved my head and my lips to his and he met my lips with repressed need. He could taste his own blood on my tongue and he ravished my mouth. He abused my tongue and he was growling into my mouth. He sat all the way up and I straddled his hips. I would not let him enter me and I took his staff and ran the head against my clit.

"Now." He rasped.

"Tell me you have to have me." I grunted.

I was getting myself hot and desperate with need. My wetness covered his manhood and we were both straining.

"Now." He cried.

"Tell me you need me Naraku." I whispered harshly.

"Damn you. I need you." He cried.

I impaled myself on him and he let out a harsh breath. He moved within me urgently. I met his thrusts with my own.

"You are the evil one." He cried against my neck.

"Am I?" I said incoherently.

"Kami you are so wet." He whispered roughly.

"Harder. I need you." I cried against his ear.

His thrusts became erratic and harder and I was moaning my pleasure into his ear. I felt the impending orgasm start to overtake us both. I could not contain my scream and he shouted himself. He had stiffened and released inside of me at the time as I convulsed around him.

"You have ruined me." He replied so quietly I had barely heard him.

I leaned back still connected to him and stretched. He ran his hands up my stomach and over my scar from my impalement. I looked down through hooded eyes. He looked up at me in askance.

"Jing." I replied casually.

He continued to run his hands up till he cupped my breasts. I sat up urgently and he also looked up.

"Katashi." I breathed.

I was still half clothed and I scrambled. Naraku pulled me to him and we disappeared into his miasma. We reappeared further into the forest.

"That is a handy ability." I said lightly.

"That name, I recognize that name." he said to me.

"I was mated to him and you removed his mark from me." I whispered.

His eyes flashed with anger for what I did not understand. He looked at me and I could not tell his thoughts.

"Why can I not hear your thoughts very often?" I asked forcing him to look at me.

"You said yourself I shield very well." He replied.

"I would know your thoughts." I demanded.

"Back down my little inu." He said calmly.

"You are still hanyou aren't you?" I asked.

"What does it matter?" he growled.

"It does not except that your two halves would be at war." I said shrugging.

He narrowed his eyes at me and pulled me forward for another kiss. This one devastated me in its gentleness. He let me feel his overwhelming desire. I shuddered under the kiss and deepened it. I groaned in anger when I felt Katashi's aura again. I realized he must feel mine.

"Straighten your clothes. I am going to deal with him." He snarled.

This side of him was thrilling me and I straightened up my hakamas and haori. He pushed me behind him.

"Do not be afraid of me." He said.

"I am not afraid of you." I replied.

The scent of our coupling was heavy in the air. I heard horrendous growling and I looked up and saw the eyes of the inu I still loved.

-Osamu grab Yuudai and get here quickly. - I thought to my brother.

-Hai! - He thought back urgently.

"Who in the Kami are you?" Katashi snarled to Naraku.

"None of your business." Naraku said smoothly.

"Get out of here Katashi. You trespass on Western lands." I yelled.

"We have been in this conversation before Koi." He growled terribly.

"You heard the Lady dog, get out of here." Naraku hissed.

Katashi drew his fang and I realized I did not have mine. Naraku looked down at me and then a tentacle erupted from his body and he grabbed Katashi. He threw him violently against a tree and grabbed me into his arms.

"You must leave before too many see you." I demanded of him.

"You act as if you care." He laughed.

"I like the rutting you idiot." I said lightly.

"Ah yes. Like I said you have ruined me for any other." He said kissing me again.

I was astonished at his displays and I pushed him away.

"Go now!" I demanded.

"I shall see you again my little inu." He swore and disappeared into his miasma.

Katashi was getting up and I turned in time to block his fang with both of my dirks.

"You hateful bitch." He snarled.

"Me? What about yourself?" I snapped back.

"How many males have you whored yourself to?" he raged.

I threw some of my Dakkasou at him and it burned his flesh in several places. His rage was a palatable thing and he threw his own blue fire at me. It caught me in the chest and I damned myself for my carelessness about my fang. I did not scream as the plasma burned me.

"You had an heir already. You mated me knowing that my own progeny would not inherit from you. How dare you espouse your self righteous crap to me?" I snarled through the pain.

"You had already whored yourself to my own advisor and brother!" he yelled.

"By accident. It happened by accident. We were going mad after the bonding in Shenyang. I forced it Katashi. Do not blame him. You do not understand anything. Besides it was your own folly that started your damn war and got Sheng hurt in the first place." I yelled.

"I did not know it was her!" he cried angrily.

"But you knew you had a pup! You see nothing wrong. You can deny the mother but you cannot deny the pup." I screamed in rage.

"How many have had you Asuna?" he demanded.

"You lost any right to know anything when you denied Jing's pup." I said savagely.

My brother appeared with my weapon and Yuudai brought up the rear. The pain and rage could almost be seen it was so thick. Osamu threw the fang to me and I caught it easily. I started to channel my yoki and I yelled at Osamu and Yuudai to move. Katashi saw my move and brought his own fang up and protected himself from the blast that ensued. I was thrown back against my twin and general. Katashi too was thrown and he was bleeding. I started to get up and go to him but Osamu held me back.

"No!" I screamed.

"Let me go." I raged.

"Sister you have injured him, we must go." He demanded.

"I should not have. Osamu please let me help him." I screamed at him.

"No sister! He dishonored you and the House of the Moon." He hissed.

Osamu pulled me back and Yuudai helped him drag me away. I cried out and sobbed. I hated him and loved him at the same time. We had both wronged each other and our union had been so fractured.

Yuudai and Osamu had actually dragged me to Kyoto that night. Katashi's plasma could continue to burn and I had to see a healer. When Osamu and I were alone I poured out the whole sordid story to him. My father had a small compound built in Kyoto to house members of his household that would come this way. It was not a palace but it was home away from home. My twin looked at me and just held me as I sobbed.

"This is why I will not mate." He said lifting my chin.

"I have made a mess." I cried.

"No more than I sister." He said chuckling.

"Osamu how can you joke?" I sniffed.

"Because my big bad sister and heir to the West have males fighting over her for love and not her position." He smiled.

"This is funny?" I asked.

"Think about it. You are wanted for you and not your title." He said smiling.

"That makes it better?" I asked.

"A little." He whispered.

"You really are crazy." I said laying my head in his lap.

"You are a beautiful onna. I have even seen ningen men stare at you with lust. I am not surprised that you attract this attention." He said running his claws though my hair as did when we were small pups.

"Do you remember sleeping together in our true forms when were still infant pups?" I asked tiredly.

"Hai. You are much sleeker and more beautiful than I." he laughed.

"You're male. You are supposed to be bigger and stockier." I laughed.

"Hai. You were born with all the power though. The beautiful and terrible Asuna." He smirked.

"You think I am terrible?" I asked.

"No stupid." He said.

"You do not want a mate ever?" I asked looking up at him.

"No. I have always been close to you. I have never needed another kind of relationship like that. Honestly until very recently we have always been so close." He said still running his claws through my hair.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed again.

"Sister this is not you." He said gently.

"I know. I will stop." I said wiping my eyes.

"You do not have to change for me. I am always the same old Osamu." He said.

"Not exactly the same." I said giggling a little.

"Kami Asuna you are awful." He said pushing me off if him.

I laughed genuinely and grinned at him.

"What are you like rutting? Are you loud?" I asked amused.

"Asuna!" he growled.

"Why do my questions offend you? I mean tell me!" I said as if I was a pup again.

"What exactly do you want to know." He said cringing.

"Do you moan a lot? Does your beast take over?" I said sitting up.

"Kami you have turned into me!" he laughed.

"Answer the questions." I chided.

"Yes I am loud. Every once in awhile my beast takes over. No, I have never felt the urge to mark anyone. Do you want to know how long I can rut for?" he asked sarcastically.

I nodded yes.

"Awhile in most cases. This is embarrassing." He said standing.

"Why? Who else can you be this honest with? I told you about you know who." I said pouting.

"Because you are my sister and I should not be discussing these things at all." He said stretching.

"Who was the best?" I asked.

"Sister, I will not answer that." He admonished me.

"My beast takes over with Sheng almost every time." I offered.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Hai. The hanyou is just addicting, I cannot place my finger on it. It is always intense and I almost always pass out." I said quietly.

"You are asking because you do not understand your own responses." He said in realization.

"Hai."

"The hanyou is beyond almost all of our understanding. I would imagine he never does anything half way and that would include his personal habits. Your mate; you are tied to him in every way. I can only imagine the intensity of both types of encounters." He answered.

"I am awful aren't I?" I asked perplexed.

"No. You are highly desirable and in a position of great power. You are used to getting what you want. I mean why not? You are Sesshomaru's heir." He shrugged.

"Do you resent me for it?" I asked.

"By the seven hells NO!" he laughed.

"I need to sleep. Will you stay here?" I asked yawning.

"Yes. Scoot over and do not hog the futon." He laughed again.

Things were right with my twin. I had to figure out my personal life. If I did not, it would destroy me.

I was dressed and bandaged from my encounter with Katashi. I had received news that he requested an audience with me. I grimaced at having to face him again. I knew he wanted to demand Sheng's life and my head. My day has started out perfect.

I sat with several of my guards that were stationed at this residence surrounding me. Katashi came into a small audience room and I kept myself in check. He had on a pein fu that was a rich turquoise green. There was very light embroidery of dragons on the sleeves. He wore an emerald green obi and my heart was racing. I knew he heard it. His black hair was unbound and looked soft as silk. I had memories of fisting my claws in it and I had to shut my eyes against it. He looked up at me and his green eyes were stormy.

"Speak and be gone." I said coldly.

"I would speak with you privately." He said with his voice raw.

I heard the pain in his voice and I nodded to the guards.

"My lady?" the lead one asked.

"I said go. He would be foolish to attack me in our own stronghold." I said quietly.

"Hai. Your brother and us all will be just outside." He said bowing.

I waited for them to leave and I turned my gold brown eyes to him. I felt his eyes wandering my body and I suppressed a shudder. I had dressed in a maroon colored kimono that was woven with silver thread and gave it a slight shimmer. I had thrown my hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of my face.

"What do you want?" I asked as my throat constricted.

"My life back." He said simply.

"I am no longer yours." I whispered painfully.

"Who was that in the forest?" he asked.

"It does not matter." I said looking away.

"It matters to me." He cried in a tortured voice.

"You need to move on and find yourself a proper bitch. One that has no ties to another land." I said fighting back tears.

"Who was he?" he said coming closer.

I raised my claws and let my poison seep to the tips.

"Asuna, I do not wish to fight. I want to know who that was that touched you so." He said stopping.

"I told you it matters not." I growled low.

"Tell me!" he snarled.

"Hitomi Kagewaki." I answered.

I knew that was the name of the young lord that Naraku had impersonated at one time. I was shaking at his nearness and he was scenting me. I pushed him away roughly and he grabbed me and buried his nose into my neck. He was trying to memorize Naraku's scent if it was still on me and I tried to push him away. He was terribly strong and he continued to scent me. He grimaced when he smelt my burned flesh from his own plasma.

"Stop!" I demanded in a whimper.

"No." he cried as he pulled me closer and continued to scent me closer.

"Katashi I said stop." I cried.

He buried his nose into my neck further and I held my breath.

"What do you scent hmm?" I asked in my own tortured voice.

"My own scent should be here. You have taken it away." He said.

"I am no longer yours." I repeated.

"No you cannot tear apart a mating that easily. Your beast accepted me." He replied.

"It does not rule me." I said weakly.

"Does it not? How do you explain your passionate nature?" he asked looking me deeply in the eyes.

I looked away and he forced me to look at him.

"You gave yourself to me. You had me mark you remember?" he demanded.

"You already have an heir by her. You know I killed her right?" I sneered.

"Hai. I am glad she is dead." He replied in a whisper.

"I stopped her heart the same way I stopped Annchi" I said in a horrible voice.

"Good. She tricked me." He replied.

"You knew she had become pregnant. When did it happen?" I demanded.

"More than fifty years ago." He said very quietly.

"A son." I snapped.

"Hai. I do not know him." He said.

"You knew. You would have denied him and dishonored me. Go to hell." I yelled.

"Inheritance is not automatic Asuna. It goes to the most powerful." He cried.

"A pup by you and Jing would have been pretty fucking powerful." I snapped.

He pulled back when I cursed at him.

"A pup produced between you and I would have been more powerful." He said stubbornly.

"I barely defeated Jing. She was in love with you and she hated me for taking what she thought was her place. In a way I do not blame her." I said almost tearfully.

`Kami Asuna I was drunk and dumb." He said angry.

"Kami Katashi I was under the influence of a powerful mental bond." I said sarcastically.

"You mean Sheng." He said quietly.

"Hai. You are full blooded inu and you have no idea what it was like."

"So by virtue of my birth you could not tell me?" he snarled.

"What was I to say? By the way, while I was trying to train your advisor and adopted brother; we managed to break down every mental barrier we each possessed. I was on the verge of a break down and I followed my instincts to find peace?" I said in a terrible whisper.

"Hai." He said tortured.

"It needed to be ended. I will not have my pups made second to some other bitch's bastard." I said firmly.

"I am the Lord of Manchuria and my word is law." He thundered.

"Right. You dishonored me and I returned the favor. Let us save what face we have left and try and be friendly." I said my throat aching.

"I cannot accept that." He said fiercely.

"You have to. You truly do not want my father's wrath or the West as your true enemy. Lord Sesshomaru is still the most powerful taiyouki that is known." I stated without emotion.

"You really want to be just friends Asuna?" he asked wretchedly.

"Go please." I said not being able to hold back the tear that spilled from my eye.

He pulled me to him and wiped away the tear. His eyes were on my lips and I almost sobbed.

"Do not." I warned.

"You are hurting as am I." he said whispering against my lips.

He pressed his lips to mine and I could not stop the rush of emotion. He was kissing me possessively as if trying to brand me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me to him. He reached up and undid my hair and it fell around us.

"Katashi." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you. Do you understand?" he murmured.

"We have to stop this now." I whispered.

He pulled back and it surprised me.

"Allow me to heal the burn I gave you." He said raising an ebony brow.

"Alright then." I replied.

He reached to my kimono and pulled it open to reveal my bandaged wound. He slowly pulled the cloth off and I winced. It was blistered and red. His brows raised and he looked at me.

"I am sorry." He replied.

"It is alright." I commented.

He leaned forward and lightly licked the wound. Most inu who had any kind of poison held the antidote in their saliva. I did not and that was likely due to the fact I was half inu. I gasped and he continued to lick the angry burn on my upper chest. The pain was easing and I was aroused. I cursed him and figured out his acquiescence. He licked at it until the blistering had gone away. He looked up at me and I fought my hormones.

"I am to assume that this bond with Sheng cannot be broken." He said pondering.

"Hai death is preferable." I said.

"Fine." He said backing away.

"What are you up to?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Retaking what is mine." He said evenly.

"We cannot." I snapped.

"Yes we can. I wish to see Sheng. I will not harm him." He said sitting.

"I am a Lord and you are my equivalent." He said flatly.

I was very slow when I realized what he was getting at.

"You mean to make it official; you mean to have Sheng as my concubine?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Is that not what was happening before but unofficially?" he asked calmly.

"Your heir?" I asked.

"Rose up against me. I cannot allow that. He will have to be stopped. I am the Manchurian Lord not he. I do not recognize him." He said.

"It is still not that simple." I said flabbergasted.

"Why is it not simple?" he asked.

"Too many things have happened." I said unsure.

"I am willing to try." He said shrugging.

"I have to think." I said shaking my head.

He pulled me to him again. He ravaged my mouth and I moaned. I could not think clearly and his lips were making me weak. He sucked my lower and gently pulled away.

"Know this, I love you but I am not the most patient." He said.

"You threaten me?" I demanded.

"I state the truth."

"Why did you come here? To wear me down or manipulate my feelings?" I asked furious.

"Hai."

"Get out now." I said in a rage.

"Think seriously." He said standing.

"I do not do well on threats." I said narrowing my eyes.

"You do well flat on your back." He snarled.

I swiped his face with my claws and spit at him.

"Get out and leave Japan. You almost had me fooled you son of a whore!" I yelled.

"I was not lying when I said I loved you still." He said.

"No but it has to be on your terms." I seethed.

"Who dishonored who more hmm?" he sneered.

"I am not ashamed to say that I love you also but I will not be dictated to." I snapped.

"Someone should." He snarled.

"You think that should be you? Who are you to me now?" I said cruelly.

"I wanted to love you; but as normal you make that impossible." He said hurt.

"Get out."

"Hai I will." He said storming out.

I was getting tired of the emotional turmoil I got myself into. I had truly turned him into an enemy and I had no idea how to fix it.

I was sitting in the window in my chambers and stared out as the rain fell. I had almost made up my mind to leave and never return. My brother was right and my life would have been easier with no feelings at stake. I thought about it and dying in battle would be honorable. I was very depressed and did not feel like living this way or subjecting my family to my further mistakes. The more my morose mind thought about it the better it sounded. I had given the West two more taiyouki. Sheng was feeling my depression and tried his best to comfort me. He was standing behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If I die you would be here for the twins?" I said.

"Why would you speak that way?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"I do not know." I stated flatly.

"I lost my mother early, I would not wish that kind of pain on anyone." He said sharply.

"You survived." I retorted.

"It hurts my love." He said holding me.

"Life is always uncertain Sheng." I said tonelessly.

"You are frightening me." He said.

"Fear not. I am just in a melancholy." I said with a small smile.

I patted his hand and walked away. I think I knew what Uncle Inuyasha felt when he had himself in his love triangle, mine was a little more stretched but I was a full youki, I should do it bigger than a hanyou. I laughed bitterly. Yes death in battle would not be so bad. I felt a little calmer and not so confused. I also knew who I was going to provoke into battle. I was going to give myself an out and my old mate his honor back.

I was stalking him and he did not know it. He was actually doing what I asked of him. I was thinking clearly but very sadly. I had come to realize that I too was fighting two natures. Even though I appeared fully inu, I was in fact a half breed myself. I detested fighting myself all the time. I was exhausted and did not want to fight everyone else too. Nobody had noticed that I had been putting my affairs in order. They all thought I had been depressed. I had avoided arousing attention and I even avoided being alone so as not to invite trouble from my infatuation with Naraku.

"I thought I told you to leave Japan." I sneered at Katashi.

He turned to me and glared at me. I knew I would have to provoke him more than what I was.

"I have extended family through the Ookami dens but I can be in that part of Japan." He snapped.

I sighed and decided to go for the jugular.

"So how much did you see in the forest outside of Kyoto?" I asked

"Do not taunt me today." He said angry.

"Did you see him take me?" I asked raising a brow.

"Shut up you heartless bitch." He snarled.

"Come now Katashi you enjoy shows. This time I was not flat on my back though." I laughed.

He back handed me hard and I knew I was getting to him. I drew my fang and appeared furious. Sheng would have known that I had no heart for this. He would not have given into me.

"You come here to taunt me of your inability to stand by your union?" he asked.

I saw raw pain in his eyes; I had to get it burning hotter.

"I am not the one who got drunk and bedded a creature of the Netherworld. You could not scent her stink? You have a son by her and you dare to judge me? I told you to get the hell out of Japan." I snarled.

"I will leave when I am damn good and ready." He snapped back.

"You will leave now and go tuck your tail between your legs." I said taking a swing with my fang.

He blocked with his own and I ducked and threw a small amount of Dakkasou at him. I could smell the burnt flesh. He looked at me and threw me backwards. I was slower than I normally was and I was making him use his fang. I channeled a small bit of youki and it threw him back and brought his fang down and cut my arm. I winced but I moved forward recklessly and put my fang to his neck. I had left my middle open and he swung and met my belly. I took my opening and grabbed the blade and shoved it in deep. Katashi eyes widened when he realized what I had done. Blood covered my hands and I pulled his blade out. I laughed and continued on with my stupid charade.

"Come now is that all you have. Fight me you coward." I said.

I gouged him in the chest with claws and they had small amounts of my poison. He did not completely see my plan and again I was burned by his blue fire. Pain was overcoming me but I managed to bring my fang up and seemed as though I was going to fully attack him. He stabbed me in the chest and I laughed at him and walked forward driving the blade deeper.

"What in Kamis name are you doing?" he asked enraged.

I shut my eyes and forcefully pulled his weapon out and threw it at his feet. I was panting and he was staring at me. I had not tried as hard as I normally would and he realized it. Blood was oozing out of the two big wounds and my former mated was horrified.

"You can go. Make sure you tell others I attacked you first." I said as I went and sat beneath a tree. My breath was shaky. I did not try and staunch the wounds and he still stared at me.

"Go on. You honor is avenged and the whore is dead. You can go now." I said in pain.

"You staged this attack. You wanted me to kill you?" he said in disbelief.

"Hai." I said weakly.

"Asuna you are an idiot." He said coming to my side.

I lashed out and caught his throat in my hand.

"You do not understand, these are mortal wounds and I will not be saved from them. This is my choice." I said closing my eyes.

"Do not do this." He said starting to panic.

"It is done; I will not hurt you further." I whispered.

"Asuna!" he said.

I took my own claws and sunk them into the belly wound. Katashi grabbed my hand and I was covered in blood. I looked at him and his eyes were watering.

"I have been fighting both of my natures. I am sorry I dragged you into my world. I do love you and I can do this for both of us." I sighed.

"You wish for death?" he asked horrified.

"It will stop hurting. My heart will stop hurting." I said.

"I brought you that much pain." He said.

"No I brought it to myself." I said calmly.

"I cannot allow this." He said standing.

"I will be to far gone to save in less then five minutes. The angle of your fang was perfect. I believe it pierced my liver." I said smiling.

"You have lost your mind." He said horrified.

"Hai I think I have. Go and spread how you stopped me." I said.

My head lolled to the side and I was breathing heavily. My body was trying to heal but I had inflicted too much injury. Katashi got up and used his yoki to try and transport us. I knew he was going to try and grab me and I used the last of my strength for a barrier. His face was in a panic and my vision was blurring. Bleeding to death was not so bad. He left me and I knew he would go for assistance. I thought I scented Naraku and I laughed at the idea. I might as well lie to him too. I was right and Naraku came out of the trees and stood before me.

"Go ahead and finish me." I stated.

"What in the Kamis happened to you." He snarled.

"A battle. It was fair and I lost. I betrayed you remember? I stole that cursed jewel. It was because of me that you took a century to heal. Do you keep an eye on me?" I asked.

"You are becoming delirious. You make no sense." He leaned down and grabbed me to him.

"I will bleed on you." I said laughing.

"You stupid girl." He said pulling me into his miasma.

"Where is she?" Sheng raged.

"This is where I left her." Katashi yelled.

"You tried to kill her? I thought you loved her!" Sheng said furiously.

"She provoked me." he said in defense.

"You really do not know her at all. She feels guilty for what happened between her and me. I forced myself on her you fool. I was too cowardly to admit it to you." Sheng said in worry and fear.

Katashi looked down and shook his head. They scented and discovered a strange smell mingled with Saunas.

"We are going to have to involve her family." Sheng said panicked.

"Kami what have I done." Katashi said mournfully.

"Come we have to find her." Sheng said leading the way.

I looked around and I was in a castle that I recognized. My head was still fuzzy and I felt my abdomen and I was still bleeding.

"I asked you to finish me off." I said in anguish.

"So you are trying to die." He said above me.

"Hai. I would be an easy target." I said laughing again.

"Well as much as I enjoy ending lives, I will not end yours." He said smoothly.

"Do it!" I demanded.

"Who are you, who is this sniveling onna before me?" he asked in a fury.

"I care not what you think or why you think it. If you even like how I rut just do this for me!" I demanded.

"I end my enemies lives on my terms and not theirs." He said.

"It is inevitable anyway." I sighed.

"I have tried to staunch the bleeding. You are ill and I cannot stop that but I will not help you hasten your death." He replied fiercely.

"So as of right now I will die but it will be slow and painful. Perfect. Will you burn my body?" I asked.

"This is disgusting." He remarked.

"Because we are youki does not mean we are impervious to emotional pain. I have hurt and been hurt and I am tired." I said closing my eyes.

"You are feeling sorry for yourself." He said disdainfully.

"Why did you just not leave me there? You owe me nothing." I said

"Because I am bored." He replied.

"I see. Well good then. You can watch me die and amuse yourself. Why not torture me?" I offered.

"Stop it now. You are trying to provoke me and it is not working." He snapped.

"I would rather die a little quicker. I put my affairs in order you know. I am freeing Sheng and restoring Katashi's honor. It is a good move." I said sadly.

"You are leaving your sons." He commented.

"Yes I know. My mother is there. You remember Augusta? Yes I know you do. You tortured her. She is my mother and will be a good one to the pups." I said quietly.

"I had not realized that I had such a hand in your parents meeting." Naraku said.

"Well I mean your torment of one and torture the other, they are bound to bond." I said laughing.

He shook me and my eyes cleared as I looked at him. I realized I must be feverish. That even seemed funny to me.

"Does hell burn you think?" I asked.

"You will stop the nonsense." He growled.

"I will be quiet now. I truly could not think how to fix everything. It is a little egocentric of me to end my life but it is honorable." I said wanting to sleep.

"Who has hurt you this badly that you think death is preferable?" he asked brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Myself." I said.

"You continue to perplex me inu. I have not had enough fun with you. Would you deny me my fun?" he asked sardonically.

"Unfortunately yes. You have been the most dependable foe I have faced." I said smiling.

"You honor me then. My plans for you are not finished." He said.

"I have been fighting my Uppyr side right along with my inu side. Uppyr are not faithful but inu are supposed to be. My mother is an oddity, she truly loves him. You know what it is to fight two halves do you not?" I said smiling weakly.

"I had not realized that you were anything but inu. I understand the conflict." He said quietly.

"You who are as powerful as any full blooded youki but have a ningen heart in you somewhere." I said wistfully.

"If you cannot see your own strengths and power then you are a fool." He said forcefully.

"I do not want to. I do not want the mantle but I do. I want to love but I do not want to be burdened by the same boundaries. You are right I am a fool." I said sleepily

"You are trying to fade but I will not allow it." He said snarling.

"You act as if you care." I said gently.

"I enjoy the rutting." He retorted.

"Of course you do, I have ruined you." I said as I passed out.

I woke up and I ached all over. My abdomen and chest had been bandaged and I scented fresh meat. I looked around and saw a ningen woman.

"Who are you?" I asked surprised.

"I am Kisseme." She said bowing.

"Who did all this?" I asked.

"I was directed to by the Lord." She said.

"Naraku?" I said aloud.

"Hitomi my lady." She said bowing.

I laughed at Naraku's covering his tracks. I admired the hanyou more than I could say. He had managed to save me from mortal wounds. I suspected he had injected me with his miasma. Powerful stuff when controlled. I was annoyed that he presumed to let me live when I had not wanted to.

"My lady would you care to eat?" she asked quickly.

"Is it cooked?" I asked.

"I can leave it uncooked my lady." She said.

"Leave it uncooked and you may leave so I do not disgust you." I said gently.

"Hai!" she said scurrying away.

She left the plate of meat by me and she left. It was beef and it truly smelled divine. He was tempting me. I did not know how someone who should have been a mortal enemy could have been one to rely on. He came in and he was wearing blue hakamas and a white haori with cranes on it. He looked beautiful and I looked away.

"Is this what you look like in your humanoid form or is it what you choose it to be." I asked.

"This is what I look like." He confirmed.

"So while my uncle was nailed to the God Tree you played a Lord's son." I asked.

"Hai."

"You are devious." I said.

"I never claimed to be anything but." He said shrugging.

"No you have not." I said.

"Is the meat to your liking?" he asked.

"I will let you know." I said picking up a slice and devouring it.

He watched me and I ate in silence.

"You must join me or I will be self conscious." I said.

"No." he replied.

"I insist."

"No." he replied again.

"You do not eat at all or it is not to your liking." I asked.

"I prefer to eat alone." He said.

"I prefer to hunt fresh meat in my true form but I will take this." I said.

"I am glad it is satisfactory." He snapped.

I sat up fully and grunted. I speared a piece of the meat and scooted myself closer to him.

"You have to eat something; you have youki blood so therefore you should prefer raw meat." I said.\

"You are annoying me." He said looking away.

I bit into my wrist and my blood started flowing. I pressed it to his mouth and his eyes widened. His tongue darted out and licked it. He groaned a little and I smirked.

"You are hungry too. Please eat with me. It is true you are part Tsuchigumo?" I asked.

"Hai. Amongst other types." He said.

"Tsuchigumo is the dominant youki though is it not?" I asked searching his face.

"You are talking too much again." He responded.

"How about you answer the question." I snapped.

"How about you not ask them." He retorted.

I put a little beef in front of his mouth and he darted his tongue and I pushed it into his mouth.

"Please answer my questions." I asked.

"Ask but I may not answer." He said.

"Is this the face of the ningen before you were Naraku?" I asked.

"Hai."

"Are you mostly Tsuchigumo?" I asked again.

"Hai." He answered.

"You are annoyed with me aren't you?" I asked amused.

"Hai." He eyed me.

"You saved me why?" I questioned.

"I told you I am not done with you." He replied.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." I said pushing more beef toward his mouth.

He accepted it and eyed me again. I ended up feeding us both the whole plate.

"Why did you wish to end your life?" he asked me.

"I saw Katashi in Kyoto. I have been regretting everything since I met him." I said looking away.

"Love can be a twisted awful thing. It can render you useless." He remarked.

"Hai it can but why not try for it?" I asked him.

"Because you end up giving too much and little things can eat you alive." He commented.

"Kikoyo." I murmured.

"Not everything I have done has been about her inu. You know your uncle and father truly were pains in my backside." He retorted.

"You do not like being reminded of her and yet you said you had become obsessed with me, why?" I asked in confusion.

"You are not afraid." He shrugged.

"I am not afraid? I suppose I am afraid of living." I said bitterly.

"Why is that? I have never met a female youki as powerful as you. You challenge me and dare me." He said bluntly.

"That is the fascination with me. I dare you to hurt me and you have not been able." I said staring.

He shrugged and looked away from me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

I sat back and pondered his words and I knew them to be true. He knew who I was now and somehow it did not matter.

"I need to leave so that things do not get out of hand." I said trying to rise.

"You need to heal so that you can keep things from getting out of hand." He pointed out.

I sat back and looked at him.

"You surprise me hanyou." I said.

"You annoy me inu." He snapped.

"I am going to sleep; I shall like you to join me." I requested.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Your scent pleases me." I said honestly.

"No." he said rising.

"Please Naraku." I asked.

He looked down at me and I saw several unnamed emotions. He started to shake his head no and I took his hand. I pulled him down to me.

"This is nothing, I mean nothing." I said to him.

"Sleep." He responded.

I lay down and I was surprised when he followed suit. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I sighed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hn."

I wrote to the Palace and told them I was fine and well. I told them I had attacked Katashi and he defended himself but I requested he leave immediately. I was healing quickly and I truly enjoyed the freedom I had at Naraku's castle.

"You have a hot spring at this castle do you not?" I asked him.

"Hai." He answered.

"Come, please." I asked him.

"Why?" he asked in retort.

I picked up his long black hair and raised a silver brow.

"You wish to wash my hair." He stated.

"Hai." I answered.

He stood and motioned for me to follow and I did. He led me down stairs that were in the back of the castle and there stood an outcrop that surrounded the spring itself. I moved in front of him and started undoing his haori and kosode. He grabbed my hands and I looked at him and he dropped them. I opened his garments and ran my hands over his chest. I pulled him to the spring and untied his hakamas. He stepped out of his clothing and settled into the spring. I pulled my kimono up and settled his head between my legs and my legs dangled over his chest. There were soaps and herbs in a basket and I grabbed it.

-Wet your hair for me. - I tried pathing to him.

He looked up at me in surprise then did as I asked. I grabbed his hair and began soaping it up. I scrubbed his scalp lightly with my claws and I noticed his maroon eyes were shut. His hair was beautiful and I knew many females would have killed him for it.

-Rinse please. - I pathed again.

He again did as I asked. I traced his ear with my claw and really noticed that it was not pointed like my own. I gently pushed him forward and removed my legs from his chest and started washing his back. I traced his spider shaped scar. He tried to jerk away from me but I stilled him.

-What bothers you so about this? - I pathed to him.

-It is private. - He growled in my head.

I stared at him and his ability to path and I smiled. I pressed my lips to his neck and he shuddered under my touch.

"You like to touch." He observed.

"I am inu. It is in my nature." I said.

"You are becoming aroused." He commented.

"Hai." I said.

"Hn."

"How did you staunch the bleeding?" I asked him changing the subject.

"My miasma."

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked him angrily.

"I am fighting myself right now my little inu. I have no wish to undo what I have done." He purred.

"I see." I said smirking.

I slipped off my kimono and slipped into the water. I was still wrapped to cover my wounds. I straddled his hips and began washing his chest and neck. He looked up at me and I knew he could see undisguised lust in my eyes.

"You will have to go unsatisfied inu. Your wounds are still stitching themselves together." He said through clenched teeth.

"I may have to but you do not." I purred into his ear.

"Asuna, not now." He ground out as I touched him.

"Why?" I pouted.

"I said not now. You are not used to being told no." he observed.

I continued to wash him and paid close attention to his manhood. He hissed in pleasure but kept himself in check. I hated when I knew he was right but I wanted to anyway. I continued to touch him and he growled a warning and I smiled at him.

"All clean." I whispered.

"You enjoy torturing people my beautiful little inu. Watch that it does not come back to bite you." He warned.

"Promise?" I said smirking.

"Your turn to get clean." He said as he started to undo the bandages.

He unwound the bandages and I got to see the damage I had done to myself. The wound that went through my chest was between my breasts and sternum. It was still an angry red but the edges had turned pink. The wound in my belly was red and infection assaulted my nose. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Naraku looked at the wound and then looked up at me.

"This is going to hurt." He said.

He sank his claws into the wound and I yelped in pain. I felt a burning pain as he put a small amount of miasma into the wound. I grabbed his shoulder and inadvertently dug my claws into his flesh. I shut my eyes and knew he was helping me but it hurt like hell. The burning spread throughout my abdomen and I opened my eyes and they were red. My arm was shaking badly and he withdrew his claws.

"Sit." He commanded.

I sank down next to him and the hot water soothed the wounds. I exhaled loudly and looked at him gratefully.

"You can use your miasma as a disinfectant." I said.

"Hai cannot you not do the same with your own poison?" he asked arching a brow.

"Hai I can but not on myself. I am immune to most poisons. It seems that I am not immune to your miasma." I stated.

"That would seem so." He nodded.

He picked up a cloth and applied soap to it and started washing my wounds gently. I sighed as he washed my torso. He motioned for me to move forward and he washed my back.

"Stand." He commanded.

He methodically ran the cloth over my backside and nether regions. He ran it down my legs and ordered me to sit.

"Wet your hair." He commanded of me again.

I did as he bade and when I came up from the water; he started washing my hair. My hair had grown back to the backs of my knees. It was extremely thick and it took him awhile to work the lather through.

"Rinse." He said.

I went under the water again and came up.

"You are beautiful." He breathed out.

I looked at him questioningly and he kissed me. I moaned against his mouth. He pulled away and I was stunned. He was running so hot and cold that I was left spinning. I stood up and tried to get out of the spring. His hands gripped my hips and brought me into his lap.

"I need to bandage your wounds." He said firmly.

"I can do that on my own. I would hate to interfere with your carefully laid boredom." I said in testy tone.

"Kami you are a difficult onna. I am rebinding your wounds." He said pulling me up with him.

He dried himself off and pulled back on his clothes. He handed me a yukata and he left momentarily. He came back with strips of cotton and pushed the yukata off of me and wrapped my chest then he wrapped my abdomen. He handed me my yukata back and I slipped it on and tied a loose knot at my waist.

"Why are you helping?" I asked.

"Do not be a baka." He said irritated.

"I am not being a baka, why are you helping me?" I asked in tortured voice.

"To give you a chance to survive." He answered.

"I see." I said walking past him.

He followed me and grabbed me gently. He turned me around and lifted my chin.

"Your bouts of temper do not befit you. You are something I do not understand. I have a need to understand you and that is what you see. Sulking also does not befit you." He said in a smooth voice.

"Understand me? You are a fool." I snapped.

"I am the fool? You had your old mate run you through." He sneered.

"You lusted after a damn trinket." I countered.

"I do not owe you any explanations for anything." He snarled.

"You do not. I wished to know you better is all" I said shaking my head.

"I do not allow anyone close to me, you are as close as any have gotten." He answered bluntly.

"I thank you for your care of me. I believe it would be wise for me to return to the West." I stated turning my head.

"You are not yet completely well. It would do you good to listen to me a little inu." He admonished me.

"As if you listened to good sense?" I retorted.

"Kami I either want to tear your throat out or tear your clothing off." He growled.

"Well I am taking no." I said jerking from his grasp.

He sighed heavily and grabbed me again. He ground himself against me and I stared at his face.

"You seem to understand that." He smirked.

"Unless you intend to satisfy my lust then get out of my face." I snarled.

"Fine." He said picking me up.

"Unhand me." I yelled.

"I am going to satisfy my little inu then maybe you will listen." He said carrying me back to the room I had been sleeping in.

"Fine." I said in a temper.

He laid me down and opened the yukata.

"You injuries deny me the pleasure of your breasts." He growled.

"I will keep that in my mind for future reference." I retorted.

"Impertinent wench." He growled again.

I pulled him down by his haori and captured his lips. I loved his lips and savored their softness. I was gentle and I could feel his tension leave and he dominated the kiss. He broke away and I saw his eyes had already turned a bright crimson. He lowered his mouth to my neck and started nipping at my pulse point. I whined and started stripping him. I gently scraped my claws against his flat nipples and he had a sudden intake of breath. I ran my tongue over them.

"Not fair." He cooed.

"So?" I retorted

He pulled away from my upper body and spread my legs. He lowered his head to the apex of my thighs and ran his tongue along my slit. I lifted my head and watched him as he leisurely continued to lick along it then he flicked his tongue against my extended nub and I jerked my hips. His eyes were hooded as he inserted two fingers into my silky depths and I cried out. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. His thumb and forefinger rolled and lightly pinched my clit. I cried out as his ministrations were causing me to tighten in my stomach. He brought me close to the brink and slowly brought himself back up and caught my lips and slowly and almost lazily kissed me. I was dizzy and I felt my beast starting to claw its way to the surface of my mind. I was shocked because my beast had been dormant during rutting for awhile. Whilst he slowly ravished my mouth he inserted fingers back into my impossibly tight and wet sheath. The pad of his thumb massaged my bundle of nerves and I gasped into his mouth. His tongue was mating mine and he increased the pressure on my clit and the speed of his fingers. I broke away and bucked my hips against his hand and gasped loudly. He lowered his lips to my neck and licked his way to my ear. He was not allowing me to orgasm and I was going wild.

"Please." I begged him.

He chuckled very lightly and continued to assault my senses.

"Please, please Kami please." I cried.

"Soon." He promised.

I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to jerk my hips. My eyes snapped open and I knew my beast had taken over. I growled fiercely as the pleasure continued to mount.

"Your yoki is suffocating, pull back." He hissed.

"Cannot." I bit out.

"Asuna." He cried.

"We need you now." I cried out.

I looked at him and I was so far gone. He was panting as my yoki pressed in around us. My hands were shaking as I untied his hakamas and he kicked out of them. He possessed my mouth again and I bit into his tongue. The pin pricks of overwhelming need assaulted me and my yoki continued to press against his own.

"What are you doing?" he rasped out.

"We cannot stop it." I bit out.

I grabbed him firmly but gently and guided him to my center. He rolled his hips and I tightened around him almost painfully. He groaned loudly and I cried out loudly.

"What do you mean we?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"We are us. We are one." I snarled.

"Your beast?" he groaned out as I met his hard thrust.

"Hai." I managed.

He was sweating under the pressure of my yoki and the coupling. I was meeting his urgent pounding and I started to reach the brink again. He reached between us and started to rub my nub back and forth lightly. My fangs and claws had lengthened and I put mouth against his juncture and I bit in; the taste of his blood and power exploded on my tongue. I was assaulted with some of his memories and feelings. I growled loudly as I held on to his jugular and he shuddered so violently that it threw me into rapturous bliss. My sheath tightened around his length with such force that I heard him roar and stiffen as his seed and essence poured into me. I released his juncture and threw my head back and screamed out my release. He kept himself from collapsing against me and he held himself up on shaking arms.

"I am sorry." I gasped in horror at my behavior.

"What was that?" he asked; his voice raw.

"I am sorry." I said wiggling to try and get free of him.

"That was not just rutting." He said shakily.

"Let me up." I begged.

"Explain." He demanded quietly.

"I cannot always control my beast. We became one." I said looking away.

He slowly withdrew from me and I hissed in pleasure. He fell next to me in exhaustion.

"Explain what you have done to me." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Your youki self never comes to the surface?" I asked perplexed.

"Not like that." He said breathing heavily.

"In the midst of great passion, a full youki's beast joins fully with the conscious self." I explained.

"You released your yoki." He said tiredly.

"I did more than that." I said regretfully.

"I repeat, what did you do to me?" he said staring at my face.

"I marked you." I said.

"You what?" He yelled.

"I am sorry." I said looking down.

I noticed that my belly wound was bleeding through the bandage and I stood up like shakily. I moved to other side of the room and grabbed more cotton strips. I could not have controlled my beast if I wanted to.

"Explain to this lowly hanyou what all this means." He snapped loudly.

"You are mine." I snapped back.

He got up and came over to me and slashed the bandages off the bleeding wound and sunk his claws into it and injected a little more miasma. I screamed in pain and he took the cotton strips and started rewrapping the wound.

"This is the reason I did not wish to rut." He snapped.

"You love me." I whispered.

"I am my own youki, keep yourself out of my head." He snarled at me.

"You love me." I repeated.

He grabbed my throat and stared me down.

"Deny it. I felt it. That is why I marked you." I ground out.

"What I feel and think belongs to me alone. I do not share myself with anyone." He whispered in a horrible tone.

"I cannot remove the mark myself. You will have to have it done." I said jerking away from him.

He stared at me and I felt horrible. The overwhelming joy that I felt only moments ago was replaced by overwhelming despair.

"I have not fully learned to control my instincts. Again I am sorry. I am leaving now." I said pulling myself away from him.

"You cannot leave. My scent is all over you and I have no wish for your devious efforts to keep me alive wasted." He said calmly.

"I cannot keep up with your whims and change in demeanor." I said in bewilderment.

"I have to plan; you always manage to thwart my plans." He commented.

I sighed and turned away. He was the last youki I ever thought I would mark or rut with for that matter. I should hate him. I should despise everything about him but I had actually gotten to know him some. I knew a different side of him than anyone else did. I had seen flashes of his life as a ningen and I did not even know if he remembered.

I went over to the futon and cursed my damn beast. I know why it did what it did but it could not have chosen a more unwilling partner. The chemistry between us was remarkable but the idea of this going beyond lust was insane. He was hated everywhere he turned and I was the daughter of one of his worst enemies. He came and sat by me.

"I need to sleep for once, I can barely think." He admitted.

"That was beyond my comprehension, I am sorry though." I whispered miserably.

"I care not at the moment. I have never been so exhausted." He said lying down.

"I had thought that I would conquer you but it is you who have conquered me." He whispered as sleep overcame him.

I laid next him and wondered what in the seven hells I had just done.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

The Morning After

"What does this mean?" Augusta said shaking the paper in her hand.

"She attacked Katashi and has disappeared." Sesshomaru commented.

"I can read Sesshomaru, what I mean is that we have no idea where she is?" she snapped at her mate.

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. He had no idea where his heir was and the reports from Sheng were that she was severely injured. He had sent the Manchu Lord packing himself and used gentle persuasion to the Chinese inu so that he would not return; Tokijin still was stained with his blood. Fury overcame the Western Lord and the concern of father was weighing the Lord of the Inu. His mate was grating on his nerves as well; she was acting the role of mother perfectly.

"Augusta, every available resource and youkai is searching for her." He said with clenched teeth.

"If it is all the same to you, I intend to look for her myself. She has been shutting Sheng and I both out and I am worried." His mate declared.

He stared at her as though she had grown two heads and shook his head no. She came right up and stuck her face to his.

"Do not tell me no. She is my daughter too and she is suffering. For Kami sake Sesshomaru." She admonished him.

"Do not speak as if this Sesshomaru does not wish for his heir to be found!" he snarled.

"Cut out the third person crap Sesshomaru. I have been mated to you for over a century and you

do not intimidate me. Remember to whom you speak." She snapped back.

"You forget yourself." He hissed.

"No it is you who forgets himself. Do you have any real clue what burdens that girl has been carrying? She tries to live up to some standard she thinks you would have of her and she feels like a failure. She feels unworthy of this Sesshomaru." Augusta said in anger.

Sesshomaru stared at Augusta and was speechless. His mate had a hot temper but the worry in her features actually had him filled with dread.

"You think she was actually trying to attempt something as ridiculous as seppuku?" he asked his eyes widening a fraction.

"Do you really think with the training of the `Killing Perfection' that Katashi would have truly bested her?" she pointed out.

"We leave immediately." He said standing abruptly.

I stretched lazily on the futon and discovered Naraku still slept next to me. I peered at his neck and there were my fang marks starting to heal. His pale flesh was a perfect backdrop for the mark itself. I knew he must have bedded other female youkai but he obviously did not know all the subtleties of youkai mating. Each species was a little different but inu were pretty straight forward; mark your intended and they were yours. I wondered if he had been with ningen onna as well and my dwelling on past partners angered my primal self whilst my conscious mind cared not one bit. I sighed and he stirred.

"You slept next to me all night." I observed.

"It felt right. Besides I was too exhausted to move." He commented back.

"I will help you find a way of removing that." I said pointing to the mark.

"I will do what I want and when I need your help I will ask." He retorted.

"Fine. I am going home and you can do whatever to yourself that you like." I said in anger as I stood.

"You are not leaving just yet my little inu." He purred.

"And who are you that you think to command me?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I was under the impression that you had marked me as your mate?" he said with a devilish grin.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Right now I am desiring you." He said pulling me back down gently.

I lay on my back and he bent to kiss me but pulled back grinning then proceeded to slice through the bandages on my chest and abdomen. The wound in my chest had completely stitched back together and the one in my belly was on the mend.

"I am going to inject it with a bit more miasma." He said smirking evilly.

"Thank you. I so love you enjoying my pain." I said sarcastically.

"Not enjoying exactly but making you submit thrills me to no end." He said snidely.

"You are a bastard." I sneered.

"Hai I am. You marked me." He laughed.

"You are punishing me." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Hai but you figured I would did you not?" He asked sarcastically.

"Get your business over with." I snarled.

He sunk his claws around the wound and injected the miasma. I grimaced in pain but held steady. I glared at him and my eyes watered a little. I was going to end up rutting him to death or killing him. The latter was sounding highly appealing. I knew he loved me in a way; I was curious as to what exactly that meant in his mind but I did not feel like pushing him. He was still extremely powerful and had never really raised a hand against me. I fantasized about ways of hurting him physically but kept my face impassive. I looked at him disdainfully and he smirked.

"You need to vacate this castle, I do not wish for you to be found." I said.

"Worried for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Go fall off a cliff." I snapped at him.

"So you are not worried for me." He stated.

"Your emotions are all over the board. Either you accept the situation or you do not. If you do not, I will help you get the mark removed." I said exasperated.

"Why did I not mark you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am a taiyoukai and I most probably dampened the urge in you. Plus I am inu and you are mostly Tsuchigumo; the females are notorious for killing their mates." I said smiling sweetly.

"Interesting theory." He said.

"Shall I follow the lead of a Tsuchigumo female?" I said obnoxiously sweet.

"Shut your impertinent mouth." He snapped.

"Make me."

He pulled my hair so that I was looking at him and he brutally kissed me. I was going to lose my mind and never leave a futon with this male. I fought my desire and pulled myself away.

"Answer the damn question! Do you want it removed or not?" I snarled.

"No, I think I will keep it. It may be of use to me." He retorted.

"You are impossible. You would use a mating mark to manipulate me?" I asked angry.

"Hai I would." He answered honestly.

"Go to hell!" I yelled at him.

"You are not thinking clearly my inu. Things have taken on a very complicated but interesting edge; do you not agree?" he observed.

"I tried to have my old mate kill me, I am mated to his former advisor, and I made the colossal mistake of not controlling my beast. Complicated is not quite the word I would use for the situation. The icing on the proverbial cake is that you are the bitterest enemy of my family and you really could care less." I stated irately.

"There are many possibilities to this little triangle and I did tell you I would get rid of my rival." He stated matter of factly.

"Sheng is my consort you cannot just get rid of him." I said growling.

"We shall see; I do not play well with others." He stated.

"It will be you who will see. Do not think that I will roll over and let you hurt those I love." I warned him.

"Mistake or no, I am now in your life. I can make myself into whatever I wish; remember that when I come for you." He said haughtily.

"You actually think you could come strolling right into the Western Palace?" I asked laughing.

"Hai I can. I shall not harm your toy for now but make no mistake I will assert my claim on you." He said in low tone.

"You would have no claim to the West. I am the heir and do not think I would not stop you if necessary." I stated.

"I want no claim to the cursed West. I have claim to its heir." He said smugly.

"This is profound lust. I could have sworn I felt love from you but I was obviously mistaken." I said bitterly.

"How can I have any such notion what that emotion is?" he asked arching a brow.

"You are older than I, Naraku. You have hated therefore you can love." I stated simply.

"I will feel whatever I want whenever I want. I do not need you telling me what I shall feel." He commented.

"I tire of this conversation. I ask you please to hide yourself and make no trouble." I asked.

"I shall abandon this castle as you have asked but as for not making trouble, that I cannot promise." He answered.

"Why not?" I asked perplexed.

"Because I do not feel like it." He stated in a snotty tone.

"I can see why you are detested." I snapped.

"You are not any more pleasant inu." He retorted.

"I am bathing and then I am leaving. I do sincerely thank you for your care of me." I snorted.

"You are most welcome. I cannot have my pet die on me." He said smiling with a smug expression.

"I hate you!" I sneered.

"No you do not but it would please me if you did." He smiled.

Realization struck me like lightning and I looked at him like it was the first time I had laid eyes on him. I straightened myself and grabbed a kimono that he had provided. I proceeded to push the yukata off of my bare shoulders and pulled the navy colored kimono on. It came to my calves and was not a formal kimono that I detested. I saw him staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes and ignored him.

"I will find a spring closer to the West." I said as I tied the obi.

"So you are leaving?" he asked.

"Yes. Guard yourself and I know I will see you again fairly soon." I said unemotionally.

"I always do." He commented.

"Good bye." I said walking past him.

He did not follow me and I knew he was fighting himself too. It was Naraku that wanted me and not his ningen half. I found it ironic because his obsession with the miko slut had fueled him in becoming part youkai. I was following the stairs down that lead to the path out of the castle. I felt his presence and turned around.

"What now?" I asked arching a silver brow.

"I will be in Mount Hakurei-zan. You will come soon or I will come after you." He said very bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You come to me or I will come for you. Your choice." He said leveling me a stare.

"Whatever." I said walking away.

I moved forward and my mind was whirling. What had I done? It was evident that there was a fire between us but that went against every ounce of common sense and loyalty that I owed my family. I wanted him desperately but it truly did boggle my mind. I passed through his barrier without issue. I knew of a small lake a little more north and I made my way to it. I was glad it was getting warmer. I could handle extreme temperatures but was not overly thrilled with very cold baths.

My father would have had the army mobilized and looking for me by now. I had been a despondent idiot and needed to grow up. I stripped and dipped myself into the cool water and cursed. My belly wound was almost fully healed but it still smarted. I started scrubbing my skin to remove all trace and scent of my hanyou lover. I moved quickly and stared disdainfully at the shore. I really did not want to dress while still wet. I stared at a rock jutting out of the soil and stared at the shore. I moved to rock to sun myself and erected a barrier. I kept closed my eyes but searched the area for any auras. I did not feel any youkai so I relaxed. I was south of Edo but I would have to move soon to head home. I got down from the rock and went to my kimono. I felt a powerful aura and I grabbed my clothing and my fang.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

I did not recognize the aura and I managed to tie the obi. My barrier was in place and I looked up and saw a Tsushima Yamaneko youkai. He must have felt the barrier and come to investigate. He was far from home; Nagasaki was further to the south. I looked up at him and saw a pair of beautiful dark gold eyes. He studied me with his neko eyes and I wanted to curl my lip. He just stared at me and I grew antagonistic. He was tall and lithe like the rest of his species. He had fiery red-orange hair with stripes of white. His face was pale and he had spots around his forehead that went along his hairline.

"Who are you?" I asked tense.

"Who are you?" he asked in return

His voice was soft and deep and sent chills down my spine. I cocked my head to the side and stared him.

"I am Asuna."

"You are an inu." He stated.

"You are a neko." I stated sarcastically.

"I am Daichi." He said simply.

"Far from home neko." I retorted.

"As are you inu." He observed.

My eyes perused his form and he looked at me disdainfully. He wore a haori and matching hakama in a rich red and armor. His sleeves were edged in a leaf pattern. I recognized a son of the Southern lands. His feet were bare as he also had sharp claws on his feet. He wore a katana at his hip.

"I have a reason to be here, you on the other hand are just wandering. What does a neko from the south want this far north?" I asked carefully.

"You are from the West no doubt." He perused my form.

Neko were usually secretive and kept away from other ningen and youkai. They were not the friendliest creatures.

"I am the heir to the Western Lands. I am Lord Sesshomaru's daughter." I said.

"Well good to meet you. I am on my way." He said backing away.

"You are dressed as a lord or noble. Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Are you deaf? I told you my name." he said irritated.

"You are getting defensive which means you do not want to be found or you are up to no good." I said putting a hand to my fang.

"Calm yourself onna. I want no trouble." He said in his soft voice.

I dropped my hand to my side and continued to look at him. The last time I got into a fight with a male, I ended up mated to him.

"You are obviously avoiding something if you come and look at a barrier. What ails you?" I asked.

He sighed and stared at me. He sat down and looked at me and nodded. I came closer to him and sat down.

"I am the second son to the Southern Lord Hikaru." He said leaning back on his elbows.

"Ok so you are a noble. What brings you this far north then?" I asked.

"The South is under attack and I was to sent to find allies. We are a small and reclusive. My father felt I was the most diplomatic." He said.

"Have you ever been out of the south before?" I asked curiously.

"Once." He answered.

"You're lost." I commented surprised.

"Hai." He said embarrassed.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"Seventy two summers." He answered defensively.

"You're not even fully old enough to be searching for allies as you put it." I said angry.

"I am not a kit." He said in that soft voice.

"You are not fully grown either!" I said angrier.

"My father is ill and my brother is regent. I needed to be the one." He said shrugging.

"You will come with me to the Western Palace. We inu do not allow our pups on such dangerous missions till they are older." I said indignant.

"How old are you?" he said narrowing those slitted eyes.

"One hundred four summers. I am already mated and have bore pups of my own." I said looking down as I stood.

"You are not that much older." He muttered.

"I am also the heir. I have been trained as a warrior." I said to him as he stood.

"I have been trained also inu. Do not patronize me." He said narrowing his magnificent eyes.

"Fine. It would not do for someone to attack the South and another cardinal state not step in to help." I said.

"You would aid us?" he asked surprised.

"I should not want your enemies to attack us next. I rather enjoy the peace the West enjoys." I said.

"I thank you." He said bowing.

"Stop. Just come with me so I do not feel guilty for leaving a youngling alone." I replied.

"I am not that young inu." He said annoyed.

"Take my hand and I will transport us." I said.

"How?" he asked warily.

"I can transform into another form." I said in amusement.

"Hai." He said as he tentatively reached out his clawed hand.

I took it and transformed us into my energy sphere. We would be in the West in a matter of hours. I would use up a tremendous amount of yoki but I was really miffed at the Southern Court for sending such a young neko.

I arrived in the West and reappeared in the court yard of the palace. My father was standing near the staircase and looked furious. I kept my face neutral and bowed formally.

"My Lord! This is Daichi and he is from the South. They are under attack and in need of assistance." I said stoically.

"You will explain your actions to this Sesshomaru now!" he said narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"May I explain in private my Lord and after you have heard out the son of the Southern Lord?" I asked carefully.

"Have him brought to the study and you will come with this Sesshomaru now!" he commanded in an icy tone.

I looked at Daichi and nodded for him to follow Mayu; she had come up when my father was talking. The neko prince followed Mayu and I followed my father. We ended up going to his chambers. He went to his low table and motioned for me to sit as well.

"Where in Kamis name have you been? This whole house has been sick with worry that you were dead; including your mate!" He snarled.

"I allowed myself to become injured and I could not face you. I was wallowing in self pity and allowed my failed relationship to get to me." I explained.

"You were dishonored, that is not failure. He has been dealt with and I told him that if ever set foot in the islands again that I would personally dispatch him to the Netherworld. Tokijin can be quite persuasive." He said looking at me.

"I loved him my Lord. I hate myself that I let my hormones and primitive self rule my life. I stayed at an abandoned castle." I explained.

"What castle exactly." He asked.

"One of Naraku's old castles my Lord." I said honestly.

"Not exactly where we would have looked for you." He said impressed.

"Hai my Lord. I am sorry you were worried. I am well now." I said looking away.

"I was worried. I am glad you are well. Now we have a young neko to attend." He said standing.

I followed suit and followed him to his study. Daichi was sitting very quietly and stoically on a silk pillow.

"This is my sire and Lord of the West, Sesshomaru." I said to Daichi.

The neko stood and bowed to my father and reseated him. My father looked at the young Tsushima Yamaneko.

"This Sesshomaru`s heir has said your sire is unwell." My father said in his baritone.

"Hai Lord Sesshomaru. He was injured in an attack that originated from the peninsula." Daichi said.

My father's eyes widened just a little and I was also surprised. There were many different youkai that hailed from the Korean Peninsula. Many were dangerous and posed a great threat.

"Your father, Hikaru is a great warrior. This Sesshomaru has seen him in battle." My father

commented.

"Hai my Lord he is. We keep to ourselves and that leaves us vulnerable in times such as this." The young neko said.

"We are inclined to aid the South. This Sesshomaru must insist that you stay here while he sends an envoy to the South." My father stated.

"I thank you my Lord!" Daichi said gratefully.

"Asuna will show you guest chambers and your house shall be written immediately." He said.

"Again many thanks Lord Sesshomaru." He said gratefully.

My father nodded and I motioned Daichi to follow me. I let my yoki surge and pressed Sheng's mind. Daichi looked at me in surprise and I looked at him. Sheng felt my presence and I knew he was coming.

"You are a telepath?" I asked the neko.

"Hai most neko are, you are one as well?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. My mother is not inu." I explained.

Sheng came from the family wing of the palace followed hotly by Akemi. He came up to me and grabbed me to him fiercely. He kissed me passionately. I was surprised and he pressed his body against mine.

"Ahem. Sorry cousins but you have an audience." Akemi announced.

Sheng pulled away and looked at me furiously. Akemi pointed to Daichi and he looked uncomfortable.

"Who is that?" my cousin asked.

"I am Daichi." He said in his soft voice.

"A neko?" Sheng asked surprised.

"Yes a neko. Come I will explain. Daichi this is my cousin Akemi. Akemi show him to the guest chambers." I commanded.

"Hai cousin. You will spill your guts to me later." She said bluntly.

I watched as they walked away and then I turned to Sheng.

"A neko? Where did you find him?" He asked curiously.

"I was cleaning my wounds when he came upon my barrier. He is only seventy two summers Sheng, hardly even old enough to be traveling by himself." I said.

He dipped into my mind and he saw my memories of my encounter with Daichi. He tried to prod further but I kept that under wraps.

"What are you keeping from me?" he asked hurt.

"Seeing me act a fool. I taunted Katashi into attacking me." I said warily.

"If he loved you then he would not have raised his blade near you!" he said furiously.

"Sheng I prompted it." I said quietly.

"I do not care. He knows the truth about us and I told him it was I who forced myself on you in Shenyang." He said.

"Sheng you did not have to do that." I said tired.

"Hai I did. He should not have formed such a bad opinion about what I did by accident." He said angrily.

"I am sorry I was acting the fool. How are the pups?" I asked.

"They are well. I will wring your neck if you ever try anything that moronic again!" he said lifting my chin.

"Hai." I said in a whisper.

He kissed me again like he was thirsty man and I was water. He hands fisted in my silver hair.

"I love you!" I whispered against his mouth.

"Hai. I love you too." He said.

"Come. I need to feel my skin against yours." He said urgently.

"Sheng!" I said grinning.

"I wish to hold you is all for now." He said with a small smile.

"Hai." I said as I let him lead me away.

I was brushing my hair when Akemi came in and flopped herself on my futon.

"Alright it is time to spill." She demanded.

"I was wounded terribly. I was very sad about Katashi." I said shrugging.

"How did you survive the wounds Asuna? You are immune to your own poison." She asked slyly.

"Him alright!" I hissed quietly.

"He used his miasma?" she asked quietly.

"Hai." I said.

"Did you do anything?" she asked nosily.

"I want you to rut and get out of my business." I snapped.

"Well did you?" she asked

"Hai!" I snapped.

"Tell me about it later?" she begged.

"Hai!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Daichi is beautiful." She said changing the subject.

"Hai he is. He also younger than you." I pointed out.

"By what twenty or so years?" she asked non plussed.

"What are you getting at?" I asked her.

"He looks interesting." She remarked.

"He is neko. That is feline and you have canine in you." I said surprised.

"So? I am also three quarters ningen and your point would be?" she asked raising a brow.

Her blue eyes were stormy and I could tell she was up to something.

"You do not want to untouched anymore do you?" I asked bluntly.

"Hai." She said looking away.

"Akemi you are young by youkai standards." I stated.

"Hai I know but I am not all youkai am I?" she said.

"You will age very slowly Akemi. You can possibly live a millennium." I said.

"Hai I know this." She stated tersely.

"You want to seduce the poor boy?" I asked.

"Hai Akemi Higurashi wants to seduce the poor neko boy." She snapped.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" I said sitting back.

"I want you to bring us together somehow." She said excitedly.

"Is it him you like or just things with Yuuto have not worked out?" I asked.

"He is different. I wish to know him and yes things with Yuuto did not work out. I think he realizes that I am more ningen than youkai and it bothered him I think." She stated.

"He is a fool then." I said annoyed with my general's brother.

"So will you help?" she asked.

"Hai. I believe you will only have a week or so." I said.

"Fine." She answered.

"Neko are not like inu Akemi."

"I am counting on that." She said smiling.

"I am sorry that you should face disrespect due to your heritage." I commented.

"I am used to it Asuna. I just thought that here in the West it would be different." She said looking down.

"I will see to it that it changes." I said making her look at me.

"Thank you cousin."

"I will fill you in on the other situation later ok?" I said.

"I will hold you to it. Do not be so stupid again ok? I do not want to lose the closest thing I have to a sister." She said seriously.

"Alright cousin." I said seriously.

I was in the gardens pondering the recent turn of events and I felt the young neko's yoki. I looked up and he was in the only oak in the garden.

"Are you alright?" I asked surprised.

"There are many inu in the palace." He said quietly.

"Are you hiding?" I asked amused.

"No. I like to be up high. It calms me." He said looking away.

"It is alright to be afraid for your home but we will help you." I said reassuringly.

"I am not afraid exactly. We are loners my Lady by nature. It suits us to remain reclusive." He said.

"I prefer to be beneath a tree instead of in one. Would you come down?" I asked.

"Hai." He said as he jumped down with ease.

"Do you remember the blue eyed onna that led you to your chambers?" I asked.

"Hai." He said looking at me curiously.

"She is my first cousin. Her name is Lady Akemi and she wishes me to ask you to join us in the dojo." I said.

"Why?" he asked in his soft voice.

"She has to befriend everyone; she wants to be sure that your stay with us is pleasant." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"This way." I said motioning him to follow me.

I was noticing that our young neko was truly not unpleasant just painfully shy. I found it odd considering I came from a family of extroverts.

"Tell me of your family." I said as we made our way to the dojo.

"I only have one brother. My mother died in battle a long time ago and my father has not remated." He said thoughtfully.

"I see. Is your brother as shy as you are?" I asked lightly.

"No. He is very outgoing and tries to make me as such." He stated looking away.

We arrived at the dojo and there was Sheng and Akemi. I could see a glint in my mate's eyes and knew Akemi had pulled him into our little plan also. Sheng was bare chested and my throat tightened at the magnificent sight. Akemi wore a very short kimono that showed off her well toned pale legs. It was a battle kimono that I recognized as one of mine. I glared at her and she smiled. Daichi looked uncomfortable but he watched us all.

"Sheng would you spar with Daichi while I take down my cocky cousin?" I asked my mate sweetly.

"As you wish my love." He responded.

Akemi grabbed a sparring katana and threw me one as well. She struck fast and I was pleased with her progress with the blade. I had to block several times and she did sneak an attack that hit my belly.

"Damn." I muttered as the wound opened and started to bleed.

"Asuna!" Sheng came forward.

"Do not worry. It is almost healed. It was a grievous wound but it is much better." I stated.

"You two stay with Daichi and I shall be back after I have this rebound." I stated.

"I am coming with you." Sheng said firmly.

"Alright. Cousin entertain our guest please?" I asked her.

"Hai." She said smiling.

"Come mate." I said to Sheng.

I very subtly winked at Akemi and left with my mate.

"I do bite my Lord." Akemi said sweetly.

"I did not think you did my Lady but I really have no wish to spar at the moment." Daichi said

with a small smile.

"What would you rather do?" she asked coming a little closer.

"I was enjoying the evening air in the lovely garden." He said looking away.

"My mother used to tell me of her pet neko. He was very fat and very old but she said he enjoyed sunning himself up high. Is it the same with neko youkai?" she asked.

"I enjoy heights yes but to compare that to a domestic neko?" he said shaking his head.

"I have no experience with any form of neko my Lord; my father is an inu-hanyou." She said laughing lightly.

"I thought I scented ningen in you but I had no wish to be rude." He said quietly.

"It is not rude to want to learn about different persons. I am mostly ningen as my mother is a ningen miko." She laughed again.

"A miko? She did not purify your youkai blood?" he asked surprised.

"She is a very powerful miko." She winked at him.

Daichi looked away and then looked at the silver haired onna before him.

"Your father is brother to Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Hai. Actually half brother. My father's name is Inuyasha and his mother was a ningen hime." She said sweetly.

"I recognize that name. Your family defeated the evil hanyou." He said looking at her.

"Hai that would be us! Are you always so reserved or have I put you off by my questions?" She asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"I am reserved. I have no wish to be rude so I shall try a little harder." He said smiling a little.

"I am obnoxious as I have been told by my older brothers. They are taijiyas in a village a ways from my home village of Edo." She said conversationally.

"Taijiyas?" he asked surprised.

"Hai. They actually look ningen. I am the one that favors my father. I do have my mother's eyes." She declared.

"They are lovely." He said.

"Thank you! I have never seen neko eyes and I must say they are magnificent." She said grinning.

He actually blushed at her words and turned to leave the dojo.

"Let me ask you, does my ningen blood make you angst?" she asked seriously.

"No. Should it?" he asked in return

"No it should not, allow me to join you wherever you are headed?" she asked sweetly.

"As you wish." He said quietly.

He followed the path back to the garden and Akemi followed. He went the oak again and looked at his companion.

"Would you care to see the view from the tree?" he asked.

"Hai that would nice." She smiled at him.

"I will have to hold onto you if you do not mind." He said in his rich voice.

"Go ahead." She said staring into his gold eyes.

He took a hold of her waist and gracefully jumped into the higher branches of the tree. He looked down at her for a moment and saw her joy of the view. He smiled gently and let go of her waist.

"Is it true that neko always land on their feet?" she asked playfully.

"Most times hai. I have fallen on my rear plenty though." He said in a playful manner also.

"How about flat on your back." She said laughing.

"No." he smiled.

"What if I told you that I thought you were beautiful?" she asked arching a silver brow.

"I would say thank you." He said shyly.

"Do neko youkai like for their ears to be scratched?" she said again in a playful tone.

"Some do." He answered honestly.

"Am I scaring you with my obnoxiousness yet?" she asked laughing.

"No. I am enjoying my company." He said lightly.

"What is the South like?" she asked.

"It is warmer there than here. The forests are a little more jungle like and our Palace is not as big as the Western one." He replied.

"Do you purr?" she asked smiling big.

"Hai." He said laughing too.

"Do you have a true form?" she asked.

"Hai." He said smirking.

"I can imagine you as a giant neko rolling on his back and purring." She whispered.

"I have yet to do it." He said laughing.

"Is your tongue rough like a domestic neko?" she asked again.

He looked at her in surprise and stared at her.

"I have never sat down and compared but I would imagine it is so." He said looking at her questioningly.

"May I feel it?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"How?" he asked surprised.

She motioned him with a beckoning finger and he leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise and she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth to speak and entered his mouth with her own smooth organ. He groaned as she ran her tongue along his fangs and his own rough tongue. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly around his pointed elfin ear. He groaned more and pulled away after a several minutes. His pupils were full and round and he looked at her puzzled.

"Yes it is rough like a pet neko." She said staring at his lips.

"I am sorry. I should have stopped that." He said embarrassed.

"I want to kiss you again." She said.

"I probably should not." He replied nervously.

"Why? Do you think that my relatives will care that you kissed me?" She asked sweetly.

"They will not?" he asked surprised.

"Have you not noticed that the heir to the lands is female?" She said smiling.

"I had noticed." He said confused.

She leaned forward again and ran her tongue along his ear. An obvious chill ran down his spine and he let out a moan. She took the point of it into her mouth and he groaned loudly. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes.

"Does that please you?" she whispered.

"Hai." He responded.

"I will not overload you." She said pulling away.

"I do not understand." He said searching her face.

"I desire you; but I will not overload your senses. I am used to getting what I want." She said again staring at his mouth.

"I will leave you to enjoy the scenery." She said pulling away.

He looked bewildered and did not stop her. She climbed down the ancient oak and smiled the whole way.

Akemi and I were lying in a field outside of the palace; we stared at the stars.

"Now you must tell what happened with Naraku." She demanded.

"We were in the middle of an amazing rut when my beast came to the surface." I said sighing.

"And?" she prompted.

"I marked him." I said quietly.

"I was wondering how long it would take." She commented.

"You figured I would?" I asked surprised.

"Hai. You tell me how intense the sex is and how you two try and kill each other half the time. To me it is obvious you two are totally infatuated with each other." She observed.

"No." I said in denial.

"Hai tis true." She said laughing.

"What am I to do?" I asked in disgust with myself.

"Roll with the punches as my mother would say." She said.

"What of your little visit with the neko?" I asked curiously.

"I think he is as untouched as I am. I kissed him and he obviously enjoyed it but did not seem to think beyond that." She commented smiling.

"I would imagine that is the case." I said.

"The thing is I can tell there is much feeling simmering below the surface. I can only imagine

what an amazing lover he would be." She said sighing.

"I think by working on him in small bits is a good idea. You will stoke the fire and he will think of nothing but you." I said smiling.

"You think?" she asked.

"Hai. You are a beautiful onna." I said smiling.

"I just want to feel something besides nothing." She said sadly.

"I am sorry you have been treated badly." I said angrily.

"It is not your fault. Ningen still look at me as though I am a half breed and youkai look at me as if I am dirty. Forget the fact I have much spiritual power and some yoki." She said sadly.

"I feel as if I am a half breed as well at times too. I have instincts that are inu and I am finding that the uppyr instincts are as strong." I said shrugging.

"Do you think either one of us will ever feel like we totally belong?" she asked me.

"I think it is our job to see that we make a place for ourselves cousin. I am still working on it but you should work on that delicious neko and feed me details." I said lightly.

"Hai I will." She laughed.

"Remember neko like to be stroked and touched more than even inu." I said winking at her.

"Thanks for the advice." She said getting up.

"Are you going back on the prowl?" I asked.

"Oh hai. I am going to make him squirm." She said smiling.

I laughed at her exuberance and continued to lie in the field and wondered what Naraku was doing.

Akemi knocked on the shoji screen door and a come in was heard. She entered the neko prince's chambers and he stared up at her from his futon in surprise. He was reading a letter and was laid out in only his red hakama. His chest was sculpted and his abdomen chiseled. His hips were narrow and small tan-orange spots ran down his sides. He started to get up and she raised her hand to stop him.

"I did not mean to bother you. I was wondering if you were shown where the hot spring was located." She asked.

"I had not inquired but it would be good to have the information." He said evenly.

"Would you like me to show you?" she asked.

"Hai." He said standing.

His movements were all graceful and she stared at him for just a second and motioned for him to follow. He went to grab a kosode but she shook her head.

"You are fine. It is truly not far." She said in a husky voice.

He nodded and he seemed confused at her again but kept quiet. As they walked down the hall she noticed she could not hear him move.

"I had not realized that you hardly make any kind of noise. My hearing is more acute than that of a normal ningen." She said over her shoulder.

"It is normal for me." He said shyly.

"Are you always so shy?" she asked.

"I am. I am just reserved. I take after my mother in that way." He said in his quiet voice.

"We are here." She said pointing to the door.

She slid it open and stepped inside. The room was steamy from the hot water and there were drying cloths and spare yukata lying near the spring. There were baskets of bathing herbs and soaps.

"This is the family's private hot spring but my Lord Sesshomaru has stated that you may have use of it while you are here." She said staring at him.

"I am thankful." He said bowing.

"Did I put you off earlier when I kissed you?" she asked bluntly.

"No, I am just not used to it here." He said in his soft voice.

Akemi moved closer and noticed that a fine sheen of sweat was forming on his chest. She ran a finger along his jaw and his eyes widened. He stared at her movements as if gauging if he should bolt. She reached up and ran her fingers through his unbelievably soft hair. His breathing was coming just a little faster as she ran feather light touches along his hair, jaw, and ears.

"Do you wish me to stop?" she asked whispering.

"No." he said breathing heavily.

"Does this feel pleasant to you?" she asked in a whisper again.

"Hai." He moaned as he closed his golden eyes.

She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against his neck and his hands and razor sharp claws flexed.

"You can tell me to stop when you are uncomfortable." She said against his ear.

"I do not want you to stop." He groaned.

She ran her hands up his arms and just touched him lightly. She skimmed her thumbs across his flat nipples and his breathing was becoming harsh. His eyes snapped open and his pupils were mere slits.

"I will stop if this displeases you." She said softly.

"Not displeasing, I want to touch you in return but I should not." He breathed out.

"Why should you not touch me?" she asked.

"I am honorable and I need to control myself." He said stepping back.

She did not pursue it further and gave him a hungry look. He bowed to her and she grabbed his arm softly.

"Might I bother you for one last thing?" She asked.

"Hai." He answered.

"Kiss me." She demanded in a whisper.

"I should not." He said staring at her mouth.

"Please." She asked him faintly.

He pressed his lips against hers in what he intended as a quick peck. She latched onto his lips and it was a sensual slide of touch. She sucked his lower lip and he growled lightly. His hands were to the sides of her face as his raspy tongue invaded her mouth. A jolt of molten desire coursed through Akemi and she whined in pleasure as his tongue mated hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and fisted her hands in his long hair. She felt the vibrations from his chest and deepened the kiss further. He finally had to pull away to breathe and she closed her eyes as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"I must go." Daichi said gently.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have no wish to dishonor myself or you." He said looking away.

"Dishonor?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hai." He said breathing heavily.

"Do you want to touch me?" she asked tersely.

"Hai I do. My mind is racing and Kami knows that I want to." He said defensively.

She reached down and grabbed his hand. She put it to an ample breast and he started to breathe harshly again.

"Then shut up and touch me." She demanded.

She still had on the short kimono and it was made of a heavier silk. His hand cupped her breast and he ran a thumb across the nipple. She moaned loudly and brought his other hand to her other neglected globe. More jolts of pleasure ran through her body at his touch and she kissed him again. It was a fevered affair and he pressed his body against hers. His body was betraying him and responded to the touches and kisses. She had to pull away to breathe and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I have to stop. I am losing control of myself." He said jerking away from her.

"Why can you not lose control?" she asked fiercely.

"You are not full blooded youkai and I could hurt you." He said with his eyes pleading for her understanding.

"What is it that scares you?" she asked in anger.

"I am neko and not inu. There are differences my Lady." He said moving to leave.

"Are you afraid that I could not handle your claws? Look at my own hands, I have claws." She said holding up her hands.

"Please let us just be friends." He whispered.

"You want me, I can feel it." She snapped.

"Hai I do! Who would not want the attentions of such a beautiful creature?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Go then. I do not wish to force myself on anyone." She said angry.

He sighed but left the hot spring. She stared after him and kicked an errant yukata.

"What are the differences?" she whined to me.

"I would have to find out. Technically it is possible to rut with a neko. Maybe there is a slight physiological difference?" I offered.

"He wanted me Asuna, I could feel it!" she whined again.

"Come let us speak with the healer." I offered again.

"Alright. He is rejecting the idea because he says he will hurt me." She said exasperated.

"Wait a minute. Sheng would know." I said grinning.

"Ok. Let us find your mate." She said.

I linked with Sheng and found him in the dojo with my father. My sire and mate had become friends and that pleased me. My father respected Sheng's overzealous nature when it came to me and my mate was just in awe of my sire.

-Why would a neko refuse to mate out of its species? - I thought to him.

I could see him stop and burst out laughing. My father knew I must be speaking telepathically with Sheng and waited patiently.

-Male neko are equipped a little differently than the rest of the youkai world my love! - he thought back with a laugh in my head.

-Explain! - I demanded in thought.

-Their genitalia has shall we say small barbs on it. - he thought in an amused tone.

-Really? - I asked surprised.

-Hai. It can illicit either great passion or pain from what I have heard. A female would have to be very well prepared. - he thought laughing again.

-I am glad my ignorance is your amusement! - I snapped in his head.

-I love that you are ignorant in this topic and wish our dear cousin luck! - he laughed again.

-Keep your counsel on this please. - I asked in his mind.

-I promise. - he thought.

"He says that their private areas are equipped with barbs as he put it." I said nonchalantly.

"I imagine that with a female of their species it has to do with getting a female pregnant." She thought out loud.

"That would be a good assumption; he also said a female would have to be very well prepared." I replied.

"Hmm. I will have to think on this. I only have a few days before an answer is received from his lands." She said.

"I have found the most direct route usually yields the best results." I said shrugging.

"I guess that is what I will have to do." She said smiling.

I knew my cousin's single mindedness would yield her the results she wished and present her with ones she had not anticipated. I knew because it was my own behavior.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Taming Passions

Akemi sat on the steps that led to the garden. It was her Uncle Sesshomaru's pride and joy. He could be caught occasionally sleeping beneath various trees that he himself planted. He father was going to be arriving this evening to talk with her uncle about the Southern issue as it became known. She was growing anxious about the quiet but gorgeous neko prince. She really did not want her father here at the moment but it could not be helped. Daichi was never rude to anyone and he was unobtrusive. She had caught her uncle saying that he wished all his guests were this perfect. He stayed in the oak a lot and would stare south. She moved and stood beneath the tree and looked up. He was actually asleep and somewhat curled up on a large branch. She smiled at the sight and wished again he had not denied her. She sighed and moved back inside of the palace. Her father would frighten the timid neko if he had his way. She went to the kitchens and asked for a plate of venison and it was given to her. She preferred meat cooked but would not turn down any food. She brought the food back to the garden. She moved underneath the oak and called up to Daichi softly.

"Are you hungry?"

He opened one eye lazily and saw the meat and nodded yes. He stretched and Akemi had to control her ardor. Yes she wanted the neko male badly. He jumped down with his usual grace and smiled gently at her.

"Thank you." He murmured as he took the proffered plate.

"I have not seen you eat in the three days you have been here." She said sitting at the base of the tree.

"I eat small quantities." He replied.

"Aw well the inu gorge themselves usually." She replied.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I want to apologize for the other night." He said softly.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I am attracted to you but I should have contained myself better." He said sighing.

"I wanted you to lose yourself." She remarked looking at him.

"Thank you for the food." He said quietly changing the subject.

She stood to leave then turned gently and ran her hand along his cheek. He looked surprised and rubbed his cheek against her hand instinctually. She could hear the strumming in his chest start and leaned forward and caught his lips. His hands still held the plate of venison. Her lips worked against his in an erotic dance of sensitive flesh. She alternately dove her tongue into his warm and inviting mouth or sucked softly on his lips. He kissed her back and the molten pleasure started to course through them both. She took the plate from him and pulled away and sat it down away from them for the moment.

"I…" he started to say when she caught his lips again.

She reached into his haori and undid the ties and opened it to his kosode. She then reached inside the cotton garment and ran her hands over his chest. She pulled away from his lips and kissed along his jaw. She reached up and caught the point of his ear gently between her thumb and forefinger and massaged it. He groaned loudly and she pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck.

"Kami you make me wild." He cried softly.

"Please by all means go wild." She cried hoarsely.

He pressed his body against hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her and growled low. An ache so acute had begun to grow and he was getting weak against it. His eyes had changed to mere slits again and he groaned into her ear when she ground herself against him. He cupped her breasts again and wanted to taste them but tried to maintain a shred of control. Akemi saw him fighting to maintain control and she took her hands and undid her obi. She had not bothered with under clothes and her breasts spilled out. He thumbs grazed the nipples and her breath became a soft hiss. He bent his head and caught a tightened nipple in his teeth and gently suckled it.

"Oh." Akemi cried softly.

He looked up at her and she was panting. He raised his head and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he looked at her confused.

"I wish to undress you right now. I think it would not do in such a public place. Do you agree?" she said in his ear.

"Hai." He said shakily.

She straightened and redid her obi and picked up the venison. She jerked her head and made her way into the palace. She brought the food to his chambers with the neko hot on her tail. She slid open his shoji door and sat the venison on the low table. She shut the door and moved forward and finished undoing his kosode. She slipped off the two top garments and gently scraped his flat nipples with her own short claws. He grabbed a hand and took a finger into his mouth suggestively. His hands went to her obi and undid it again. The obi fell to the floor followed by the kimono. His eyes perused her form in a hungry and lusty gaze. His mouth went to her bare neck and he ran his tongue along her pulse point. She moaned softly and he dipped a finger between her nether lips and was met with a slippery and scorching wetness. He looked at her and claimed her mouth again. She was breathing faster and impatiently. Her hands went to his hakama and undid the knot. His eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him with undisguised lust in her own eyes. She slipped the rich silk past his hips and he closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly.

"Lay down." He whispered in her ear.

"Hai." She obeyed.

"Are you sure of this?" he whispered.

"Hai. You have to ask?" she said breathlessly.

He nodded and gently spread her legs and lowered his lips to her center and ran his tongue up her slit and she cried out. Pleased with her response he spread her lips a little and licked her small bundle of nerves with his raspy tongue. Her hips came off the futon and she moaned out. He brought a finger to his teeth and bit off the tip of razor sharp claw and then inserted it inside of her. She cried out again and he lowered his head again and licked her and moved the finger inside of impossibly tight sheath. He repeated removing another claw tip and increased the fullness and pressure inside of her. He was determined to bring her to completion first and he knew she was close as she kept moaning louder and throwing her head side to side. He took her nub gently into his mouth and bit gently with his teeth then suckled it hard and she tried to scream but it came out noiseless. He felt wetness flood his hand and her tunnel tighten around his fingers. He brought his fingers to his lips and proceeded to lick them clean and groaned at her sweet and musky taste. He bent down and dipped his tongue into her belly button and slowly up her abdomen and licked a path to between her breasts. She watched him with hooded eyes as he took one turgid nipple into his hot mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh Kami." She groaned.

He growled lightly and she moaned again. She reached down and gently ran a finger along his silken length and he stiffened. She looked on as his face contorted in pleasure and did it again.

"So soft." She whispered.

He watched her as she grasped him and slid her hand up and down around his length He moaned against her breast and she arched her hips.

"Please." She cried.

"Alright." He breathed unevenly.

He lined himself up at her entrance and slid in her. Indescribable pleasure erupted in Akemi's brain and she moaned. He met her maidenhead and a panicked looked crossed his features.

"Just do it ok?" she begged him.

"Hai but it will hurt." He said in his deeply soft voice.

She nodded and he snapped his hips and tore through her maidenhead. He stilled himself as he allowed her to adjust to his girth and the pain. She smiled up at him and he pulled out slowly and the same pleasure erupted in her loins again.

"How are you doing that?" she groaned as he moved within her.

"What do you mean? I am not hurting you am I?" he stopped as he asked her in concern.

"No do not stop." She cried.

He moved against her again and pulled out slowly and pushed in again. The pleasure mounted each time he withdrew and she nearly came undone right then.

"That. How are you doing that?" She cried out again at the intense pleasure.

What she was referring to dawned on him and he smiled down at her. He moved in and out of her just a little faster and he gave into the amazing feeling. He kissed her and she kissed him back fiercely. Her responses were exhilarating and he shifted slightly within her and she accidentally bit his tongue. She tasted his blood and groaned into his mouth. He reached between their joined bodies and skimmed a knuckle over her nub and she bucked her hips against his and he moaned. She met his thrust again and they were both dissolving into the euphoria. She began to tighten around him and Akemi was gasping. Each time he pulled out the pressure in her loins grew and she was close to losing her mind. All of a sudden the pressure exploded in blinding intensity and tightened almost painfully around the neko prince. Her own release brought on his and he snarled almost savagely as he tried to pull out but she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spilled himself in her and physically shuddered, her sheath continued to tighten and milk him of everything. He wrapped his lips around her juncture but kept himself from marking her. His fangs had lengthened and they barely nicked the skin. Akemi's breathing was erratic as was his and he collapsed and he listened to her wildly beating heart.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

He looked at her sleepily and smiled gently and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his soft and silken hair. He slowly pulled out of her and she hissed in pleasure again. She looked at him in askance and he smiled again.

"If you had not been so well prepared then I would have hurt you." He said quietly.

"That did not hurt, that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." She whispered.

He blushed and looked away. She turned his head and kissed him slowly and he groaned again.

"You love physical touch do you not?" she said as she massaged the tip of his ear.

"Hai." He groaned.

"Inu love to touch but I think neko have them beat." She smiled wickedly.

"Hai. Kami I love it when you touch me at all." He cried softly.

"I would stay here and make love to you all day but my father is coming to see my uncle about your situation and I really like you an awful lot so I am going to pretend we are just friendly." She said wistfully.

"Your father he is that protective?" he asked surprised.

"I am his only daughter and his youngest pup." She said.

"I had better let you up then." He said seriously.

"Lord Sesshomaru will want you in the study after my father arrives." She said stretching.

"Hai." He said as he watched her nude form.

He leaned down and caught a nipple in his mouth as he did earlier and swirled his roughened tongue around it and she cried out. He let go of it with an audible pop. He stretched next to her and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Take a short nap with me?" he asked lazily.

"Hai. I can do that." She yawned.

He tangled his legs with hers and fell asleep.

I was in the dojo with my mate and we were finishing our sparring. My wounds had completely healed. When Sheng saw them I felt his intense hatred of his former lord. I dismissed it and went on about my business. He was sweating and looking at me like I was a small boar or something else as succulent. He was switching his katana back and forth and I grinned at him.

"I thought we were finished my heart." I said.

"No not just yet." He said with a predatory gleam.

"You are stalking me. Shall I be afraid?" I whispered.

"Hai." He said throwing his katana across the floor.

He came to me and took my own sparring katana and threw it as well. He picked me up and my legs went around his waist. He exposed my throat and his mating mark and bit down. I cried out and squirmed beneath him. He licked his way to my ear and I gasped.

"I am ready to see you grow heavy with my pup again." He whispered huskily.

"How many do you want my love?" I whispered hoarsely.

He tore the silk of my hakama and I knew he intended to take me here. His dominance was getting me slick already and I moaned his name.

"I want a large family if that answers your question." He said freeing himself.

"You do intend to take me here." I said my eyes flashing red.

"Hai and make you scream but I know you will not but I can try." He said feral.

I was ready when he slid into me hard. I gasped at the sudden fullness and I did not have time to adjust to his quick thrusts.

"Kami." I groaned.

"Hai!" he cried.

I held on as he continued to thrust into me and I was quickly thrown over the edge but he did not stop. He pushed me against the wall and started massaging my clit and he pressed his yoki against mine. I did scream his name and nearly passed out when I came again. I was gasping and he finally stiffened and spilled into me. I was trying to catch my breath and he claimed my mouth. I moaned again and managed to put my feet to the wooden floor. His eyes were burning red and I wondered at his intent.

"You are close to your heat." He said as buried his nose into my neck.

"You intend to take me several more times do you not?" I asked hoarsely.

"Hai." He said in a rough voice.

"Would it not be better if we were on our own futon?" I asked him.

"Hai." He said stripping out of his haori and wrapping it around me.

I smiled at his raging lust and knew I would not be able to move for awhile. I laughed when he picked me up and carried me to our chambers.

I was sitting in the spring getting cleaned up from my numerous rutting with my delicious mate. Mayu had been afraid that I had been hurt in the dojo and I had to spill my guts to reassure her. My cousin wandered into the spring and I grinned at her as the mingled scents caught my attention.

"You conquered him." I observed.

"Hai. Asuna it was amazing and wonderful and I hurt like the seven hells." She said stripping and joining me.

"He was gentle I hope." I said leveling her a stare.

"Hai. The servant's tongues have been wagging saying that you screamed Sheng's name in the dojo." She said smiling.

"Hai he was in an amorous mood." I said grinning.

"Oi where's my daughter?" we heard someone else.

"Uncle Yasha has arrived." I commented.

"Hai. Kami he is loud at times." Akemi said blushing.

"Finish cleaning everywhere." I commanded.

I got out of the spring and dried myself quickly and put on a sleeping yukata. I moved quickly to the door and slipped out and ran face to face into my uncle.

"Where is Akemi?" he demanded.

"Bathing Uncle Yasha." I answered.

"Tell her to hurry up." He commanded.

"Uncle I think it would be a wiser course to meet with your brother in his study first. He is expecting you and I will bring Akemi to you when she is done." I said calmly.

"I will meet with my Lord Stick up His Ass brother when I have seen my daughter!" he growled.

"Uncle Yasha may I remind you that as your favorite niece you offend me when you speak of my sire as such." I said getting irritated.

"Asuna quit the damn double talk and bring me my daughter. I didn't want her living here in the first place. Kags wanted it so I gave in; I want to make sure you all don't turn her into an ice princess!" he growled.

"YOUR daughter feels more at home here than in a ningen village. YOUR daughter is feeling the hatred of the outside world and we can shelter and protect her here." I snapped.

"Keh, we will talk later!" he snapped as he pushed past me.

Akemi slipped the screen door open and looked at me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. I was only nine years older than her but I felt highly protective of her.

"Come let us get you dressed so you can face your father and lover, alright?" I said wiping away a lone tear.

We went back to my chambers and the twins were on a blanket on the floor cooing and smiling. Sheng was making silly faces at them and Hiroto was laughing hysterically. I smiled down at Kazuo and he smiled up at me with his chubby cheeks. I swooped down and gave them both kisses. I looked at Sheng and smiled and he returned it. I went to my armoire and pulled out a formal kimono for Akemi of thick silver satin. There were larks depicted on the back and it came to the floor. I motioned for my cousin to sit and I started twisting her hair into an intricate chignon. I added ebony and jade combs to hold it in place. Her blue eyes stood out and I noticed that her ears were pointed slightly. She was lovely and I handed her the kimono and she took it and went to the other room to change. I slipped off my yukata and pulled out a haori and hakama set that was also silver. It was silk and plain with no motifs. I pulled out a black obi and dressed quickly. Sheng was admiring my body and let me know with lewd thoughts. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. I slipped my fang into the obi and slipped on a pair of geta. I walked into the other room and Akemi was a vision and I bowed to her. She smiled and I knew the neko prince was going to drop his handsome mouth.

We walked quietly to the study and I slipped open the shoji door. I heard my father speaking with an ill temper but all talk stopped when Akemi entered the room. I smirked and caught my father's citrine eyes and he looked pleased. My uncle had his mouth hanging open and Daichi stared openly.

"Uncle Yasha an insect may settle in your mouth if you do not shut it." I said.

My father barked a rare laugh and I settled on a cushion and Akemi followed suit. Daichi could not take his eyes off her and Inuyasha started growling.

"Half breed silence your voice now!" my father snapped.

My uncle looked royally pissed off but kept his mouth shut.

"As this Sesshomaru was saying; the intelligence has arrived and there is a swarm of bat youkai from the peninsula that is invading the south. You have dealt with the bat youkai that are native to the islands Inuyasha. We shall seek their assistance as well. This breed is different and drinks blood. This Sesshomaru is asking his heir and mate to attend the army as well. Is this all clear?" my father said to all.

"Since when do you order me jack ass!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Father!" Akemi snapped.

My father stood and put a hand to Bakusaiga and growled terribly. Daichi kept calm but looked extremely uncomfortable. Akemi stood as well as I and we stood between our sires.

"You are a son of this House if you like it or not half breed and this Sesshomaru is Lord!" he snarled.

"Father." I said quietly.

He looked at me and he calmed down. His hand dropped to his side and he nodded to me. His face became impassive again. He slipped out from behind his desk and left his study.

"Uncle Yasha you said you would assist him if he ever called on you!" I snapped.

"Yeah well he can ask instead of order." He snapped back.

"Father please!" Akemi grabbed his arm.

"My father is right. You are the second son of the Inu no Taisho. Would you please help your sire's house?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Hai!" he snapped.

"Thank you Uncle." I said sitting.

"So who is the neko brat?" he asked in anger.

"He is Daichi. He is the second son of the Lord of the South; Hikaru." I said introducing the young neko.

"Hn." Uncle Inuyasha grunted.

Daichi bowed and sat back down and said nothing. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah you can quit staring at my daughter you fucking neko." Inuyasha snarled.

"Uncle Inuyasha you may leave right now. He is a Lord's son and your daughter looks lovely. I will take no more abuse of this house's guests." I said standing.

He came up to me and smacked me. I stared at him in horror and felt blood well up where a claw had caught the skin.

"You will not turn her into some aristocratic bitch. She will not look down her nose at anyone or anything." He said angrily.

"I can speak for myself father." She yelled at him.

"Why would you do this?" he asked her accusingly.

Daichi stood and I could feel his ire rising.

-They have to work this out. He will not harm her. - I pathed to him.

He looked at me and nodded.

"I look more youkai than I do ningen. No one out there will accept me. You have mother and the twins look like her. What do I have? I look like my honorable father who wishes me to share the fate that he did when he was young!" She cried.

My uncle pinned his koinu ears to his head and he looked like he had been socked in the stomach. I realized that Akemi was my uncle's favorite and he was having a hard time letting her grow up.

"I am sorry. I never knew; why did you not say anything?" he said grabbing her and hugging her.

"What was I to say? They called me dirty blood. I know the pain you felt growing up because it is what I feel!" she cried.

"My poor girl." He said hugging her tightly.

"Will you come with me Lord Daichi?" I said formally.

The neko and I exited the study and gave father and daughter time alone. I was going to have to speak to my own sire but waited until the scratch on my cheek healed. My own father would go into a rage and attempt to murder his brother.

"There is deep resentment between the two brothers." I explained.

"I understand. I just did not want her hurt. I am fond of the lady." He said in his quiet way.

"How fond?" I asked arching a brow.

"She has made me feel welcome. She is an amazing onna." He said looking away from me.

"She is fond of you also. I will see to it that she travels with us south." I said.

"No!" he said looking at me.

"Why not? She is quite excellent with a bow and has many spiritual powers. Purified bat sounds good to me." I said lightly.

"I would not see her hurt is all." He said quickly.

"She has saved my back before." I said honestly.

"These beasts took down my father my Lady. He is truly a powerful youkai and they took him down." He said seriously.

"I am half blood drinker myself Daichi. My mother is an Uppyr from Russia. That is why my father asked us to come." I said.

"I still would rather she stay where she is safe." He said stubbornly.

"I will leave the decision to my cousin." I said walking away.

I walked to the gardens and spotted my father beneath a foreign elm tree. He had his eyes closed and he was meditating. I sat patiently until he acknowledged me.

"The situation has been rectified?" he asked calmly.

"Hai." I said.

"The half breed has agreed to accompany you and your mother?" he asked.

"Hai."

"I have a need to kill something." He stated flatly.

"I will see to the arrangements while you hunt?" I asked.

"Hai." He answered.

"He was upset over Akemi my Lord."

"I care not. Your mother is pupped." He said flatly.

"You are worried for mother." I said looking at him.

"Hai." He said sitting.

"She has birthed three pups father." I said confused.

"She has lost more than you know." He said staring off in the distance.

"She wanted to have another?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Hai. She begged me and like a fool I gave in." he said in a chilly voice.

"What exactly has you so worried?" I asked concerned.

"She does not look well. She can barely rise and has been bleeding like the last time." He said miserably.

"She has not already lost the pup?" I asked surprised.

"No. You and Osamu nearly killed her." He said looking down.

"Shall I speak with her?" I asked worried.

"Hai. Convince her to let the healer end it. I do not want to lose my mate!" he snarled.

I nodded and I stood. I had no idea what had been going on and my father was a wreck. I had never seen him scared and that was saying quite a bit. I went to their shared chambers and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She called.

I slid open the door and the scent of blood assaulted my nose. I came and sat by the futon and she smiled up at me sweetly.

"My sweet girl what brings you here?" she asked.

"Father told me of the pup." I said taking her hand.

"He worries too much." She snapped.

"He loves you." I said gently.

"He wants me to end the pregnancy and I will not do it." She snapped again.

"Mother, I have never seen him scared and he is frightened." I said.

"I will not kill a child of mine while I breathe. Can you understand that?" she begged of me.

"We are afraid that you will not breathe anymore." I said.

"I will not kill my pup! Do you understand me?" she snarled.

"I understand Mother but is there nothing we can do to try and help you?" I said fearfully.

"I know of no way my sweet girl but I will get stronger. I almost bled to death with you and

Osamu and you were birthed fine." She said smiling weakly.

"That is not reassuring. How is it that you are not like other Uppyr?" I asked.

"I saw your father and wanted nothing else in my long life than to share it with him. I loved him the first moment I saw him after Magatushi was killed." She said smiling wistfully.

"I thought it was Naraku that captured you and tortured you." I asked surprised.

"Yes and no. Magatushi was around because of Naraku and yes he had captured me but it was Magatushi borrowing flesh from Naraku that actually tortured me and tried to get to your father." She said.

"I see. We are going to find away to make you well. Have no doubt. You must promise me that this is the last attempt for a pup, please promise me." I said pleading.

"Hai! I promise." She said taking my hand.

I left her chambers and my mind was whirling. Naraku had not tortured my mother. He had not done the horribly evil things that I had that he had done. I was shaking with this new knowledge and I wanted to see him. I had much to do and I did not think I could make it to Mount Hakurei-zan and back without raising alarms to my absence. I hit a wall and cursed. Damn him why could he not trust me? He needed to know I was going south anyway. I had to think and get to him.

I wanted to throttle him. He was trying to make me hate him. I went to my chambers and dropped kisses on the twins and smiled at them.

"Mayu I have to leave for one full day. My father is hunting. I am going to try and quickly find an answer for my mother." I said in a half truth.

"Hai my lady. I shall let your mate know."

"Try and keep Uncle Yasha and Father apart. They are both in turmoil right now." I stated.

"Hai!"

I kissed my pups again and left the palace quickly. I transformed to my natural form and took off in a full run.

I was sniffing at the entrance of the cave at the crumpled mountain. I caught a very trace scent and I whined hoping he would hear me. I wondered if was even here. I barked loudly and my hanyou lover came out. He looked up surprised to see me in this form.

"Asuna?" he asked in shock.

I lowered my head and sniffed him and he looked irritated at me. I decided to make him angry and I licked him. He glared up at me and I transformed back to my humanoid form. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him glacially.

"What irks you my beautiful inu?" he asked amused.

"Why do you want me to hate you?" I asked angry.

"Hate is such an easy emotion." He said smoothly.

"You did not torture my mother, Magatushi did. Why would you let me think you hurt her?" I asked searching his maroon eyes.

"I tire of the conversation." He said coldly.

"I am going south to Nagasaki. There is a horde of bat youkai from the peninsula. The Southern Lord needs the West to aid him." I stated.

"I could not really care." He said disdainfully.

"You took care of me after my stupidity. Why do you not trust me? Why can you not share the truth with me? Why do you want my hatred?" I asked him in a heated voice.

"Come inside you fool!" he snapped.

I followed him inside and we went deep into the bowels of the mountain. He whirled on me and pushed me against the cave wall. There was a sharp jagged rock and he forced my palm against it and it started bleeding. I looked at him in anger and he brought the palm to his mouth and lazily lapped at the blood. I could not figure out his motives for making me bleed.

"Why do wish for me to hate you?" I asked in anger.

"Like I said hate is an easier emotion." He said.

"You are a coward." I sneered.

"Am I now?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes and a bastard. I should have let you die for that cursed trinket. You cannot expect me to keep giving of myself to you. You are honest and open one second then hateful and a liar the next." I seethed.

"This is just lust anyway my little inu. The rutting has been phenomenal; addictive really." He said sarcastically.

I spit at him and snarled. He had wanted me to hate him and it was working. I worked my hand free and slashed his face with my claws. He looked amused and the thought that he had used me for my body took hold in my brain. I saw red and snarled at him.

"Bastard. You are a worthless half breed!" I yelled.

"Hai I am. Now you can go." He said dismissing me.

"You do not dismiss me." I said hissing.

I was determined to hurt him somehow and I pressed my body against his and bit into the mating mark savagely. He cried out in pain and I used the opening to press his mind. I was looking for a weakness in his shields and he fought me. He did not realize that I rivaled him in mental abilities and pressed my yoki down heavily on him. He actually gasped and his breathing became heavier. I forced my way into his innermost thoughts. He still maintained a modicum of control but I managed to crack open some of his feelings.

"Stop!" he roared.

-NO! - I thundered in his head.

His eyes were wide open and I withdrew from his mind. I stepped back from him and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked at him and tears actually stung my eyes. He looked beyond furious and I turned from him.

"You always underestimate me." I whispered.

"How dare you." He snarled at me.

"How dare you." I snarled back.

"You invaded my mind you uppity bitch." He snapped grabbing my wrists.

"You love me, why would you push me away?" I said searching his face.

"Did not that same wistful emotion not almost destroy you before? You are a deluded fool to think I would let myself be brought so low and by an inu no less." He said disdainfully.

"That is not what you think is it Naraku? You war with yourself the same as I. Is it the ningen in you? The idea of loving a youkai is so distasteful?" I said angrily.

"Go to hell." He said backing away from me.

"You are hanyou, and you are letting your ningen side dictate your feelings? It was that same side that chained itself to a miko!" I snapped.

"You know nothing!" he snarled.

"I love you. I can admit that." I said.

"You cannot so leave it alone." He said dangerously.

"Fine Naraku. I am the filthy one or should I say Onigumo?" I said taunting him.

He slapped me so hard it actually sent me reeling. I landed on the floor and I tasted blood in my mouth. It appalled me that his ningen side hated me so much. The demons that had merged and became Naraku loved me. I laughed at the irony of the situation. I moved away from him and stood up.

"I am done with you, do you hear me? I will not be judged or hated by some mere ningen. I will not involve myself with something that detests me but loves the sex. I am not your whore." I said furiously.

"Are you sure?" he said maliciously.

I walked away from him toward the entrance and dug my claws into the rock, it melted under my Dakkasou and it felt as though my heart was twisting in pain. I straightened myself and contained my emotions. He grabbed me from behind and held onto me.

"Unhand me." I said coldly.

"No." he said softly.

"You have done your magic again. You have managed to fool even me. Now unhand me." I said even deadlier.

"I will not." He said.

"I will change and tear you limb from limb." I threatened.

"I do not listen to that part of me. It is the same for you and your different halves is it not?" he said calmly.

"Hai but I do not go around seeing how to destroy your life!" I said emphatically.

"When you first came to me, you were hurting terribly for that inu trash." He whispered harshly.

"Whatever." I snapped at him.

"I do not like confrontation and you continually do it. Our relationship has been comfortable." He said.

"Stop!" I demanded.

"I have never been one to be happy as you say." He said kissing my neck.

"You are all over the board again." I said shaking.

"Making you hate me has been easier so that when you will have to make a choice between me and your family. You will choose your family." He whispered against my ear.

"You want me to choose them over you?" I asked confused.

"Hai it confuses me too. I cannot bring myself to see harm come to you." He said sucking on my ear lobe.

I moaned under his soft caresses and wanted to melt. He was telling me his feelings honestly and I was torn even more.

"I do not understand." I said wretchedly.

"I do not either." He kissed my neck again.

"I cannot do this right now." I said anguished.

"You are right. I have underestimated you. You are more powerful than I ever thought." He said huskily.

"I have a campaign to manage and other personal matters to attend." I said my voice shaking.

"I will say it, I love you. I do not understand these feelings but I will admit them to you." He said as he ran his tongue along my jugular.

"Do not tease me Naraku." I said warily.

"No I will not; but I will not have you have any illusions about me." He said nipping the vein.

"I have no illusions." I said.

"What is your delicious scent?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I am entering my heat." I said closing my eyes as his fingers skimmed over my nipples.

"I see." He said untying my obi.

"I cannot right now." I breathed heavily as his hands reached inside of my hakama.

"I probably should stop." He breathed in my ear.

"Hai." I said closing my eyes tight as he touched my center.

"Kami you are so wet and tight." He groaned into my ear.

"Hai. I need to go now or I will mount you till I scream." I said in a pained voice.

"The latter sounds better of the two." He murmured.

"I cannot be pupped right now!" I said fiercely.

"I can control myself in that regard my beautiful Asuna." He said then sank his fangs into my jugular.

My mind reeled and I felt utter ecstasy. He had just marked me and I had let him. He untied my haori and slipped my bottoms down. He was going to take me and I prayed he had enough strength to pull away at the last minute because I was awful at it. He lifted me up and I slid down his length. We both hissed and I closed my eyes as he moved within me. He touched my face and I opened my eyes and he lowered his shields some and let me in. I gasped and I felt his true self. I was staring him in the eyes and our yoki began to mix.

"Kami Naraku." I gasped.

"Hai. I feel it too." He moaned.

We both were feeling an indescribable euphoria and he started to move quicker. His eyes held something and I had to throw my head back. I gouged his shoulders and cried out as our mixed yoki washed over us. I came quickly and his face contorted and he was close. I knew he was trying to prolong the act but the wash of power was too great. He pulled me off him put his head on my shoulder as his own orgasm overtook him. He shook and my respect for him grew. He had kept his word to me again.

"What is that?" he asked overwhelmed.

"I am not sure." I said breathless.

"You must go. I will not be able to control myself again." He said.

He captured my lips and I pulled him to me. I tore myself away first and straightened myself up.

"I need some of your miasma." I said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I am going to use it to save an unborn sibling." I said.

"You have a container?" he asked.

"I brought a pot. Will that hold it?" I asked.

"It should." He said looking down at me.

I pulled a very small pot out of my hakama and I opened it and he inserted a few fingers and released the noxious substance from his claws into the pot and I corked it.

"You are going to use it as a disinfectant?" he asked curious.

"I am not sure. I am going to use my Dakkasou and this. My mother is pupped and my father is very distraught. She has lost several pups already and apparently she nearly died having my twin and me." I said looking away.

"I will hope for you that it works." He said.

"What have you done with yourself? You are almost nice." I commented.

"As always I am drained after my time with you." He said tiredly.

"I am able to channel Sheng's yoki as well as my own." I said.

His eyes hardened at the mention of Sheng but he listened.

"You think you may be stealing my power?" he said surprised.

"Not stealing, channeling." I said brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"There is a difference?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes. These abilities are my uppyr half Naraku. I am still learning to control them." I said.

"Please learn quickly, I enjoy being joined to you but not the exhaustion." He snapped.

"Hai." I said sheepishly.

He kissed me lightly and I moaned.

"Have you thought to channel my yoki?" I asked.

"It is a thought." He said.

"Alright then. I have no idea how long I will be gone." I commented.

"I have my ways of finding you." He murmured.

"I will be battling a lot." I said smirking.

"Then I shall be around to make sure you do not fall ill." He said running his claws through my hair.

"Why does your ningen half hate me so?" I asked.

"It is not something I wish to discuss." He said.

"Do not shut me out please." I said.

"Go and help your mother." He said absently.

"Hai!" I turned and left.

I changed into my energy sphere and went back to the palace. I kept a hold of the small pot and a plan had formed in my mind. I was going to seal my mother's womb closed. When her time came I would have the healer cut the pup out of her belly. It was the loss of blood that caused her problems. I made it to her chambers and masked my scent heavily. I knocked and I entered her room. My father sat next to her on the futon and I nodded to him.

"I may have a way of saving her and pup but I need you to trust me." I said in a quiet voice.

"I trust you." He said.

"Alright, I need you to leave." I replied.

"Asuna!" he snapped.

"Father I need you to trust me." I repeated.

"Hai." He said warily.

He slowly went to the shoji door and left. I could tell he was full of apprehension. He loved her the way I loved Sheng. I sat by her head. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I need you allow me access to your womb. I may be able to save the pup and you."

"Hai." She said weakly.

I hated what I was about to do but I figured that her womb may not be closed all the way and that was the cause for the bleeding. My mother fed off the blood of other creatures and could not keep up with the blood loss.

-Sheng, I need you to keep my father out of his chambers and get Inuyasha if need be. My mother is going to scream loudly.-

-What is going on? - He thought to me.

-She is pupped and bleeding from the womb. - I thought back.

-Oh Kami. - He thought.

-Hai, can you keep my father out?-

-I am getting Osamu too. - He replied.

-Thank you.-

"Mother this will hurt terribly but I think it is the only chance." I whispered in her ear.

"Just do it my dear daughter." She said weakly.

I dipped my claws in the miasma and let the Dakkasou seep to the tips. I entered her vaginal canal and felt her opening and it was indeed open a little. I pushed my claws into the skin and she screamed an unholy scream. Tears stung my eyes at hurting her.

"My lord we cannot allow you to pass." Sheng said in fear for his life.

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and he was in danger of changing. Inuyasha had drawn Tetsaiga and Osamu stood between his brother-in-law and uncle.

"Get out of the way before you all are gutted!" he snarled.

"Asuna would not hurt her mother." Osamu spoke.

"She screamed." He said snarling again.

"Father listen to us. Asuna asked that we keep you out. Mother will die before she rids herself of a pup. Let Asuna help her." Osamu said calmly.

-Osamu allow Father in please. - I pathed to Osamu weakly.

Osamu nodded to our sire and I felt my father's yoki surge. He threw open the shoji door and I lay across my mother's chest. I had allowed her to drink a large amount of blood. She had pierced the same area as Naraku had at my behest and I covered up his mark. She was breathing evenly and much color had returned to her cheeks. I had also figured that my blood held a lot of power in it and that would help her also. My father leaned down and saw her breathing and turned to me. I smiled weakly and promptly passed out.

I woke up later dying of thirst and saw my father standing over me. The look on his face was full of emotion.

"What did the healer say?" I asked quietly.

"Whatever you did, you saved her and the pup." He answered.

"Good." I smiled.

"How can I ever thank you for saving my heart?" he asked in rare emotion.

"Nothing my Lord. I just ask that you forgive any transgression that I may accidentally make." I said thinking of Naraku.

"I cannot express myself adequately. She wants to see you as soon as you are able. I never expected you to feed her from yourself." He said pulling me up.

"She is my mother. I would die for her as it is. I would die for you too my Lord." I said bowing.

He pulled me into a rare hug and held onto me as if for dear life. I was so happy for them both that any ramifications of Naraku were worth it.

"I will see her shortly. I am going to drink gallons of water and eat something." I said smiling.

"What is it that you did?" he asked quietly.

"I sealed the entrance to her womb. Aunt Kagome had books that I had read about all kinds of medical things. I sealed it with my poison. She will never be able to bear any more pups but I told her that."

"Again I cannot express my words daughter. I am more proud and in awe of you than I can say." He said bowing to me.

"Father please." I said embarrassed.

He quietly exited my chambers and Sheng came in. He looked at the healing fang marks and smirked.

"Your own mother has marked you." He laughed.

"Hai." I smirked.

"I am so proud of you." He said down to me.

"It was nothing." I said looking away.

"Come I promised her that you would see her." He said pulling me out of the chambers.

"Sheng, please stop." I asked.

"No she is elated." He said.

I allowed myself to be dragged back to my mother and father's chambers and I went in alone.

"We are alone?" she asked.

"Hai." I responded.

"Erect a barrier." She commanded.

I did as she asked and she looked at me in askance.

"Where did you find Naraku's miasma?" she asked.

"I cannot say that Mother." I said.

"I have kept your secrets in the past. I owe you my life and that of your unborn sibling. Tell me the truth." She demanded quietly.

I looked down and then away. I sighed and then looked directly at her.

"Naraku is alive." I stated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no monies from the writing of this fan fiction and all original characters are mine.

The Koumori and Kiang-shi

My mother's face was stunned and I felt shame at my actions. I looked into her eyes and I could see her forgiveness.

"I have no idea how he managed to survive a combined attack of Tetsaiga and Bakusaiga." She said shaking her head.

"He made a wish on that damn jewel." I said flatly.

"What was his wish?" she asked gently.

"To stay alive and see me again." I said ashamed.

"How?" she asked surprised.

"I can project." I said.

"You can astral project?" she asked stunned.

"Hai. I assumed you could." I said shrugging.

"No my dear girl, I cannot." She said in shock.

"I saw him in a dream and I continued to see him in my dreams and we struck up a friendship of sorts." I admitted.

"How did you know he was real?" she asked.

"He told me so." I said shrugging again.

She pondered my words and continued to shake her head.

"I meant no betrayal Mother. I needed his point of view if you will. I needed to defeat Jing and I thought another shape shifter could provide me that insight." I said.

"Know thy enemy." She stated.

"Hai. He kept his word to me and more and I told him to survive he would have to give up the Shikon no Tama. He did not listen and I went back and secreted the jewel away." I whispered.

"You caused him to go into hiding. He had to scramble to find it and he used me for it." She said.

"I am so sorry." I said looking down in shame.

"Daughter, you do not understand. It had to happen that way in order for him to need me in the first place. If that had not happened I would never had met Sesshomaru. Fate has used him and you to make sure things were in balance. If you had not stolen the jewel from him then you would not be here." She stated in awe.

"I wondered at the ability to see him." I said in surprise.

"What sort of relationship do you share now?" she asked bluntly.

"He has become my lover." I admitted.

"I see." She answered.

"His yoki and mine mix like Sheng and I do. I have to initiate it with Sheng but it just happens with Naraku." I said apprehensively.

"Have you had a heat since the birth of the pups?" she asked urgently.

"I am entering one now." I said concerned.

"Have you rutted with him since your cycle began?" she asked.

"Hai. Although he did not finish." I stated nervously.

"It does not matter. You will bear him a pup of immense power. You have more uppyr powers than you do inu youkai. I had not realized the extent of that power. Powers like yours only occurs once in a millennium Asuna. I am considered powerful amongst my people but you are more so. If my family were to realize the extent of your abilities they would try and force you to Russia." She told me.

"Oh Kami. I am in trouble." I said widening my eyes.

"You will have to be careful. This pup you will bear is going to rival your own power and that of your father's." she stated.

"I cannot bear this pup Mother." I said in horror.

"Asuna you would not consider such a thing!" she admonished me.

"Do you see that if Naraku were to turn against me he could use this pup as a way in?" I said truly frightened.

"How does he feel about you?" she asked.

"He loves me. The ningen part cannot stand me." I said clenching my claws.

"You attract powerful youkai my dear. This is more than what you should endure but endure it you will." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I cannot do this to Sheng. I will not." I said angry.

"Asuna we can find a solution to the problem but not by ending it." She declared.

"Do I have to worry about Russian youkai coveting my womb too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hai. We have to keep your powers under wraps." She said matter of factly.

"Oh hai I can do that. I must never see Naraku again." I stated in utter frustration.

"I did not say that." She said sweetly.

"I care not if I am powerful. I care for my family." I said sitting by her.

"I know. You demonstrated that today. I would never have fed off of you if you had not offered yourself so selflessly to save us." She said lifting my chin.

"Why did you want another pup?" I asked.

"Your father wanted a larger family than what I could give him. We kept trying and met with tragedy. Finally he refused to even consider it and I have been begging him for years. He relented because I said it would be different. After Yoshiro was born I had many more losses. You have given me such a gift." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I give you a gift and myself a nightmare." I said bitterly.

"I will help you figure this thing out. I do ask that I meet with the hanyou again." She stated.

"No." I said flatly.

"I have the right to thank him for my pup's life!" she demanded.

"Do not dredge the past then. He is not quite the same." I said sighing.

"Everything happens for a reason." She said smiling.

My mother insisted we go sooner rather than later and was up and around the very next day. My father was overly protective but she laughed it off. He looked at me and I could tell he was happy to have the audacious mate back. They treated me as if I was a hero and I felt my shame mounting. If I was pupped I could not tell. I was not sick whatsoever and I was delighted.

I took her to Mount Hakurei-zan and I had her follow me inside the cavern. She had me mask her and I hated to deceive Naraku, he could be very volatile. I could sense his presence and I waited. I wondered if he changed form when I was not around and I wondered what he did in his time. My mother waited in the shadows and he came up behind me.

"I did not expect to see you so soon." He purred.

"We are not alone." I said quietly.

He looked at me in anger and my mother stepped out. His eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed them.

"Are you intending to inform your mutt of a mate that I live?" he snarled.

"I am here to thank you." She said in her sweet way.

"What?" he asked in total surprise.

"It is because of you that my pup has a chance at life. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I also know you nursed Asuna back to health after her unfortunate incident with the Chinese bastard." She said bowing to him.

I was shocked to see her doing such and looked at the hanyou.

"You're welcome." He answered.

His response surprised me as well and I wondered if this thing would work out after all.

"I am famished daughter and I am going to hunt for my dinner." She said turning to leave.

"I will join you. Father would be most displeased if I allowed you out by yourself." I said concerned.

"My dear, when have I ever allowed your father to dictate my every move?" she said laughing.

Naraku snorted in laughter and I gave her an evil glare.

"Much needs to be discussed. Shall I catch you a deer as well?" she asked nicely.

"Hai." I said as she left me and him together.

"Before you start giving me hell, she could scent your miasma. What I did worked and she is eternally grateful. So much so that my father and uncle will never learn of your existence from her." I said in a tired voice.

"You smell different." He said off topic.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your scent has changed." He retorted.

"What does that matter? You are not angry?" I asked in irritation.

"What can I do? Why has your scent changed?" he asked me.

"You are impossible!" I said growling.

"Answer my question." He demanded.

"No." I said walking away from him.

He was getting angry and I dared him with a look.

"Answer me." He said grabbing my shoulders.

"No." I said firmly.

"Are you ill again?" he demanded.

"No." I said tersely.

"You will tell me now." He growled low in his throat.

"Must we always fight or threaten? I am tired and I have bared my soul to my mother." I said.

"Something is off in you and I would know what it is." He demanded.

"It is of no consequence and it will not burden you." I said in a very tired voice.

"I thought that we had moved beyond this." He growled.

"My life is changing faster than I care for it to. I have found out that I have been fate's toy and I need to rid the Southern Lands of a major threat." I said shrugging.

"You still refuse to answer as to your health?" he asked.

"Hai." I said.

"Do I deserve less than that Chinese inu?" he demanded.

"That is not fair." I said in anger.

"Then answer the fucking question!" he snarled.

I had never heard him curse and I looked at him. I could not gauge his mood and I wanted to scream.

"Fine. You asked. I am pupped." I said sourly.

"What? Well I see you have been busy." He said nastily.

"Shut your mouth." I snapped.

"I will say what I will." He said getting into my face.

"I carry your progeny you pompous ass." I snapped.

"Liar!" he hissed.

"I do not lie. Scent closer and you shall know the truth," I hissed back.

He stuck his nose into the crook of my neck and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hai you realize that I have whored myself to you." I said angry.

"I do not understand. I have been careful of you." He said.

"The last two times you and I have rutted our yoki mixed. I do not understand it myself. It has created a pup. I do not need this right now and neither do you." I stated miserably.

"What is to be done?" he asked.

"I care not at the moment." I said shrugging.

"You would care if it was his." He said angrily.

"I will not feed this jealousy. I have things that need doing and this is the last thing I needed." I cried.

"You may have only known me a year of your life but it has been over a century for me, how do you think this feels when I realize that you do not want this part of me?" he said in contempt.

"I still do not completely trust you as you do not trust me. We have both agreed that the chemistry has been explosive but you would not hesitate to stab me in the back if it suited you or whatever half of you has it in for me that day." I snarled.

"I cannot convince you of my feeling for you. I grow sick of these games." He snapped.

"Who plays games with whom? You are the master. Admit it you do not want this any more than I." I cried.

"I will not admit to a lie." He growled.

"Even yesterday you were still pushing me away, you will not tell me why the ningen half of you hate me so and I am to be glad of bearing your pup? Excuse me I am not!" I said in a temper.

"You have been the one constant this past century for me. I have never experienced such things.

Would it surprise you that my intensity of emotion makes me angry? Before I saw you that first time; I was sure of everything. I was sure of my place in the world and my power. Now I cannot touch you enough or feel you enough. That is why there is hatred. I am weak because of you." He stated.

"I will not be accused of making you weak. Love is supposed to make one strong. I have the example of my parents' union and it is beautiful. I will not be hated because you fell in love with me. I did not ask for this and I will not continue to be punished by you for the inconvenience of loving me. If it is such a terrible thing then let us leave it." I said in turmoil.

"Hai maybe we should. I cannot change everything I am for a mere onna." He said cruelly.

My heart twisted again at his words and I stood up straighter. My eyes were emotionless and I stared back at him cruelly.

"I refuse to change myself for a mere hanyou." I said.

"Deceitful bitch." He snarled viciously.

"Who is the liar? I have never asked you to change your ways for me. I have spoken the truth of what I would do if you harmed those that I loved." I stated flatly.

"Go and never show yourself to me again." He said in a threatening tone.

"Hai there you go. Would you kill me? I think you would. You would kill that part of yourself that you say you want?" I asked in a hateful voice.

"Why should I care what happens if you do not?" he retorted.

"You should not. I am very sorry for interfering in your life; I had no right to play a Kami. The least I can do is do as you ask and spare you my awful presence." I said bitterly.

"Spare me your theatrics." He snapped distancing himself.

"What was yesterday? You tell me that." I said coming closer to him.

"Stopping this from happening. I am tired of wanting you." He said with narrowed eyes.

"You have hurt me far worse than Katashi or Sheng put together." I said to him.

He closed the distance and held my throat without squeezing. I was beyond caring what he did to me and it showed in my words. I loved this creature I knew, I had not seen it happening but there it was. I was trying to be realistic but I could not figure out why that hurt so damn much. The moment made me wish I was in the South killing something.

"Do not ever compare me to those inu again. I have done what I have done for very good reasons." He said contemptuously.

"Let me go. I am hungry and have no wish to argue further. I will honor the request and never seek your company again." I said closing my eyes.

He let go of my throat and I walked away. I needed to separate myself from him anyway. I intended to hide myself for a little while and give into the pain in my heart and cry. I wished I was anybody else but me. I wished that I was nobody and therefore my behaviors would not have ramifications. My damanable feelings had led to one of the purest ways of making a pup. The intensity was there and so was the power. I went further into the forest and found a stream. I lay down beneath a tree and produced a powerful barrier. I allowed my feelings out in the form of the sobbing that overcame me. I did not know how long I was there and things were quiet I realized. The animals should have started up their various songs again. I stretched my awareness and felt many auras. I was surrounded and barrier or no I was in trouble.

A creature moved forward and its ears were larger than that of a normal youkai. Its eyes were large and very black. Its claw was attached to a large membrane thin wing that was attached to its body. Its hair and fur was a very soft brown. It looked at me like I was dinner and I drew my fang. I saw hunger in its eyes and the damn thing passed right through my barrier.

"Holy hell!" I muttered.

I channeled my yoki and knocked the damn thing away from me. I let the Dakkasou come to the tips of my claws and threw a small poison ball at one I presumed to be a female. More were coming at me and I realized my best chance was to change form and overpower them. They had moved further north and I had been here playing argue with the lover.

"Damn it all!" I cursed as one bit my arm.

They were pack hunters and most certainly blood drinkers. I hoped my mother had enough sense to get away and I changed to my true form. The sheer amount of yoki overpowered three that had moved in close. I was not far from Naraku and the bastard was going to have to forgive my intrusion but self preservation won out. I ran through the bat youkai and several had moved quickly and had latched onto my fur. I howled when their fangs pierced my skin and I let my acidic saliva burn two. The screeched loudly and I knew it must be communication. There were ten more that appeared and I jumped up and over them. I had various bites and the wounds burned like hell. I made it to Mount Hakurei-zan and quickly changed form.

"Naraku!" I called loudly.

I could feel his aura coming from deeper within the cave and I was thrown against the cavern opening and my wrist was bitten into and another appeared quickly and bit into the juncture of my elbow. I could not tell how intelligent they were but as pack hunters they were efficient. They would outnumber their victim and devour them as a whole, as individuals they were weak. I felt one that was drinking from my wrist forcefully pulled away and the action ripped my skin. I howled in pain but I heard a sickening thud against the rock wall. The next one was grabbed by the throat and I could see Naraku inject the thing was copious amounts of miasma. He erected a barrier and I looked at him in surprise.

"They walked straight through mine." I said as I stood.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Hai." I confirmed.

He pulled me to him and he made us disappear into a cloud of his poison. I was bleeding from the various nasty bites but my concern was for my mother. I looked at Naraku and I looked around. We were near the mountain and in the surrounding forest. I saw her as she was feeding off of one the disgusting things. She looked up and came to me.

"You are hurt." She observed.

"I will be fine. We must get home and get a move on to the south. They have moved this far north in search of what?" I asked.

"I would imagine more powerful food." Naraku pointed out.

We all felt the swarm before it was seen.

"For Kami sake!" my estranged lover cursed.

"No Kami." A voice was heard.

Naraku turned and narrowed his eyes at a very powerful looking koumori youkai.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I am Kyung-Sam." He said staring at me.

I could feel Naraku's yoki rising and wondered if he would change form.

-Get behind me now! - He ordered in my head.

I pulled my mother to me and got behind him. He did indeed change form and the infamous tentacles erupted from his person. He was going to throw off the koumori and allow us to escape.

-You are coming with us! - I demanded in his mind.

-I will meet you at my castle in the north! - He thought back quickly.

I grabbed my mother again and changed into my energy sphere and we managed our escape.

I took my mother to the West and it was determined that since they had moved this quickly up here that we would move the Southern Lord and his court into the West. Inuyasha, Akemi, and Daichi left that very afternoon to head to Nagasaki. My mother was fine and the effusion of youkai blood seemed to be helping her immensely. She had wiped out twenty or so by herself. I looked at her in awe and so did my father. I made Sheng take the pups to Edo and stay there with them. I had recently given him a fang forged from Totosai that he had been practicing channeling his yoki through. He was a taiyouki too; he had just never been trained. I had to get back to Naraku and I was going insane with worry. My mother had my father send me on a reconnaissance mission and it gave me the perfect excuse to look for the hanyou.

I moved with my yoki cloud and scanned the land underneath for the enemy. I could not sense them and I made my way north to his castle there. I warily searched the horizon for any of the vermin because they could easily fly. It took me less than a day to travel to the north that normally took well over two. I was pushing my own limits and I passed through the powerful barrier. He was here that much was certain. I went to the further most room in the castle and opened the shoji. He was in a corner and wounded terribly.

"Naraku!" I said urgently.

I crossed the room quickly and knelt by him. He looked up at me and sighed.

"I am sorry. I must get you cleaned up." I said.

"I will heal." He said jerking away from me.

"Do not do this now. I need you." I cried.

"For what?" he snapped.

"I am going to clean the wounds." I said standing.

I leaned down and helped him to stand. I saw the sheer number of bites and hated myself for leaving him. He stood straight and tried to pull away from me.

"Do not please." I said staring at him.

"Clear your conscience and then leave." He snapped.

I leaned forward and kissed him with my repressed and savagely raw feelings. I was weak when it came to him and at this moment I did not care. I took his hand and pressed it to my stomach. I reached up and held the sides of his face and his tongue slipped into my mouth to taste me. I had to breathe and I pressed my forehead to his.

"I am frightened. I wish no harm to come to you because I am to bear you a pup." I said barely audible.

"I have been caring for myself a long time. Danger is not new to me. Besides you have eloquently reminded me that I have a knack for causing myself mischief and I always manage to get out of it."

"I lied at the mountain. There is so much danger for you and this pup, I was afraid." I cried softly.

"I do not know how to react exactly to this news but I wish for it." He murmured against my skin.

My hands tangled in his ebony hair and I sighed when he lowered his nose to my neck.

"I will help you clean your wounds and set up your futon." I said leading him to the spring.

This castle, the hot spring had been incorporated into the design and it was more like the West's own. I quickly divested him of his attire. My hands skimmed over the various bites and grew angrier at the koumori. He slipped into the steaming water and hissed at the pain. I grabbed the soap and herb basket and quickly stripped out of my own attire and set to work of washing the bites. I looked into his eyes and they had changed to dark brown. I looked at him in surprise.

"I am hanyou am I not?" he asked of me.

"You are choosing now as your time of weakness?" I asked.

"Hai." He answered as I washed the wounds.

I got a predatory gleam in my eyes and I knew he would not be able to scent my intentions. I was going to attempt to heal him through a joining and overcome him with my yoki. I straddled his hips and lifted a hand and saw only blunt finger nails. I looked down at him and he eyed my responses. I drew a finger into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. He continued to eye me and decided to enjoy his weakness. I put my hand behind his head and gently pulled his head forward and he licked a nipple into his hot mouth. I sucked in my breath and gently raked my claws across his skin. He groaned and I pulled my nipple from his mouth and he growled lightly. I captured his lips and dominated him. I moved my lips to his jaw and nipped along until I reached his neck. I licked my way to his ear.

"I am going to give you my blood now." I whispered in his ear.

"Hai." He breathed.

I bit into my wrist and pressed it to his lips and he lapped at the wound. I closed my eyes and focused my yoki through and he groaned beneath me. I was surprised he could feel it in this form. I grasped his length and lowered myself onto him. He groaned and I kept my face neutral. I did not move and he stared at me with an impatient stare.

"Do not tease me Asuna." He moaned.

"I am not teasing you. I have a purpose for this. I want you to trust me." I said calmly.

"You are clenching me so damn tight." He groaned.

"Go with it." I said.

He nodded slowly and I released my yoki. I kept still and he stirred beneath me.

"Too much." He groaned.

"No. Take it in." I commanded.

He pressed his head against my chest and groaned loudly. Surges of yoki could regrow limbs then I was certain that surges of it could heal many wounds. I kept pressing more of it and his breathing was heavy.

"Asuna please ease it up." He begged.

I watched in fascination as his wounds were healing slowly before my eyes. I decided to tease him just a little bit and clenched my muscles tighter and his blunt finger nails dug into my back. I pressed my yoki again and he started shaking under me. I was satisfied he was healed enough and I ground myself against him. I kept it agonizing slow and I knew he was going to lose it soon. I tried to urge his own yoki to the surface and it flared suddenly and mixed with my own again. I kept moving against him and he opened his eyes and his eyes were crimson. He held onto my hips and forcefully thrust up as I ground against him. My whole body felt like it was on fire, I could not contain the feelings and they washed over into Naraku.

"Kami." He cried out.

We were truly one and we both reached a sort of culmination and fell against each other as our combined energies overcame us. Naraku had returned to his youkai state and I was astonished. He wrapped his arms around me and we started devouring each other. We feverishly pressed our bodies and mouths against the other. My lips were bruising from the onslaught and I cried out his name over and over.

I ended up laying my head on his shoulder and passing out. I felt his arms around me and it felt right. I awoke a little while later being held close to him and we were laying face to face on a futon. My eyes were heavy and again the joining of our bodies left us drained.

"You used your body to heal mine." He whispered.

"You used your time to heal me." I whispered back.

"We are designed for one another you realize." He said quietly.

"Something happens when we are together, that is for sure." I laughed lightly.

"You will need to return to the West and garner the forces against these creatures. I am going to go on my offensive against them myself." He growled.

"How do you intend to do that?" I asked.

"I am a shape shifter after all. I can and will keep my identity unknown. You will know of my presence, I promise." He said as he kissed my temple.

"Maybe you should appear as a bitch at court and try and take me to your bed." I said giggling.

"Watch it, I may do that." He joked back.

"What a scandal that would be." I said with a smile.

"You will bear this pup will you not?" he asked seriously.

"Hai." I answered.

He pulled me to him and held on. This was not the same creature that I had first met almost a year ago. I had no idea how to make this work but I knew that this had to work. I fell back asleep in his arms.

I kept to the skies so that I would be able to see them clearer if they did try and swarm me again. I was uneasy and had a bad feeling about the area but I kept going. I was hoping that the neko court made it to the palace. Naraku was joining the fight against koumori and that excited me in a way. I hated that he had to hide himself away as much as he did but his own past was too sordid. I managed the trip of two days without incident. I entered the palace and I scented neko immediately. I went to my father's study and there was Daichi and Inuyasha; to their left stood two more neko. I knew the older one must be Hikaru and the other must be his eldest son Hiroshi. I cocked my head to one side and looked at my Southern equivalent. He was an impressive sight. He did not have the reddish orange hair and fur of his father and Daichi. His was gray and black and he had yellow eyes. He was almost as tall as my father and lean like the other neko. He wore the colors of the South and was heavily armored. My father looked up and motioned me in. I had taken great pains to mask my scents so as not to tip my hand of my condition.

"Lord Hikaru this is the West's heir; Lady Asuna." My father introduced me.

"My lady!" Hikaru said bowing.

I bowed to him and then his sons. I looked at my Uncle and he looked back at me in a very calm manner, which surprised me.

"There is an area further north that gives me pause. I cannot say with all certainty but I believe that is one nest of the koumori." I said to my father.

He nodded and I seated myself near my father's desk.

"This Sesshomaru's mate and heir ran afoul with the creatures not three days ago. They have insinuated themselves all over Japan." He said to all.

"How do we go about ridding the islands of these vermin Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiroshi asked in a rich timbre like his younger brother.

"One nest at a time Lord Hiroshi." My sire said flatly.

"Mother and I are able to sense them a little easier than most youkai. I believe if we strike them midday then we have a better chance of defeating them." I stated.

"I would have you recall your mate from Edo." my father said to me.

My mouth dropped open and I had to restrain a growl. I preferred the pups to be guarded by him or myself. I knew the reason he wanted Sheng here was because he too was uppyr. My uncle looked at me and I clenched my fist.

"Kagome will care for the pups `Suna. I will also have Isamu and Kanta guarding them." He reassured me.

The scent of blood filled the room as my claws had pierced my palms and I nodded stiffly at my sire's request. My father looked at me in surprise but I did not question his authority. My uncle was going to have his taijiyas sons guarding my full blooded youkai pups. I motioned for a paper and quill and wrote to my mate to return to the palace. I knew he was going to be furious as well. I handed the letter to a servant and he took off.

"We will wait for Asuna's mate to return to the palace and then go on the offensive. Several nests have been identified and we will exterminate them." My father stated to all.

There was a consensus and the neko all bowed and left the study. Inuyasha stood up and slowly left the study as well.

"Why do you disagree with Sheng returning?" My sire said pinning me with a stare.

"Not with him returning but leaving the pups in Edo." I said.

"It cannot be helped Asuna, they are safer away from this part of the island." He said flatly.

"I will arrange for their care my Lord. It makes me nervous that taijiyas will be helping to care for inu youkai pups. Sorry but that is how I feel." I said firmly.

"Asuna, your aunt will care for them well." He said irritated.

"I would prefer that youkai pups be protected by youkai in their own family." I stated with conviction.

"See to their care but we have not a lot of time." He said staring me down.

"Hai my lord!" I said bowing.

I would have to go to Edo and the quickest way there was through Naraku. He said he would not be far and I hoped he kept his word. I left the palace proper and went into the nearby forest. My mind was screaming for Naraku and he would have a headache if he was nearby. I was pulled behind a large tree and there was my hanyou lover. He looked annoyed at me for screaming in his head but I shook my head.

"I need to get to Edo and get my pups." I said imploring him.

"What ails you?" He asked searching my face.

"My father has recalled Sheng and I will not leave my pups without powerful protection." I said.

"Who would care for them?" he asked.

"My Aunt Kagome and her taijiya sons. I trust my aunt but the pups are already powerful and they could be targets." I said worried.

"Who are you getting to watch them?" he asked lifting my chin.

"I was hoping that you would." I said pleading with my eyes.

"Me? I do not know what baby inu even eat." He said surprised.

"They eat what you eat silly. They have been weaned from milk for months now." I laughed.

"Asuna I do not know." He said.

"You are powerful enough to see to their care and you love me. Do it for me." I implored him more.

"What are their names?" He asked quietly.

"Hiroto and Kazuo. They are identical twins." I said smiling.

"Great now I will not be able to tell them apart." He snorted.

"Hiroto is a little bigger than Kazuo. He has a much bigger appetite." I grinned.

"Come let us get your puppies." He said as if he was put out.

"Pups. Puppies are begotten by domestic inu." I said jokingly.

"Hai. Alright let us go. I will do this once." He said.

He gathered me into his arms and we disappeared into his miasma.

We arrived in Inuyasha's Forest and I left to go to Inuyasha's home. I went inside and found Sheng on the floor with twins. They squealed when they saw me and I scooped them up and kissed them. Sheng was surprised and I looked at him. My heart twisted at seeing him and I smiled.

"Father has recalled you to the West. We need your abilities and I am going to take the pups to a secure location. No offense Aunt Kagome; these creatures seem to go after powerful youkai blood." I said.

"No offense taken dear." She said warmly.

"I will take the pups now and meet you back at the Palace soon." I said as I kissed Sheng quickly.

"What is going on exactly?" he asked.

"The koumori have been making nests all over the island and we are going to flush them out." I said.

"You think they would go after the pups?" he asked concerned.

"Hai I do." I answered.

"Take them and I will see you soon." He said kissing my cheek.

I had both of the boys in my arms and I left the house. I moved quickly and met up with Naraku.

He looked at them curiously and Hiroto started grabbing at Naraku's long hair. Kazuo looked at the hanyou and blew a raspberry at him.

"Curious little creatures." He said staring at the boys.

"They are infants Naraku. They are innocent." I said searching his face.

"Come let us go to my northern castle." He said.

Hiroto grabbed a hold of his hair as I got closer. His chubby little hands were fisting the ebony strands. Naraku looked at me as he scented the pups.

"They smell similar to you now." He said in awe.

"I carry their sibling. They would scent similarly." I stated.

We disappeared into the miasma and reappeared at the castle. Both of the twins squealed in delight at the shift and power.

"They can change their forms. They are rambunctious and they will mock attack you." I said kissing them both.

"I will need to bring in some servants." He said letting Kazuo gnaw on a knuckle.

"Hai. They will sleep more often and several times a day in fact. You will need to feed them several times a day as well. They can be a little vicious during their dinner." I said smiling.

"They will not kill me will they?" he asked intimidated.

"Just think of it as practice for our pup." I said smirking.

"How long will you be you think?" he asked.

"When we flush out the nests closet to the palace, I will bring them home." I said.

"You have no idea." He sighed.

"I have no idea. Please you will care for them well?" I asked him.

"They will be taken care of as if they were mine." He promised.

"Swear on our unborn pup." I demanded.

"HAI!" he snapped.

"Alright then I leave them to your care."

I traveled cautiously south. By the time I reached the West; Sheng would have arrived. I kept a low profile to avoid undue attention to my yoki. I made it to the Western Lands without any trouble and felt it was too easy. The koumori were up to something and we needed to stop them. I went into the palace by a side gate and came upon the Southern heir. He was sparring with Daichi and they looked surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Please continue, I return after personal matters." I said walking past.

"I thank you for the care of my younger brother Lady Asuna." Hiroshi said after me.

I turned and faced them both and watched Daichi. He looked away under my scrutiny.

"It was not big matter my Lord. He was brave for venturing out for one so young." I said.

"He is brave but terribly shy is you not little brother." Hiroshi said.

"We cannot all have your charisma brother." Daichi muttered.

"Have you seen Lady Akemi around Lord Daichi? I know you two have become friends." I said distracting Daichi from his brother's attentions.

"Hai I saw her in the dojo with her father." He said quietly.

"Inuyasha and Akemi in the dojo?" I asked surprised.

"Your cousin is terribly lovely." Hiroshi said with a lecherous smile.

"Hai she is lovely and her father is terribly protective. He has been known to kill for inappropriate glances." I said leveling the Southern heir with a glare.

"I meant no offense. She is truly more beautiful than most youkai females I have seen." He commented.

"I leave you two to your sparring. By the way have you knowledge of my mate returning?" I asked arching a brow.

"I have not seen or heard my Lady." Daichi said bowing.

I looked concerned at my mate's absence and left the neko brothers to their exercise. I entered the Great Hall and found several members of my family sitting and enjoying their noon meal. My father was not there but Osamu and Yoshiro were.

"Have you seen Sheng?" I asked.

Both of my brothers shook their heads and I got more worried. I opened myself to my mate mentally and felt barely anything. That could be distance or something far worse. Osamu stood and followed me to my father's study. I knocked on the shoji and he called for us to come.

"Sheng has not returned. He should be here by now Father." I said as I walked into his study.

"You are correct. We shall see if he is close." He said standing.

"Hai." I said following him.

Osamu actually trailed behind me and I shot him a grateful look. He smiled a little and we continued on our way to the front gates. I pulsed my aura powerfully and my father looked at me in surprise. If Sheng was close by he would have felt it, so would anything else. I did not feel a flicker of anything from him and I looked back in almost a panic at my father.

"Come." He commanded.

We exited the gates and went into the forest surrounding the palace and I kept myself open to his yoki. Osamu was with me and I was grateful to my twin. I was near panic and I had a hard time concentrating appropriately.

"Sheng." I screamed.

My father put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him in panic. He tried to keep me calm and I jerked away. I was not angry at him, I was just panicking.

"Sheng!" I screamed.

I transformed into my true form and put my nose to the ground. My father backed up and gave me room. He drew Tokijin and my brother followed suit and transformed too. Both of us kept scenting the air and the ground. I was at a near frenzy and I knew my father felt my anguish. I was going to be eating koumori for dinner. I kept moving further into the forest and growling. I kept screaming his name with my mind and nothing; not a thing. I looked at my brother and whined terribly. There was no sign of Sheng. I continued to stay in my true form; I could cover more ground as a large inu. Osamu stuck with me and my father had taken to the skies on his yoki cloud. I was growling continuously but continued on into the night. The moon rose and I howled terribly. My father descended and put a clawed hand on my fore paw and I gently butted his head with my nose. He looked up and nodded. I lowered myself and put my head between my paws and whined.

"We will continue to look." He said.

I barked lightly and he nodded again. Osamu had changed back to his humanoid form and I refused to. I was going to look as long as I had to.

"Suna, we may need to enlarge where we are searching. We are assuming the koumori have him." He said.

-I understand that Brother but who else would take an inu youkai; they would have to be very stupid. - I thought in his head.

-I know sister. I cannot even scent an old scent. - He thought back.

I stood up and jerked my head to the east. My father nodded and so did Osamu. I put my nose close to the ground and tried to catch anything. I walked on and continued the same pattern. I was going to make it to Edo as soon as possible.

I had searched for over a day and finally I scented Sheng's blood halfway between Edo and the West. I also scented the koumori leader; Kyung-Sam. I transformed into my humanoid self and followed the scent. I had a horrid feeling I was walking into a trap but I needed to find my mate. My mind opened to Sheng and I was assaulted with the feelings of nausea and utter contempt. He was alive! I followed the feelings; I had left my brother and father awhile back. I heard high pitched screeching and realized that I was in the midst of a nest. I put my hand on my fang as I continued walking deeper into the throng of koumori. I felt the auras of female koumori feeding off of Sheng and I grew sick to my stomach. Several of the creatures had dropped from branches and were following me. I found Sheng and several females were still feeding off of him. I used my fang and beheaded them.

"That was not very nice inu princess." A sultry voice said to me.

"You are a disgusting wretch." I said eyes burning.

I looked down at Sheng and saw that he was pale and a little blue. I channeled what little yoki Sheng had and produced a blast from my fang that decimated a small area of the forest. Kyung-Sam had flown out of the way along with a small group of the koumori. I grabbed Sheng and transformed into my true form and carried my mate in my jaws carefully. I took off at a full run, leaping over groups of two and three koumori. Several landed on my back and bit into my skin. I could not howl in pain because I would have dropped Sheng. I reached the edge of the wood and saw my father and Osamu. Father drew Bakusaiga and Osamu jumped to my back and slashed the koumori with his claws. They drew back and hissed at him. My father produced his energy whip decapitating them. I laid Sheng on the ground with the utmost care and changed back. I ripped open the skin above my breasts and brought his face forward so that he could drink some of my blood. I felt the koumori watch me from above and I produced a powerful barrier. My haori was open a little and I could feel Sheng weakly drinking. I felt disgusting but I did not know how to give him what he needed without passing my blood onto him. Osamu and my father came within the barrier and helped to strengthen it with their own yoki.

"He will be ok but this was a trap. Surely it was to trap one of us." I stated.

Sheng rolled his head back and looked weakly up at me. He gave me a gentle smile and I smiled back.

"They want you and your twin and your mother." He said.

"Why us?" I asked surprised.

"They are convinced that you belong to them." He said weakly.

"You have Uppyr in you." I said brushing his hair off his face.

"Not as much as you." He said in a tired voice.

"We need to get you back to the palace and give you some raw meat." I said.

My father watched the creatures and said nothing. I knew the idea of his mate being captured disturbed him.

"Once we let down this barrier we will have to fight." My father said.

"Hai." I agreed.

-Transform Osamu as will I. I am going to carry Sheng. - I pathed to my twin.

He nodded to me and I looked at my father. He nodded and we dropped the barrier and Osamu and I transformed into our inu selves, I took Sheng into my jaws and my father drew his Bakusaiga. My brother and I took off at a full run. We felt my father's fang release a powerful blast and we saw him move as quickly as us. Koumori came as if from nowhere and started attacking. Several again landed on my back as well as Osamu and viciously bit into our backs where we could not reach. Osamu snarled in fury and shook his fur violently to dislodge the blood drinkers. I followed suit and managed to get a few off. Kyung-Sam landed on my back between my shoulder blades and bit into my neck. I growled and lowered my head and let Sheng roll. My brother picked him up and took off. I transformed to my humanoid self and fell flat on my stomach.

-Take him and go! - I thought to Osamu.

-I will not leave you! - My twin pathed back.

-Yes you will! Take him now! I will escape this miscreant. - I yelled in mind.

The leader of the koumori had me pinned and I fought to throw him off. I growled like a wild animal and kicked.

"My, my you are strong little inu princess. Your blood is divine. I can tell you I will enjoy feasting on it." He purred into my ear.

"Like hell you well!" I said with a surge of strength and threw him off.

I jumped to my feet and there was a burning pain where he had bit into my neck. I felt the wound and it was bleeding heavily.

"Why are you in Japan?" I snapped at him.

"Well the koumori are weak and useless here. There is much delectable and powerful blood to be had." He said smirking.

He was not as repulsive as the regular koumori. His hair was long and black that he kept tied back; His eyed were almond shaped and almost black. It seemed he could change his appearance at will and his wings were not visible.

"What did you do to me?" I said staggering.

"My saliva contains a neuro-toxin. A little will render you unconscious." He said smirking.

"Damn." I muttered.

I had sent my brother and father on and in arrogance thought I could handle the bastard. They would come back for me I knew but what would they find?

-Naraku. - I thought hoping he might catch it.

I fell to my knees and my vision started to cloud over. Kyung-Sam knelt by me and was smirking.

"No one else shall touch you; I shall feast upon you alone."

"You will be a dead youkai before too long." I said as I passed out.

"We have to go back!" Sheng cried.

"We will. She would not have sent us on without a plan." Sesshomaru said.

"My Lord I do not think she had one. I think I know my mate and she was saving me." He said urgently.

"She intended to save you and that is what we have done. This Sesshomaru intends to retrieve her when he can assure us all will not be taken." He said firmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru please!" Sheng cried again.

"Sheng you are needed and there will be no further argument. Asuna WILL be retrieved and soon." He said leaving his son in law.

Sheng pounded the floor next to his futon and growled in utter helplessness. His mate had sacrificed herself in order to save him. He was still weak from blood loss and wished like hell he could path to her but he was too far. He could barely feel her and knew they must be feeding off of her and he grew sick at the thought. Mayu came in with meat and broth. She set it by him and he stared at her.

"She would know what she was doing my Lord. I know my girl, she will figure a way out and soon." She said smiling.

"Was she always so reckless? They are going to use her for food. My mate is going to be drained of her blood." He said.

"Asuna has always done what she thought is right. She agonizes as you know." Mayu said as she served him the food.

"Did she say where the pups are?" he asked taking the proffered food.

"No, my Lord. She spirited them away in secret. These creatures make her nervous when it comes to the twins." She answered.

"She takes too much on herself. I NEED to get up and help find her. Is there any remedies you know of?" he asked drinking the broth.

"I will ask the healer my Lord. Rest is usually good." She said bowing.

"Please find out and let me know." He said urgently.

"Hai Lord Sheng." She said as she left.

I awoke and my hands were shackled above my head. I struggled against them and could feel powerful magics surrounding them. I growled in complete frustration.

"Coward you are without honor." I said as the koumori leader came into my sight.

We were no longer in the forest and it seemed as if it was a cave.

"Now why would I need something as bothersome as honor?" he chuckled.

"You are disgusting vermin." I seethed.

"I can make this very pleasant or very painful, it is your choice. Maybe you enjoy pain?" he asked with a predatory smile.

"Why have I been captured? Why are you after my family?" I snarled.

"Hmm let me see, you are half what I am. Your mother is full. These koumori are just that. I am kiang- shi also known as uppyr." He said smiling evilly.

I stared at him in horror and shook my head. He came closer and lifted my chin.

"I can change shape some if that is what you are wondering? Hai I can." He said as he pulled my haori from my neck.

I spit at him and he laughed again.

"You have been bitten several times already. Do you enjoy as it happens? You should." He whispered seductively.

"My power is different from yours bastard." I snapped.

"Different powers for different beings inu princess." He said tracing my mate marks with his claws.

He leaned forward and sank his fangs into my mating mark from Sheng and I screamed in rage.

He drank from me and pulled away and smirked.

"You are the telepathic kind of uppyr. You will be harder to break my princess." He said almost giddy.

"I will not break for anyone!" I snapped.

"Would you break for me for the life of your unborn?" he asked smirking again.

"You would not dare!" I snarled.

"This babe is not completely inu is it?" he commented as he paced in front of me.

"That is none of your business." I snapped again.

"The power that creature yields is amazing inu princess. I should like to meet its father at some point." He said kneeling next to me again.

"I will see you dead." I said viciously.

"We shall see." He said.

"You never answered my question. What do you want with me and mine?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Power. You have it and I will take it. All the taiyouki blood running around is a bonus." He said smiling devilishly.

"You are sick." I growled.

"Maybe. I shall leave you to your musings." He said standing and walking out.

He was not koumori; he was just using them. I cursed this kiang shi to every Kami of the Netherworld I could think of. I wished either Sheng or Naraku were here and at this point I would take both of them. The bite in my neck stung and I wished the bastard would die at the point of my claws.

"Naraku get the twins back to the Palace and help me." I whispered.

"My lord Sheng, your sons have returned!" Mayu said as she brought the twin pups.

"Who?" He asked in shock.

"It was an old inu onna. She brought them to Lady Augusta." She said.

The twins both giggled and smiled at their father and crawled around on his futon.

"They have been obviously well cared for. Who was the onna?" he asked in wonder.

"We honestly have no idea. Asuna would not have left them with nobody." She said cooing at the pups.

"I am still weak. When is Lord Sesshomaru leaving to retrieve my mate?" he asked firmly.

"He was planning on first thing in the morning, he said with or without you." She said looking at the young lord.

"Are the damned neko coming this time?" he asked annoyed.

"Hai." She said.

"Alright. Mayu could you bring me as much remedies there are to help restore strength?" he asked.

"Hai my Lord." She said bowing.

He smiled at his sons and picked them up.

"Where have you two been?" he murmured into their soft skin.

They both squealed in delight and grabbed at their father's features with their dull infant claws.

"My boys. Your father has to help save your mother. She went and got herself captured." He said in a low tone.

-Asuna! - He sighed in his head.

I had fallen asleep and I woke up when I felt fangs pierce my inner thigh. I sucked in my breath and gnashed my own. Kyung-Sam was drinking and I was assaulted with unwanted desire coursing through me. Spikes of pleasurable pain shot straight to my core. I knew he was making it happen and I tried to fight it.

"I hate you." I snarled.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. My life force stained it. I fought against the manacles and snarled viciously. I did not see how he was going to take my power through my blood except in small boosts of his yoki.

"You are a spitfire. Has any of your lovers ever managed to truly make you submit?" he asked amused.

"No and neither will you." I said narrowing my eyes.

"I wonder how your mother will taste. She is a legend you know. She had quite a history before she left Russia. Such an entrancing creature and your mutt father got her."

"Why take my mate besides to lure us here? He is only one quarter uppyr." I said snappishly.

"He must come a powerful one to retain his telepathic powers. I really want your mother but I will take you instead." He said frowning.

"Does my mother know you?" I asked surprised.

"No. Her family does." He smirked again.

"Stasio and Viktor?" I asked surprised.

"I see you have met the brute. Not as elegant as we Asian youkai but still." He said winking at me.

He sickened me and I realized he had an unnatural obsession with my mother. It was easy to see why; she was a beauty by any standard and could be the most compassionate creature or the most ferocious. I tried to break the manacles again and I surged my yoki and yelped in pain as I was burned.

"You are a powerful creature inu princess. I thought to contain your yoki. Clever creatures' witches are." He said smiling widely.

I caught a familiar scent briefly and I narrowed my eyes at Kyung-Sam. He was allowing me to scent him and had masked quickly. I started struggling again and the kiang shi laughed wickedly at my struggles. He leaned down again to drink of me and I struggled.

"I think it will hurt this time." He said with a feral look in his eyes.

He bent down and sank his fangs into my neck again and I fought back a scream. I could feel Naraku's intense hatred in my brain. Pain shot down my arms and it felt as though my blood was burning my veins. I screamed in pain and Naraku appeared out of his miasma and his limb wrapped around the kiang- shi's neck and pulled him away with force. Blood poured my neck and I gasped at the pain. Naraku's eyes were burning with hatred and he tried to break the manacles. He was surprised when they did not break.

"Damn it all." He cursed.

"Channel my yoki." I said hurriedly.

I let my yoki flow and his eyes opened wide. He broke the manacles off the rock wall. He turned his eyes to Kyung-Sam and tentacles wrapped around the blood drinker's legs.

"I will kill her, I swear." Kyung snarled.

I grabbed at the wound in my neck as it started burning like blue fire.

"Let her be now!" Naraku hissed.

"I have no idea who you are but I can and will kill her and your unborn." He said laughing.

Naraku let him go and gathered me to him. He quickly looked at me and pulled me into his miasma.

"I control her now; she will never be free of me." Kyung-Sam screamed after us.

We reappeared near his castle and he pulled me down into his lap. The irons were still around my wrists. He inspected the wounds on my neck and pulled my tattered hakama down and inspected the wound in my thigh. The look on his face was terrible and I knew he wanted to kill the kiang shi.

"The twins?" I asked.

"I waltzed into the Western palace and gave them to your mother. I was disguised as an elderly inu." He said with barely contained fury.

"Good. Thank you. How did you know?" I asked.

"I heard you as if you were next to me." He said with hooded eyes.

"Can you take me to the palace?" I asked.

"Hai. You stink of a poison." He said angrily.

"He said he carried a neuro-toxin in his saliva." I said weakly.

"I am going to kill him slowly." Naraku said maliciously.

"It will be alright. You and I are linked on a basic level now. There should have been no way you heard me." I said thoughtfully.

"I care not how I heard you, the matter is I did. I am changing my form completely so I may not be scented." He said stepping away from me.

He transformed before my eyes into an ookami and the scent matched. I burst out laughing at his choice and he stared thoughtfully at me. His hair had changed to dull black and his eyes were blue. His hair was much shorter and in a top not. I continued to laugh as it amused me.

"I am sorry. You must know how the inu feel about the ookami. They are pests. "I said with genuine mirth.

"I am glad you can laugh at my expense. I had to be at least a higher level youkai to save you do you not think, plus there is a treaty is there not?" he asked annoyed.

"Hai there is. You look perfect for a rescuer. Take us to my home." I said smiling.

"Remember to mask the scent of the pup please." He said testily.

"Hai." I answered.

He pulled me to him and buried his nose into my hair. I could feel his agitation. His baser nature of wanting destruction and mayhem was trying to surface. We disappeared into his miasma and reappeared several moments later close to the palace gates. I staggered as the toxin was starting to affect me.

"Go to the gates and call for Yuudai. He is my general." I said sitting.

"Is the pup going to be ok?" he asked in angry whisper.

"I am sure it is fine." I said putting a hand to my temple.

He went up to the gates and called for Yuudai. I could not stop the nausea and clouding of my vision. I started to pass out again when I felt strong hands lift me up. I looked into the citrine eyes of my sire. Naraku played his part perfectly.

"You ookami, follow this Sesshomaru and speak of what you saw." He commanded.

"Hai my Lord." I said in a low tone.

-I do this only for you! - He snarled in my head.

-I love you. - I thought back weakly.

His eyes flashed and he followed my father into the palace gates.

"Sheng! Sheng!" Akemi ran screaming into her cousin's chambers.

Sheng turned and at the same moment felt his mate's aura.

"She is here!" he said to Akemi as she stopped in front of him.

"Hai, an ookami found her. She is coming in and out of consciousness." She said quickly.

"Stay with the twins?" he asked.

"Hai! Go!" she declared.

Sheng took off in a run to the Great Hall. His mate was laid out on the low table. Augusta ran into the Great Hall as well. Augusta's brown eyes turned cold when she scented a strange smell.

"That son of a bitch!" she snapped.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate in askance.

"He has poisoned her. His is a different strain of uppyr than I. He will be able to see through her eyes and control her." She growled.

Everyone stared at Asuna and she moaned.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hours. " Augusta answered.

"Get the healers in here now." Sesshomaru commanded.

Sheng went over and took her hands in his and whispered to her. Augusta looked at the ookami and motioned for him to follow her.

"I am interrogating the wolf." She said.

"Hai!" Sesshomaru answered.

"Follow me please." She commanded softly.

"Hai my Lady." He said bowing.

Augusta and the ookami left the hall. He followed her until they entered a small study off a larger one. Augusta turned and stared down the `ookami'.

"Tell me everything you know Naraku." She said quietly.

"I cannot fool you." He said looking straight at her.

"I know of very few that are strong enough to stand up to an uppyr. You also love my daughter, that I have no doubt. Now tell me what you saw." She said more firmly.

"I dropped the twins here and I heard her call for me. That thing calls itself a kiang shi. Its name is Kyung-Sam. She has bites on her neck and her inner thigh." He said with barely contained fury.

"Kiang shi is Chinese for Uppyr. He wants to control her for what?" she asked rhetorically.

"Ask Asuna. I am sure she knows." He suggested.

"Hai but she has to wake up." She said narrowing her eyes.

"She carries my child. I want her safe." He demanded.

"Your pup is more powerful than you can imagine Naraku. It will be fine. My daughter has more yoki in her than even me. You two have created a very powerful little being. We need to rid Japan of this threat. Uppyr are plentiful but they are powerful in very insidious ways. Continue to play your part and you can stay. Do not tip your hand and do not be jealous of Sheng." She said staring at him.

"I will keep myself quiet but I cannot stop the jealousy I feel. I will stay away from them both if necessary. I love her and I have told her I do not share very well." He said in a very controlled voice.

"You may not play nice with others Naraku but I will tell you that not only is Sesshomaru here but Inuyasha as well. They have very long memories of your antics a century ago. I have forgiven you because you have saved two of my pups. My mate and his brother would not be so forgiving." She stated neutrally.

"You threaten me?" he demanded.

"I state the truth." She said shrugging.

"Still a crafty bitch." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I like to think pragmatic." She said.

"I will abide your requests; only because I wish to be near Asuna." He said flatly.

"Good then. We understand each other. I will continue to mask the pup for her. I thank you for the extraordinary care of my grandsons. They were happy and well cared for." She said.

"I love her." He said flatly again.

"Hai." She said stepping towards the door.

"I will see to it that you are established somewhat near her chambers. Use your abilities sparingly." She continued.

"Hai." He responded.

They left the small study and went back to the Great Hall. Augusta went to Asuna and knelt by her head.

-Baby girl, wake up! - She demanded in thought.

I shifted as I heard my mother speaking in my mind. It was hazy and I lifted my head a little and looked around. I saw Sheng next to me and I smiled weakly.

-What does he want sweet girl? - She asked.

-He wants you. - I thought back.

"What!" she asked with her voice in shock.

"Hai he wants you." I confirmed groggily.

"You are more powerful than I." She said in a low voice.

"He says you had a reputation before you left Russia and he knows Stasio and Viktor." I said as quietly as I could,

"I see." She said standing.

"What is going on?" my father demanded.

"This Kyung-Sam is using those of this household to get to me." She said angry.

"Why attack the south?" I asked in confusion.

"To draw us out." She answered.

"Who is Stasio and Viktor?" my father asked thinly.

"Oh Sesshomaru my love. Stasio is my father and Viktor is my twin brother." She said looking down.

"Your father and brother? " He asked surprised.

"Sesshomaru I will not speak of this now when there is an audience." She said firmly.

"You will say something." He snapped.

"I have been alive for five centuries; I have a past as do you MY LORD." She said in a temper.

"I would like to go to the spring then my chambers." I said weakly, breaking up an ensuing fight.

"Hai!" Sheng said taking my cue and picking me up.

"Sheng! Are you not still weak from blood loss?" I asked in concern.

"I will be fine. There is fixing to be fireworks. Who is the ookami?" he asked.

"My savior. I have asked that he stay here for now." I said.

"Hai. I could not feel you very well and I was going mad." He said kissing my brow.

"As was I. I still feel nausea." I said tired.

"The healer will be in our chambers as soon as we get you out of the spring." He said firmly.

"I want you to rest too. Akemi can assist me." I said.

"Asuna." He said testily.

"Sheng I will not argue. We have both been injured." I said flatly.

"I will take this out on you when we are well." He growled.

"Hai." I said in exhaustion.

I was fighting to stay awake and I felt a brush against my mind and realized it was Naraku. I looked over at him and smiled.

-I owe you everything. - I thought to him quickly.

He bowed as Sheng carried me away.

"How dare you question me like that in mixed company!" Augusta yelled.

"I dare what I will mate." Sesshomaru snapped back.

"I am your mate not your servant. I will not be dishonored like that again!" She yelled louder.

"How is it that a foreign youkai knows more about you than I do? We have been mated for over a century and I do not even know your sire's name? My own pup knows more than I." he growled.

"You are angry for no good reason Sesshomaru. That part of my life is over ad has been for over two centuries. I come to you as an equal and not some brood mare to further the Orlovich line!" she uttered in anger.

"Explain what you mean." He demanded.

"I was like Asuna in that I was the most powerful female born of my generation. I was prized for my abilities and the ability to pass them on." She said bitterly.

"How does that explain you omitting information?" he asked arching a silver brow.

"Kami Sesshomaru! I was to be turned into a whore for my family's glory. I was going to be given to Kami knows who. Uppyr make alliances for prestige and to further our mental abilities. I was nothing; I was property! Ningen women had more rights than I! Stasio had sold me into servitude to some foreign uppyr and told me if I did not comply then he would torture me. Torturing consists of starvation Sesshomaru. When I came out of the starvation I killed innocents. I spilled innocent ningen blood because I refused a mating. I ran away. I was a coward. I have never taken a life like that again, EVER!" she yelled at her mate in a fury.

"You could have spoken the truth to me." He said quietly.

"I chose to mate with you. I have loved you since I saw you. I never knew a male who cared more about honor and duty than you. You loved Rin and took Kohaku under your wing. I had never felt such emotion before you." She said as tears stung her eyes.

"Information is essential." He said dispassionately.

"You are feeling as though I kept some major thing from you and I have not. I have given you my all you arrogant son of a bitch. I have given you three pups and soon to be one more. I cannot imagine my life more full or perfect than it has been with you this past century. If you do not see that my life only truly began when I fell in love with you then you can go to hell!" she snarled.

"You are being irrational. It disappointed me that you kept such information secret." He said coming closer.

"I have my reasons the same as you have. You hardly speak of your own father and his ningen lover Izayoi. You can barely stand Inuyasha and you hate your own mother. You have your reasons and I do not question that. How dare you be disappointed in me!" she cried in anger.

Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of his own troubled past. Time had not completely healed the wounds of the past and the hanyou's birth.

"You speak out of turn wench!" he said as his lips twitched in anger.

"No, I do not speak out of turn. It is your stinking male inu pride that makes you think I have done some misdeed to my alpha. I have not Sesshomaru. I have never done anything less than worthy for you." She said impassioned.

"I will not lose you." He said fiercely.

"You have always had me and you always will. I look at you and I see no end." She said pressing her lithe figure against his.

"I am going to remind you over and over how much you are wanted and desired my mate." He said breathing against her lips.

"Promise?" she almost begged.

"Hai. The whole of the palace will know that you are pleased." He murmured against her neck.

"Big words. Do you intend to back them up?" she said coyly.

"Silence your inane prattling." He commanded as he possessed her lips.

I was in the hot spring and my cousin was washing my hair. She methodically scrubbed the silver strands.

"Who is the ookami cousin?" she asked.

"That is _him_." I replied in a weak tone.

"I see. He is different is he not?" she replied.

"Hai." I replied.

"Asuna you are not looking well." She said.

"Akemi get the healer." I said.

"Oh Kami!" she screamed

Sheng was not far from the spring despite his mate's wishes. He ran into the enclosure and saw Akemi pull Asuna from the spring; her body was shaking violently. Her limbs had gone rigid and she continued to shake. Sheng tried to hold her but nothing happened.

"She is having a seizure, I will be right back." Akemi screamed.

Asuna's body continued to twitch and jerk as Akemi came back with the healer. Sesshomaru and Augusta had heard the screams and came running. Sheng tied helplessly to keep his mate covered. Augusta went to her daughter's side.

"Hold her still Sheng." She commanded.

Sheng did as he was bid and Augusta bit into Asuna and drank her tainted blood. She would drink then spit the blood out. She repeated the process several times and finally pulled back.

"Get her to her futon." Augusta ordered. Sheng picked her swiftly as the seizure finally stopped.

He went down the hall to their quarters and laid her on the futon as ordered. They had been followed by Sesshomaru, Augusta, and Akemi. Augusta saw Naraku in the guise of an ookami looking morose and concerned. She barely nodded to him and he disappeared.

"I have removed as much blood as I dare. Right now she is in a deep coma like sleep." Augusta said aloud.

"I have never seen a youkai have a seizure, how could this happen?" Sheng said bewildered.

"It can happen when that bastard can control it!" Augusta said in a stormy way.

"Will she be alright?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Hai. I will continue to remove her blood as her body makes more. This will take awhile." She said furiously.

"Sheng if you can manage I would like you to give her your blood." She said in severe temper.

"Hai. Will she be ok?" Sheng looked at his mother in law.

"I will see to it." She said leaning down.

"My baby girl you risked everything for me and now I will do the same." She whispered.

She stood and backed away from her daughter and stormed out of the room.

-Give her your blood when it is safe! - She pathed to Naraku.

-Hai! - He responded.

-She will need you more than you know, keep her safe. - She ordered the hanyou in thought.

-That was my intention! - He growled in her head.

Sesshomaru had followed his mate as she stormed out. Her grabbed her and turned her around.

"Where are you going!" he demanded.

"I am going to save our daughter." She snapped.

"Think this through, you are acting without regard." He said firmly.

"I am acting as a mother should." She snapped.

She disappeared before the Western Lord's eyes and he looked surprised.

"Damn it!" he roared.


End file.
